Secrets Untold
by Jax31583
Summary: FINISHED(Trios 2nd year)Hogwarts is the top school but theyre not ready for this!Harry,Hermione,Ron,Fred,George,Alicia,Katie,Angelina,Oliver,Cho,Draco,all of Hogwarts are stirred up by something this year...but theyre stirred up by one person...but who?
1. The Accident

I just want everyone to know, all my ideas are completely and twisted to make me smile. They may not fit JK's world of Harry Potter but they fit the one that I like! LOL! So anything that doesn't quiet seem right to you is because, most likely, it isn't right, but inside my head it is. And the ones that seem familiar are because I don't own them...the wonderful JK Rowling does, and I want to thank her for creating this awesome world for me to play around in!  
  
For the reader to know:  
  
Chanse's name is pronounced Chance. For the people who would like to see what Chanse looks like...Chanse has emerald green eyes, and short brown hair, with some blonde highlights in it. She's fairly tall, I would say about 5'4.  
  
Geno, Chanse's owl, is pronounced Jen-o.  
  
On with the story...enjoy...  
  
Oh P.S. - I REALLY suck at English, so I know there's a BUNCH of errors in this story...please excuse them! Also my Word program seems not to correct everything that it should correct! *Grrr* So there's a lot of errors that should be corrected but they're not...like: 'rapped' should be 'wrapped', and my Word program doesn't correct the right tenses! So sometimes one sentence will be in past tense but the next sentence will be in present...EXCUSE IT ALL PLEASE! I'm so sorry! *Beginner writer*  
  
Ok...NOW on with the story...enjoy...  
  
Chapter 1: The Accident  
  
Chanse woke up one morning and got into the shower, and then she went to boring old school. Where at the end of the day she found out that there was going to be a Talent Show next week, and all talents were allowed. Quickly Chanse signed up, and then ran went home, to practice for the show.  
  
Chanse decided that she was going to sing and dance, because she knew she had a beautiful singing voice. So she started to sing, to her music, and dance around in her room. She practicing moves she could do for the up coming talent show.  
  
Chanse took a break from dancing, and decided she should work on the song she wanted to sing. So she wrote down some tunes, and words that she could sing. She sat there for about twenty minutes thinking. Once she had decided on the song, that she wanted to sing, she thought she should work on her moves to go with the song.  
  
She started to sing and dance, and perfected her routine. Then she decided she should go over it one more time and acted like it was the real deal. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you very much I would like to show you.....No, I wouldn't say that. That doesn't even sound like me...Hey, it's me Chanse...No."  
  
Chanse fell onto her bed and thought how she would introduce herself. Chanse sighed, and right as she did that, her cat, Nova, jumped up on the bed and walked over to Chanse, and climbed onto her stomach and closed her eyes and began to purr. "What am I suppose to do, Nova?" Nova looked up at Chanse, and then went back to bed, "A lot of help you are." Chanse thought about it and then she picked Nova up and set her on the ground and lay back down. She closed her eyes and listened to Jubilee, Roxy, and Logan singing. "I've got it..."She jumped off her bed ".......It may be simple but it'll do. Here's we go..."Chanse cleared her throat. "I'm going sing and dance to one of my own songs called, I'm Not The Same, thank you."  
  
Chanse turned on her music and started to sing and dance. She was doing so well and singing probably the best she's ever sang. But then she got a weird feeling in her stomach, but she ignored it and kept going. Chanse throw her arms forward and kicked her right leg forward too, and something terrible happened...  
  
  
  
*BOOM! *  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"CHANSE!" Chanse's mother screamed and sprinted up the stairs, and when she got up to the top of the stairs she saw wood all over the place. She ran down the hall into Chanse's room where Chanse was curled up in the corner of her room crying. "What the happened?" Her mom ran over to Chanse, "Are you ok honey?" Heather fell down on the ground and held Chanse. "What happened?" her mother asked again, but Chanse couldn't speak. Heather nodded and pulled Chanse closer to her, and rocked her back and forth.  
  
About an hour later Chanse's father came home, "I'm home."  
  
"We're up here, Tom." Heather said in a small, scared voice. Tom ran up the stairs and looked down the hall and saw wood piece in the walls and all over the floor, down by Chanse's bedroom. He spirited down the hallway and stood in the doorway and saw his wife holding his daughter in her arms on the floor. "What the hell.what happened?" He ran over and knelt down on the ground next to his wife, "Is she.ok?" Heather nodded yes. Chanse looked up into her daddy's eyes, and her eyes were full of tears. "Honey?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"What happened, here?"  
  
"I dunno I was practicing, my singing and dancing for the talent show and then the door exploded!" Tom and Heather looked at each other and Heather let go of Chanse slowly and walked over to her bed and sat down and didn't say anything, she just sat there and looked at her lap. Chanse got up and walked over to her mother who was now petting Vega, but was still looking at her lap. "Mom are you, ok?" Her mom didn't respond. Tom got up and walked over to Chanse and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Honey, show us exactly what you did." Tom walked outside the door and set up a piece of broken wood in the doorway. He walked around the wood and sat down next to his wife. "Go on honey, show us."  
  
"No I don't want to." Chanse broke down crying and looked at her mother. "Mom.Do I have to?" Heather looked up at her daughter who was full of fear. Heather looked back down at her lap and shook her head yes, and then a tear dropped from her eyes. Chanse cried a couple more tears then wiped them clean and started to do her dance.  
  
Tom and Heather watched their daughter's every move. It came to the part where Chanse blew away the door last time and Chanse stopped. "Honey is that it?" Her father asked.  
  
"Yes." Chanse looked down on the grown, "No." Chanse's mom got up and walked over to her daughter and rapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this but you need to do this cause your father and I need to know. But no matter what happens we will always love you." Chanse looked up into her mother's crystal blue eyes, and nodded yes. She started her dance over again and danced and sang like she did before and then when the part came, she stopped for a few seconds and took a deep breathe and throw her arms forward and kicked her right leg forward.  
  
*BOOM! *  
  
The piece a wood went flying into the wall on the other end of the hallway. Heather sat down on the bed very slowly and began to cry in her hands. Chanse began to cry too, and walked over to her mom and got down on her knees. "Mommy you said you would love me no matter what, do you still love me?" Heather stopped crying and looked down at Chanse and got down on the ground and grabbed her daughter and just held her and cried.  
  
"I'll never stop loving, I just can't stop covering up what you are, no matter how hard my step-sister wanted me to, I can't anymore." Tom got down on the ground next to his wife and held his daughter and wife.  
  
"What are you talking about mom, covering up what I am?" Tom helped Heather up and then helped Chanse up.  
  
"Sit down honey." Chanse's father said. Chanse sat down on her bed, and looked up at her parents with curious eyes. "Heather I think since she's your step-sister you should start." Heather nodded and sat down next to Chanse.  
  
Heather took Chanse's hands in hers and began, "Honey."  
  
"Yeah, mom." Chanse said, looking even more confused.  
  
"Well." Heather looked down at her hands, and cried a little onto Chanse and her hands. "I don't know where to begin. But I'll start with my parents.my mother and father were.muggles."  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
"I mean they were regular humans..."  
  
"But mom we're all regular humans... Aren't we?"  
  
"Honey, please just try to understand. You'll understand it all in the end I promise." Chanse nodded her head, and her mother continued, "My parents got divorced when I was twelve, and then my father remarried, a witch," Chanse looked at her mom like she was crazy, Heather smiled a little, "she had a daughter who was a pure-blood witch, named, Hailey.  
  
A pureblood witch is where a witch's mother and father are a witch and wizard. Well, as we got older I became very close with my stepsister. My stepsister, at twenty, married a very powerful wizard, James Potter, a good wizard at that. Well, that's how I was fully introduced into the world of magic. My sister and her husband had a baby girl." Chanse eyes began to tear up, and her lip began to treble.  
  
"...Me?" Heather looked at her mom.  
  
"Yes, honey." Heather smiled, a weak smile cause she knew she had hurt her daughter for not ever telling her about this other life of hers, till now.  
  
"But, why..."  
  
"Let me finish the story, it will help you better understand everything. So they had a baby, you, and for a celebration of your birth they bought you an owl, Geno." Geno squawked from the cage, and Chanse got up and let him out, and he perched himself on her shoulder.  
  
" My sister was always very careful about using her magic in public, but one time a bunch of people saw her use it and followed her back to her car and beat her. She tried to escape but she couldn't concentrate...so she didn't.  
  
She was so afraid of the people following her home, that she sent an owl message to us saying for us to take you, and to raise you as a Muggle." Chanse looked down at her hands, and then looked back at her mom, "Because she didn't want you to suffer what she was going to suffer.  
  
The next day on the news it showed a group of people around a huge fire, cheering and yelling. Then the newscaster reported that reckless people had burned a woman at the stake, which was identified later as your mother. Your father said, as his dead wives wish you were to be raised as a Muggle, and your father couldn't deny that he was a wizard, so he told us to never let you find him.  
  
Well, a year later your father remarried a Muggle-born witch named, Lily. Your father and Lily had a baby boy." Chanse eyes became very large and began to tear up  
  
"I have a brother?" Chanse laughed, and Heather smiled.  
  
"Well, yes, a half-brother." Chanse's tears began to overfill her eyes, and roll down her face. "His name is..."  
  
"No Heather, we can't tell her his name. You know we can't!" Chanse looked over at her father with tears rolling down her face.  
  
"To hell with what my sister said, Tom. This poor child has been put through so much shit already, I'm telling her, damnit! Your brother's name is Harry James Potter."  
  
"So my real name is..."  
  
"Foxlin Chanse Potter...Yes...  
  
Well an evil wizard named, Lord Voldemort, was after your father, Harry, and Lily. Voldemort found your father, and Lily, and tried to kill your brother, but your father and Lily sacrificed themselves to save Harry. But in sacrificing themselves it only weakened Voldemort.  
  
No one knows how, but somehow Harry survived, but in surviving he was left with a scare on his forehead in the shape of a lighting bolt." Heather squeezed Chanse's hands tighter, "You two are never to meet because if you were you two would become very close."  
  
"So what, he's my brother. I want to be close to him!" Chanse yelled, "I have that right to want to be close to my brother, don't I?"  
  
"No, because in the end one of you will lose the other one. And Voldemort will probably use you to get Harry, and we don't want that. Because if Voldemort cast a spell on you to make you evil you can turn Harry evil too! No one can stop Voldemort except for Harry, and Professor Dumbledore..."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, is he a really person? Who is he? He sounds so familiar."  
  
"He's the head professor at Hogwarts. Which before you ask what's Hogwarts, Hogwarts is a school where young wizards and witches go to learn to use their powers. You should have gotten your letters to leave for Hogwarts when you were eleven but Dumbledore thought it would be safer to keep you from getting the letters.  
  
Over time your powers have become more and more powerful and the only reason why Dumbledore won't hide your letters anymore, is because you have to learn to use your powers. And..." Heather looked down at her hands then at Tom. Tom nodded his head to tell her go ahead, and then Heather looked into Chanse's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"That's where you'll be going to school next year."  
  
"But I don't want to." Chanse stood up and looked at her mom with anger, and all her mom could do was look away from her daughter. Tom stepped forward next to Chanse and sat her back down, and knelt down by her.  
  
"Honey, don't you want to learn to control your powers?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but if that means leaving here then, no."  
  
"What happens if you hurt someone on accident? What will you do then?"  
  
"Well...I don't know. Where do I go for Hogwarts?" Chanse said.  
  
"England...We leave tomorrow."  
  
"But... I need to pack."  
  
"Not much sweetheart, just something nice to dress in, something to work out in, and something casual to dress in. Everything else you'll need we'll get in England. Honey, you're not going to Hogwarts right away."  
  
"Well, where the hell am I going then?"  
  
"We're going to send you to live with a man named, Hagrid." Chanse jaw dropped and before she could say anything her mom said, "He's going to teach you all you'll need to know, for Hogwarts. Because, honey, you should start in the first or second year class, but you're so advanced that Professor Dumbledore wants to put you in sixth year."  
  
"But if I'm so advanced then how come I'm just finding out about my powers now?"  
  
"Well... You know how your father and I would leave to go England every year?" Chanse nodded, "Then lately we started to go multiple times a year?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We were going to Hogwarts, to see Dumbledore, and kept getting him to renew a spell on you." Chanse looked worried at her father, "To shun your powers." Chanse sighed with relief.  
  
"He told us; every time we went to him that the spell wouldn't work forever. I guess he was right, because finally stopped working." Chanse looked down at her bed sheet and thought about everything she just heard. "So do you have any questions?" Chanse thought again and started to ask questions about her parents, Hogwarts, Harry, and this Hagrid fellow.  
  
By the time she was done asking her questions it was two o'clock in the morning. Her mom tucked Chanse into bed and kissed her goodnight. "Good night honey. Ready for your training?" Chanse nodded, "When you go to platform nine and three quarters" Chanse looked at her mom puzzled, "Yes nine and three quarters. Hagrid will be waiting for you, and you're to tell him what level of training you want, ok?"  
  
"Ok, good night mom." Chanse kissed her mom, and turned over and tried to fall asleep. 


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training  
  
That next morning the whole Jackson house woke up, and got into the car and drove to the airport and flew to England. They were a little behind schedule, but as soon as they made it to England they hurried to the train station where they showed Chanse the way to get onto Platform nine and three quarters. "You want me to what!?" Chanse yelled.  
  
] "Just go through the wall its ok it's easy. If you want you can run through." Chanse looked scared and shrugged her shoulder and walked in front of the wall and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok." Chanse began to run towards the wall  
  
"Wait Chanse!" Chanse's mom yelled, Chanse took a quick stop.  
  
"What?" Chanse turned and said, a little upset.  
  
"Here give this egg to Hagrid when you get to the training field, as a token for training you." Chanse walked over and took the egg and put it in her bag. Heather kissed Chanse and pushed her towards the wall. Chanse took another deep breath and ran strait through the wall.  
  
When she got to the other side she saw a whole new world in front of her. "You must be Foxlin."  
  
"Don't call me..." Chanse turned around and looked up and saw a huge man standing over her "...Foxlin." She gasped.  
  
"Oh sorry well I'm Hagrid. We can talk about everything on the train." All Chanse could do is nod, and stand there with her mouth wide open. She watched Hagrid get on the train and she sort of came out of her amazement and watched all these new creatures that she had never seen or even dreamt of ever seeing, pass by her. She thought to herself.  
  
"Where am I? Who cares! I first must deal with one thing at a time, this giant guy, Hagrid." She looked over at Hagrid getting all Chanse's stuff boarded on the train. "He doesn't look so bad. I can do this!" She nodded her head, "I can do this."  
  
"Come on Chanse hurry the trains pulling away." Chanse snapped out of her daze and saw that Hagrid was on the train and the train was indeed pulling away from the station. Chanse started to run as fast as she could.  
  
Hagrid watched in amazement, "I've never knew any muggle could run that fast." When Chanse caught up next to where Hagrid was standing with his hand sticking out for Chanse to grab. She didn't grab his hand, but she jumped into his arms.  
  
On the train, Hagrid and Chanse got settled into a cabin, and Hagrid was about to say something, but when he had sat down and looked at Chanse she was busy watching everything outside. Hagrid looked away from her for a little bit, but then he looked back at her and watched her. After about twenty minutes of silence Hagrid finally spoke up, "So if you don't like being called Foxlin then what am I suppose to call you, hmm?"  
  
Without even turning away from the window Chanse replied, "You can call me Chanse, or if you're my coach or a teammate on my team, you can call me, Fox. But you can only call me Fox if I'm on your team." Chanse took her eyes off the window for a couple of seconds and looked over at Hagrid out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Ok," Hagrid nodded, "Chanse." Hagrid looked down at the ground and then leaned over to his bag and reached deep into it looking as if he was looking for something that wasn't in there. Chanse quickly over at him, and as soon as she did he found something. "Yes!" His voiced boomed in the cabin.  
  
He pulled out a clipboard, and looked over at Chanse, who quickly turned and looked out the window again. Hagrid gave a quick smirk and looked over his clipboard. "Well what level of training would you like? There are four levels, level..."  
  
"Your hardest." Chanse said strongly. Hagrid looked up from his clipboard in surprise, and saw Chanse was still watching everything pass by.  
  
"Excuse me? I thought I heard you say my hardest level." Hagrid laughed. Chanse turned from the window and got into her bag, next to her and pulled out her mini stereo system, then stood up and walked over in front of Hagrid, and leaned forward.  
  
"You heard me right; give me your hardest level!" Chanse said strongly again, "And by the way, I'll be across the hall because it's a little too stuffy in here." Chanse slid the door open and walked out of the cabin.  
  
"Brat." Hagrid murmured, "I bet she'll think she can rule this school when she comes, I'm going to have to put her on the hardest level because she asked and she needs it." Hagrid started to get up to go give her schedule for the hardest level. He looked in the aisle and saw her in the hallway walking across. All of a sudden she bumped into a little man.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chanse said and bent down and helped the man to his feet, "Are you ok?" The man nodded and walked down the aisle into the next compartment. Chanse watched him, then shrugged her shoulders and walked across and shut the door and turned on her stereo.  
  
"Well, maybe.maybe she's not as bad as I thought." Hagrid watched Chanse, curiously, who was doing all kinds of weird moves. Hagrid walked across the hall and heard Chanse singing and it brought a smile onto his face.  
  
He opened the door and laid down the schedule, on the cabin bench, and watched her, but it didn't even bother her. Hagrid continued to stand in the doorway for a while and listened to Chanse sing. He finally closed the door and went back into his cabin and watch Chanse, through the window, sing and dance.  
  
At some point, she stopped dance and sat down and started to read the schedule, but she didn't stop singing. She turned down her music and laid down on the cabin bench, and went to bed. "Hagrid, dear boy, you've misjudged that poor girl. She's gone through a lot this past week; she has the right to be a little edgy." Hagrid smiled.  
  
He got into his bag again, and he pulled out a fuzzy blanket, and then walked over to the Chanse's cabin. He walked in and laid the blanket on top of her. He started to walk out then he turned back around and looked at Chanse, who was sound asleep.  
  
About an hour later, Hagrid walked back in Chanse's cabin, "Wake up, Chanse. We're going to be at the train station in ten minutes."  
  
Chanse rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Ok." Hagrid left the room and went back into his cabin.  
  
A few minutes later Chanse came into to Hagrid's cabin, all rapped up in the blanket, and sat down on the bench opposite of Hagrid. "Thank you for the blanket, Hagrid. And I'm sorry about being so mean to you. I just don't know how to deal with all this. My parent explained I get it all, but it won't sink in yet." Chanse raised her eyebrows, and got in to her bag and pulled out a small packet, "They also gave me that packet that explains everything that goes on at Hogwarts," Chanse handed the packet to Hagrid, who looked it over, and nodded, "but the only thing I read about was the sport, Quidditch." Chanse laughed.  
  
Hagrid laughed back, "AH. Quidditch, it's a fun game, if you can play."  
  
"I'll learn," Chanse cocked her head to the side, "trust me I'm a fast learner, and I love sports." Hagrid nodded.  
  
A couple seconds later the train came to a stop, Chanse fell forwards and Hagrid caught her, "Thanks." Chanse stood up.  
  
"You're welcome." Hagrid stood up and started to walk out the cabin, "Come on lets get right to starting your training."  
  
Hagrid and Chanse walked off the train and walked over the train benches, where Chanse sat down. "Stay here, I'm going to go get your bags," Chanse nodded her head, "I hope you have shoes you can walk in for a while." Chanse looked at Hagrid, all confused way and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Hagrid walked off and disappeared into the crowd of creatures. Chanse looked around a little then got into her bag and pulled out her tennis shoes. When she finished trying up her shoes, she looked in the window next to her and saw her reflection.  
  
"Oh! I look terrible." Chanse quickly took her hands and smoothed down her hair, which was all, fuzzy, and sticking out every which way. Then she pulled out her eye drops, and dropped a couple of drop into her eyes, which were a little red and puffy.  
  
While she was trying to make herself look a little more presentable looking, she accidentally hit her bag and her CD player fell out onto the ground. The batteries, and CD went flying across the ground. "NO!" Chanse screamed, she fell onto the ground and picked up her CD and popped it back in the CD player, and then scrabbled across the ground to grab the batteries. She grabbed one battery but she couldn't find the other one, she looked around frantically then she finally realized that she wouldn't find it. She sat back up on the bench and sat there holding her CD player, staring at it, and then she sighed.  
  
"Here, I think you dropped this." Chanse looked up and saw a hot young man standing in front of her, with his hand out, and in it was her battery. Chanse smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled grabbed the battery out of his hand.  
  
"No problem. You're not from around here are you?" He smiled.  
  
"Nope." Chanse was stunned in how hot this guy was.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you around here again." He winked and walked into the crowd and disappeared into it. Chanse melted and let out a sigh, and she leaded back on the bench and turned her head and saw her reflection again and was in shock.  
  
"I looked like this when he came over!" Chanse gasped. "Oh well, I'll probably never see him again." She looked in the window and made herself look the best she could, which wasn't half bad.  
  
Then she popped her batteries into her CD player, and turned on her mix. As soon as Chanse heard the music she closed her eyes. She slowly started with listening to it, then she began to hum, then to softly singing, then to doing a little dance moves to it, and then she was singing really loudly to her music. She opened her eyes and saw that she had attracted a crowd around her.  
  
She stopped singing and looked around at all these different creatures. Chanse became very embarrassed and scared; she took off her headphones, and realized that they were applauding her singing. The more she listened to the applauses the less embarrassed and scared she was. She started to hear them chant "More, more, more!" She looked around then looked down at her feet and smiled a little but she couldn't hold back her smile anymore and then slowly she lifted her head and began to smile even more.  
  
She asked the crowd, "You want more?"  
  
"YEAH!" The crowd screamed.  
  
Chanse turned to another song, and closed her eyes, and began to slowly start singing and dancing. She opened her eyes and saw a reporter in front of her with a camera and snapped her picture, slowly more reporters came, and took her picture of her singing.  
  
At the end of her song people were screaming and hooting for and Chanse began to laugh and she waved to the crowd and then she scanned the crowd just to see who she had just sang for. She looked around and saw Hagrid standing in the back whistling for her performance, and she laughed and waved to him.  
  
She kept looking then she saw the guy who brought the battery back to her, slowly clapping for her, and then he pushed his way out of the crowd and disappeared again. Chanse quickly blushed and made her way through the crowd to Hagrid. "That was great!" Chanse blushed  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They walked for what seemed like the longest time, down this small path (big enough for them to walk side by side though) that was in between this empty field and something that looked like a wheat field. Chanse didn't mind because she liked to walk and she had her music, and Hagrid didn't mind it either cause he got to listen to Chanse's beautiful voice sing.  
  
"Damnit!" Chanse shouted.  
  
"What?" Hagrid asked, watching Chanse beat on her CD player.  
  
"My damn CD player is out of batteries! Shit!" Chanse took off her headphones and stuffed the CD player back into her backpack.  
  
For a while they walked in silence, and every now and then Hagrid would look over at Chanse who was very pissed off that her CD player was out of batteries. For some reason Hagrid stopped, and Chanse kept walking, because she didn't notice that Hagrid had stopped, because she was to upset about her CD player.  
  
"So Hagrid where are we going?" Chanse waited for a response. When she didn't get one she turned around, "Hagrid?" There was no Hagrid behind her, in front of her, next to her; there was no Hagrid anywhere. Chanse got a little worried, she thought, 'What happens if something happened to Hagrid? I hope he's ok...What about me, I don't know where I am, or what I'm doing?'  
  
A few seconds later Chanse heard a strange noise, it sounded like it was getting closer, but Chanse had no idea where it was coming from. Chanse looked around, but she didn't see anyone or anything. All she saw was, to the right of her, a field and, to the left of her, a wheat field. "Hello?" She yelled.  
  
She looked around again then dropped her bags and got ready to fight no matter what. She faced the wheat field and every now and then she turned and looked behind. She looked down the path and saw that the wheat was moving down there. She turned and faced down there, and then all the wheat around her was moving. Chanse took a couple steps back and then... 


	3. The Summer Before

Chapter 3: The Summer Before  
  
Out jumped a huge creature...  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa! Accio Impervilosa" Chanse yelled.  
  
The creature was lifted into the air and came flying towards Chanse. Chanse screamed and the creature hit something that was protecting her, and flew down the path. Chanse looked down the path at the creature and slowly walked up towards it. When she got close enough to it she realized that it wasn't a huge creature, but it was a big dog. Chanse bent down next to it, but then she got a feeling in her stomach, like someone was behind her, she turned around and kicked in the air.  
  
*BAM*  
  
She kicked Hagrid right in the stomach, "Ouch! My stomach" Hagrid grabbed his stomach.  
  
Chanse put her hands around her mouth, "Oh my god! Sorry Hagrid I thought you were...Well I don't know but...I thought something had happened to you," She looked at Hagrid who was still holding his stomach, "Hagrid? Are you ok?" Chanse looked at Hagrid again. Hagrid looked at her and said.  
  
"Bravo, you've started your training with flying colors, let's continue." Chanse dropped her jaw. And looked at Hagrid, with surprise, anger, and excitement. "Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's go." Chanse shut her mouth and nodded yes.  
  
"Wait we can't!"  
  
"Why" Hagrid asked  
  
"I did something to a dog. Now it's not moving!" Chanse pointed down the road at a big dog lying in the road.  
  
"FANG!" Hagrid yelled he ran down the road toward the dog, Chanse followed quickly behind him. When Hagrid got to the dog he picked Fang's head up and looked at him. "Don't move him! I'm going back to the house to get something that will help him. Stay with him, so nothing happens to him."  
  
Chanse nodded, and got down next to Fang, and laid his head on Chanse's legs, and started to pet him. Hagrid ran down the road, and disappeared down the road. Chanse turned her head to the side and looked at Fang's face, that was just laying there, peacefully.  
  
"Hmm." Chanse started to think. "I feel terrible, I wish I could do something.," She began to think then she thought of something in her head, "What is it, what is it? Come on Chanse think, for Fangs sake."  
  
Chanse didn't know, but Hagrid was walking up with a small bottle in his hands, when he stopped a few feet behind her and listened to what she was saying. "Come on Chanse, damnit! Oh...Prior Incantato." Chanse watched Fang with big eyes but he didn't move. Chanse laid her head down on Fang, she whispered, "My last try...here it goes...Prior Vixi." Hagrid watched Fang closing.  
  
"What's she doing?" Hagrid asked.  
  
A few minutes later Fang slowly stood up, "Yes it worked!" shouted Chanse, and stood up. Fang looked around then looked at Chanse, smelt her then jumped up on her and started to lick her face furiously. "Hey stop that."  
  
"How'd you do that Chanse?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Chanse turned around, "Oh hi Hagrid," Chanse smiled, "I really don't know what the hell I just did, or said," Chanse laughed, "but something inside me told me to say it...at the time I understood what I said, but now I don't....weird huh?" Chanse scratched her head.  
  
"Not really," Hagrid smiled, "like we told you...you're advanced," Hagrid smirked, "Now Chanse if you wouldn't mind...Follow me Chanse, back to the house where I will teach you everything you need to know to be prepared." Hagrid, Chanse, and Fang walked down the path and then after a while of walking they reached a small hut that wasn't that big "Here we are." Chanse didn't say anything she just followed Fang and Hagrid inside.  
  
Hagrid walked over to a small bed in the corner, with a small curtain around it, and pointed, "Here's your room." Chanse walked over and set her stuff down next to the two piles of clothes on her bed, and looked at the clothes for a few seconds, and then shrugged her shoulders and walked over to where Hagrid was, who was over by a table, which was in the middle of the hut.  
  
Books were all over the table along with big and small bottles. "Come over here I'll explain everything." Chanse sat down and listen to Hagrid explain what book was for what class, what potions was what and what was in it.  
  
"Go get those clothes on your bed please." Chanse got up and went to her bed and picked up the clothes and brought them back to the table and set them down. "This pile of clothes is your first robes. There are only two of them though; your parents will have to buy you more. You must where a robe at all times, at Hogwarts. Here you don't have to. Your mother told me what size you were." Chanse nodded. "The other outfit, Chanse, is a Quidditch uniform." Chanse quickly picked it, and looked it over, and smiled.  
  
Chanse ran back into her area, and closed the curtain. "Hagrid it's too big." Chanse came out and the outfit was way too big. The pants wouldn't stay on and the shirt went down to her ankles.  
  
"Damn." Hagrid said. "I'm sorry to say but, I can't teach you Quidditch then. You need the uniform to play."  
  
"I'll play without it." Chanse looked at Hagrid, whose jaw was wide open and had the look of seeing a ghost, on it.  
  
"You can't play without the uniform." Chanse ignored Hagrid and closed the curtain and started to change. When she walked back out she was in running shorts and sports bra. "What do you think your doing?" Hagrid yelled, "Even if you could play without the uniform, which you can't, you need to learn to fly first."  
  
"Well, then let's learn to fly!" Chanse laughed  
  
"Well we're going to do right now." Hagrid pointed to them two brooms in the corner, "Bring those with you." He walked out of the hut, behind him followed Chanse holding the brooms.  
  
Once outside Hagrid led Chanse to the empty field. Chanse handed Hagrid a broom and then looked over hers, "The Thunderbird two-thousand two?"  
  
"The newest, fastest brooms out there, right now." Chanse nodded. "Now stand next to your broom, and stick your hand out and say up." Chanse stuck out her hand, "Now Chanse, not everyone can get the broom up on the first..."  
  
"Up!" and up went the broom into Chanse's hand.  
  
"...Time. Well now that you have that done, I want you to get on the broom like this." Hagrid put his left leg over the broomstick and sat on it. Chanse did the same. "Good. Now kick off and hover there for a while." Chanse kicked off and hovered.  
  
"This is easy. Watch this..."  
  
"No! Don't fly yet, you don't know..." Hagrid screamed but it was too late Chanse was up in the air. Hagrid closed his eyes waiting to hear the crash. But to his surprise there was no crash.  
  
"Hagrid you ok?" Hagrid opened his eyes and Chanse was hanging upside down in front of him, "I don't why flying seems so hard to people. It's easy." Chanse laughed  
  
"Wow! That's amazing!" Hagrid said. Chanse smiled at him and then turned right side up and hovered next to Hagrid.  
  
"So can I learn Quidditch yet?" Chanse said excitingly. Hagrid sighed.  
  
"Fine, but I'm stopping as soon as you tell me to. The rules are..."  
  
"I know the rules, Hagrid, its ok. I read all about them." Hagrid looked at her.  
  
"What position do you want to play?"  
  
"Keeper."  
  
"Ah. Keeper." Chanse smiled and took her spot in front of the goals.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Always" Hagrid slowly came up on her a shot the ball  
  
*BAM*  
  
The ball came flying back towards Hagrid's head, he quickly ducked and the ball went flying by. Hagrid looked up at Chanse who was laughing and dancing on her broom.  
  
"Ok. I'm now trying Chanse, ok?"  
  
"Hagrid try your hardest, please." Hagrid nodded.  
  
He and found the ball and hit the ball has hard has he could towards Chanse's face. She caught the ball then dropped it. "Ouch!" Chanse grabbed her hands and rubbed them. Then looked up at Hagrid who was coming towards her. Before Hagrid got there she flew down a fast as she could and grabbed the ball and flew back up, and hit towards Hagrid.  
  
He hit back to the third goal. Chanse flew towards it stop it, but she caught it but it was hit so hard that hit her in the side and knocked her off her broom and she was holding on by one hand. Hagrid flew over at full speed and picked her up and grabbed her broom and landed on the ground.  
  
"You ok?" Chanse nodded, and looked down at her side. She was bleeding, "Oh my god you're bleeding!"  
  
"It's ok, it's doesn't hurt that much. Just when you touch it." Chanse laughed, "Ah! Or when I laughed" Chanse smiled, "But hey Hagrid," Hagrid looked up, "The ball didn't go in." She smiled and Hagrid shook his head. He picked her up, "Put me down I can still walk." Hagrid looked at her and did as she said.  
  
She walked back to the hut and Hagrid followed behind her, and thought, "Wow she tough, she'd make a good Quidditch player." He smiled.  
  
Back at the hut Hagrid tended to Chanse's wounds, and served dinner. They were eating when Chanse remembered, "Oh yeah Hagrid," Hagrid looked up from his soup bowl, but Chanse had disappeared all ready. She came back holding an egg; "My parents and I wanted you to have this. You know, for training me and all." Hagrid looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Is this a..."  
  
"Dragon egg? Yes, it is. But you can only keep it on my dead mother's ranch, which my mom and dad ran now." Hagrid nodded and put the egg in a blanket and set it on his bed.  
  
Over the year Hagrid taught Chanse everything she needed to know to be ready for being a sixth year student at Hogwarts. He also continued teaching Chanse how to play Quidditch, without the uniform; because once she started without a uniform she didn't want one.  
  
Finally the day came where Chanse was to go back home to her mother and father and get all her supplies for the up coming school year. Hagrid flew her to the train station, where they began to say their good-byes...  
  
"Bye Hagrid thanks again." Chanse gave Hagrid a hug.  
  
Hagrid nodded and took Chanse's bags down to be loaded on the train. Chanse sat there waiting for Hagrid to return, but Hagrid didn't. Finally, the conductor pushed Chanse onto the train; Chanse slowly got on the train and got in a cabin facing the train station and looked for Hagrid, but never saw him.  
  
Chanse kept watching outside the window until the train station became a small black speck behind her. After she couldn't see the train station anymore she turned and faced the seat in front of her and pulled out her CD player, then pressed played, but nothing happened, "What the hell?" She looked at it, "Oh yeah out of batteries."  
  
A few minutes later and lady knocked on the cabin door; "Alohomora" the door slid open. "Yes?"  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, Miss?" The lady asked.  
  
"Um... Do you have double "a" batteries?"  
  
"Um...yes here you are."  
  
"Thank you." Chanse paid the lady and closed the door and sat back down. She put in her batteries, and turned on her CD player, and began to listen and sing.  
  
About an hour later she arrived to platform nine and three quarters. Chanse got off the train and walked over to get her stuff when a white owl came down to Chanse and dropped a letter in her hands. It was marked, To: Chanse From: Hagrid, Chanse took the letter and put it into her purse.  
  
She walked down and got her stuff, and she took her cart down to the wall and ran through it. On the other side she looked around and took a deep breath, she looked at all the Muggles walking around, not a single elf, pixie, or goblin, no creature, just humans. "CHANSE!" Chanse turned around and saw her parents running towards her.  
  
"Mommy, daddy!" She screamed and ran to them; they sat there, the three of them hugging. After a while the three walked back to the car.  
  
"So how was training?" her father asked, while he pushed her cart to the car.  
  
"So much fun! Hagrid thinks I'm going to be a star player on the Quidditch team. Oh the letter!" Chanse got into the car and pulled out her letter from Hagrid, as quick as possible:  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't come back to tell you goodbye. But I couldn't bear to see you leave, even though I'm going to see you in about two weeks. You really touched my heart, I can't wait to see you again, and I can't wait to hatch my dragon! Don't forget to thank your parents for Nora (that's what I'm calling her).It's a pink egg therefore it's a female.  
  
~Hagrid~  
  
P.S.  
  
Don't forget to practice your Quidditch, but be careful where you practice, though.  
  
Chanse laughed, "Hagrid loved his present. He almost cried when I gave it to him." Her parents laughed.  
  
They drove a little longer and then reached a hotel, marked, Train Station Hotel, "We'll stay here for the night." Her father said. By the time they had gotten to the hotel it was dark out. Then went up to their rooms and went to bed.  
  
The next day, the whole Jackson family all got up and went into Diagon Alley, to pick up all the supplies, Chanse would need for her year at Hogwarts. "Mom when do I go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"In two days honey." Chanse stopped walking, "Come on honey." Her mom said. Chanse ran up to her mom.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come in here," a old man, that looked as if he was short a few screws, smiled from behind the counter, "You wait just here," the old man ducked behind, into shalves of, what looked as if they were shoe boxes, "we'll find you a wand, if it takes all day."  
  
"I hope it doesn't." Chanse mumbled, under her breath.  
  
"Here," He opened it and handed Chanse a wand, "Here try this Unicorn Hair, Yew, nine and half inches." Chanse swished it...Nothing happened.  
  
The shop owner took back the wand, and shook his head and put the wand back into the box and placed the box back into its slot. He walked over to a ladder and climbed it and pulled out another box. He climbed down the ladder and opened the box and handed Chanse another wand, "Ok try this one. A Dragon Heartstring, Ash, seven inches." Chanse gave it a flick, and the wand began to glow.  
  
"I think we found a winner." The Wand shop owner took the wand and put it into its box. Chanse became so excited she finally realized she was becoming a witch. She paid the owner and took the box and walked out of the shop with her parents.  
  
Right as she walked out of the shop, an owl flew above her and dropped and rapped gift into Chanse's hands. Chanse looked at the package and put it under her arm and decided to wait to open till they finished getting everything and got home.  
  
After they had got everything they left Diagon Alley, and got into their car, and went back to the hotel. Chanse sat down on her bed with her parents and started to open her gift, "Wait honey there's a card" Chanse's mom handed her the card, "What's it say?" Chanse opened the card a read:  
  
Dear Chanse, This broom has no use just sitting in the corner of my house, so I sent it to you, to use when you join the Quidditch team  
  
Love,  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
Her mom and dad looked at each other and smiled then watched their daughter tear open the present, and there lying on the bed was The Thunderbird two- thousand two broomstick. Chanse stood up and jumped up and down. "Yes!" she yelled. Her parents began to laugh, and Tom put his arm around Heather.  
  
Chanse grabbed the broom and set it next to the bed. "Honey, get into bed we going to be packing all day tomorrow." Chanse's dad said. He kissed her and walked into his room. Chanse's mom left the room so that Chanse could get into bed.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, her mom walked back in and sat down next to her on her bed. "I'm proud of you, honey. All you have to do to keep me proud is do what you do best, be yourself and do your best." Chanse nodded and grabbed her mom and hugged her like she's never hugged her before.  
  
"I love you mom." Chanse mom shed a tear.  
  
"I love you too Chanse." Heather kissed her goodnight and turned out the lights, and started to walk out of the room. Then turned around and looked over at Chanse who was lying in her bed so peaceful. "God please, whatever you do, please watch over Foxlin. Please protect my baby." She walked into her room and went to bed. 


	4. Waiting For The Train

Chapter 4: Waiting For The Train Ride  
  
Chanse woke up, before her parents, the next day and turned on her music, and started to sing and dance around her room. "I see you're up, sweetheart," Chanse's father said, "good morning."  
  
Chanse just nodded and laid out everything she was going to pack in her main suitcase; she laid out all her robes, her two nice outfits, for dances, and she put all her books, for classes, and other school supplies, on the bed. She slowly started packing them all in her suitcase. Then when that was done be packed, placed her main suitcase by the door.  
  
She picked up another big suitcase and set it on the bed. Then she picked up some of her personal belongings and laid them down on the bed, and then she picked up more of her personal items and placed them on the bed. Then she slowly and packed everything in to suitcase, then shut the lid.  
  
After that was packed she set that next to her other suitcase she sat down on the bed and looked out her window. Chanse sighed then stood up and picked up her backpack, which she was going to bring on the train, and laid it down on her bed. Then she packed: her wand, CD player, CD's, other things she thought she might want on the train. She zipped up her bag and picked it up and walked over to her suitcases and set it down, "Done." Chanse said very proudly.  
  
Her mom walked in and looked at her daughter who sitting on her bed, looking at her suitcases. Heather just stood there and watched her daughter and she realized that her daughter was a grown up witch. Her mom tried so hard to hold back for crying but she couldn't. She walked over to Chanse and just held her, she didn't say anything, "I know mom, I know." Chanse said, "I'll miss you too, and I will always love you."  
  
The day went by, and night fell. The Jackson's came back to the hotel, after dinner and then went to bed, but it was so hard for Chanse to go to bed. But soon she fell asleep.  
  
The next day they all woke up and took Chanse's bags downstairs and packed everything up into the car: the two suitcases, the backpack, and Geno. They all got in and drove to the train station... They all got out of the car and put Chanse's luggage onto a cart. Chanse got out of the car slowly and looked at the train station. "Here we go." she thought. Her dad started to push the cart and, her mom, and her walked along side him.  
  
"Honey don't you think you should get into your robe?" Chanse shook her head no, "Ok." Heather rolled her, and kept walking.  
  
They got to platform nine and Chanse stared at the wall that she went through earlier that year. She stared at it; it hit her that this time when she went through the wall she would be going for a different reason, to go to Hogwarts.  
  
She walked over to her parents and gave them a hugged; she let go of them and then took a couple steps back. Then turned and watched some boy run through the wall. She turned back around and looked at her parents, "I'm not going to cry." She kept telling herself. She didn't but her mom did, and her dad almost did.  
  
"Sweetheart we got this for you." Her dad stuck his hand out and in his hand was a small gold coin on a chain. Chanse picked it up and held it up and looked at it.  
  
"Thank you." She took the necklace out of his hand and looked up at her parents and put on the necklace and looked down at it and grabbed it.  
  
She took a deep breath and faced the wall. "Wait!" Chanse's mom yelled. Chanse stopped right away.  
  
"What?" Chanse asked. Her mom walked over to her.  
  
"Honey, you need to promise your dad and I, you won't go looking for your brother," Chanse looked down at the ground, "Please, Chanse...you must understand the seriousness of meeting Harry. You can't meet him." Her mother moved Chanse's face up so that she could look into her daughter's eyes. "Please, Chanse...promise us."  
  
Chanse bit her lower lip, "I promise." Chanse said.  
  
"Good." Chanse gave her parents one last hug.  
  
She walked over to the wall and looked at it and sighed. "Look out Hogwarts, for Chanse!" Chanse took one last deep breath and ran through.  
  
Chanse came out the other end of the wall, and saw all these different people all standing around in Hogwarts robes, then she looked around some more then looked at herself. She walked over to wait in the front of a line for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. "Chanse!" A man yelled. Chanse turned around and saw Hagrid.  
  
"Hey!" Chanse yelled back and ran towards him, and gave him a hug. "So how you been? How's Fang?"  
  
"We're both doing very well, thank you. What about you and your parents?"  
  
"Fine, thanks."  
  
"Well, I have to leave you now, because I'm going to make sure I get you a good tour guide." Hagrid smiled at Chanse and Chanse smiled back and they went their separate ways.  
  
While waiting for the train, Chanse felt like someone was watching her. She finally started to look around and saw a boy staring at her. But just as she saw that he was staring at her, another student got in her way. She stepped to the side to look at him again, when she saw him again, he quickly looked away. "Oh well, I didn't care, anyways." Chanse flipped her hair and turned back around and leaned against her bags. "So Geno, what do you think about being an owl, of a Hogwarts witch?"  
  
'It's a neat idea, Chanse.'  
  
'Whoa, you can talk Geno!?'  
  
'No, I can't...'  
  
'But you're talking to me...right now.'  
  
'No, you can understand me, but no one else can.'  
  
'Oh...Ok.' Chanse turned back around, a little scared that she can understand what her owl's saying, but shortly after that she became very excited. She thought, 'I can understand animals too. That's so awesome!' Chanse asked, 'So I can understand you, what other animals can I talk too?'  
  
'No one...just me.' Chanse looked away, 'Your real parents put a spell on us, so that we can communicate telepathically, and when you talk to me, I can talk to you. So you don't have to look like a psycho talking to an owl. You can just think about talking to me. Actually, you can do this with any humans, and me, but that's it! All you have to do is: think about the person's name, and then start thinking thoughts that you want them to here, and if they respond then you've made a connection. But if they don't, then either, you didn't make a connection, or they don't want to talk.' Geno laughed.  
  
'But no one here, at Hogwarts learns how to make the connection, telepathically, until after their last final, of their seventh year...so don't use it to talk to other people!'  
  
'Oh I see...Or I hear.' Chanse laughed in her head.  
  
'That was corny, Chanse.'  
  
'I know, I know.' Chanse said, in her head. She turned back around and had a sarcastic look on her face. She thought, 'You smart ass bird.'  
  
'I heard that.' Geno screeched.  
  
'Well you are.' Chanse said.  
  
'I'm your bird, where do you think I get my attitude from?'  
  
'True, true.' Chanse nodded. Chanse turned around and faced the tracks, and waited again.  
  
She decided she'd look around at all the kids. She saw some that were hugging each other, and screaming and talking. "FIVE MINUTES TILL HOGWARTS EXPRESS ARRVIES!" The conductor screamed. All the kids ran toward the lines to get on the train. Chanse was the first in her line and she looked down the tracks, and far away she saw a black dot coming closer, and closer.  
  
Finally the little dot became bigger, and bigger until it became the Hogwarts Express. When it came to a complete stop, the conductor of the train peeked his head and yelled, "All Hogwarts students please, single file into the train please, no pushing, or shoving!"  
  
Chanse took a deep breath and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express... Chanse walked over to the next compartment, and walked down an aisle with Geno in one hand, her backpack on her back, and her purse on her shoulder. "Gees...Geno it's like someone in every cabin!" Chanse though.  
  
"Well, Chanse why don't you just share a cabin with someone?" Geno suggested.  
  
"Cause I want my own! So that I can do what I want, I don't think someone I don't know wants to listen to me sing and watch me dance. Do you think they would?"  
  
"No I guess not." Chanse continued to walk down the aisle. Then she passed by a cabin that was empty, and kept on walking down the aisle and then realized that she walked by an empty cabin and turned around and ran back over to the cabin, and ran in.  
  
"Wow that was lucky that we got this." Chanse set down Geno, on the right seat side, and Geno just nodded his little head. Chanse took off her backpack and purse down by Geno.  
  
Then sat down across from him, and she looked around at the cabin. "A little boring." She smirked; she stood up and walked over, and opened her backpack, and looked around in it, and found her wand.  
  
She pulled it out and did a flick and swish here and there, and then the cabin was transformed in to, an awesome house. There was better lighting, and the seats could fold back into the wall, and her stereo was in the wall. "There that's better." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Chanse flipped the left side seat and then walked over to the wall and turned on the stereo. Then she walked over to the middle of the cabin. She began to stretch, and then she started to sing. She kept stretching when she bent backwards. There was a girls standing outside Chanse's door. She stopped stretching and turned off her music, then she turned around and opened the door, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I've never seen you before...and I just was going to introduce myself to ya." The girl said, "I'm Angelina Johnson. You are?"  
  
"Hi. I'm Chanse Jackson."  
  
"Hey, your in my year aren't you, sixth year, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Here come in."  
  
"Sure, thanks." Angelina walked into Chanse's cabin, and Chanse pulled down the seat and turned down her stereo and sat down with Angelina. "Well, I was looking over the class list, and I didn't see your name on the list. What house are you in?"  
  
"Well, actually I'm probably am under a Foxlin Chanse Jackson."  
  
"A Foxlin Chanse Jackson was on the list. But it was under the category marked unknown, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah...Here's the deal, Angelina, see I don't like my first name, so I go by Chanse. I mean my parents even call me Chanse; they only call me Foxlin..."Chanse thought a little, "...Well never." Chanse laughed.  
  
"I see, ok then, Chanse. But two questions."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"One, are you trying out for Quidditch? Two, why are you put under unknown, don't you have a house?"  
  
"One, yes I am, trying out for Keeper. Two, what's a house?  
  
"Um..... you know the thing you're sorted into by the Sorting Hat?"  
  
"I have no idea, what the hell you're talking about." Chanse laughed, "See I'm just starting Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Well, if it's your first year then how are you in sixth year?"  
  
"I'm advance. Don't ask." Chanse laughed  
  
"I won't." They both laughed.  
  
"So what's this house thing about?"  
  
"Well, see, everyone's first year there are place in a house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. To be sorted into a house you must have the Sorting Hat, sort you. Each year Professor McGonagall takes, one at a time, new year students and makes them sit down on a stool and places a hat on their head, and that hat is the sorting hat. What the Sorting Hat does is look deep inside you and read your thoughts, you really can't hide anything from the hat, but it looks at your main characteristics and says what house you'd best be suited for."  
  
"Oh." They continued talking about the houses, Quidditch, and many other things involving Hogwarts.  
  
"I've got a question for you now." Chanse said.  
  
"Ok, shoot."  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a Chaser, for Gryffindor." Chanse nodded and continued talking about things.  
  
A few minutes someone walked into the cabin... 


	5. Gryffindor

Chapter 5: Gryffindor  
  
"Can I help you?" She looked at him with curiously eyes, she squinted, "Wow you look familiar."  
  
The guy smiled, "Yeah, well actually you can't, Angelina, Katie Bell told me to come find you and tell you that she want to talk you."  
  
"Ok, thanks, Oliver. See ya later, Chanse." Angelina stood up and walked in front of Chanse and they slapped hands, then she left the cabin. Oliver stayed in the doorway and looked over at Chanse, and looked like he was going to say something, but just quite couldn't get it out.  
  
"Can I help you, Oliver is it?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Now that I think of it, you look familiar too. Oh well, do you mind if I stay here and chat with you?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
Oliver walked in and sat down on the other side of bench that Chanse was sitting on, "I'm Oliver Wood, you've probably heard of me, right?" He sat up very proudly.  
  
"Nope." Oliver's shoulders dropped  
  
"Oh...Ok...well who are you?"  
  
"Chanse Jackson..."  
  
"Are you the..."  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm the Foxlin Chanse Jackson, in the unknown category."  
  
"Oh. Well..."  
  
"Yes I'm in the sixth year, without a house. That's because this is my first year at Hogwarts. And the reason why I'm not in the first year and I'm in the sixth is I'm advanced, please don't ask why."  
  
Oliver cocked him head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, "Wow, ok all my questions are answered, but one."  
  
"Ok, and the question would be?"  
  
"Are you playing Quidditch?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm going out going out for Keeper. Do you play in Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the Gryffindor Keeper, and Quidditch Team Captain." Oliver sat up very proudly, and looked over at Chanse. Chanse just looked at him like he was a dork. "Sorry, I'm addicted to Quidditch, and very proud for being the Quidditch captain. People say I'm going to go pro, you know!" Chanse shook her head no, "Yeah I hope I do to, cause that would kick ass!" Chanse smiled and looked down, then looked up at Oliver  
  
"I know the feeling." Chanse laughed. Chanse continued to talk with Oliver for a while then Chanse said, "Hey I'm going to go get something to eat, you want something?"  
  
"Nah, I'm ok, thanks though." Chanse got up and started to walk out, and then she turned around.  
  
"Oh, Oliver by the way..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you're here to hit on me, then I suggest you leave now, cause I'm not looking for a boyfriend, at all, here, I'm here for three reasons...One, Quidditch, two, my parents, and three, to learn." Then Chanse walked out of the cabin and shut the door behind her, before Oliver could answer.  
  
Oliver's mouth was open to say something but he looked at the closed door and shut his mouth. Then he looked down at his robe, and then looked up at the door.  
  
Chanse was walking down the hallway looking for the food cart, and she dropped her money on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and then.  
  
*BAM*  
  
A young girl tripped right over Chanse. Chanse stood up really quickly and shoved her money back into her pocket, "I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She bent down and helped the girl up. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," said the girl. "Hey you haven't seen a toad around here? His name is Trevor, have you seen him?"  
  
"No, sorry, but I have some free time. Want me to help you look?" Chanse asked, and smiled at the girl. The girl smiled back at Chanse.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. You look down there," The girl point behind Chanse, and I'll look down here." She pointed behind her.  
  
"Ok, we can meet back in my cabin."  
  
"Alright...Where's your cabin?"  
  
"Oh, it's two cabin's down on the left." The girl leaned to see the cabin.  
  
"Ok." The two girls went in separate ways, looking for a toad named, Trevor.  
  
After a long time of looking, the girl went back to Chanse's cabin, where Oliver was still waiting for Chanse to get back. But he wasn't alone; he had gotten Geno out. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, this girl was helping me look for Trevor, once again Neville has lost him, and she told me after I was done looking for him to meet back here. What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to Chanse, that's the name of the girl who helped you."  
  
"Oh." A few seconds later Chanse came walking in the cabin, holding a small toad in her hands.  
  
"I think I found him." Hermione ran over and scooped up the toad.  
  
"TREVOR! Thanks Chanse." Then she ran out of the cabin.  
  
Chanse pointed at the girl, "How'd she know my name?"  
  
"Oh I told her."  
  
"Oh." Chanse sat down and looked at Geno, who was perched on top of Oliver's shoulder, "Wow you got Geno out! He usually doesn't let just anyone hold him. I guess he likes you. By the way what's that girls name?"  
  
"That's Hermione Granger. She's a second year student." Oliver began to pet Geno, "I guess I just have an effect on animals." Oliver laughed.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Chanse laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well I didn't find the food chart. Oh well." Chanse lay back in her seat and started to talk with Oliver again.  
  
Surprisingly they had a lot in common; they both liked sports, they both were addicted to Quidditch, they wanted to play professional Quidditch, and many other things, mainly about Quidditch though.  
  
About twenty minutes later, a lady opened the cabin door, "Can I get you two, anything?"  
  
"Not thanks." Chanse said, and then looked over at Oliver.  
  
"What about you sir?"  
  
"Do you have a copy of the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Yes we do," The lady opened a cabinet and pulled out a rolled up newspaper, "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you, and here you go." Oliver handed the lady her money, and she handed him the newspaper, and then shut the door and left.  
  
"What's the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"It's the main newspaper, everyone reads it, to either, just read it, or to find out information they want."  
  
"Makes since." Chanse scooted next to Oliver, and Oliver scooted over to Chanse. Oliver unrolled the newspaper and turned to the front page, and on it was a girl at the train station singing and dancing.  
  
"Hey," Chanse looked down at her robe, "I saw that girl." Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"No way!" Chanse yelled. She grabbed the newspaper away from Oliver and watched the girl, on the front, sing and dance. "NO WAY!"  
  
Oliver snatched the paper back, "Good, isn't she?" Chanse quickly looked at Oliver.  
  
She thought, 'He doesn't know.' She began to quietly laugh, then she couldn't help herself and she began laughing so hard and loud.  
  
Soon the cabin door opened, and in the doorway was Hermione, "What's so funny?" She looked at Chanse whose face was cherry red from laughing so hard.  
  
Then she shrugged her shoulder and came in and sat down across for Chanse. Hermione looked very puzzled, as did Oliver, rightfully so. Hermione repeated. "What's so funny?" Chanse looked at her and collected herself, then looked at Oliver.  
  
"That Oliver doesn't know." She let out a little laugh  
  
"I don't know what?"  
  
"That girl on the front page..." Chanse began laughing again, and grabbed the newspaper and handed it to Hermione, who watched the girl singing and dancing.  
  
"She's good" Hermione said. Chanse began to laugh even harder.  
  
"Yeah, what about her? I met her before she started singing and dancing, in the train station. She had dropped some strange machine that made music, and it lost its energy bars."  
  
Chanse looked at Oliver like he was crazy, then she knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the batteries. She began laughing harder, "That girl..." she laughed, "That girl...is..."She laughed harder.  
  
"That girl is what?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok, get it together Chanse." Chanse took a deep breath in, and let out one last little laugh "That girl in that picture thing is me!" Chanse giggled.  
  
Oliver grabbed the newspaper from Hermione, looked at the girl, then Chanse. Chanse looked over at Oliver and smirked, "Oh Merlin! It is you!" He shouted, "Wow, you look a lot better then you did that day." He laughed. Chanse hit him, and laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know." She laughed  
  
Hermione took the paper back and looked at the picture. "Wow!" she looked up and Chanse, "Why don't you sing for us?" Chanse looked at Hermione, then Oliver, who was still laughing, but then he nodded yes, and began laughing again.  
  
"Ok." Chanse started to sing, and quickly Oliver stopped laughing, and listened to Chanse's singing. Chanse kept singing, and put all her feeling into it. Then Angelina came back in.  
  
"Back." Chanse stopped singing and looked up.  
  
"Hey, girl!" Chanse stood up and gave Angelina a hug, and they both sat down. (Angelina by the window and Chanse in between her and Oliver)  
  
"So what have you guys been up to while I was gone, besides missing me?" Angelina laughed.  
  
"Well, Chanse was just singing for us. That's her in the paper." Oliver took the paper and handed it to Angelina, who looked it over.  
  
"Well, please, continue Chanse." Angelina laughed. Chanse looked at Hermione and Oliver who were waiting for her to start, and then Angelina looked at her, "Well?" She started to sing again and the three of them listen to every word that pasted through Chanse's lips.  
  
When she was done, all of them were in ah of how well Chanse sang. "Wow that was awesome Chanse!" Angelina shouted. Oliver and Hermione agreed.  
  
"Wow, thanks guys." Chanse blushed.  
  
"Well, I should get back to my friends." Hermione stood up.  
  
"I thought we were your friends too, Hermione!" Chanse laughed. Hermione smiled and looked at her funny.  
  
"You are, but I meant, I should go back to my cabin." Chanse stood up and gave Hermione a hug, and then Hermione left. Chanse then sat down on the other side of the benches (across from Oliver). After Hermione left the three of them started to talk again. "FIVE MINUTES TILL WE ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS!" The conductor boomed over the megaphone.  
  
"I'm excited." Chanse said. Oliver and Angelina agreed.  
  
A few minutes later they were talking, and the train came to a stop and Chanse fell on top of Oliver, quickly she jumped off, "Sorry." Oliver blushed and nodded his head, and fixed his robe. Angelina looked at Chanse and smirked.  
  
"Oliver and Chanse sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Isn't that a stupid Muggle rhyme?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah." Angelina shrugged, and laughed.  
  
"Hey," Chanse hit Oliver, "Muggles aren't stupid."  
  
"No, I know that, I wasn't saying they were, I was saying their rhyme was."  
  
"Oh. Ok, then." Chanse looked at the ground.  
  
Oliver hit Angelina. "We should go get our stuff." Angelina nodded and then Oliver walked over to Chanse and gave her a hug and left the cabin. Then Angelina gave Chanse a hug, and started to leave the cabin, when she stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Chanse," Chanse looked up, "I hope your sorted into Gryffindor, and don't forget to change into your robe." Angelina smiled and ran down to Oliver.  
  
Chanse smiled and looked down at her clothes. Sure enough she still hadn't changed out of them. She picked Geno off of her shoulder and put him back into his cage. Then Chanse took back out her wand and changed herself into her robe, and then changed everything back to normal. She looked around to make sure that everything had gone back, and then she repacked up her stuff. She put on her backpack and purse, then picked up Geno, and walked out into the aisle.  
  
Chanse thought about what Hogwarts would be like. She started to grow inpatient with how slow the line, in the aisle, was moving. Chanse stood up and tried to look over the rest of the students that were waiting to get off the train. Surely but slowly Chanse moved to the exit of the train. 


	6. Where's Your Place?

Chapter 6: Where's Your Place?  
  
When Chanse got off the train she moved to the side, so that other students could get off the train. She looked around at everything that was going to become more familiar as the year went on, and took it all in. "I'm at Hogwarts; I'm a witch" she thought.  
  
"Yes, you are Chanse, now quickly, Hagrid calling you." Geno squawked. Chanse snapped out of her daze and saw Hagrid waving at her, quickly she ran over to him.  
  
"Hold on Hagrid, I have to go get my bags." Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"No, its ok they're on their way to Hogwarts. You're to follow me right now." Chanse nodded and followed Hagrid. "ALL FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" Hagrid yelled. Very soon after Hagrid had said that, many little kids came running up in front of Hagrid. He turned around and started to walk, and all the kids followed behind him and Chanse.  
  
They all got into boats, but Chanse was the only student in a boat with Hagrid. "Chanse you need to stay by me, because we need to get you sorted first. Because of you being advanced and all." Hagrid turned around and looked behind at Chanse who smiled back.  
  
"Ok, Hagrid." Chanse said, and looked around at everything around her. Then she turned around and looked at all the students in boats with lanterns. "This is going to be like my second family." Chanse thought.  
  
When they got to the shore all the students followed Hagrid up a path to Hogwarts School. When they got up there, all the other student, but the first years and Chanse, filed into the Great Hall.  
  
While the first years and Chanse stayed outside and listen to Professor McGonagall's speech. She explained that they were going to be attending a feast to welcome all of them, but before the feast starts the Sorting Hat must sort them all. She ended her speech with, "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
A few moments later, the new students and Chanse, walked in the Great Hall. They all followed Professor McGonagall up to the front of the room where all the other professors were sitting.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up and stood in front of the other professors and the houses, next to a stool with a pointed hat on it and said, "Let the Sorting ceremony begin." The houses began to cheer, and all the new students and Chanse looked around at the houses.  
  
Professor hushed the houses and continued talking, "When I call your name, please walk up and sit down here" She pointed to the stool, "and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head, and in a few minutes you will be sorted."  
  
She looked over her clipboard, "Foxlin Chanse Jackson."  
  
Chanse looked up at the professor who was holding the Sorting Hat waiting for Chanse to walk up. Chanse gulped and walked up and sat down on the stool. She looked up at the Professor, "Professor McGonagall...Madam...I prefer to be called Chanse."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Chanse." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke loudly, "I mean Chanse Jackson."  
  
Chanse smiled, "Thank you, professor." The professor nodded.  
  
"Witches, Wizards, students, and new students, Chanse Jackson here is being sorted now, but she's starting sixth year, because she's advanced." Whispers from all the students flew all around the Great Hall.  
  
Chanse looked around nervously, looking at all the students whispering and looking at her. She looked around some more and the only people not whispering were Angelina, Oliver, and Hermione. That gave Chanse a little comfort, but still she was nervous.  
  
Chanse looked at Angelina whose friend started to talk to her, so Chanse looked around again.  
  
Then she looked at Hermione who was talking to a little red-haired boy, and some other strange boy. Chanse got worried, because she wasn't going to have anyone to turn to for comfort.  
  
She looked around for Oliver and couldn't see him. Then finally she saw him, he was watching and then he smiled at Chanse. She smiled back and felt better now.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Chanse's head, and the hat began to talk, "Ah, yes. Foxlin," Chanse looked up at the hat angrily, "Oh I'm sorry, Chanse...Wow...You're an interesting person, probably the most interesting person I've ever read." The hat chuckled, "Well let's see... Oh, interesting. You could only be three out of the four houses. Hmm...But the question isn't what houses could you be put in but, what house you should be in."  
  
The hat searched Chanse's mind, "You have it in you to be Slytherin. Would you like that?" Chanse looked over at all the Slytherin students, who smiled at her and winked and blew kisses, at her.  
  
"No thanks." She smirked.  
  
"Oh, but you could be great, are you sure you don't want to be a Slytherin? You could be great." The hat snickered.  
  
"I could be great in other houses too." More whispers came from some students. Chanse looked around at everyone, and then she looked over at Oliver, who nodded at her.  
  
"Ok, fine. You don't want to be a Slytherin, and even if you were a Slytherin you wouldn't be a full fledged Slytherin, because you know what you want but you don't mind not getting it."  
  
The hat nodded, "So where to put you? You're not Hufflepuff stuff; you don't like to work hard." Chanse nodded and laughed.  
  
"Well where to put you then, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Hmm..." The hat thought. "I don't know. I can't do this right now." The hat quit talking.  
  
Whispers ran all over the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off Chanse's head, and stared at it then at Chanse, the whole school was in shock, "Please Chanse go stand over on that wall." Professor pointed at the wall, and Chanse got off the stool and walked over to the wall and stood against it, and looked own at her feet.  
  
She shook her head, and placed her hand on her forehead. 'Why couldn't I be sorted?' Chanse thought.  
  
She looked up and all around her, looking for someone to comfort her. She looked over at Oliver who was looking at her, who looked like he was trying to figure out Chanse. She closed her eyes and she thought about Oliver Wood, and then she slowly opened her eyes, and looked over at Oliver. Who was looking down at his plate then he looked up at Chanse, 'Oliver? Can you hear me?' Chanse asked Oliver telepathically.  
  
'Yeah! Are we talking with our minds? How are we doing this, students don't learn to do this until after their final in their seventh year!'  
  
'It's called telepathically communicating, and I know. I told you I'm advanced.' Chanse laughed in her head.  
  
'Oh...Ok. Are you ok, you look upset or something?'  
  
'Well, the Sorting Hat couldn't sort me! You saw it; I don't know what to do.'  
  
'Relax. They're, probably, going to sort you after they sort the first years. They'll sort you after the feast, I bet.' Oliver smiled.  
  
'Hagrid came up to me earlier and asked if I wouldn't mind showing you around, and of course I accepted. So I'll wait for you outside.' Oliver sat up very proudly then laughed. Chanse smiled and laughed at him.  
  
'You're such a goof ball you know that, right?' Oliver nodded and smiled.  
  
'Thanks Oliver.' Chanse broke the communication and then winked at Oliver, then laughed. Oliver smiled, and let out a small laugh.  
  
Angelina hit Oliver, and leaned forward in front of his face, "What's so funny Oliver?" Angelina asked.  
  
Oliver smiled, "Nothing." Angelina looked at him funny then shook her head and returned to talking to her friends.  
  
After the feast was done with, all the student went back to their houses to get settled in to and meet their new housemates. Professor McGonagall called Chanse over and asked her to once again sit.  
  
Chanse sat down on the stool and looked up at the Shorting Hat, and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on top of Chanse's head, once again.  
  
"Ah! You again. Yes, I see clearly now, your house...Your house shall be..." Chanse closed her eyes and toke a deep breath in. "RAVENCLAW!" Professor McGonagall smiled and took the hat off. Chanse stood up, and turned to the professors.  
  
"Thank you." She turned back around and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
When she walked out she turned to her left, no Oliver, she turned to her right and there was Oliver waiting for her, leaning against the wall. She walked over to him and he put his arm around her.  
  
"So what house?"  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh." Oliver said with a sad tone in his voice. "That's ok; at least you have a house, right?" He smiled.  
  
"Sure." Chanse said and looked away from him.  
  
Oliver moved Chanse's face back to look into her eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Chanse looked down and then looked back up into Oliver's sparkling brown eyes, "I wanted to be in Gryffindor. With Angelina, Hermione, and...You." Chanse looked down and held back from crying, "But hey," Chanse looked at Oliver and forced a smile, "You can't always get what you want." She weakly laughed. Oliver kept walking with her to the staircases and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey Roger!" Oliver waited for a response...but didn't get one, "ROGER DAVIS!"  
  
A young man with a deep tan, and jet black hair stuck his head over the railing, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Come here!"  
  
After Oliver yelled a few seconds later the young man ran down the staircase and stood in front of Oliver and Chanse, "Yeah, Oliver?  
  
"Meet a new sixth year student, Fox..." Chanse looked at Oliver with a joking mean look, "Chanse Jackson." He laughed, and nudged Chanse, and she smiled.  
  
Roger looked over Chanse, and smiled, "Hmm...ok. Follow me Chanse; I'll take you up to the house." Chanse looked at Oliver, and smiled, and turned and followed Roger up the stairs.  
  
"Chanse be careful because the stairs like to change, so hold on to the railing." Chanse nodded and grabbed onto the railing, really tightly and laughed. Roger smiled and turned back and started back up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Roger!" Oliver yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" Roger yelled back  
  
"Take care of Chanse...she's my girl," Oliver smiled, "...and a damn good Quidditch player from what she's says." Oliver laughed and started up the stairs towards Gryffindor's house.  
  
"Ok." Roger yelled back and rolled his eyes, and continued up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw house.  
  
"So you're dating Gryffindor's star Quidditch player, huh?" Chanse stopped in her tracks, and her eyes got really big, and she blushed.  
  
"What? No." Chanse laughed and continued up.  
  
Finally they reached a hallway, and Roger stopped. "Well, Chanse there's some key things you need to know about Ravenclaw House."  
  
"Ok, like?"  
  
"Our mascot is the Raven, duh! But it used to be the Eagle, I don't know why, but it was.  
  
The house professor is Professor Flitwick, he teaches Charms, our house ghosts is The Grey Lady, our colors are Blue and Silver, our founder is Rowena Ravenclaw, our entrance is The Knight, and our Password is Snufflup. Any questions?"  
  
"Nope. Well yes actually.who's our Quidditch captain, and Keeper, and how do you get on the team?"  
  
"Well your looking at the Quidditch Captain, slash chaser.  
  
As for Keeper that would be Stewart Ackerley, and you get on the team by trying out for a certain position, and you think you can get it on, and can't wait, you can challenge the person that plays the position you want, for that position.  
  
But if you lose your challenge you must make everyone's bed in the Ravenclaw house for the rest of the year. But if the person you challenge loses they don't have to do anything because they have to lose their spot on the team." Chanse nodded.  
  
"You ready to meet your new family?"  
  
"Yeah." Roger and Chanse walked down the hallway to a painting, at the end of the hallway, of a knight.  
  
"Here is the entrance to the house of Ravenclaw. You can have the honors of opening the entrance." Chanse smiled and looked at the knight.  
  
"Password?" The knight said looking at Chanse.  
  
"Snufflup." Chanse said. The knight nodded and the painting swung to one side. Roger and Chanse walked in, and the painting swung closed. 


	7. Challenging Friends

Chapter 7: Challenging Friends  
  
Chanse walked into the Ravenclaw house, and saw all the Ravenclaw housemates sitting around in the Ravenclaw Commons Room, "Everyone's waiting for The Grey lady to make her annual New Year speech, which welcomes all the new Ravenclaws." Roger said. He walked over and stood on a chair, "May I have your attention Ravenclaw House. I would like to introduce a new sixth year student, Chanse Jackson." He pointed to Chanse who was standing next to the chair. She waved at the house.  
  
"Hello." She smiled.  
  
"Helllllo Chanse" a very sorrow filled voice said. All the old students of Ravenclaw smiled with excitement, and the new years and Chanse looked around trying to figure out who said that. "Nooow Roger don't stand on a chair you could fall."  
  
"Yes, Grey Lady." Roger got down off the chair and leaned over to Chanse, "That's the house ghost Grey Lady."  
  
Chanse nodded and listened, and watched a shadow of the Grey Lady fly around the room. "Do you ever see the Grey Lady?" Chanse asked Roger  
  
"No, only her shadow." At the end of the Grey Lady's speech, she ended it with:  
  
"Tooo all my new children and old children, have a greeeat yeeear." Then a huge gust of wind came through the house, and the shadow disappeared, everyone screamed and shouted.  
  
A few seconds later a girl got up on a stool and started to talk, "Hello, Ravenclaws. My name is Penelope Clearwater; I'm what's called the house perfect." Penelope laughed, "Anyways, welcome to Ravenclaw.  
  
If you every need help come to me, or any of the other older students." she smiled, "Don't be shy; we're all family here.  
  
Well, as for house arrangements, girls, your rooms are up the staircase and to the right. As for the boys go up the staircase and turn left.  
  
All new students are to occupy rooms that are marked with your name on it. If you would like to change rooms please inform someone. All your stuff should be waiting for you up in your marked rooms, if something not there tell someone," she laughed again, "Enjoy."  
  
Everyone clapped and Penelope got down from the stool and walked over to Chanse, "As for you Chanse, a girl named Cho Chang doesn't have a roommate, and you're her new roommate now. Your stuff is in your room. A little info about Cho; she's the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Then Penelope walked away with Roger.  
  
Chanse walked up the stairs toward her room she walked down another long hallway, looking at every door's label, and then she finally reached the door that was marked Cho Chang & Foxlin Jackson. "God." Chanse shook her head and opened her purse, and looked for a pen. She found one and scribbled out Foxlin and wrote Chanse above it. "That's more like it."  
  
Chanse knocked on the door and, a voice yelled, "What?"  
  
"Um...I'm your new roommate, Chanse Jackson."  
  
"Oh come on in, it's your room too." Chanse opened the door and saw a room, and she looked around and was amazed in how cool the room was.  
  
Its lower level was like a small living room, and then the two beds were up on the loft. "Wow! This is awesome." Chanse walked up onto the loft and laid down her stuff down on the right side bed. "Cho? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm out on the deck." Chanse walked outside onto a deck that over looked the courtyard, she looked over and saw a girl standing there watching all the students out in the courtyard. "Hey, you're Chanse, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey, as you know I'm Cho." Cho walked over to Chanse and gave her a hug. Chanse turned around and went back inside and unpacked everything and put everything in its place. When she was done she looked around and was very proud of herself.  
  
"Hey, Cho, I'm going to go downstairs, see ya."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Chanse walked downstairs to the Ravenclaw Commons Room, where she stopped and looked at all the Ravenclaw housemates, and smiled. "Where can I find Stewart Ackerley?" Everybody looked up from what they were doing and looked at her. Chanse looked around waiting for someone to respond to her, but no one did.  
  
Then, finally, a big, tall, muscular guy stood up and walked over and got up in her face. "I'm Stewart, what do you want?"  
  
"One," she lightly pushed Stewart out of her face, "you can get out of my face. Two, I want to challenge you for the spot of Keeper." All the Ravenclaws looked around at each other, then looked up at the two of them, and whispered.  
  
"What'd you say?" Stewart laughed.  
  
"You heard me. I want to challenge you." Chanse looked at him very seriously.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Oh yes I do," Chanse started to walk to the entrance, and said on the way there, "Maybe you don't want to be challenge by a girl, because you're scared of losing to me, but it's ok Stewart...It's ok to be scared." Chanse reached the door when Stewart yelled.  
  
"What? Me scared of you?" Chanse smiled and turned around, and nodded. "You're on. Today, the Quidditch field, at four, first one to be scored on five times loses. Is that ok with you, your bitchyness?"  
  
"Just peachy with me." Chanse smiled and turned around and walked out of the house.  
  
Chanse started to walk down the hallway when she looked at her watch, "Two o'clock already! I'm supposed to meet Oliver at the Great Hall, now!" Chanse ran down the hall and walked down the stairs as fast as she could, without falling.  
  
Right as Oliver was about to leave, from where he was standing, Chanse came running down the stairs. "Sorry...I'm...late." Chanse caught her breath, "Guess what!" Oliver shrugged his shoulders. Chanse looked at him and hit his arm, "Well your no fun...I challenged the Keeper of Ravenclaw, Stewart Ackerley, for his position."  
  
"What? Wow! Great. Maybe you and I will play each other, sometime." Oliver laughed and nudged Chanse, who laughed back, "So how'd you get the Quidditch uniform without my help? You probably had one before you came here."  
  
"Quidditch uniform?"  
  
"Yeah, you know the thing you wear to protect yourself for being bludgered to death?"  
  
"Oh I don't have one of those..." Oliver's jaw dropped.  
  
"You need a Quidditch uniform to play Quidditch! Come on let's go get you some."  
  
Before Chanse could tell Oliver that she had never played with a uniform on, Oliver grabbed her hand and ran down to Madam Hooch's office. He busted through her doors. "What the hell!" Madam Hooch stood up, "Oliver what's wrong?" Oliver caught his breath and began to tell the story.  
  
"This is Chanse Jackson," Chanse waved and Madam Hooch who smiled at her, "she challenged Stewart Ackerley, for the position of Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team,"  
  
"Congratulations and good luck." Madam Hooch said with a smile. Chanse nodded.  
  
"The challenge is at four, Madam."  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't see the problem, Wood."  
  
"She doesn't have a uniform!"  
  
"Oh, that is a problem. Well Miss. Jackson, please, step over here and hold out your arms and spread your legs, so that I can get your measurements and get you the right uniform." Chanse walked over by Madam Hooch and spread her legs and held out her arms.  
  
While Madam Hooch measured Chanse, Oliver went and sat down; "Please, Chanse take a seat while I get your uniform." Chanse walked over to the chairs and sat down. Madam Hooch walked back into her closet, and a few minutes later she came back out with a scared look on her face.  
  
"What is it Madam Hooch?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I don't have any her size in stock, Wood. I need to order more." Oliver's eyes got really large and looked at Chanse, with a scared look upon his face.  
  
"I..." Chanse started to say.  
  
"Well, then, Chanse, you can't go through with the challenge. You could get hurt, or worse killed."  
  
"Oliver can I speak?" Chanse shouted, Oliver nodded, "Thank you. I don't need the uniform." Oliver's jaw dropped, "I never practiced without one, if I've never used one why do I need one now?  
  
"But..." Oliver started to say. Chanse stood up and walked over and stood in front of Oliver and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'll be fine." Oliver still looked worried, "I'm going through with the challenge." Chanse walked out of the office, and turned around and nodded to Madam Hooch who nodded back. She gave a quick glance at Oliver who just watched her leave.  
  
"Madam aren't you going to stop her?" Oliver yelled.  
  
"No." "But..." Madam Hooch walked over to Oliver.  
  
"She's going to do this...I can feel it.  
  
Wood, you need to listen to your gut feeling, and stop thinking with your heart and brain. Go with your gut, for your friend's sake. What's it say?"  
  
"That she's going to do this." Oliver looked down at the ground. "Thank you, Madam, sorry again for disturbing you."  
  
Madam Hooch nodded and the Oliver stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
Oliver ran as fast as he could down to Chanse, who was heading up to the Ravenclaw house, to get ready for the challenge. "Chanse, wait." Oliver yelled, still running after her.  
  
But the faster he ran, the faster Chanse ran away. Oliver ran after her, but she was too far ahead of him.  
  
Chanse finally reached the Ravenclaw house entrance, "Snufflup" The painting swung open.  
  
Chanse walked in and everyone turned and looked at her, she stopped and looked at everyone, then she took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs to her room.  
  
Once Chanse was inside her room, she slipped into her running shorts and sports bra. "What are you thinking challenging, Stewart Ackerley?" Cho yelled.  
  
"I can do it, Cho. Trust me I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I hope so. Where's your uniform?"  
  
"I don't have one." Cho's jaw dropped, and was about to say something to Chanse but before she could Chanse was already out the door with her broom heading towards the Quidditch field.  
  
Chanse ran down the stairs and out of the Ravenclaw house and walked as fast as she could down the stairs.  
  
About half way down the stairs she saw Oliver was waiting for her. She let out a sigh and walked as fast as she could down the stairs.  
  
When she got to the bottom of the stair she jogged by Oliver, "Chanse..." Chanse kept up her speed, but Oliver grabbed her hand.  
  
Chanse turned to Oliver, and looked at Oliver's hand around Chanse's wrist. "Oliver, let me go."  
  
"Chanse let me explain." Oliver pleaded.  
  
"Oliver save it. I don't want to hear you try to talk me out of this; I want this too badly. And if you're not going to support me, then just leave me alone." Oliver let go and then Chanse and leaded against the wall and watched her jog down the front stairs, and towards the quidditch field.  
  
"I do support you." Oliver softly said, and looked down at the ground and started to walk up the stairs up to the Gryffindor house.  
  
Chanse headed towards the Quidditch field, and once she was outside it, she caught her breath, and looked up at the huge stadium. She took a deep breath and slowly walked in.  
  
Once she was in the stadium, she looked around and saw that the whole Ravenclaw Quidditch Team was waiting for her, in the sky.  
  
Chanse mounted her broom and flew up to them, "Where's your uniform, Chanse?" Roger asked.  
  
"Don't have one, don't need one, don't care, let's just play" Chanse shrugged. The whole Quidditch team looked at each other then looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
Roger rolled his eyes, "O...k. here's the deal...  
  
There are one beater and one chaser per person. First one to be scored on five times loses.  
  
For Stewart Beater he has Mandy Brocklehurst, and his Chaser is Master Stebbins. For Chanse's Beater she has Terry Boot, and her Chaser is me. Take your places, keepers."  
  
Everyone flew to a certain goal. Stewart's goal was the right goal; Chanse's goal was the left. "Keepers ready?" Both Chanse and Stewart nodded.  
  
"Beaters ready?" Terry and Mandy nodded.  
  
"Chasers ready?" Master nodded. "Players ready...Set...GO!" Roger screamed.  
  
Roger threw the ball at Chanse; she blocked it.  
  
Master threw the ball at Stewart he blocked it, too. Mandy hit the ball towards Stewart's broomstick. He hit it back.  
  
Terry hit the ball at Chanse's head. She hit it back, too. Master threw the ball; it went through.  
  
Roger threw it; Chanse stopped it. Terry hit the ball at Chanse's head again; she hit it back as hard has she could.  
  
It came flying back into Terry's head, it knocked him unconscious, and he began to fall, he fell right off his broomstick.  
  
Quickly Chanse did a nosedive as fast as she could, and right before Terry almost hit the ground, she caught him.  
  
*DING*  
  
Master made a point.  
  
*DING*  
  
Roger made a point.  
  
*DING*  
  
Master made another point.  
  
*DING*  
  
Roger made another point on Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked up at Roger who had gotten the ball back and was getting ready to throw it. Chanse flew back up as fast as she could and blocked the ball just before it went in.  
  
She smirked at Roger. Roger gritted his teeth and grabbed the ball and began throwing it as hard as he could.  
  
*DING*  
  
Master made another point.  
  
"Give up yet, Stewart?" Chanse asked, as she blocked Roger's throw.  
  
"Never!" He yelled back, as he hit the ball back at Master, and after hitting it he spun around a couple of times. Chanse just laughed and kept blocking the ball.  
  
The score was now four points against Stewart, two points against Chanse.  
  
*DING*  
  
The last point was finally made on Stewart.  
  
Stewart Ackerley lost and Chanse Jackson had won the position of Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
Chanse flew over to Stewart. "Good game." Stewart looked at Chanse who was smiling and holding her hand out to shake his.  
  
"Yeah. Good game." Stewart shook her hand.  
  
They landed and Roger walked over to Chanse and raised her arm in the air and proclaimed Chanse the new Keeper for Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team!  
  
The Quidditch team cheered for Chanse and all Chanse could do was laugh.  
  
That night the whole Ravenclaw house celebrated. At the end of the party Stewart Ackerley stood up and made a toast, to Chanse, "To the best Keeper I've ever seen. Even better then that Oliver Wood Keeper!" Everybody laughed and raised their glass, even Chanse. 


	8. Needing Someone

Chapter 8: Needing Someone  
  
When the party started to die down, Chanse carefully slipped out of the Ravenclaw Commons Room, in search of something. She walked down to the front stairs and stopped, 'Should I?' Chanse thought.  
  
'Should you what?' Geno rang inside her head.  
  
'Go to...wait, this is none of your business, Geno!'  
  
'But I made it my business.'  
  
'Well stop it then...connection out!' Chanse laughed in her head as she shut the connection with Geno, and began to think to herself, 'Should I go to the Gryffindor Tower?' Chanse pondered, 'It couldn't hurt.' Chanse shrugged as she started up the stairs that Oliver always went up, but she kept ending up back at the front stairs.  
  
She finally sat down and thought how she could get to the Gryffindor house. "I've got it" Chanse shouted, 'GENO!' she yelled, in her head.  
  
A few seconds later Chanse's little dark red owl came flying down and perched itself on her shoulder. 'Yes Chanse?'  
  
'Hey Geno, can you go find the Gryffindor house, then lead me to it?'  
  
'So you need me now, huh?' Geno snickered.  
  
'Come on Geno...please?' Chanse pleaded.  
  
'Oh, alright...just stop begging.'  
  
'YEAH!' Chanse cheered in her head.  
  
Geno took off and disappeared then would reappear then disappeared again and again.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Geno returned, 'Did you find it, Geno?'  
  
'Yes.' Geno took flight again and led Chanse up many different staircases. Finally Chanse reached the Gryffindor hallway. She walked down it to the end where a picture of a fat lady was hanging.  
  
"Password?" The lady asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to get into the house, I was just looking for Oliver Wood, is he in?"  
  
"I don't know, only the ghost of the house, Sir Nicolas, knows who's here and who's not."  
  
"Well, could you ask, Sir Nicolas, if Oliver Wood is in?"  
  
"No I can not, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh....Ok. Thank you, Lady." Chanse nodded to the painting and walked over the wall a slid down it and sat down on the floor, next to the painting of the lady. A few moments later the painting opened and Chanse stood up, very quickly. "Hello? Is someone... Oh, Chanse, hello." Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, Just hanging out with my friends, you want to come in?"  
  
"Well, not really."  
  
"Oh come on I want you to meet my friends!"  
  
"Oh, ok," Chanse smiled and nudged Hermione, "Thanks." Chanse walked into the Gryffindor house, and expected it to be full of Gryffindors, but instead it only had a couple of them, sitting around being quite. "Hermione, where's everyone?"  
  
"Some of them are out practicing Quidditch; some are in their rooms, and the others, who knows!" Hermione laughed, "Here, over here, is where my friends and I are...wait why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I came to tell you, Oliver, and Angelina that I'm the new Keeper for Ravenclaw Quidditch Team!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Hermione gave Chanse and big hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Do you know where Angelina or Oliver is?"  
  
"Nope I don't know where Angelina is, but Oliver came back here this afternoon and went up to his room and stayed up there for awhile then he came back down, and he looked really upset about something, so I tried to talk to him, but he just ignored me and walked out of the house. He's been gone for about four or five hours! I don't know where he is now, or what he's doing, or why he's upset. But Oliver will be back sometime tonight I'll find out then. But for now come meet my friends there over there." Hermione pointed to two boys, in a corner, playing chess.  
  
"Chanse?!" Chanse turned around and at the top of the stairs Angelina was standing there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Angelina?!" Chanse squeaked.  
  
Angelina ran down the stairs and towards Chanse. "Hey girl I was looking for you. Guess what!"  
  
Hermione watched the two girls and walked back over to her corner where the two boys that she sat by in the Great Hall (the red-haired boy, and the other one).  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess who, the new Keeper for Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team, is?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"AHHHHH!" Angelina screamed, and the Gryffindor house turned and looked at her, and Chanse and her giggled, "Oh my God! That's awesome!" Angelina whispered, "Oh...I'm playing you tomorrow! That's going to be so much fun!"  
  
"I know...I can't wait...But I should really get back to my room, so I was wondering if you knew where Oliver is?"  
  
"I don't know, last I saw him he looked worried or upset about something, and said he was going for a walk or something. Didn't you come to talk to me?" She laughed  
  
"Well, yeah but I only have a certain amount of time. It's dark out, I hope he comes back."  
  
Angelina looked at Chanse like she was a fool, "He'll be back, I promise."  
  
"Well, will you tell him to find my as soon as possible, but don't tell him why, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Chanse gave Angelina one last hug and waved bye and walked over to Hermione, who was sitting with her friends in a corner.  
  
"Hey girl, I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh bye." Hermione stood up and gave Chanse a hug.  
  
"Hey sorry, I didn't have a chance to meet you guys, but I really got to go, sorry another time.... Well, I guess real quick introduction won't kill me...I'm Chanse Jackson, who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." The little red-haired boy said. Chanse nodded to him and he nodded back.  
  
"You're a Weasley boy? I should have known" Chanse laughed, "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand to shake Chanse's hand.  
  
Chanse looked at Harry, who looked at her waiting for her to shake his hand, but instead she turned around and walked quickly out of the house. "Well that was strange." Harry stated; Ron nodded. Hermione looked at the door.  
  
"Hermione you have chosen a weird friend!" Ron said, and when Hermione didn't respond he looked over at her and she was zoning out on the door, "Herm?"  
  
"Something's wrong..." Hermione shook her head and looked down at the ground then looked back at the door, "...or something bothering her...But what?" She glanced at the door, and then looked over at Harry and Ron who were staring at her.  
  
She smiled weakly and turned and watched their Chess game, and made one last glance at the door.  
  
Chanse ran out of the Gryffindor house and stopped outside the entrance, "Want me to tell Oliver you came by?"  
  
Chanse turned around and the fat lady who asked again, "Do you want me to tell Oliver you came by?" Chanse smiled and walked back to the picture.  
  
"That would be great, thanks." The lady smiled at Chanse, and Chanse smiled back. Then she turned around and started to walk down the hallway, again.  
  
Chanse walked down the hallway, down the stairs and then she got a small weird feeling in her stomach. She finally reached the front stairs again and the feeling got a little stronger. Chanse didn't know why but for some weird reason the feeling made her walk out into the courtyard.  
  
Once she was about to enter the courtyard, she stopped and looked around then took one step out into the courtyard, and a strong breeze blew through. She stopped and closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in.  
  
"Chanse." And wispy voice echoed through the courtyard. Chanse wanted to turn around and ran to the safety of her house, but instead she ran to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. She stopped and looked around like she was looking for something...or someone.  
  
After awhile of looking she got tired of looking for something that she wasn't even sure was there, so Chanse sat down on the fountain's edge. Chanse looked around the courtyard and then she thought she saw something or someone moving in the shadows. "Hello? Is someone there?" she yelled at the thing.  
  
There was no responses it just kept moving all around Chanse, but it never left the shadows. "I see you. Who are you?" No response. Then suddenly the thing disappeared.  
  
Chanse got a terrible feeling in her stomach like something bad was going to happen. She tossed her hair back and put it into a ponytail, so that in case she had to fight her hair wouldn't get in her way. Putting her hair in a ponytail made the coin necklace, her parents gave her, come untucked from her robe.  
  
As soon as that happened, the thing in the shadows came back into the shadows, and it hissed, then it disappeared back into the deep shadows. Chanse started to get nervous, "Hello? Who's there? Come on this isn't funny!" she yelled.  
  
"Chanse watch out!" Chanse looked around in the courtyard to see who said that but no one was there. She looked up and saw Oliver, flying above her on a broomstick.  
  
"Oliver!" Chanse said happily, "I came to find you and..."  
  
"CHANSE WATCH OUT!" Chanse looked puzzled and then turned and looked in front of her and she saw a small ugly creature running towards her and an unbelievably fast speed.  
  
"Impediment Jinx!" Chanse yelled, at the thing, hoping that spell would slow it down, it did, but just a little, but it still could run fast. "OLIVER!" Chanse closed her eyes and screamed. She kicked her leg at the thing hoping she would hit it and or at least scare it away.  
  
"ACCIO, CHANSE!" Oliver yelled.  
  
Chanse waited a little bit and then realized the thing hadn't touched her so she slowly opened her eyes she saw that she was in the air!  
  
She looked around her. "You ok Chanse? Did it touch you?" She looked behind her and Oliver was there, with his arm around her waist, Chanse looked at it, and then looked at Oliver. "Chanse?" Chanse nodded. "Good, cause I'd kill that thing if it even touched you!" Oliver's arm got tighter around Chanse's stomach.  
  
Chanse turned her head and looked at Oliver in shock, "Well I would." Chanse turned forward and looked down at Oliver's arm. She smiled and felt very comfortable, and she then looked down at the creature that was wildly running around looking for Chanse.  
  
"Well it didn't touch me; therefore you don't have to kill it. But it scared me so bad that I need to do something about it!" Chanse stared at the creature very angrily, and Oliver looked at Chanse all confused.  
  
"GENO!" Chanse yelled,  
  
'Yes Chanse?' Geno asked telepathically, while he started to fly to Chanse.  
  
Chanse sent a telepathically message to Geno, 'Geno bring me my wand, quick!'  
  
A few seconds later Chanse's little bird was right beside her with her wand in his beak, "Thank you."  
  
Chanse took the wand and pointed it at the creature, which was running around trying to find out where Chanse had gone to, "Hey...up here!" the creature stopped running around and looked around. It looked up and saw Chanse.  
  
It made a little grunting noise, and ran around in circles, underneath Chanse, "Yeah I'm up here, bitch! Petrificua Totalus," immediately the creature stopped running around and fell over. "Should I kill it?"  
  
"Yes. Anything that tried to kill you, you should kill, because if you don't...I will." Oliver said.  
  
"Incendio!" A huge lightning bolt of fire sprayed down on the creature, from Chanse's wand, and it killed it instantly.  
  
Chanse looked at the dead creature, and squinted her eyes. She stared at the creature for awhile, but she stopped when Oliver's arm got tighter around her stomach. She quickly looked away from the creature and looked at Oliver's arm, she blushed and smiled.  
  
Oliver landed his broom, and he and Chanse got off. Chanse walked over to the creature, "Wait...Chanse I'll check it out." Chanse rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oliver," Chanse walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, "You've done enough for me. Let me do this."  
  
Chanse pulled Oliver back and walked over to the creature, which was burnt to a crisp. She looked down at it. Oliver walked over and placed his hand down on Chanse's shoulder, and Chanse jumped.  
  
"Wow...a little jumpy aren't you?" Chanse stood up next to Oliver, looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"Oliver you must be really fast on your broom, cause you picked me up really fast."  
  
"No, I used an easy spell, to summon for you. You know Accio?"  
  
"Oh yeah...I knew that" Chanse laughed. Then she looked back down at the creature, "What is that thing?"  
  
"It was an erkling." Oliver and Chanse turned around, and Professor Snape was standing behind them. "You two are out late. You know that you're supposed to be in your houses in twenty minutes...don't you?" Chanse and Oliver nodded.  
  
Snape turned around and started walking back to the front entrance. Chanse looked down at the creature, "Why was he after me?" Chanse looked up at Snape.  
  
"Most erklings go after children to eat them...but it, seemed, to not be after you," Snape turned around and walked back to Chanse, "but after your coin, around your neck." Chanse looked down at her coin necklace, which was twirling around. She held it in her hands.  
  
"You two should be getting back to your houses, because it's almost time for the houses to close." Oliver and Chanse nodded, "and if your even a second late to getting back to your house, I'll take points away from Gryffindor!" Chanse and Oliver looked at each other in a little fear, and then watch as Professor Snape turned and walked back to the front stairs.  
  
Oliver watched Snape go inside, while Chanse walked over to the fountain and looked into it. Oliver turned around to say something to Chanse, but Chanse wasn't behind him. He saw her over by the fountain, and she looked worried. She was just standing there looking into the fountain with her hands rapped around her stomach.  
  
Oliver walked up behind her, "Are you ok?" Chanse didn't say anything or even nod, she just looked down at her side and sighed. Oliver nodded his head and rapped his arms around her side, and laid his chin down on Chanse's shoulder. Chanse didn't do anything, she just stood there.  
  
They stayed like that for about a minute or two, and then finally Oliver tried asking again, "Are you ok?" Chanse looked down at her side and nodded.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered.  
  
Oliver looked down into the fountain, and saw Chanse's face. It was filled with sadness. He turned Chanse around and looked into her, emerald green, eyes, and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her right up to his face, looked deep into her eyes and hugged her, "Chanse I'm here for you...no matter what."  
  
Chanse slowly wrapped her arms around Oliver and squeezed him tightly. "I know," She whispered, "I know." She laid her down on his shoulder. She was holding back her tears, as much as she could, "Please, Oliver...never leave me." She said. Oliver nodded his head.  
  
"Never." He whispered.  
  
Then he pulled away from Chanse and cocked his head towards the front stairs, and Chanse nodded. They started walking, next to each other, and Oliver put his arm around her. They walk with their arms onto of each other's shoulder, until they got to the top of the front stairs.  
  
"Thanks Oliver...for being there for me..." Chanse looked down at the ground, "...and saving my ass when I couldn't." She laughed.  
  
"Chanse you know I support you. Right? I mean the whole thing today, and you wouldn't give me a chance to talk, and tell you that my gut said you could do it, but my...." Oliver stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked out into the courtyard.  
  
"Oliver? Your what told you what?" Chanse asked. She stopped and thought about what she had said, "Yeah that's right...Your what told you what?" she repeated. 


	9. Boundaries

Chapter 9: Boundaries  
  
Oliver sighed, "My brain told me that no one could play Quidditch without the uniform." He thought, 'Nice save.'  
  
"Oh...Ok." Chanse said, "Well...Good night." Chanse said a little uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, good night." Oliver blushed.  
  
Oliver started up the stair when Chanse said, "Hey Oliver,"  
  
Oliver quickly stopped and responded, "Yeah?" He ran back down the stairs to Chanse.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm the new Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team." She stood up very proudly and smiled.  
  
Oliver's shoulders dropped and then he hit Chanse, "That's awesome!"  
  
"Yeah," She hit Oliver back, and they both laughed. "Well...I just wanted to tell you that so you knew who your Keeper compotation was for tomorrow's game" She smiled at him. Then she turned and started to walk up the stairs.  
  
Half way up the stairs she stopped and yelled over at Oliver, "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Oliver yelled back, Chanse tried to look for him but couldn't see him. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the Ravenclaw entrance.  
  
"Snufflup." The painting swung open and Chanse walked through. She walked down the hallway and turned into her room.  
  
She walked into the room and stopped, and heard some soft music coming from up on the loft. She walked up to the loft and saw Cho sitting up in her bed with Chanse's stereo on her bed. "What you doing Cho?"  
  
"Listening to your CD player." Chanse walked over to Cho's bed and sat down; she listened carefully to the CD player.  
  
She heard some lines from her favorite song, Vertical Horizon, Everything You Want...'He's everything you want, He's everything you need, He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be.'  
  
Chanse looked down stomach, and closed her eyes, and a quick image of Oliver smiling on the stairs, flashed through her. Chanse shook her, and stood up and walked over to her bed.  
  
'Why am I thinking about Oliver?' Chanse thought. She crawled into bed, and laid on her back, and rapped her arms around her stomach. She closed her eyes and rolled over, and thought about how Oliver had his hands around her stomach and was holding her tight and protecting her. She opened her and blinked a tear.  
  
"So where'd you go?" Cho asked.  
  
Chanse quickly wiped her tear, and rolled back over. "To see some friends and tell them my good news."  
  
"Oh...By the way congrats."  
  
"Yeah thanks. I told you I knew what I was doing." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, on your dresser is your quidditch uniform. You have to wear it; otherwise you can't play, well actually you just really need to wear the colors of your team, the pads are for protection but I suggest you wear them. Cause we need you and we don't want you to get hurt, and it gets pretty nasty out there." Cho smiled, "Madam Hooch dropped it off about thirty minutes ago or so."  
  
"Oh thanks..." Chanse rolled over, then back over and faced Cho, "Your probably going to help me tomorrow to put it on, I've never worn one before, as you probably guessed." Chanse laughed.  
  
"No problem. Well we should get some sleep so we can play well tomorrow. So...good night, Chanse. And congratulations again."  
  
"Thanks, good night Cho." Cho turned off the lights and Chanse rolled back over and closed her eyes and listened to the music and fell fast asleep.  
  
Chanse woke up the next morning to Cho screaming. Chanse sat straight up, and looked around for Cho. "Cho?" Chanse jumped out of bed, "Where are you?" She looked around, in circle.  
  
Cho walked out from the bathroom, in her Quidditch uniform, smiling. Chanse jumped off the loft and run over to Cho and grabbed her arms, "Are you ok? I heard you screaming!" Cho began to laugh, "Is that the Quidditch uniform?" Cho nodded, "Oh. Ok..."Chanse started to smile then quickly she stopped and yelled, "What was wrong? Why were you screaming?!"  
  
"I was starting to sing, The Ravenclaw Quidditch Good Luck Chant. The first person up, on a Ravenclaw Quidditch game, gets up and screams," Chanse looked at Cho like she was crazy.  
  
"What?! Why would you do that?" Chanse sat down on the loft stairs and watched Cho brush her hair, and listen to her explain why.  
  
"See, what happens is, every time there a Ravenclaw quidditch game, the first person up, on the Ravenclaw quidditch team, they start to sing as loud as they can." Right as Cho said that hers and Chanse's neighbor started to scream the chant.  
  
Chanse looked over at the wall, and heard her neighbors screaming the chant, and all Chanse did was shake her head. Cho stopped brushing her hair, and laugh, and pointed the brush at the wall, "Then slowly, the first person up's, neighbor wakes up, and starts to sing along, with them. Then their neighbor starts to sing along, it becomes a chain." Cho smiled, and went back to brushing her hair, "By the time we're done with the chant, the whole Ravenclaw house is up." Cho started to yell along with her neighbor.  
  
"Well," Chanse laughed, "How am I suppose to sing, scream, yell, along? I don't know the chant!"  
  
"Here," Cho walked over to Chanse and handed her a piece of paper, with the chant on it. Chanse looked at it, and began to sing.  
  
"Ravenclaw, the blue and bronze, witty," Cho finished brushing her hair, and pulled it back into a ponytail and looked over at Chanse, and watched her sing, in her mirror, "charming..." Chanse continued to sing.  
  
"Hey, Chanse you should get ready." Cho said and walked over and sat down next to Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked at herself, and she was still in her pajamas. She stood up, and walked over to dresser, and began to sing the chant and brush her hair. But when she started to pull her hair back into a ponytail, she really got into the chant, and began to yell it, and Cho walked up next to her and put her hand on her shoulder, Chanse turned and looked at her and smiled, then she turned back around and faced the mirror, all Cho did was laugh.  
  
The chant finished and Chanse put the final touches on her face, then she looked into the mirror and smiled, "Ok Cho. This uniform thing, I'm going to need some help?" She turned and looked at Cho who already had the uniform in her hands, and handed to Chanse.  
  
"Sure." Cho walked over to Chanse, "Well, really, the only thing you'll need help with is the pads." Chanse nodded and went into the bathroom and changed into her clothes and came back out, and walked over to Cho, who stood up in front of Chanse.  
  
"Ok, this is right...right?" Cho laughed, nodded, and sat down and moved the pads next to her. She sat down on the ground and first picked up the leg pads.  
  
"First, you place the pad up against your leg," Cho took the pad and pushed it onto Chanse's left leg, "and take the strap," she picked up a strap, and held it up in the air, "and tie it around your leg." She did as she said.  
  
"Now you try it with your right leg." Cho handed Chanse the pad and scooted back. Chanse looked at the pad, and then looked down at Cho, who smiled. Then Chanse shrugged her shoulders and placed the pad against her leg. Then she picked the strap up and rapped it around her leg. She looked at Cho, who smiled, "Good."  
  
Cho stood up, "Now hand me one of your arms." Chanse stuck her right arm out, and Cho picked up a, glove looking pad and stood up, "First, you slide your hand through the glove, like this." Cho pushed the arm pad onto Chanse's arm, "is that tightly on?" Chanse nodded. "Ok, now that the glove is tightly on, you're going to take the first strap, " Cho held up the strap closest to Chanse, "and take it around your arm and clamp it down, like so." Cho took the strap around Chanse's arm and then she showed Chanse where the clamp was, and clamped it down. "Now, your going to take this strap, which is the trickiest strap of the whole uniform, you're going to take it up, and in between your thumb and index finger, and bring it back around, and clamp it down." Cho did has she said and then looked at Chanse, and handed her the other glove.  
  
Chanse took it and pulled it tightly onto her arm, and then she took the first strap and rapped it around her arm and clamped it down. She looked up at Cho to make sure she was doing it right; Cho nodded. Chanse looked back down and then continued to put on the glove. She took the tricky strap and started to go over her thumb, "No, stop!" Cho said grabbing Chanse's hand. "You go in between, not under or over, the thumb, ok?" Chanse nodded and went in between her thumb, and index finger, and snapped it. "Good, now you're all suited up."  
  
Cho walked Chanse over to the full length mirror, "Welcome, Chanse Jackson..."  
  
"Please, I'm on your team now. Call me Fox, just Fox. But outside sports it's Chanse." She smiled.  
  
"O...k. Well, then. Welcome, Fox, to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Chanse smiled and turned around and hugged Cho. "We better get going." They both grabbed their brooms and ran downstairs.  
  
Once downstairs they saw the whole Quidditch team waiting for the two of them to come down. "Sorry, I needed help with the uniform." Everyone nodded.  
  
"It's ok," Roger, said, and turned around to the whole team, "You guys ready to beat Gryffindor?" The whole Quidditch team yelled and shouted.  
  
Roger led the team out of the house, and once they were out in the Ravenclaw hallway, the whole Ravenclaw house was standing in the hallway clapping for them. Cheers of good luck came from everyone. One by one the team walked down the hallway, then down the stairs, but the whole time Chanse was just breathing deeply. They walked across the courtyard in a single file line, towards the quidditch stadium.  
  
Outside the stadium the team stopped, and did a head count to make sure that everyone was there. After they were sure, they walked in and instead of heading straight, like Chanse had to when she challenged Stewart, they turned right and walked down a small dark hallway.  
  
Once at the end they stood behind a big wooden door, and Roger began to speak to his team, "Ok Ravenclaw, I just want you to try your hardest, and give it everything you've got." everybody nodded, "Now, let's get into order!" Roger shouted at his team. Everyone started to move around, and move into a straight line. Chanse watched everyone move into an orderly line, and all she did was watch them and stand next to Cho.  
  
Cho nudged Chanse, "Chanse...what are you doing? Get in line!" Cho laughed.  
  
"Where do I go, though?" Cho looked at Chanse like she had grown another eye.  
  
"You're the Keeper, right?" Chanse nodded, "So that means you're up in the front, behind the team captain, and that would be Roger." Cho said sarcastically.  
  
Chanse rolled her eyes, and started to walk up towards Roger. Cho shook her head, and grabbed Chanse's head, "Hey, sorry, I said that meanly...I forgot that you're new." Chanse put her hand on Cho's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, thanks." Chanse smiled, and ran up to Roger, and stood behind him.  
  
Chanse stopped behind Roger, and she heard a small click sound. She looked down on the ground and saw a piece of her glove on the ground. She quickly bent down and picked it up, and then she turned her right glove and saw that her first clasp had broken off. "CHO!" Chanse yelled as she ran down to Cho.  
  
"What?! Get back in..."  
  
"My first right clasp broke!" Cho grabbed Chanse's right arm and looked at the clasp.  
  
Cho through her arms in the air, "God, it had to be the first clasp not the second one." She sighed.  
  
"What? Is it worse if the first is broken, and not the second one?"  
  
"Yeah! The first clasp holds on the glove, unlike the second one, it just keeps it tight around your arm."  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground in disappointment, then she looked back up at Cho smiling, "I can still play," Cho started to protested that idea, "its ok I can play with this broken clasp...Hey, if I can play with no pads I can play with a broken one." Cho rolled her eyes, and Chanse ran back up behind Roger.  
  
"Ok team, who's going to say or sing something to the team, for luck?" Everyone looked around.  
  
"Chanse, will!" Cho shouted. Everyone looked over at Chanse who was trying to get her glove to stay on.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ok Chanse...go ahead say something to the team for luck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a tradition, for someone on the quidditch, right before every game, to say something to the team for inspiration."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Chanse thought about something she could say, "Can I sing?" Roger nodded yes. Chanse thought quickly of something she could sing.  
  
" Oh, here we go; Everyone falls in love sometime, Sometimes it's wrong, and sometimes it's right, For every win, someone must fail, But there comes a point when, When we exhale (yeah, yeah, say), Sometimes you'll laugh, Sometimes you'll cry, Life never tells us, the when's or why's, When you've got friends, to wish you well, You'll find your point when, You will exhale (yeah, yeah, say)"  
  
Everyone looked around at each other and then they all went insane for Chanse's singing, they yelled and clapped.  
  
"Thank you, Chanse...that was awesome." Roger set his hand down on Chanse's shoulder, and Chanse blushed.  
  
"Ready team?" Roger yelled. The whole team yelled back.  
  
Roger turned back around and the doors opened. A rush of light filled, where the Ravenclaw Quidditch players were standing.  
  
Roger turned and looked back at his team, then he started to walk out. Chanse just stood there looking around, at all the people yelling and cheering.  
  
They entered the field, and Roger mounted his broom, and flew up into the air. Chanse looked around, and then someone behind her nudged her forward.  
  
Chanse shook her head, to knock her out of her daze, and jumped onto her broom and flew up into the air.  
  
Chanse looked around at all the Gryffindor players, and evilly smiled. She caught Oliver's eye and he smiled at her, and signaled her to come over to him. She looked him over like he was setting a trap for him, but she still flew over to him, "You ready to lose?" Oliver asked with a cocky look on his face, "You know you're taking a big chance playing against Gryffindor. We're the ruling quidditch house, you know." Oliver straightened up on his broom, and stuck out his chest.  
  
Chanse looked at him, "No I didn't know that." Then she got in his face, "Two things, Oliver: One, my name is Chanse, so I'm use to taking chances. Two, I are YOU ready to lose?" Chanse looked Oliver over, "Easy." She said muttered softly, but loud enough for Oliver to hear.  
  
Oliver looked back at Chanse, and then looked her over; he saw her right glove and picked it up, "Your clasp is broken." Oliver said a little snotty. Chanse pulled her arm away from him, and moved her hand over the broken clasp, and rolled her eyes, and then she flew away.  
  
Oliver quickly called his team over, "Chanse's right clasp is broken. So try to go for the right side goals." Angelina looked at Oliver like he had over step over a secret boundary. She shook her head and flew away before anyone else on the team. Oliver looked down, and then he looked back up at Chanse. She was flying back towards her goal, and messing with her broken glove.  
  
Chanse's shoulders dropped and she looked around and saw all these people cheering and waving. She smiled and let out a little laugh, and forgot all about her broken clasp, and flew quickly in front of her goal.  
  
A few minutes later, Madam Hooch walked out onto the field and said something to the teams, but Chanse couldn't hear her.  
  
Madam Hooch bent down and opened the quidditch box and tossed all the balls up into the air, and walked off on to the sidelines.  
  
All the players flew around madly... 


	10. Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw

Chapter 10: Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw  
  
A Weasley twin hit a bludger towards Chanse. She smacked it back, with her right arm, and the glove slipped halfway off her arm, and the bludger went spinning off in a random direction.  
  
"Oh the new keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, is seeming to have some troubles." Lee Jordan smirked, on the megaphone.  
  
Chanse grabbed the glove and slipped it back on, then she looked up and saw a ball coming right for her, she quickly hit it with her broomstick. She took a deep breath in, then she looked down at the glove.  
  
"What are you doing, Chanse?" Chanse looked up and saw Roger in her face, "What happened to the Chanse from the challenge?" he nudged her and flew off.  
  
Chanse sighed, and a angry face grew onto hers. She thought, "Cause of this damn glove, I can't play right." She quickly unclasped the second clasp, and quickly took the glove off and looked at it. Then she slid it on the back of her broom.  
  
The crowd gasped and began to whisper, and Chanse looked at all of them. Then she looked down at her arm, as she rolled her wrist.  
  
"Chanse!" Cho screamed back at her.  
  
Chanse didn't lift her head; she just lifted her eyes up, and hit the bludger as hard as she could, with her right arm.  
  
The bludger went flying back at one of the Weasley twins. He ducked quickly and then looked back up at Chanse with fear.  
  
The crowd whispered, "How could she hit the bludger without a pad?" Then they looked up at Chanse, and broke into a roar of cheers.  
  
She unclasped the other clasps on her left arm, pulled her other glove off the back of her broom, and picked up the two gloves and through them down.  
  
The crowd gasped, again.  
  
She moved her fingers and rolled wrists around, some more, then sharply looked up at the Gryffindor team, "Let's do this."  
  
Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what she was doing.  
  
Oliver looked at Chanse, "What is she doing?" he thought, as he gazed at Chanse on the other side of the field.  
  
*DING*  
  
A ball went through Oliver's goal.  
  
Oliver quickly looked at the goal the ball had gone through. Then he looked up at Chanse, who was giggling at him. "TIME OUT!" Oliver screamed.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the teams gathered up.  
  
"Chanse...what are you doing?" Roger said.  
  
"The clasp was broken on one of my gloves." Chanse shrieked, "Anyways I play better without them," Chanse smiled, Cho nudged her and laughed. "You saw me, Roger, you saw me kick Stewart's ass, and I wasn't even wearing any of this padding. If I can do that, I can do it, and you know it." Chanse looked around at the team, "All of you know I can." Roger looked at Chanse then nodded.  
  
"BREAK!" The Ravenclaw team took back their positions and then a few minutes later Gryffindor took theirs.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle again and the game continued.  
  
The game became more intense. Another goal was scored on Oliver, then one on Chanse, then another. Then Oliver was scored on. No one knew who was going to win.  
  
Chanse had a couple of seconds to look at Cho, who was right on the trail of the golden snitch, and Harry Potter was right behind her. Cho pushed her broomstick forward, and it went faster.  
  
Chanse realized that if Cho got to the edge of her broom and jumped she could either miss the stitch, or she could take a chance and grab it. "Cho, go to the edge and jump!" Chanse screamed.  
  
Roger stopped and quickly looked at Chanse and shook his head no. "Don't do it Cho!" Roger screamed.  
  
Cho kept her concentration on the snitch and followed it down to the ground; the whole time she was flying she was trying to figure out who she should listen to.  
  
"Trust me, Cho. Do it!" Cho looked back for a split second at Chanse who hit the ball, away from the lower goal, and towards Roger who caught it, and then she nodded to Cho. "You can do it Cho." Chanse thought.  
  
"No Cho, don't!" Roger screamed and through the ball at Oliver's middle goal, Oliver hit it to Angelina, and then looked down at Cho.  
  
"What's she thinking?"  
  
Cho shook her head, and nodded. She had decided who she was going to listen to...she scooted to the edge of her broomstick.  
  
"No Cho!" Roger screamed.  
  
"Go for it Cho, it's your moment to shine!" Cho jumped...  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Roger screamed. Everyone gasped as they watched Cho jump and fall to the ground and roll; when she stopped rolling she was face down on the ground, and not moving.  
  
Roger looked back at Chanse with anger filling his eyes, but all Chanse did was smile and laugh.  
  
Roger flew quickly down a few feet away from Cho.  
  
Chanse landed her broomstick on the ground, and began to jog over to Cho.  
  
"Open goal," One of the Gryffindor boys yelled, and scored a point.  
  
The goal didn't even bother Chanse; she didn't even listen to her fellow teammates scream at her to get back to the goal.  
  
She walked toward Cho, who was still lying face down on the ground.  
  
Just before Roger reached Cho, Cho stood up, and shook her head and wiped off her uniform.  
  
Chanse dropped her broomstick and ran to Cho.  
  
Another goal was scored on Ravenclaw. Roger ran over to Cho, "Are you ok?" Cho nodded, "What were you thinking, why didn't you listen to me?"  
  
Cho slowly opened up her hands and in them the golden stitch laid.  
  
Roger eyes grew very large, and Cho handed Roger the stitch and ran over to Chanse, who hugged her. Roger held the stitch up in the air, and the stadium blew up with hoots and hollers.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle. "Ravenclaw wins!" she yelled. Chanse stopped hugging Cho and looked at Roger, who was walking over to her.  
  
"Sorry I doubted you. That was a good call on your part...Sorry." He weakly smiled. Chanse smiled and quickly grabbed him and gave him a huge hug. While she was hugging him, she looked up at Oliver who was watching her. Oliver smiled at her, and began to land.  
  
She let go of Roger and he grabbed her hand and placed the golden stitch in her hand. She held in high, and proud, in the air, and just smiled at the crowd.  
  
The whole Ravenclaw team landed, and join together in the middle of the field, with Chanse in the middle of the group, and they all hugged and jumped up and down screaming, "Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw!"  
  
The Gryffindor team landed and walked over to the Ravenclaw team, and congratulated them.  
  
After they were done all saying, "Good game."  
  
"Get out your best outfits, because, yes folks, the Yule Ball has finally come." Everyone cheered again, and slowly filed out of the stadium.  
  
They all started to go back to their shower rooms, when Oliver grabbed Chanse arm, and made her eyes cringed. She turned around and walked up in Oliver's face, "I told you I'd win. And we won all on a chance." She smirked, and all Oliver did was smile and look down at the ground, and shake his head. Chanse turned back around and went to hit the showers.  
  
Chanse walked into the Ravenclaw Girls dressing rooms, and took a nice, long, hot shower, and got dressed into her robe. Then she walked out of the dressing groom back towards the Ravenclaw house to get her books, "Nice game." Chanse turned around, and saw Oliver waiting outside the dressing room. She looked down at the ground, then smiled, and walked to him.  
  
"Not half bad yourself."  
  
"How your arms?" Chanse looked down at her arms, and rubbed them, because they were all red, and starting to bruise.  
  
"They've seen better days, but they're ok." Oliver put his arm around Chanse, and pulled her close.  
  
"Don't forget to meet me in front of the Great Hall, because I'm your tour guide." He nudged Chanse. She smiled at him, nodded, and she put her arm around him.  
  
Once they were at the front stair they went their separate ways, to go get ready for classes. Chanse started up the stairs and then a voice yelled to her, "Chanse, wait up!" She turned around and saw Cho yelling at her. She stopped and waited for Cho, and they walked up the stairs together.  
  
Once upstairs Chanse and Cho walked inside the Ravenclaw house and saw the entire Ravenclaw house, standing around waiting for them to come in. The house started to clap for them; they looked at each other, and blushed. They both put their arms on top of each other and walked up to their room.  
  
Once upstairs Chanse collected all her books, and left to meet Oliver. When she was at the door Cho asked, "Do you have a thing for Oliver Wood? Because you know he's hot, all the girls in Hogwarts want him, or have wanted him at one time! And I think he has a thing for you!" Chanse turned around.  
  
"No I don't. Do you really think he has a thing for me?" Cho smiled an evil smile and nodded. Chanse shook her head and walked out of the room. Cho turned to say something to Chanse but she had already left.  
  
She left the house, and walked down the stairs, to wait for Oliver. A few seconds later, Oliver came running down the stairs, and stopped next to Chanse. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I haven't been waiting long."  
  
"Ok, what's our first class?" Oliver pulled out his schedule and looked it over, "Oh, History of Magic, with Professor Binns. You know, he's the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts." Chanse raised an eyebrow, smiled, and they walked off to their class.  
  
The day went on and Oliver showed Chanse all her classes, and when it came time for lunch Chanse walked in by herself, and sat down next to Cho, "Where's Oliver?" she nudged with a smile.  
  
"Around, I guess. I mean I know how to get to the Great Hall." Chanse smiled as she put a little Bouillabaisse, a shellfish stew, on her plate, and began to eat.  
  
"MAIL!" Some kid from Hufflepuff house yelled.  
  
Chanse stopped eating and looked up and saw all theses different owls flying around dropping present and letters, left and right. Chanse looked around to see if an owl would drop her something.  
  
All the owls cleared the room, and Chanse looked down into her stew and in it was a reflection of an owl still flying around in the Great Hall. Chanse looked up and the owl began to swoop down. Chanse opened her hands, and the owl dropped five letters into her hands.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of letters." Cho said, Chanse looked up from them and smiled and nodded.  
  
Chanse looked through who had sent them: Mom and Dad, Eve, Nikki, Milo, and Unknown. Chanse picked up the unknown letter and set down the rest of them. She tore open the envelope and slid the letter out:  
  
Dear Chanse  
  
You don't know me but I wanted to warn you about your new friend..."  
  
Chanse looked around at all her friends, then she looked to see if anyone was watching her read it, but no one was she turned back to the letter and read on, "...Oliver Wood.  
  
I know, you know, that all the girls have wanted Oliver or still do. But you, you didn't want him, and hopefully you still don't. Oliver uses girls to get some off of, and if he can't get any, he dumps them, and moves to the next girl."  
  
Chanse looked up from her letter and looked over at Oliver who was chatting away with Angelina, and then he looked over at Chanse, and winked. Chanse slightly smiled, and turned back to the letter.  
  
"Unfortunately, I found that out the hard way. If you get out now, and stay away from him, you can still save yourself. Please Chanse...Please, for my sake and more importantly, your sake.  
  
Signed,  
  
Blaise Zabini.  
  
Chanse stuffed that letter into her purse and then turned to Cho, "Whose Blaise Zabini?" Cho looked up at Chanse.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wrote me this letter telling me to..."  
  
"Stay away from Oliver? Yeah stay away from her. She's that girl over there at the Slytherin table." Cho pointed to a tall, skinny, long black haired, girl talking to a young slicked back blonde boy.  
  
"O...k. But how'd you know she said that?"  
  
"Because Oliver made the mistake of ever dating that girl...Actually it wasn't his fault.  
  
Here I'll give you the short version...  
  
See Blaise started to like Oliver their fifth year of school, so she thought, and realized, she had no chance with him acting Slytherin-ish. So Blaise decided she would act more like a Gryffindor, so she cast a spell on herself to act more Gryffindor around Oliver, but to act like herself around anyone else, and as soon as they started going out the spell would wear off.  
  
So, for some strange reason her idea worked, and Oliver fell for her. They started to date, and then the spell, of course, wore off and Blaise went back to her Slytherin self, so Oliver didn't like that Blaise and he dumped her.  
  
So now every time Oliver starts to show interest in other girls, she writes them letters tell them how bad Oliver is. She's just trying to scare everyone in the school into not dating Oliver, so that she'll be the only one left for him to date."  
  
"But doesn't she want him to like her and ask her out, for who she is, not because she's the last resort?"  
  
"I guess not." Chanse looked over at Blaise who was talking away and then looked over at Chanse.  
  
Blaise smiled at Chanse, but she only stared at her with anger in her eyes. Then Blaise looked at her like she was going to cast a spell on her, and slowly closed her eyes and slowly opened them again and looked away.  
  
Chanse leaned over to Cho, "I think I just made my first Hogwarts enemy." They both laughed, and Cho nodded.  
  
The day went on, and Oliver continued to show Chanse around to all her classes. The two of them were two busy to hear everyone talk about them, and how cute a couple they would be.  
  
"The Gryffindor Keeper and the Ravenclaw Keeper." A second year girl named Lavender Brown said.  
  
But Blaise Zabini just watched Chanse and thought of new ways to get Oliver back.  
  
At the end of the day everyone returned to his or her room, but Chanse and Oliver. They sat in the courtyard and watched the sunset, "Hey Chanse!" Chanse looked up and saw Cho on the deck, "a package came for you. Here I'll send Geno down with it."  
  
"Thanks, Cho!" Chanse yelled back. A few seconds later Geno came flying down, and dropped a package into Chanse's hands, and perched himself on Oliver's shoulders. "Thank you, Geno." Geno nodded, while Oliver petted him. Chanse smiled at Oliver and took the card off the package. To: Chanse Jackson (Potter). Chanse's eyes grew large and she laid the card on her chest and looked away, a little scared.  
  
"Chanse, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.  
  
Chanse turned around with shock, "Nothing." She smiled.  
  
Then she turned back around and looked at the card again. She reread it. To: Chanse Jackson (Potter). Chanse took a deep breath and opened the card. She read:  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
This was your mother's; your father gave the cape to her.  
  
Chanse shoved the card into her purse and torn open the package.  
  
When she finally was done, unwrapping the package, there was a magic book, a diary, and a cape, lying on the ground. Chanse slowly picked up the diary first.  
  
She started to open it, when...  
  
"What'd you get?" Oliver leaned forward with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing. I have to go, I'm sorry Oliver. Geno go home." Geno took flight, back up to Chanse's room.  
  
Chanse quickly collected her stuff and stood up. Oliver grabbed her hand and stood up next to her, and slowly leaded in close to Chanse's face.  
  
"Chanse..." Oliver whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Oliver?"  
  
"KISS HER!" Cho yelled from the deck. Oliver looked up and saw Cho then he looked all around and saw a couple other girls watching them, and laughed a little.  
  
Oliver looked back at Chanse she was looking down. Oliver leaded in to her, "Chanse..." Chanse looked up into Oliver's, dark brown eyes, "I won't lose next time." Chanse looked at Oliver in a shock.  
  
He walked by her and then he stopped, right next to her, "The Gryffindor password is Caput Draconis." Then he continued to walk past Chanse. 


	11. Shadow In The Night

Hey all of my reviewers! THANK YOU!  
  
For all of you who have been reading, and then I randomly take away chapters...I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I just needed to fix things about the WHOLE story, so I took them all off and are fixing them...again...I'm sooooooooo sorry! I will have all the chapters that I had before, plus four new chapters! YEAH! But unless it takes me till tomorrow to post up to where you are, it will be six new chapters!  
  
Sorry again...On with the story...  
  
Chapter 11: Shadow In The Night  
  
Chanse sat there a while and thought about why he would tell her the Gryffindor password., 'I guess he wants to talk to me.' She thought.  
  
'No, duh!' Geno said back.  
  
'Geno get out of my head!' She screamed in her head.  
  
Right then, Chanse heard all these sighs come from above. She looked up and saw a couple of girls watching her. "Don't you people have lives?" Chanse laughed.  
  
The girls returned to the rooms, and Chanse walked inside.  
  
"Hey Chanse," Angelina said, "nice game."  
  
Chanse looked up at her, "Yeah good game." And continued to walk up the stairs up to the Ravenclaw house. Angelina smiled and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Once Chanse reached the Ravenclaw house she walked in and went up to her room, where Cho was waiting for her. "Before you even say anything Cho, please don't. I'm too tired to talk. I've had a lot go on today; I'll hear what you have to say in the morning, thank you."  
  
"O...k," Cho sighed, "I was just going to say don't let Blaise Zabini bother you. Go for it!" Chanse looked back at Cho, and shook her head and changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.  
  
"Good-night Cho." Cho didn't say anything. Chanse rolled over and faced opposite of Cho, and waited for Cho to turn off the lights.  
  
But instead, a few seconds later Cho turned on Vertical Horizon, Everything You Want, and began to loudly sing the chorus: "He's everything you want, He's everything you need, He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be."  
  
Chanse rolled over and looked at Cho who was just smiling and singing. Before Chanse could tell her to shut the hell up, Professor Flitwick came in, "Cho go to bed and no more singing, and otherwise you will have to make the houses beds for a week."  
  
Cho quickly turned off the music and got into bed.  
  
When the whole Ravenclaw house had fallen fast asleep, but Chanse, she quickly got up and walked over to where she had laid down her presents; she picked up the cloak and looked at it, "I hope you're what I think you are." Chanse whispered.  
  
She draped the cloak over her body and sure enough it was exactly what she thought it was...an invisibility cloak.  
  
Chanse walked quickly over to the door, and walked out of her room, and downstairs. She walked out of the Ravenclaw house, and downstairs, and up the other side of stairs over to the Gryffindor house.  
  
She took the hood of the cloak off her head, and looked up at the painting of the Fat Lady. She first tried clearing her throat, and it didn't work. She whispered, "Excuse me, Lady?" The Lady woke up and yawned and looked down at Chanse, and yawned again.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Caput Draconis." Chanse whispered.  
  
The painting swung open, and Chanse quietly walked in and up to the stairs. She, first, walked up the left side, and looked at the first sign. It had Angelina Johnson and Natalie McDonald. Chanse dropped her shoulders and let out a sigh.  
  
Chanse turned back around and quietly ran down the stairs and went up the right side. She started to walk down the hall and she looked at every sign on every door. Fred and George Weasley. Chanse shook her head, and walked own a little more and then she saw, Oliver Wood. She thought, "Hey, that's great he has his own room."  
  
She opened the door, walked in, and then turned around to shut the door quietly, but she looked across from Oliver's room and saw on the other door: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Chanse reopened the door and walked back out into the hallway. She placed her hand on the doorknob, and began to turn it.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
A huge thing of thunder roared, and then the rain began to rain harder. Chanse shrieked, and let go of the knob.  
  
"Hello?" Oliver whispered, "Is anyone out here?" Chanse quickly turned around, and saw Oliver standing in his doorway in his boxers. Chanse blushed and then smiled and looked down at the ground.  
  
Then she heard the door shut and she quickly looked up and saw that Oliver had shut his door. She let out a little laugh, and then walked over to his door and slowly opened it.  
  
Oliver turned on his bedside lamp, which lightly lit up his bed area, "Hello? Chanse?"  
  
Chanse glanced over at Oliver who was sitting in bed, "Sir Nicolas Flamel?"  
  
While Chanse was quietly shut the door, the door across the hall started to open. So she quickly shut Oliver's door and then walked over to Oliver's bed and placed her finger on his lips, and then removed her hood of her cloak.  
  
Chanse slowly removed her finger from his lips, "Oliver, I had to see you." Oliver scooted to the other side of his bed, and leaned against the headboard. He laid his hand down on the other side, and Chanse sat down, and looked down at the ground and took in deep breaths.  
  
She took one last breath and finally spoke "I don't know why I'm here, I'm sorry Oliver." She stood up and her hood back, halfway (just enough to cover her hair, and just so you could see her face.) She started to walk out of Oliver's room, when she got to the door and put her left hand on the doorknob and began to turn it.  
  
Chanse felt a slight tough on her other hand. Oliver grabbed her right hand, and Chanse looked down at her left hand and watched it slowly let go of the knob.  
  
Oliver pulled Chanse's hand toward him and slowly Chanse turned around, and was trying hold back the tears, that she so badly wanted to let out but she couldn't, cause she knew if she did, she wouldn't stop crying and she would tell Oliver...everything.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, and let Oliver lead her back up to the bed, where they both sat down. Chanse looked down, at the end of the bed, and Oliver was looking directly in front of him.  
  
Oliver took a deep breath and looked over at Chanse, who was still staring at the end of the bed, and he opened his mouth to say something but he looked at Chanse, again, and he closed it.  
  
He continued to stare ahead of him but then he turned to Chanse, and raised his hand to her face, and slowly turned her face towards him. He took his hand off of her face, and slowly removed Chanse's hood so that he could see her beautiful, hair (It's short brown, blonde highlighted, and flipped out). He slowly placed his hand on the side of her head, which made Chanse breathe in deeply, and try even harder to stop herself from crying.  
  
The whole time this was going on, Chanse was looking down at her lap, because it was becoming harder and harder for her not to cry, and she knew if she looked into Oliver's eyes she would. She knew she couldn't look at her lap forever, but she would do it for as long as she could...Which wasn't for very much longer.  
  
Oliver started to look down at Chanse's face, but she looked away. Oliver raised his head back up and looked past Chanse at the shadows on wall from the windows; he watched the rain run down the windows.  
  
He, finally tried to get Chanse to look at him, and moved Chanse's face up so that she would look at him. When he did that she just looked over at his lamp, Oliver slowly moved his hand down Chanse's face, and Chanse lead against it, and the more he moved his hand the more Chanse started to look up into his eyes.  
  
He finally stopped and rested his hand on her cheek; Chanse was now looking deep into Oliver's eyes. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek; Chanse couldn't take it anymore she slowly blinked her, emerald green, eyes, and one tear dropped onto her cloak and the other one slowly ran down her face.  
  
Oliver moved his hand up her face and wiped the tears from her eyes, and when he did that Chanse lifted her left hand and placed it on top of Oliver's hand.  
  
Oliver softly grabbed Chanse's hand and moved it down to her other hand and cupped her hands in his. Chanse finally couldn't hold all her tears back; she began to cry. She slowly slid her hands out of Oliver's hands, and lifted them to her face and cried.  
  
Oliver pulled Chanse closer to him and rapped his arms around her scared body, and rocked her back and forth, "Shhh, its ok. I'm here Chanse." He whispered, "Shhh, its ok."  
  
Lightning struck and lit up the whole room, and Chanse pushed off of Oliver's chest and looked out the window. Then she looked back at Oliver and got lost in his dark brown eyes and more tears ran down face. Oliver wiped her tears then her placed his hand back on her cheek, and she lead against it, and let another tear fall.  
  
Oliver slid his hand off her cheek and lightly grabbed her hands, and then he stood up. He pulled Chanse up, and walked behind her and took off her cloak, and laid it down on the chair in the corner. Then he crawled back into bed, and signaled Chanse to sit down next to him in the bed.  
  
Chanse slowly crawled in bed next to Oliver, and he put his arm around her, and she laid her head down on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Chanse?" Oliver softly asked. Chanse looked down, then she raised her head up to look into Oliver's eyes. She turned her body, so that she was on her side, and she slid down, so that she could lay her head down, on Oliver's body. She took a deep breath in and began to tell the story.  
  
"Oliver, how would you feel if, in a year, you found out to many things? Like, I found out that the people that had raised you all your life has your parents weren't really your parents? And in reality they were your step aunt and uncle.  
  
And they told you that your mother was a pureblood witch and your father was a pureblood wizard, and that you were a pureblood witch? Then you're told that your starting at a new school in England, not only is it halfway across the world, but it's on some other plane! Since your parents were pureblood and your father was a very strong pureblood, because of your father's strength you're so advance that you have to leave and train with some giant." She cried a little more and closed her eyes.  
  
"Chanse, it's ok. I mean yeah it's hard to deal with that all in one year, but...you're a tough girl you'll be fine." Oliver pulled Chanse closer to him.  
  
"No, Oliver, I mean, yeah, that bothered me a little. But that's not what's bothering me..."  
  
"Then what?" Chanse rolled off Oliver's bed; Oliver sat up, and she started to walk to his door, "Don't leave, Chanse!" Chanse turned around and looked at Oliver. She opened the door, and pointed across the hall at the door.  
  
"See that door?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's room...So what?" Chanse looked over at Oliver, then looked back at the door and slowly shut the door. She started to walk back to Oliver, and she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Chanse you ok?" Oliver scooted over next to Chanse's side.  
  
Chanse looked into Oliver's brown eyes with tears filling her eyes. "All that stuff I told you, hurt me, but not to badly, becomes something good came and replaced everything. So it wasn't that hard to deal with. But there's one thing I was told, and nothing could ever replace it and make me feel better, except do what I promised never to do."  
  
Oliver scooted over to Chanse and looked at her face. "What?"  
  
"That boy across the hall from you..."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Chanse quickly looked up at Oliver, "No...not him."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Chanse blinked, and a tear slowly rolled down face. Chanse looked up into Oliver's eyes, "What about Harry? What did Harry do?"  
  
"Harry didn't do anything..."  
  
"Is that the problem, Harry didn't do something?" Chanse tried to look at Oliver with anger but she was too sad to do it, "Sorry, continued."  
  
"No, Harry didn't do anything. See my father married a woman named Hailey, my mom. Then mom was burnt at the stake. And my mother's dying wishes were for me to go live with her stepsister, and her husband. So my dad said that was fine and he said if his wife didn't want, what happened to, to happen to me, that he would stay out of my life. So a year my father remarried a women and they had a child, my half-brother..." Chanse closed her eyes as tight as she could, "That child is.." Chanse couldn't hold back her tears and began to cry, "That child is my...brother."  
  
Oliver's jaw dropped, but then a few seconds he closed his mouth and pulled Chanse close.  
  
"Chanse its ok you can tell him, I know it may be hard to but Harry should know that he has a..."  
  
"NO!" Chanse pushed off of Oliver, "He can't know I promised my parents that I wouldn't tell him, that I am his sister. Promise me Oliver you won't tell him!"  
  
"But why can't he know?"  
  
"Because Voldemort will find us. And my mom said that one of us will die and one will survive, with the pain." Oliver looked puzzled and pulled Chanse close to him, and Chanse began to cry heavily.  
  
"This is hurting you to much, you need to tell him." Chanse couldn't talk so she nodded yes. "We'll do it when you're ready though, and only when you're ready. But so that it doesn't hurt you so much you can still become friends with him, can't you?" Chanse popped off of Oliver and looked at him.  
  
"That's right I can. My parents never said anything about that. TO his face I can be his friend but behind his back I can be like a guardian angel..."  
  
"You can be a what?"  
  
Chanse shook her head, "Muggle thing. I'll be like Batman..."  
  
"Huh, Batman?"  
  
"Oh sorry, um...What would make sense to you...Oh I'll be like a shadow in the night. He'll only know me as a friend, but the truth is I'll protect him like his big sister...You're a genius, Oliver." Chanse jumped over to Oliver and gave him a great big hug, and a kiss on the cheek. \  
  
Chanse moved off of Oliver and looked at him and smiled. Oliver reached by his bed and took a tissue and wiped Chanse's tears and then rested his hand on her cheek, and slowly and softly pulled her face to his. The laid his forehead on hers, "Thank you Oliver." Chanse whispered, and Oliver nodded.  
  
After Oliver had calmed Chanse down some more, she got up and put on her cloak.  
  
She walked to Oliver's door and started on her way out, "Chanse..." Oliver whispered loudly. Chanse took her hood off and peeked her head back in.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You got a date for the Halloween Feast?" Chanse bit her lower lip and looked down and then looked back up.  
  
"No," Chanse smiled, "I don't."  
  
"Well, I was thinking, that you know,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Since you don't have a date and I don't." Chanse put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oliver just spit it out." Chanse snapped.  
  
"Do you want to go to the Halloween Feast Ball with yours truly?"  
  
Chanse laughed, "I'll have to think about it." She put back on her hood and walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
She slowly walked over to Harry's door, and she placed her hand on the doorknob and thought about if she should open it or not.  
  
'Now or never' she thought.  
  
'No, Chanse, don't do it!' Geno screamed.  
  
'Geno, I have to.'  
  
'No you don't. Just turn around and walk away.'  
  
'NO! I'm doing this with or without you.'  
  
'But...Chanse!'  
  
'Chanse out.' Chanse broke the connection in her head between Geno and herself.  
  
She slowly opened the door and walked in and quickly shut the door behind her.  
  
Chanse turned around and realized she couldn't see a thing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, "Lumos" she whispered, and the tip of her wand began to glow. Chanse stopped and looked around and saw all kinds of weird things everywhere. "Well, he's a little messing isn't he?" Chanse looked all around and saw food rappers everywhere.  
  
She continued to walk around then she saw two beds on the other side of the room, "Which bed?" She looked at both of them and walked over to the right one.  
  
She walked up next to the bed and there were a couple of candy rappers laying on it. She looked at the bed and underneath the covers she saw red hair sticking out from them. "Damn." She sighed.  
  
She slowly walked over to Harry's bed and saw her baby brother sleeping so peacefully. She began to cry, and she quietly bent down next to Harry's bed and laid her arms down on the bed with her head on them. She looked up at him, and stroked his hair back, and then she stood up.  
  
She took off her hood and then bent down and kissed his forehead, "Don't worry baby brother, I'm here for you." She moved a bang off to the side, and watched him for a little bit longer.  
  
She then quickly put back on her cloak hood and went out of the room. Once she was out of the room she leaned against the door, she let out a sigh, and then she held up her wand, "Nox." The light disappeared from her wand.  
  
Chanse slowly walked down out of the Gryffindor house, and back to Ravenclaw's house.  
  
Once back in her room she took off her cloak, crawled back into bed, and went to sleep. 


	12. The Night Before

Chapter 12: Night Before  
  
"Chanse wake up," Cho shook Chanse, "If you don't get up you'll be late." Chanse pulled the covers over her head and made a grunting noise. "Fine, be late to school." Cho said and walked down to brush her hair.  
  
She started to brush her hair and watched Chanse through the mirror, and Chanse didn't move. Cho set down her brush and walked up to Chanse's bed. "Chanse?" she hit Chanse, and there was no response. "Chanse?!" Cho yelled and shook Chanse even harder. Cho got really scared and pulled all of Chanse's covers.  
  
"AHHHHH! What the hell Cho?" Chanse screamed as she tried to reach for the covers.  
  
Cho sighed, "Wow, sorry. You just weren't moving and I hit you and you didn't wake up. So...I don't know what I thought...Sorry."  
  
Chanse grabbed the covers and pulled them back over her, "Its ok."  
  
"Chanse, you need to get out of bed, or you're going to be late to class."  
  
"What's our first class?"  
  
"Charms."  
  
"That's good." Chanse rolled back over and closed her eyes.  
  
"What?" Cho sat down on Chanse's bed, "What's wrong, girl, you sick?"  
  
Chanse rolled back over, "No, I just have a meeting with Dumbledore, today."  
  
"Oh..."Cho rolled her eyes, "What'd you do?"  
  
"Nothing..."She sat up, "He just needs to talk to me, and I need to talk to him, ok?!" Chanse rolled back over.  
  
"O...k, sorry I asked." Cho said and started to walk away.  
  
Chanse grabbed Cho's wrist, "Wait, Cho. I'm sorry I'm just a little touchy today, because I miss my family. I have this Blaise girl threatening me because I'm hanging out with her ex-boyfriend, and he seems to show interest in me, and I...and I just am having issues with things right now, nothing big, but some small meaningful stuff."  
  
"Wait go back to the whole Oliver thing, you stopped saying something. What was it?" Chanse smiled and rolled over, "NO! Don't roll back over." Cho grabbed Chanse's shoulder, and pulled her back over. "Come back here."  
  
"Cho, come on you're going to be late for my class," Professor Flitwick said. Cho looked over at Chanse, who rolled back over and lay back down.  
  
"O...k, I'll talk to later bout that one, missy." Cho nudged Chanse and walked over and grabbed her books, and followed Professor out of the room.  
  
As soon as Chanse heard the door shut she turned her head to the side and took a deep breath. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. She sighed and slowly removed her covers ad walked over to Cho's dresser, which Chanse's CD player was lying on. She picked it up and walked back to her bed and sat down in the middle of it and turned on her CD player.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought about the night before. Lying in bed with Oliver holding her and understanding her, or at least trying, honestly caring about her. She squinted her eyes and quickly opened them and looked down at her bed. "Why am I thinking about Oliver?" she thought, "Why am I thinking about Oliver in that way?" She sat on her bed a little longer and tried to figure out the reason why she was thinking about how much Oliver seemed to care about her the night before.  
  
A few minutes later she picked up her CD player and rolled over to the side of her bed, and set it down on her side table. When she did that she saw that she had set it down on the pile of letters that she had received. She slid them out from underneath the CD player and laid back in her bed and began to read them.  
  
Dear Chanse  
  
Hey, how's England? Hawaii's just not the same without a Chanse in it anymore. So is there any cute English guy's you want to hook me up with? Because you know there are really no good guys here in Hawaii, I mean there was Tony, but you know we broke up. I still like him, but I know I can do better, or at least I'm trying to! But you know since I've become a surfer I've decided I would like to try to find surfer, but hey you know Tony was a skater, so I really have a wide range of guys.  
  
Anyways maybe I can come visit you or something, oh wait, once again, Eve, is a broke-ass! Hey when you get time from your busy life, in England, with hot guys, write me.  
  
~EVE~  
  
Dear Eve,  
  
Hey girl, yeah there is a couple of cute, no wait hot guys up here. But there are no surfers, but hey you know it's not that bad, because they make up for it with their looks.  
  
But I don't think you can come visit. But you know I still got love for ya. Keep on surfer I know when I left you, you were kicking twelve year olds asses, so keep it up, and maybe you'll move up to thirteen year olds.  
  
I'm joking, I have all love for you, babe.  
  
I'll write you when I get more time, but hey we both know I've have way too much time on my hands.  
  
~Chanse~  
  
Chanse called Geno over, "Hey Geno, sit here and then deliver these to my parents so that they can deliver it to my friends." Geno quickly flew over and sat on Chanse's pillow and waited for her to finish.  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
Hey, Chanse. What's up? How's England, man I think England would be pretty fun to go to, but I'd rather go other places. But you know, if you like it then that's cool.  
  
Well, I don't know what to say, I just really miss you, and there's really nothing new going on back here. Well I mean of coarse Amber is still acting like a poser but hey, she's getting better I think. Some day she's good other days she's not.  
  
Well, I miss you; I love ya.  
  
~NiKkI~  
  
Dear Nikki,  
  
Hey, I miss and, of course, love you lots. England's nice, I mean, there's some hot guys. Of course I have a super close guy-friend Oliver. Oh he's super hot, like if I brought him to Hawaii everyone would eat him up. But I don't like him like that.  
  
Ok well I have to go, now but I love ya and maybe later I'll write again  
  
~ChAsNe~  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
Hey Honey. How's Hogwarts? We miss you so much. We hope you're trying your hardest, because that's all that really matters, you know that.  
  
Well, this winter break you, Hagrid, and us are going to your mom's ranch and stay there for the break.  
  
Won't that be fun? Well we love you so much and are very proud you.  
  
Love,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
Hey, I miss you to soooooo much, too. Well, I'm trying my hardest, but of coarse the only reason I'm keeping my grade extra high is because oh sports.  
  
OH YEAH! Guess what? Yeah that's right your little girl is the proud Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team!  
  
We played our first game against Gryffindor and they're the ruling quidditch house, and we beat them. I've made a lot of friends here, like:  
  
Angelina, She's in my grade, and the Chaser of the Gryffindor team. She real cool and down to earth. Next there's Hermione: She in second year, and her two best friends are Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. She's super smart and she has a great sense of humor, but when its time to be serious, she can be. (I've stayed away from Harry by the way, no worries)  
  
Then there's Oliver: He's the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and the Keeper of the team. He's really cool, and very confident, and he's always there for me.  
  
But I'm having a blast here, and I can't wait to go to the ranch. I'll talk to you sometime.  
  
Your Baby Girl,  
  
Chanse.  
  
PS  
  
I'm meeting with Dumbledore today. I don't know what about but he jut said I wasn't in trouble, but that he needs to talk to me.  
  
Chanse placed the letter in an envelope and set it a side. Then she picked up a letter from her boyfriend back home, Milo:  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
Hey, how's school? How's England, I bet there's a lot of guys there that you've thought about dating, or I mean mess around with. Well ok I guess you know where I'm going with this one...I was thinking that since you're living in England now, and the only way we would be able to talk is through mail, and if our parents wanted to pay for a long distance call. So I think you and I should break up, I still love you and I always will but I think this is for the better. I'm sorry Chanse.  
  
Love,  
  
Milo  
  
Chanse slowly pulled the letter to her chest and stared at Geno. "What's wrong?" Geno asked.  
  
"He broke up with me." Chanse whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He broke up with me." Chanse said a little louder.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He broke up with me." She said louder, and stood up and walked over to her closet and walked into it.  
  
'Chanse, who broke up with you?' Geno asked, 'Milo?' Chanse walked back out in her robe.smiling. 'Chanse?'  
  
"He broke up with me!" She jumped up and down yelling, "He broke up with me!"  
  
'Chanse are you ok?' Chanse ran up to Geno,  
  
"Well, sort of, I mean I want to be single, but still I dated him for seven months. But you know it doesn't matter, I'm at a new school on the other side of the world. Single would be nice." Geno nodded, "Ok Geno take these letters back to my parents." Geno grabbed the letters and took off.  
  
Chanse walked out of the Ravenclaw house, and headed to Dumbledore office.  
  
When she reached Dumbledore's office she said, "Lemon Drop." The knight stepped out of the way.  
  
"I've been waiting."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I had to..."  
  
"I'm joking, I don't care. But I called you in to talk to you about your mother and father. I know that you don't know that much about them and I was wondering if you wanted to know about them?"  
  
"Well...I mean it would be nice, but I've always believed in not living in the past because if you do you'll miss something in the present," Dumbledore nodded, "thank you for the offer though, sir."  
  
"Your welcome. But if you ever want to know anything about them, please just come to me and I'll tell you everything you want to know."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're free to leave now, here's your pass." Chanse stood up and took the pass from Dumbledore and started out the door, "I liked that little stunt you pulled in quidditch yesterday."  
  
Chanse looked down at her arms, which had a couple of bad bruises on them, turned around and looked at him and smiled, "It was no stunt." Chanse turned back around and left his office.  
  
"Just like her mother, let pray she doesn't turn into her mother though, right Fawkes?" Dumbledore looked over at his golden phoenix.  
  
Chanse started down the hallway to potions, when she saw Blaise walking towards her. Chanse kept walking with her held up high.  
  
Chanse started to walk by her when Blaise turned to her and pushed her up against the wall, "What are you doing still hanging around Oliver?"  
  
"I'm allowed to hang around whom ever the hell I want Blaise." She started to push Blaise off her, when Blaise through her harder into the wall.  
  
"Not when that someone's taken!"  
  
"I don't think Oliver's taken, and even if he was I don't think he'd be taken by you." Chanse pushed Blaise off her and started to walk to potions, when Blaise stuck out her foot and tripped Chanse.  
  
Chanse went sliding across the floor. She looked back at Blaise who was laughing at her. Chanse stood up and ran over to Blaise, and made a fist to punch her, but she just turned and walked away.  
  
"What you scared that I'll beat you?" Blaise smirked, but all Chanse did was turn around and smiled at her, "What?"  
  
"Oh I'm just thinking how much that something going to hurt."  
  
"Huh?" Chanse turned back around and started walking again.  
  
"Orine Cortumos." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Hey I'm talking to you. Come back here, don't walk away when I'm talking to you." Blaise started to walk after Chanse. "AHHHHH!" Chanse started to laugh and turned around.  
  
"Oh Blaise, are you ok? Looks like you took a small spill." Chanse walked over to her and bent down next to her, and looked at Blaise's cheek, "Well that looks like it's going to bruise. Oh to bad, I don't think Oliver's going to like that one." She smiled cocky and got up and walked down the hall.  
  
"I'll get you back." Chanse waved her hand in the air and kept walking.  
  
Chanse walked into potions, and Professor Snape said, "Ah, Miss. Jackson so nice of you to join us. Where have you been?"  
  
"Well..." Right as she said that Blaise walked in holding the potions that Snape asked for.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Zabini you decide to actually come back."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor; Chanse tripped me, on my way back here."  
  
"Is this true Chanse?"  
  
"No, I was with Professor Dumbledore. Here's my pass." Snape grabbed the pass and looked it over and then looked down at Chanse.  
  
"Ok." Snape looked over at Blaise, "Miss. Zabini you're going to have to do better then that."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Anyways, Miss. Jackson we've been working on a potion that is a truth potion."  
  
"Oh ok, thank you." Snape went back to teaching the class. And Oliver leaned over to Chanse.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Like I told Snape with Dumbledore."  
  
"Were you in trouble?"  
  
"No he wanted to know if, I wanted to know, bout my parents."  
  
"Oh." Oliver whispered. Chanse went back to watching Snape teach them about the truth potion. "You ready for the Yule Ball?" Oliver asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. You want me to meet you outside the Great Hall?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm I interrupting you two?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Oh sorry." Snape looked at them and then turned around and went on teaching the class. Chanse and Oliver laughed and quickly went back to pay attention.  
  
The day went on and many guys asked Chanse out to the ball. Chanse turned them all down and didn't tell them or anyone else why.  
  
By the end of the day Chanse was so tired, she went straight up to her room and sat down on her bed. "Oh thank god for Fridays...I should get my homework out of the way so I don't have any while I'm on the ranch."  
  
She sighed and pulled her books up on the bed and began to work on her homework. But she couldn't concentrate all she could think about was Oliver. 'STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM CHANSE!' She screamed at herself in her head.  
  
A few minutes later Cho came bursting through their door, "Chanse you got a big package, but it's really light." She tossed the package up to Chanse and sat down next to her. "Open it, open it!" Cho yelled with a big smile on her face. Chanse rolled her eyes and began to open it.  
  
When she finished unwrapping it Chanse eyes grew large, and Cho's mouth dropped. "Oh my!" Cho gasped.  
  
Chanse rolled off her bed, stood up, and dug her hands into the box and slowly lifted a long, silk, black dress robe out and held it in front of her. "Oh my is a understatement" Chanse gasped.  
  
"There's a card, Chanse." Chanse looked around the room for somewhere to lay the robe down on. She saw her chair with her mother's diary on it, and she quickly ran over and laid the robe down. She ran back over to the bed and jumped on it and grabbed the card and ripped it open:  
  
To Our Baby Girl:  
  
You're growing up so fast and we thought a special girl deserves a special dress robe.  
  
That robe was your mother's...  
  
Chanse stopped reading and looked over at the dress. "What's wrong Chanse?" Cho asked.  
  
"That robe was my mother's." She whispered.  
  
"What? Wow your mom has good taste...if I had a robe like that I wouldn't send it to my daughter."  
  
"What? My mom's...never mind." Chanse continued to read.  
  
...And I thought that you should have it for the Yule Ball.  
  
Your father thought it would be nice for you to have it but he also thought it would make you sad. So he told me not to send it, but like I listened.  
  
Inside the box are four cameras that you can give some close friends and they can take pictures for you and then you can send the film back I'll develop them and send them back.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
PS  
  
That Oliver boy, seems really nice, do you like him? Cause he really seems like your type. I have a sneaking suspicion that - One. He likes you. Two. He's taking you to the ball  
  
I love you Honey see you in three days. Hugs and Kisses.  
  
Chanse smiled and walked over to the dress robe and held it up to her. "Wow, it's not even on you and you look great." Cho said. Chanse smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chanse slowly let down the robe on the chairs and let her fingers slide down it. Then she looked at it for a while.  
  
"Hey there's something else in here." Chanse turned around and walked back to the bed, and pulled out four cameras. "Oh they packed you cameras."  
  
"Oh," Chanse started to walk back to the bed, "wait...How do you know what these are, they're a Muggle thing?"  
  
"I've visited the Muggle world before." Cho shrugged. Chanse smiled.  
  
"Ever seen Hawaii?"  
  
"Nope. What's it like there?"  
  
"It has the best waves you've ever seen. And it's always nice, and..." Chanse looked down.  
  
"Hey sorry I asked, I know it was your home and all." Cho said and put her hand up on Chanse's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Chanse moved the box off her bed and put the cameras over by the dress and went back to her homework.  
  
When she was finished, it was time for bed, so she crawled into bed and couldn't sleep, but either could Cho. "Can you sleep?" Cho whispered.  
  
"I'm still up, aren't I?" Chanse laughed  
  
"I'm so excited, and nervous, about the ball."  
  
"Don't be. Who are you going with?"  
  
"Roger..."  
  
"Our Quidditch captain?"  
  
Cho blushed, "Yeah, he asked me two days ago."  
  
"That's awesome. See you have nothing to be nervous about. You have a great dress, and date."  
  
"Who you going with? Cause I know you have to have a date, seeing how all those guys were asking you like crazy." Chanse looked down at her bed, and scratched her head. "You're going with Oliver, aren't you?" Cho sat up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse whispered with a smile.  
  
"OH MERLIN!" Cho screamed.  
  
"Cho!" Chanse said. They both quickly threw the covers on them and pretended to be asleep.  
  
The Grey Lady came in. "Issss everything ok in herrrrrre?"  
  
Cho sat up, "Yes, I'm sorry Grey Lady, I had a bad dream, I guess before ball gitters." The Grey Lady nodded and left the room.  
  
Cho laid back down and went to bed, as did Chanse. 


	13. The Dance

Chapter 13: The Dance  
  
Chanse woke up late, that Saturday, and when she did wake she sat up and looked around in her room. She smiled and stretched and walked out onto her deck. "Chanse watch out!" Hermione screamed, from her deck, on the other side.  
  
Chanse looked out of the corner of her eye, and turned and took her stance and caught a quaffle, and slid across her small deck and straight into the railing. The railing broke and Chanse was half way hanging off it.  
  
Chanse picked herself up and looked up at the person who had thrown the quaffle...it was Blaise.  
  
Chanse walked over, with the quaffle in her hand, and threw it has hard as she could back at Blaise, and it skimmed her arm. "OUCH!" Blaise screamed. "YOU BITCH!" She yelled at Chanse who was smirking at her.  
  
Blaise flew off and Chanse walked over to the railing part that had broken and looked down. "Kind of a long fall." She shrugged her shoulders and started to turn around when she stopped and heard a sound.  
  
She quickly whipped around and saw that Blaise had it the quaffle back at Chanse. She looked over her shoulder and saw the drop, so she took her stance and caught the quaffle. It pushed her back to the edge of the deck. She wobbled back and forth, and then Blaise flew over to her, and tapped her backyards with her finger.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Chanse screamed as she fell towards the ground. Her body turned and turned in the air and she was just about to hit the ground and she closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened them she was an inch away from hitting the ground. She quickly breathed in and out and looked up and saw Oliver holding her around the waist.  
  
"Need a lift?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Oliver set her down on the ground.  
  
"Wait right here I've got something to do." Chanse nodded. Oliver grabbed the quaffle out of her arms and flew up to Blaise.  
  
"Hi, Oliver." She said smiling.  
  
"Blaise, I don't like you like that, actually right now I don't even like you at all. Stop torturing all the girls that like me, or that I like. Ok?"  
  
"But Oliver they're not right for you."  
  
"Blaise, thanks for your help, but no thanks. If they're not right for me I'll find that out on my own. Seriously, Blaise, don't take this the wrong way but..."  
  
"Yes Oliver?"  
  
"Get a life." Blaise's jaw dropped and Oliver flew back down to Chanse. "Need a lift back up?"  
  
Chanse looked down then back up at Oliver with a smile, "Yeah that would be great." Chanse got on Oliver's broom and he started to fly her back up to her deck.  
  
"Are you still in your pajamas?" Oliver asked, and Chanse blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I just woke up." She laughed.  
  
"Oh. Nice pajamas."  
  
"Thanks." They got up to Chanse's deck, and Chanse got off of Oliver's broom.  
  
"So you thought about the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Yeah. I have." Chanse smirked.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And what?" Chanse laughed and slightly stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Do you want to go with me or not?" Oliver shouted.  
  
"Shhh. Calm down...of coarse I'm going with you. Who'd you think I was going with?" She laughed.  
  
"Oh." Oliver laughed, "Do you want to meet outside the Great Hall?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye." Oliver quickly said and flew off. Chanse laughed and watched him and he did a flip on his broom.  
  
"Yahoo!" He yelled. Chanse laughed out loud and walked back into her room and sat down on her bed, and laughed again.  
  
"What time is it?" Chanse rolled over to the side of her bed and looked at the clock, "Ok it's only noon, and the dance is in eight hours, so I have plenty of time till I need to get ready..."  
  
Chanse thought for a minute, "...but I should probably paint my nails now then wait." Chanse pulled out her nail polish, "Now what should I do with my nails. Ok, I'm wearing a black robe so I should paint them." Chanse sighed, "I don't know what to do with them." She put the nail polish by her bed and laid back.  
  
"Hey Chanse, what you doing?" Cho said as she opened the door. "Something wrong?" She walked over to Chanse's bed and sat down.  
  
"No, this whole dance thing is making me think to much."  
  
"Oh want to look good for Oliver huh?" Cho nudged Chanse, who smiled.  
  
"No, I don't care what he thinks." Chanse smirked. Cho slightly laughed.  
  
"So then what's the problem?" Cho asked.  
  
"See, I'm thinking too much about this dance. You know, what am I going to do with my nails and hair? What about shoes? What about makeup? What about..."  
  
"Ok, ok. I get it Chanse." Cho laughed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Well one thing at a time. We'll start with your nails." Cho grabbed Chanse's hand.  
  
"No, Cho you don't have to do this for me, I'm ok, really, I'll figure something out."  
  
"No, I have free time and I would be happy to help, whether you want it or not." Chanse smiled. "Ok, like I said, we'll start with your nails. So your wearing a black dress robe, we're not going to do black nails, cause that's not really your style."  
  
"Yeah, it's definitely not." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Ok, well let's just do a simple French manicure. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Why not?" Chanse stuck out her hand and Cho began to work on her nails.  
  
A few minutes later, "Ok all done don't move your hands. Ok?" Chanse nodded and landed them down on her legs. "Well next thing to deal with is your feet. We'll just touch them up." Chanse looked nervously at Cho, who smiled at worked on Chanse's feet.  
  
"Stop that tinkles."  
  
"Done." Cho sat up and then looked at Chanse. "Your nails should be done it's been an hour and half." Chanse pulled her nailed to her and looked at them.  
  
"Nice job, thank you Cho."  
  
"Well we're not done yet." Cho said. Chanse looked puzzled and shrugged her shoulder. "Now this hair of yours." Cho flicked Chanse's hair. "Hmmm...." Cho thought about what she could do with Chanse's hair. "I've got it!" Cho yelled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We'll curl it a shit load, and then brush it a little and flip your head. That's perfect for you."  
  
"Well...Ok."  
  
"But we'll wait to do that. How long will it take you to get ready before the dance, like makeup done, shower, and all that crap?"  
  
"Um... an hour or so."  
  
"Ok well start an hour before you plan on starting then we'll curl your hair then you'll be done. But for now let's go watch all the quidditch players play in the courtyard out on the deck." Cho grabbed Chanse's hand and they walked outside.  
  
They watched the quidditch players play against each other, about five thirty Chanse went into her room and started to get ready. She took a sort of quickly shower and then rapped herself up in a towel and sat down at her dresser.  
  
She began to put on her eye shadow first, then the blush, then jewelry, and then she changed into her bra and underwear. "Hey Cho, I'm ready for my hair." Chanse shouted. Cho came out of the bathroom in her dress fully ready to go.  
  
"One, How do I look? Two, why are you in your bra and underwear?"  
  
"Because I didn't want the iron burning the robe...And I love that red dress robe."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Cho walked over to Chanse and tightly curled her hair. When Cho was all done with the curly Chanse's jaw-length hair was now up to the middle of her ears.  
  
"Um... No offence Cho, but I think you curled it to tight." Chanse said as she pulled and curl and it sprung back. Then suddenly a knock came from the door.  
  
"Cho? It's Roger, are you ready?" Chanse quickly threw on a robe.  
  
"Yeah hold on Roger." Cho yelled back, "I'm sorry sweetie but I have to go..."  
  
"But Cho..."  
  
"All you need to do is brush your hair, then flip your head a couple of times, then hairspray it. You can do that, I know if you can stop a bludger with your bare hands I think you can handle a quickly brush, flip, spray." Cho hugged Chanse and started to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait Cho I want to get a picture of you and me before the dance."  
  
"Fine I'm letting Roger in though." Cho walked over to the door. "Come in Roger, Chanse wants me to wait for her." Chanse blushed and quickly brushed her hair, which after brushing the curls were now from mid- ear length to a little below her ear, and it was also very puffy.  
  
"Cho? Why is it puffing?"  
  
"Hold on, it's ok." Cho ran over to Chanse and flipped Chanse's head and then sprayed her head, and ran her fingers through Chanse's hair. She then pushed Chanse's curls into Chanse's head. "There, all's good." Chanse looked in the mirror and saw her hair was just fine.  
  
"That looks great Cho."  
  
"I know. But hurry Chanse." Chanse grabbed her high heels and dress and ran into the bathroom and quickly changed.  
  
When she was done she slowly opened the door and stepped out. "WOW!" Cho and Roger shouted.  
  
"What?" Chanse looked around her.  
  
"Nothing you look great Chanse." Roger said.  
  
"Here Roger..." Cho ran over and grabbed a camera and handed to Roger, "when I get over to Chanse count to three, then press this button." Roger nodded and waited for Cho and Chanse to get in position.  
  
"One...Two...Three."  
  
*CLICK*  
  
He tossed the camera to Chanse and grabbed Cho's hand, "Come on Cho, I don't want to be late."  
  
"Wait Cho here's a camera; bring it back at the end of the night." Cho nodded  
  
"Bye, Chanse." Cho and Roger disappeared before Chanse could respond to Cho.  
  
Chanse slowly walked over to the full-length mirror and looked at herself carefully. 'Is that me?' She thought. 'I've never looked so good. Wait till Oliver sees me.' She laughed in her head, "Shit Oliver!" She screamed.  
  
Chanse picked up her dress end and ran out of the room, and started down the hallway but she remembered she had forgotten her purse that had the other cameras in it. She turned around and ran back in and grabbed her purse and slammed the door and ran down the stairs. She ran as fast as she could, in high heels, out the Ravenclaw house and down the hallway.  
  
When she reached the moving stairs and stopped, she caught her breath and walked down slowly. She reached close to the bottom she saw Oliver waiting for her she smiled and walked down closer Oliver.  
  
She was on the last platform of stairs and stood up there. "Wow!" Oliver's jaw dropped. "You, you look great." Chanse smiled and slowly walked down the stairs. Every step Chanse took Oliver took one towards her. When she was on the last step she started to step down but instead she tripped. "Gotcha." Oliver quickly grabbed Chanse, before she hit the ground. He slowly moved her body up to stand in front of him.  
  
"Thanks." Oliver and Chanse we face-to-face and very close.  
  
"Hey Chanse...Oh sorry." Cho said and shut the Great Hall's doors.  
  
"We better get inside." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Oliver whispered back. Oliver cleared his throat. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for Chanse.  
  
"We shall." She wrapped her arm in his and laughed as they walked in.  
  
  
  
When they walked in Chanse looked at all the decoration and all the people dancing and talking. She looked to her right and saw Hermione with her date, Harry, his date, Ron, and his date. "I'll be right back, Oliver." Oliver nodded and walked over to where all the male quidditch players, from all the houses were standing around.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Chanse tapped Hermione's shoulder, "you look great."  
  
"Me? Look at you." Hermione hugged Chanse, "You look awesome!"  
  
"Here." Chanse reached into her purse and pulled out a camera. "This is a camera..."  
  
"I know what a camera is, thank you very much, I am half witch half Muggle, remember?  
  
"Nope you never told me but...ok." Chanse laughed. Chanse looked over at Harry and Ron, "You guys don't look half bad either." Chanse nudged Harry, and he smiled.  
  
Chanse turned around to look for Oliver but she didn't see him anywhere. She looked across the dance floor and saw Oliver talking with all the quidditch players. "Oliver!" she shouted and ran across the floor to Oliver. "Hey didn't you hear me?"  
  
"No, sorry." Chanse turned to say hey to all the guys but when she did they all were staring at her, with their mouths open.  
  
"Are you guys ok?"  
  
"Chanse?" Owen Cauldwell, the chaser of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You look...um...like...a girl!"  
  
"In case you didn't know, Owen, I am a fucking girl." Chanse got up in Owen's face, "But just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"  
  
"Calm down Chanse," Owen said as he slightly pushed off Chanse off, "I was just going to say that you look great."  
  
"Oh sorry." Chanse laughed. "I'm just not used to dressing up and everything so I'm a little touchy to everything. Sorry."  
  
"It's ok." Owen nudged Chanse.  
  
"Hey Oliver you want some juice or something?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go get it, though." Chanse stopped him.  
  
"It's ok I'll get it I don't mind, anyways Angelina's over at the punch bowl and I want to talk to her." Chanse walked away from the group of the guys and they all watched Chanse walk away.  
  
"DAMN! Oliver, how'd you score that?" Marcus Flint said hitting Oliver, while the rest of the group of guys continued to check Chanse's ass out.  
  
"Guy stop." Oliver stood in front of the guys and tried to block them from checking her out. "Chanse will beat the shit out of you if she sees you."  
  
"Quick Oliver move, she dropped her purse." All the guys pushed Oliver out of the way, and watched Chanse bend down to pick up her purse. But right as she started to pick up her purse and stand back up, she turned around (still bent over) and looked back at all the guys, who quickly turned around and smiled at the guys and bent back up and walked over to the punch bowl.  
  
"Hey Angelina you look great." Angelina turned around and her eyes became very large.  
  
"Chanse you look great."  
  
"Thanks you to. Hey here's a camera, just pressed this button and it will take a picture."  
  
"Um...ok."  
  
"Just take pictures of the dance and things and bring it back to me after the dance." Chanse smiled and handed Angelina the camera and poured her and Oliver so punch. She walked back over to the guys.  
  
"Hey guys. Here Oliver." Chanse handed Oliver his punch and looked at the guys.  
  
"Oh hi Chanse." They all said and looked away. Chanse laughed.  
  
"Its ok guys; one, I saw you checking me out, I know I looked. Two, I'm not going to do anything. Just wait till the next quidditch match." They all laughed and continued to talk.  
  
The band came out on stage and began playing, "Who's this band, Oliver?" Chanse shouted over the music.  
  
"They're The Weird Sisters."  
  
"Oh, they're good."  
  
"Yeah. You wanted to dance?"  
  
"Let's wait till a slow song comes on." Right as Chanse said that one came on. Oliver grabbed Chanse hand and led her out onto the dance floor, where no one was on, and began to dance with her.  
  
"You really look good Chanse." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Well I had to look good for you, you know." Chanse smiled.  
  
"You don't have to; I don't care what you look like. Your fine the way you are." Chanse pushed off of Oliver a little and looked at him and smiled and pulled him closer, so now they were dancing cheek to cheek, Oliver smiled.  
  
Chanse and Oliver were in their own world, they didn't notice the people watching them, or dancing near them. By the end of the song, Chanse and Oliver we're looking deep into each others eyes. "Come with me." Oliver whispered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just come on." Oliver grabbed Chanse's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall. Just before Chanse slipped out the door she looked back at all the people in there and no one noticed her and Oliver leave.  
  
Chanse followed Oliver down the front stairs, and outside. "Where are you taking me Oliver?" Chanse asked.  
  
"You'll see." Oliver whispered. Oliver took Chanse downstairs where the dungeon was, and where some of the old classrooms were. Oliver stopped to catch his breath and started to run when he heard.  
  
"Oh yes, Albus, I'm very excited to see all the kids outfits." It was Professor McGongall and Professor Dumbledore. Oliver grabbed Chanse and pulled her it an old abandon classroom, and ran back into a dark corner.  
  
"It's Dumbledore and Professor McGongall." Oliver whispered in Chanse's ear.  
  
"Did you hear something, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes I did, I think it came from it here." Chanse took a deep breath in a grabbed Oliver.  
  
"Oliver, what do..." Oliver cupped his hand over Chanse's mouth. Professor McGongall opened the door and slowly light flowed from the door, up to the corner. Chanse took a deep breathe in and turned her head into Oliver's chest.  
  
Professor McGongall stopped just before to light hit Oliver's black shoes, "Albus I guess it was some rats or something." She shut the door. Oliver and Chanse didn't move till they were sure that Dumbledore and McGongall were gone.  
  
Chanse sighed in relief, "Good they're gone." Chanse slowly pushed off of Oliver and walked a couple steps away from him, set her purse down on the table, and looked around. "What is this place?"  
  
"It's an old classroom." Oliver sat down on an old desk table.  
  
"Why'd you bring me down here?" Chanse asked as she walked over to Oliver and stood in front of him. Oliver jumped down off the table and cupped Chanse's hands.  
  
"This may seem corny to you, but I seriously want this...I wanted to have a dance with you."  
  
"But you already did."  
  
"No a personal dance with you." Chanse smiled and looked down at the ground then she looked back up at Oliver who had his hand out waiting for Chanse answer. Chanse smiled and nodded and softly slid her hand into his and he slowly pulled her closer to him, until their noses touched. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
Chanse got a feeling that she should kiss Oliver, because it wouldn't be right. So she quickly laid her head down on his shoulder and Oliver was a little hurt and then he slowly started to sway Chanse back and forth.  
  
Chanse was so happy at that moment and she blocked out all her thoughts: Harry, grades, quidditch, everything.  
  
Then she thought she heard something familiar so she stopped dancing with Oliver and listened closely, "What's wrong Chanse?"  
  
"Shhh." Chanse climbed on top of a table and listened to the band upstairs. She heard Vertical Horizons, Everything You Want, starting to play, she faintly heard the lead singer say.  
  
"This is a special request from a young witch, to another witch,"  
  
'Cho,' Chanse thought.  
  
"From the Muggle world. Vertical Horizon's, Everything You Want." Chanse slowly climbed off the table  
  
"Hey Chanse, let's take a picture of us." Oliver ran over to the table and sat down on it with Chanse. They both smiled and the camera flashed, Oliver set the camera down by Chanse's purse and turned back around to look into Chanse's eyes.  
  
"Oliver, I'm leaving tomorrow." Oliver's jaw dropped.  
  
"Why Hogwarts isn't that bad is it?"  
  
"No, I'm not leave forever. I'm just going on vacation for two weeks, to my dead mother's ranch." Chanse looked down, "And I was just wondering...can I have this last dance?" Chanse looked up at Oliver, who was smiling.  
  
"Yes you can." He pulled her closely and then they began to sway back and forth to the music.  
  
When the song was over Chanse pulled away from Oliver and walked over to get her purse. When she turned around Oliver was right behind her.  
  
"Oh my god!" Chanse dropped her purse, and placed her hand on her heart, "Oliver..." she hit him, "don't do that!"  
  
They both bent down to pick up the purse, but Oliver got to it first. He slowly slid the purse up Chanse's arm and when he softly laid it down on her shoulder; his cheek was next to hers.  
  
He slowly moved away from her cheek and was now face-to-face with her. Chanse's eyes began to tear up, "I'm sorry Oliver...I can't do this." Chanse stood up and ran out of the dungeon, up the stairs, and up to her room in the Ravenclaw house. 


	14. The Ranch

Chapter 14: The Ranch  
  
About twenty minutes later the dance got out and Cho came up to her room. "Chanse?" Cho looked around and saw two huge suitcases packet, "Chanse, what's going on?"  
  
Chanse looked up, "I'm leaving for my mother's ranch tomorrow." Cho started to open her mouth, "and no I'm not leaving for good. I'll be back in two weeks."  
  
"But why are you leaving Hogwarts, why don't you just stay for break, like everyone else? During break they throw some wicked parties!" Cho laughed.  
  
"Because I haven't seen my mother and father for six months. I want to see them." Chanse walked over to the bathroom and closed the door and a few minutes later she came back out holding her dress, and she was in her pajamas. "I need to go to bed now."  
  
"Why? I came back up here to get you, for the Sixth Year after Ball Party," Cho walked into her closet and changed into some jeans and a tight shirt, "come on. Change into something you can get down and dirty in." Cho, evilly, smiled.  
  
"Sorry Cho I can't. I have to be ready to leave for the train, with Hagrid by ten. I have to be dressed, and I have to have said my goodbye's before that too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So I'm going to go to bed now," Chanse walked over to Cho, "Good night, have fun." Chanse walked back over to where her camera was, and handed it to Cho, "Here take pictures for me."  
  
"Ok. Good night." Cho grabbed the camera and ran out the room.  
  
Chanse walked over to her dresser, sat down, and looked in the mirror and began to brush her hair. She watched herself carefully, watching every move she made.  
  
Then she stopped brushing her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror and tilted her head. She looked down at the floor and began to think, "What if I had kissed Oliver? What would we be like afterwards?" Chanse looked back up at her reflection and saw her eyes full of tears, but she didn't know why. She tried to figure it out but her heart, mind, and soul couldn't make up their thoughts.  
  
Chanse let out a sigh, stood up and walked over to her bed and slipped into it. She sat there for a little bit and tried to figure out what she was thinking but everything was a blur.  
  
She finally shook her head, slipped down farther into her covers and reached over to her bed-side table to turn off the light, but she knock the pile of letter on the floor. She leaned over the side of her bed and picked them up one by one and laid them down on her bed.  
  
When she was done doing that she piled them up and set them down on the table and then looked closely at the top letter. "Geno...did I get mail while I was at the dance?"  
  
"Yes...Only one letter though. I set it on the table next to your bed." Chanse shook her head and grabbed the letter. She scooted back against her headboard and began to open, she read:  
  
Chanse~  
  
I know you're not happy with me and I know Oliver sure as hell isn't. But I only act like a bitch to you because you refuse to listen to my pleas.  
  
Seriously, Oliver used me!  
  
I know you've heard Oliver's and other people's stories about our relationship but here's my side; Sure it's true that I acted more Gryffindorish to get Oliver to notice me. So he started to notice me and then we became friends. Then he asked me out, and of coarse I said yes.  
  
Then we skipped regular kissing, and went straight to snogging. But after snogging Oliver seemed to want more, and I wouldn't give up anymore, he dumped me. Flat out.  
  
So just be careful Chanse, I know this may seem like a lame attempt to get you stop hanging around Oliver because I want him back. This isn't, it's true I want him back, even though he used me. At the time I dated Oliver I didn't want to go that far. So I stopped liking him because I thought he would never go back out with me because I didn't do the things he wanted.  
  
Finally I started dating again and then I finally did it... I had sex.  
  
Chanse's jaw dropped wide open and she reread that sentence,  
  
Finally I started dating again and then I finally did it...I had sex.  
  
Chanse took a deep breath a continued reading...  
  
Please what ever you do, just be careful around Oliver.  
  
~Blaise Zabini~  
  
Chanse set the letter down and looked over at Geno. 'What's wrong Chanse?'  
  
"He just was..." tears started to roll down Chanse's face, "using me." Chanse began to cry softly. Geno flew over onto Chanse's bed and looked up at her. "He doesn't care about me." Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse tightly squeezed her eyes and let out a sigh. She wiped her tears, and looked down at Geno and forced and smiled and petted his little, red head. Geno cooed and flew back into his cage. Chanse continued to look down on her bed, where Geno and stood.  
  
Her mind was racing full of thoughts, and her heart was racing with emotions. She sighed, laid back down and curled up in her covers and tried so hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Tears ran down her face, before she fell asleep.  
  
Chanse woke up early in the morning to Geno's telepathic wake up call. "I'm awake." Chanse answered as she rolled out of bed, "I'm up...I'm up."  
  
Chanse walked over to her closet and pulled out a tan tank-top, which had a v-neck style to it, and a brown mini-shirt. She went and changed, and then came back out and went to her dresser and put on her makeup. Then she twisted her hair and clipped it up. She walked over to the full-length mirror and took one last look at herself. She nodded with acceptance.  
  
She walked over to Cho's bed and shook her. "Cho wake up, I'm leaving." Cho rolled over and scratched her eyes and looked up at Chanse.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Cho jumped out of bed, "You're leaving, I was going to hang out with you before you left." Cho sighed and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Thanks, Cho. But hey I have to go." Cho stood up and gave Chanse a great big bear hug. "Now go back to bed." Chanse slightly pushed Cho back on the bed Cho smiled, and curled back into bed.  
  
Chanse walked to the door and began to take her bags outside, "See you in two weeks." Cho yelled from her bed.  
  
Chanse stopped and smiled at the heap of covers (who was Cho). Chanse shook her head and started to pick up her purse, her bags, and Geno, then she quickly ran back in and grabbed the letter, she had read the night before, and shoved it into her pocket.  
  
Chanse walked down in the Ravenclaw commons room, where most of the house was lounging in. Chanse stopped at the stairs and looked around, "This is my family. I belong here." She thought.  
  
She slightly laughed and walked towards the door, where the painting swung open, but Chanse stood in the entrance and turned around. "See ya...family." She whispered. She turned back around and walked out.  
  
Chanse walked down the hallway and down the shifting stairs. Where she stood in front of the Great Hall and looked around, "I really do belong here." she said.  
  
"Yes you do, Miss. Jackson." Dumbledore said from behind.  
  
Chanse turned around and smiled at the old wizard. He nudged by her and walked down the stairs and turned down a hallway, to his office.  
  
She smiled, and started up the other side of the shifting stairs, to the Gryffindor house. When she finally reached it she walked up to the painting, "Password?"  
  
"Um... Caput Draconis."  
  
"That is incorrect." Chanse looked up at her in shock.  
  
"But...last night...never mind. Lady I was...um....just wondering whether....forget it." Chanse laughed, and turned around and started back down the hallway.  
  
"Wait!" The Fat Lady shouted. Chanse turned back around and walked back to the painting.  
  
"Yes, Lady?" The painting smiled.  
  
"Please sit Chanse." Chanse set down her bags, and sat down, in front of the painting, "I'm going to be straight forward with you. About Oliver and you.  
  
Just like all the other ghosts and paintings, all the kids of our house we think of them as our own children," Chanse nodded, and continued to listen, "well like most mothers they're careful about who their boys date." Chanse looked down and slightly laughed, "Oliver's like my son, and you like him, I know you do." Chanse blushed, "And I also know that he likes you.  
  
Well I just want you to know that I think it would be just fine if you dated him." Chanse stood up and looked at the painting a half smile.  
  
"I like you because you treat Oliver well, and you make him happy. But on top of that you show me respect. You're the only student that calls me Lady everyone calls me 'Fat Lady.' I know I'm fat but have respect." Chanse laughed, "And because I like you I want you to know that you're welcome in my house anytime you want.  
  
The painting swung open and Chanse's jaw dropped, "Thank you Lady. If I could give you a hug I would." Chanse quickly ran inside.  
  
Once she was inside she looked around and saw almost all the Gryffindor's standing in the commons room, whispering and looking at Chanse. Chanse looked around at all them, nervously, then she looked back around and walked towards Angelina, who was to busy, in the corner, reading. "Hey Angelina."  
  
Angelina looked up and did a double take on Chanse, and Chanse laughed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm leaving to go to a ranch, I'll be back."  
  
"Oh. Well I miss you."  
  
"I know I'll miss you too." Chanse gave her a hug and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Hermione watching them.  
  
"Hermione!" Chanse yelled, "I'll be back." Chanse dropped her bags and ran over to Hermione and picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm leaving town. I'm going to my mom's ranch, I'll be back in two weeks, don't worry." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Oh how fun. I'll miss you." Hermione wined.  
  
"I know... I'll miss you too. Hey, I don't need to tell you but...watch Harry and Ron," She glanced over at the boys, who were casting spells on Scabbers, Chanse raised an eyebrow ,then looked back at Hermione, "...make sure they're good while I'm gone."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron who were, now, in the corner, giggling like school girls, "I will." Angelina walked over holding Chanse's bags, and dropped them down next to Chanse's feet.  
  
"Thanks. "Chanse said, and Angelina nodded.  
  
"So, do you have time to hang out?"  
  
"No, I need to find Oliver, and then leave to meet Hagrid, to go."  
  
"Oh. Actually, I haven't seen him all day." Angelina exclaimed, "I mean I didn't even see him at the after party!"  
  
  
  
"Ok, I'll just put this in his room." Chanse ran as fast as she could up the stairs and down the boy's dormitory hallway.  
  
When she was outside Oliver's door she knocked, and got no response. She slowly turned the knob and walked in.  
  
When she was inside she remembered the night she had spent in Oliver's arms, and how good that felt. Chanse held back her tears, from what she was about to do.  
  
She walked over to Oliver's bed and pulled out the crinkled letter that Blaise had written her. She picked up the pen by his bed and wrote on the envelope:  
  
Oliver please read this.  
  
~Chanse~  
  
PS  
  
Is this true?  
  
She set it down on the pillow and walked t the door and opened it and stood in the doorway and looked at the envelope, and then she turned and walked out.  
  
She ran back to the commons room where Angelina and Hermione were talking, "Hey guys. I got to go."  
  
Chanse gave them each one last hug, and then she walked over to Harry and Ron. "Boys be good." She smirked with a laugh.  
  
Harry lightly laughed, "Always." Ron started laughing hard, and then quickly stopped.  
  
"Bye boys." Chanse turned, and walked back to her bags, and walked out of the Gryffindor house.  
  
She walked out of the house and waved bye to the Fat Lady, and walked down the stairs.  
  
The whole time she was walking down the stairs she thought about Oliver; everything and anything about Oliver. The way he smiles, how he makes her feel...everything.  
  
When she reached the front stairs, Hagrid was waiting for her, holding his egg, "Hello, Chanse. You ready to go?" Chanse nodded and followed Hagrid out.  
  
On the way out, Chanse looked all around at Hogwarts, like she had done earlier that year, when she first started. She thought about all the memories she had there: Meeting new people, join quidditch, beating Gryffindor, the elf, and other things.  
  
Then she thought about the Yule Ball, and she stopped, and Hagrid kept walking ahead. Then he stopped, "Come on Chanse, no time to wait." Chanse quickly shook her head, and ran up to Hagrid.  
  
Eventually they reached the train station and boarded.  
  
Chanse and Hagrid found a cabin, and settled in. All the way to the ranch, Hagrid kept talking about how excited he was to hatch his egg, but Chanse wasn't paying any attention to him. She was to busy staring out the window, trying to figure out what she as to do with her life.  
  
The train continued on, and Chanse fell asleep to the background noise of Hagrid talking, and her thoughts of what to do. 'Should I believe Blaise? Do I like Oliver? What should I do?' She thought before she fell asleep.  
  
Finally, around sometime, the train stopped. "Wake up Chanse, we're here." Hagrid shook Chanse, till she woke up.  
  
"Ok." Chanse sat up and put on her bags and followed Hagrid out into the isle.  
  
When she was standing in the isle waiting, she remember that she was here going to see her parents. She got really excited which made it feel like the line was moving slower and slower. Finally Chanse stepped off the train and saw her parents.  
  
"Chanse!" Her mom and dad screamed as they ran towards her.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" Chanse dropped her bags, by Hagrid, and ran and jumped into her dad's arms. He spun her around and around then set her down, and her mother hugged her.  
  
"I have so many questions, Chanse."  
  
"Yeah, I only have one...are there any boys in your life?" Chanse's father looked very serious.  
  
"Tom!" Chanse's mom hit her husband, "But seriously is there." Heather nudged Chanse with a smile.  
  
"Well..." Chanse looked away.  
  
"Oh tell me all about him..." Chanse's mom grabbed her daughter's arm "...Is it Oliver?"  
  
"Who's Oliver?" Chanse's dad asked but it was too late, Chanse and her mom had already walked off to gossip.  
  
He walked over to Hagrid and picked up his daughter's bags. "Hello Hagrid, it's so nice to see you. What's it been fourteen years?"  
  
"Fifteen, and it's nice to see you too, Tom." They picked up the bags and walked behind the girls, back to the car.  
  
They drove till they reached a huge farm, in the middle of nowhere. "Here we are." Chanse's dad said.  
  
They crawled out of the car and got their bags and walked up to the house. Once inside, Chanse set her bags down, and her jaw dropped, as she looked around the huge front entrance of the house. Chanse closed her mouth and ran all around the house and looked in every nook and notch in the whole house.  
  
"Dad this is awesome." Chanse screamed from the house, down to her dad, who was helping Hagrid, get the rest of the bags.  
  
Chanse got back downstairs and thought about what room she wanted. She picked up her bags and walked up the stairs and down a hallway that was very similar to the hallway, she went down every morning, to get to her room, at Hogwarts, "Except it has wallpaper." Chanse laughed in her head.  
  
She looked in every room, but she couldn't find the right room for her. When she reached the end of the hallway she checked in the last room.  
  
It was a beautiful red room, with melted candles everywhere, and Chinese lanterns in every corner. Chanse slowly walked in and dropped her bags.  
  
"Chanse where are you?" Chanse mom yelled, as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Down here mom." Chanse mom walked down, checking in every room, until she reached the room that Chanse was in.  
  
Chanse mom stood outside the door for a little bit, and then she slowly opened the door. She saw Chanse sitting on the bed, reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
Chanse's mom walked over to the bed and sat down. "Hi, mom. Isn't this a cool room?"  
  
"This was my sister's room." She whispered. 


	15. All Will Be Answered

Chapter 15: All Will Be Answered  
  
"What?" Chanse laid the newspaper on the bedside table and sat next to her mom, "What'd you say, mom?" Chanse asked.  
  
"This was your mother's room." She said loudly and looked over at Chanse.  
  
To Heather's surprise Chanse wasn't sad at all, "Well I guess like mother like daughter?" Chanse smiled and got up and started to unpack her bags. Heather let out a sigh and walked over to Chanse and kissed her head and walked out of the room.  
  
Chanse finished unpacking, and walked over to her bed, sat down, and stared up at the ceiling, and began to think. "Do I like Oliver?" she whispered, then rolled over and threw her face into her pillows, "DUH! Of coarse I do." She rolled over on her back with a huge smile on her face. Then she slowly sat up and stopped smiling, "...but does he like me?" she thought.  
  
"Hey Chanse," Hagrid walked into her room and sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Um..." Chanse quickly thought up something, "I'm not playing Quidditch right now." She looked up and faked a smile.  
  
"Chanse...really, what's wrong?" Hagrid nudged Chanse.  
  
Chanse thought again for something more convincing, then wanting to play Quidditch, "I miss my friend back in Hawaii..." She looked down at her hands, and realized that was true too, "and I also miss my friends back at Hogwarts." Hagrid pulled Chanse to him and hugged her.  
  
"Nothing, a little Quidditch can't cure." Hagrid slightly pushed Chanse off, still holding her arms, and smiled. Chanse nodded with a smiled, stood up, and pulled Hagrid off her bed.  
  
"Your right..." She pushed him out, of her room, "...but I have to change."  
  
"Hurry!" Hagrid yelled through the door as Chanse quickly changed into her workout clothes.  
  
She flung the door opened and started to run out, but she remembered her broom. She turned around and ran back into her room and grabbed her broom.  
  
She ran down her stairs, and ran out the door, nearly knocking her mom over. "CHANSE WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" her mom yelled at her.  
  
Chanse looked around for Hagrid but there was no sign of him...She quickly looked up into the sky and saw him. She started to run and jumped onto her broom and flew up next to Hagrid.  
  
"You ready to do this?" Chanse smirked. Hagrid nodded and hit the ball towards the goals.  
  
Chanse looked at Hagrid, and flew off and yelled at him, "Cheap shot...but I can handle them!" She smiled and swung in front of the ball and blocked in with her left arm. "You're going to have to try harder then that, Rubues." Hagrid cocked his head and hit the ball harder and with a backspin. Chanse quickly tried to block it. She flew as fast as she could to the third goal and blocked it.  
  
Chanse looked at Hagrid and then looked in front of her and she was flying straight towards the third goal. She tried to stop her broom but it kept flying forward. She decided that the only thing she could do was jump off, and grab the goal.  
  
She looked around, and jumped up, on her broom, like she about to ride a wave, then she jumped off and grabbed the goal, as her broom flew forward, then fell to the ground.  
  
Hagrid, evilly, smiled and hit the ball to the goal on the other side of the ring Chanse was on. "No one calls me Rubues, except my mummy."  
  
'Damnit.' She looked around and thought, of ways to stop the ball.  
  
She quickly ran on the ring, over to the edge, and jumped to the next ring. She barely grabbed the ring, and Hagrid watched in fascination.  
  
Chanse swung her leg up, pulled herself up, and ran across that ring, and jumped to hit the ball, without even thinking, she just cared about not letting that ball going threw her goal. But she had jumped too late and the ball went threw, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"CHANSE!" Hagrid screamed as he flew to grab her.  
  
Hagrid's scream carried to the house, and Chanse's parents came running out and saw their daughter lying, face down, in the dirt with Hagrid nettled down next to her.  
  
"Chanse?" Heather whispered, as she watched Tom run over to her. Heather watched as Tom rolled Chanse over, and check for a pulse. First he checked her chest for a heartbeat. Heather watched closely. He lifted his head and looked back at Heather, with fear.  
  
Heather ran over to Chanse's motionless body, on the ground, covered in dust. She pushed Tom out of the way, and checked Chanse's wrist...No pulse.  
  
She checked her chest...No pulse. She slowly lifted Chanse's head up to her chest. "Chanse? Please say something, sweetheart."  
  
Heather checked Chanse's neck...She got one!  
  
Tears ran down Heather's face, as she laid her head on her daughters head and rocked back and forth.  
  
"Please Heather, move." Heather looked up at Hagrid with hate and anger in her eyes.  
  
"This is your fault, this happened, to my baby." Heather screamed at Hagrid, but all he did was ignored her and pulled Chanse's body out of Heather's hands, and walked to the house.  
  
Tom bent down to Heather and picked her up, "It's his fault our baby's like that, Tom." Heather whispered. She turned and cried on her husband's shoulder and they walked, behind Hagrid, towards the house.  
  
Hagrid walked into the living room and set Chanse down on the couch. Heather ran over to the couch and sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand.  
  
Hagrid walked back in, with a first aid kit. He examined Chanse, closely.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Heather looked up at Hagrid with tears in her eyes. Hagrid nodded, as he checked for any broken limbs. When he was done with that, he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"No broke bones. She's just going to need some rest, and then she'll be back to herself, in no time. Maybe a little sore in the morning, but other wise, just fine." Hagrid said as he walked back into the room.  
  
Tom looked down at Heather and placed his hand on her shoulder, "She's just unconscious.it's ok." Heather looked up at Hagrid and forced a smiled, and watched him picked up Chanse and carried her up to her room.  
  
Hagrid placed her in her bed and covered her.  
  
The night went on; Chanse never woke up that night till, late that night after everyone had fallen asleep.  
  
At two o'clock in the morning, Chanse awoke to a strange light in her room. She turned her head into her pillow; then slowly opened her eyes. She turned back around and rubbed her eyes, and looked in front of her. She saw a figure in the light reaching out to grab her.  
  
Chanse backed up as far as she could, and when she couldn't back up anymore, and got out of bed to run away, but as soon as she was standing up, out of bed, she couldn't hold herself up and fell down. She felt and cut her head on the side table.  
  
She didn't lose consciousness right away; everything was in slow motion around her, though, and she couldn't move her body. She felt her body slowly fall to the ground and she couldn't figure out this figure. She watched the figure until she hit the ground, where she slowly blinked her eyes and saw the figure fade back into the wall, and then Chanse closed her eyes.  
  
Heather woke up to huge thud. She quickly threw off her covers and ran into Chanse's room.  
  
When she got in there she saw Chanse lying on the floor, unconscious, with blood coming from her head. Heather cupped her hands around her mouth and ran over to her daughter and grabbed a tissue, off of the table, and wiped the blood off her head.  
  
She picked Chanse up, and placed her into her bed, and went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She walked back into Chanse's room and sat down next to Chanse, and began to mend to Chanse's cut.  
  
"Chanse, what happened?" Heather whispered. After she was done she put gauze on her head, and taped it to her head. She kissed Chanse and walked to the door and looked back at Chanse. She held her tears back and went back to bed.  
  
That night Chanse dreamed about having to make one of the hardest choices of her life.  
  
She dreamt she was fighting something and she at first beat it, then later it came back. It was making Chanse have to choice whether she wanted to have her parents come back, and lose Harry and Oliver. To save Harry and Oliver, and for Chanse, to join its side. For her to give up Oliver, to save Harry and herself. Or for her to give up Harry, to its side, and have Oliver survive, and for her to get her parents back.  
  
Chanse woke up that next morning panting and sweating, and she, quickly, looked around her room.  
  
Then she got a stinging feeling in her head, she lifted her hand to her head and felt the gauze. She thought about what had happened yesterday...  
  
She remembered running on the goals to stop the ball, and falling. She remembered thinking about liking Oliver. Then remembering Oliver, made Chanse think, "Does he like me? Or does he just want to use me?"  
  
A few minutes later, Heather walked back into Chanse's room, where she found her daughter wide a wake sitting up in bed. "Chanse what happened to you least night? I came in here and you were on the ground, with your head cut open." Heather pointed to Chanse's head, as Chanse felt the gauze on her head, again.  
  
"All I remember is seeing a huge light and a figure of something...or someone. I don't really know it's all really blurry." Heather shrugged and sat down next to Chanse and started to take off the gauze.  
  
When she was finished taking it off she dropped the bloody gauze on the bed, and her mouth slowly dropped open. "What mom?"  
  
Heather looked, quickly, down at the ground, and then she stood up and grabbed a mirror and moved Chanse's hair back on the side of her head. Chanse grabbed the mirror, from Heather's hand, and looked deep into it.  
  
She saw that her cut had healed, but it had left and very small scare, on the side of her head, it was in the shape of a small lightning bolt.  
  
Chanse squeezed her eyes tightly closed, and let the mirror slide out of her hands, and it hit the bed. Chanse rapped her right hand around her left hand, and then slid them past each other and around her waist, and then she began to shake. "Chanse? Are you ok?" Chanse quickly opened her eyes and looked up at her mom.  
  
Heather became frightened, because Chanse had no emotions in her eyes. She couldn't tell if she was angry, sad, or anything.  
  
Heather didn't know what she was supposed to do; she just sat there, on the bed, and watched Chanse stand up, very straight, and grabbed her ball and broom and walked out of the room.  
  
Chanse walked down the hallway, down the stairs and walked outside. She opened the door and walked out into the field and looked to each side of her and mounted her broom, and flew up into the sky.  
  
She flew up into the sky and turned and looked at her house and slowly turned her head and flew towards the goals, and faced them. "Chanse, you want me to play you, again?" Hagrid yelled from the ground.  
  
Chanse looked down at him and nodded. Hagrid quickly smiled and jumped on his broom, and flew up next to Chanse, who tossed him the ball and flew over to the goals. "Ready?" Hagrid yelled, and Chanse nodded, and got ready.  
  
Hagrid lightly hit the ball towards Chanse, who was set at the middle goal. Chanse sat up, and looked at Hagrid very upset, for hitting the ball so softly.  
  
Chanse, evilly, smiled and hit the ball back, at Hagrid's head, as hard as she could. Hagrid quickly grabbed his bludger paddle, and whacked the ball back at her.  
  
Chanse beat the ball back at him. Hagrid quickly grabbed the ball and flew over to Chanse and handed her the ball.  
  
"Chanse something's bothering you. You're playing with pure forced, instead of playing with pure emotions, like you usually do...What's wrong?" Chanse looked at Hagrid.  
  
"If you're not going to help me, then I don't want you to care about me." Chanse softly said, and flew past Hagrid, and into the woods.  
  
"Chanse!" Hagrid yelled at Chanse, but she was to far away from him, "Damnit, that girl is seriously pissing me off, here." Hagrid turned his broom and flew back to the house, and told Chanse's parents.  
  
"What? We have to go get her." Chanse's father yelled.  
  
"Tom, she's to far away." Heather softly said.  
  
Then a few minutes later, they heard a small thud on the roof. "I don't think we have to go looking for her, I think she's home." Hagrid said as he pointed to the roof.  
  
Tom started to go out of the room to go talk to Chanse, but Heather quickly grabbed him. "No Tom! She upset just let her deal with it in her own way.  
  
Last night she fell and cut her head, and it left a scare of a lightning bolt on the side of her head." Hagrid and Tom looked at each other and back at Heather.  
  
"She's probably upset, cause the more and more she's around Harry, the more and more she finds out about him...and she sees how much he's like her. But she has to sit in the darkness, and never tell him." Tom sat back down and nodded.  
  
Chanse sat up on the roof, outside her window, and watched the stars, and tried to figure out her life. She thought about Harry, and then Oliver. Why would Oliver use her? "Because Chanse, you're very pretty and a hard girl to crack. Oliver would become the most popular guy, in the group of guys, for be able to bang you." She thought.  
  
"Fuck." She said, as she slammed down her foot on the roof. Chanse continued to think about how Oliver had made her feel, and how he was making her feel. Then she remembered how she had treated her family.  
  
She stood up and walked into her room and set her broom down. She opened her door and walked out of her room and downstairs, and she walked into the kitchen where Hagrid, her mother, her father, and Hagrid's egg where all by the table. "Hi guys, I just wanted to..."  
  
"Shhh! The egg's about to hatch." Hagrid hissed.  
  
Chanse walked over to the table where the egg was just sitting there, wobbling back and forth.  
  
A little later the egg began to crack, and the shell began to flake off the little dragon. Chanse watched in amazement as the little egg turned into a dragon.  
  
When it was done hatching, the little dragon looked up at Chanse, and then looked around at all the people around him. It let out a little noise and they all sighed and then it stumbled its way to Chanse and looked up at her. Chanse watched the dragon careful, then looked at Hagrid, and smiled.  
  
That night Hagrid cooked a feast for the whole family, and then everyone went to bed early. Except Chanse, she went into her room and got on her roof and watched the stars.  
  
After a while, Chanse walked back inside and crawled into bed and went to bed.  
  
The rest of Chanse's vacation went normally. She would wake up eat a family breakfast, practice for Quidditch, lunch, play with Nora, jog around the farm, eat dinner, quick Quidditch practice, then bed.  
  
On her last day, of staying at the farm, it was different the whole day.  
  
Chanse woke up normally, but as soon as she opened her eyes she looked around the room, got dressed, into her bra and boxers, she packed her bags up, and walked down to the kitchen.  
  
Then she ate breakfast with her parents, Hagrid, and Nora, after breakfast she left to go practice Quidditch with Hagrid, and Nora.  
  
Then later she had lunch, then she played Nora, after that she went jogging for awhile and listened to her music, after she was done jogging she came back to the farm house she went in to the kitchen and sat down to eat dinner.  
  
After dinner Chanse went out with Hagrid and Nora and had a quick Quidditch practice.  
  
After her practice she went upstairs to her room, and got ready for bed, and sat out on the roof.  
  
She was out there for a long time and she thought about, if Oliver was using her. "It sounds like something a guy would pull...seem all nice, and deep down inside he's really the opposite of what he seems to be, on the outside." Chanse said as she shook her head.  
  
She looked down at the ground then up at the stars. She watched all of them till she started to get sleepy.  
  
Chanse walked back into her room and crawled into bed, and turned off her lights and went to bed.  
  
That night, when she was sleeping, she tossed and turned and dreamt about what she is suppose to do about Oliver, what she would do if Oliver was using her.  
  
After a while Chanse calmed back down and slept.  
  
Chanse woke up that night, to the same strange bright light in her room. Chanse slowly rolled on her back, sat up, and rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw the figure in front of her, reaching for her, but Chanse could make out the figure better.  
  
It was a woman with long brown hair; Chanse couldn't make out much of her face, but she could see bright green eyes shining through the light that surrounded the woman.  
  
The figure floated closer to Chanse, but instead of being afraid, like last time, Chanse sat there on her bed and watched the figure. The Figure floated closer and closer to Chanse, and Chanse took in a deep breath and continued to watch it.  
  
The woman floated to the end of Chanse's bed, stopped, and looked at Chanse. "Who are you?" Chanse whispered. But the woman did not respond. "Who are you?" Chanse said a little louder, but again the woman respond, all the woman did was stick out her hand towards Chanse.  
  
Chanse tilted her head to the side, and realized that this woman didn't want to hurt her. Chanse took in a deep breath and slid her hand into the woman's hand. The woman hand was cold to the touch but something about it made it feel warm.  
  
The woman grabbed Chanse's hand and led her out onto the roof, where Chanse sat down and looked at the woman who was now floating in the sky. "Who are you?" Chanse asked the woman again, the woman placed her hands on her chest then stuck her hands out to Chanse. "I don't understand." Chanse shook her head.  
  
The woman floated over next to Chanse, and lifted Chanse up next to her and looked deep into Chanse's eyes. Chanse looked back into the woman's, Chanse's eyes were full of so many questions, but they all seemed to disappear when Chanse looked into the woman's eyes.  
  
The woman rapped her arms around Chanse and pulled her closer to her body. Chanse rapped her arms around the woman and felt nothing but cold, but the cold was filled with the warmth of love.  
  
Chanse took a step back from the woman and looked into her eyes, "You're a ghost." Chanse said and the ghost smiled at her and placed her hand on Chanse's cheek. The ghost quickly pulled Chanse close to her and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Chanse? Are you...Oh my!" Heather yelled through the door. Chanse looked back up at the ghost who was looking at the door.  
  
The woman looked back at Chanse and kissed her, and hugged her tightly. "Chanse! Oh my!" Heather screamed as she ran to the window.  
  
The ghost looked at Chanse with love filled eyes, and kissed her and floated into the sky.  
  
Heather quickly climbed out onto the roof and grabbed Chanse, and held her and looked up at the ghost in the sky. "Oh my." Heather whispered.  
  
"What mom?"  
  
"Hailey?" Heather blinked and let a tear drop.  
  
Chanse looked up at the ghost, who was just floating in the sky, looking down at Chanse, and her mom, "Mom?" Chanse's eyes began to tear up. "That my mom?" Chanse looked up at Heather's face. Heather looked down at Chanse, nodded yes and looked back up at her dead sister.  
  
Hailey floated down to Heather and wiped her tear and kissed her cheek with a smile. Then she looked over at Chanse, who was watching every move that her dead mother made, and smiled at her.  
  
Hailey floated over to Chanse and hugged her, "I will always love you Foxlin, and I'm always watching over you." Chanse's mouth dropped and then she quickly shut it.  
  
Hailey moved off of Chanse and kissed her and floated off into the sky.  
  
"MOM, NO!" Chanse screamed and tried to run after her dead mother, but Heather quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. "Let me go." Chanse hit Heather over and over, but she couldn't take it anymore and she stopped hitting her and hugged her tightly and watched her dead mother float off into the sky.  
  
Chanse sat down with her mother and cried in her arms for two hours that night, and when she had calmed down a little Heather told her stories about when Chanse was younger, and her real mother, and what she was like. "Oh your mother would sing you to sleep every night, actually when the two of us were younger if I had, had a bad day, she would sing me to sleep." Heather laughed. "She had the most angelic voice I had ever heard. That's where you get your great voice from."  
  
Heather smiled at Chanse, but Chanse was looking at the stars. "Sweetie, I think you should get some sleep, because we're going to the train station early in the morning." Heather kissed her daughter's head and walked back inside and went to bed.  
  
Chanse stayed out, on the roof, a little longer hoping that her dead mother would come back to her...but she never did.  
  
Her mind began to race full of thoughts and ideas; she couldn't think. She got up and went inside and decided it would be good for her head if she went to bed.  
  
Chanse fell asleep and dreamt about her mother. "Mom?" She asked the figure in her dream; it nodded. "What should I do about Oliver?"  
  
Her mother smiled and floated towards her and looked into her daughter's eyes and smiled. "Mom I love you, but...Why don't you talk?" Her mom smiled again, "DAMNIT TALK TO ME!" Chanse screamed at her mother and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Chanse looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry mom." Chanse whispered.  
  
Hailey moved her daughter's face up to look into her eyes. "All will be revealed in time. Everything will be...If he likes you, if he's using you, everything." Chanse looked up into her mom's smiling face, with amazement.  
  
Hailey smiled at Chanse, one last time, and turned and floated away, "No mom! Don't leave me again!" Chanse fell to the ground and began to cry.  
  
"Foxlin..." Hailey turned around and looked down at Chanse on the floor. "I love you." Before Chanse could say it back, she woke up from her dream.  
  
"Mom?" Chanse looked around her room for her mom, and she didn't see her.  
  
Chanse sighed, "I love you too...mom"  
  
"Chanse...Oh, you're already up. Ok breakfast in ten minutes." Chanse nodded and rolled out of bed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed out a tank top and jeans, and got changed. She walked over to her dresser and began brushing her hair, while she looked at the ground.  
  
When she looked back up into the mirror she saw her mother blowing a kiss to her. Chanse quickly turned around but no one was there. Chanse looked down at the ground and turned back around and looked closely in the mirror, but no one was there either.  
  
Chanse finished brushing her hair; she tied a scarf around her head, and brought her bags down stairs and went into the kitchen. She ate breakfast with her parents and Hagrid.  
  
Then after breakfast her family loaded up the car while Chanse played with Nora some more. "Nora I'm going to miss you." Nora whined a little, "Now, Nora I'll be back in a couple of months and I'll write you, ok?" Nora pushed Chanse with her nose, and Chanse laughed. "Bye Nora." Chanse hugged Nora and ran over to the car and jumped in.  
  
Chanse's dad drove, Chanse, Hagrid and his wife to the train station, and when they got there they said their goodbye. "Good bye sweetheart." Chanse dad hugged her.  
  
"We're now living on the farm full time, so if you need us you know where we are. I love...you." Chanse mom grabbed her tightly and cried.  
  
"Mom..."Chanse tried to push her mom off, "Mom...its ok I'll be back." Chanse mom collected herself, and nodded.  
  
Chanse and Hagrid boarded the train and headed back to Chanse's real home...Hogwarts. 


	16. Surprises Of All Kinds

I just would like to thank all my viewers, and especially my reviewers! THANKS! Anyways, for the people that are on chapter 23 or 24 I want to tell you that chapter 17 has parts of chapter 23 and chapter 18 will have the rest of 23 in it with a little of chapter 24.  
  
Chapter 16: Surprises Of All Kinds  
  
When Chanse reached her stop to go back to Hogwarts, she smiled and looked over at Hagrid who was asleep and shook her head. "Hagrid we're here." Hagrid nodded and stood up. Chanse quickly grabbed her robe and threw it on.  
  
'Come on people move, move."' Chanse thought.  
  
'Patients Chanse.'  
  
"Shut up Geno." Chanse laughed. Geno screeched with laughter and watched Chanse anxiously wait to get off the train.  
  
When Chanse, Geno, and Hagrid made it off the train Chanse spun around in circle with excitement. "Come on Hagrid. I want to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm moving as fast as I can." Hagrid wobbled over to Chanse with all their bags.  
  
They boarded their boats and rowed over the lake to Hogwarts. Chanse sat there, the whole way, tapping her foot and fidgeting her hands.  
  
They made it across the lake and Chanse got off the boat and followed Hagrid up to Hogwarts, like she had done earlier that year, the first time she came to Hogwarts.  
  
They finally made it up to Hogwarts and they walked into the front hall. Chanse looked around at the great hall and smiled uncontrollably. She laughed, "I'm home."  
  
"And we've all missed you." Chanse turned around and saw Dumbledore standing behind her. She smiled and nodded. "All your bags are waiting for you in your room." Chanse grew a big smile on her face and started to run off to her room, but she turned around.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Chanse ran as fast she could, up the rotating stairs, up to the Ravenclaw hallway, down that and to the painting. "Password." The Knight asked.  
  
"Snuffleup." Chanse said proudly.  
  
"Ah Chanse Jackson, it's nice to see your shining face again, we've all missed you." The Knight said as he swung open.  
  
"And I've missed all you too." Chanse walked into her house and saw everyone sitting around doing their own thing.  
  
She looked around with a smile on her face and saw Cho sitting in a chair by the fireplace, talking to Roger. Chanse laughed and slowly walked over, behind Cho, "Whatcha doing, with my man?" She yelled.  
  
"What..." Cho started to turn around but she stopped, "wait a second...I know that voice." Cho, quickly, turned around and saw Chanse, "Oh Merlin!" She screamed and ran and jumped in Chanse's arms. "You're home."  
  
"You're right I am home." Chanse whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, your right I'm back." She smiled. Cho grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to their room.  
  
"Everyone you gave a camera to returned them. See..." Cho pointed to the cameras on Chanse bed.  
  
"Yeah. Geno take these back to mom." Chanse wrapped all the cameras up in a sack, Geno flew over to Chanse, and took the sack in his beak and flew off.  
  
"Oh it's so awesome that your back." Cho flopped on Chanse's bed.  
  
"Yeah it's great to be back." Chanse sat down on the bed, "Hey, you want to go out into the court yard and talk? Maybe go get Angelina and Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah sure, you go get Angelina and Hermione, and I'll go get a blanket and meet you guys down there." Chanse nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Chanse walked down the hallway and the stairs over to the Gryffindor house. "Ah Chanse I haven't seen you lately. How was your vacation?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Great thanks. How's life been treating you?"  
  
"Fine thanks."  
  
"I actually would love to talk but..."  
  
"Oh you want to see Oliver. Ok."  
  
"Actually I'm here to see Angelina and Hermione."  
  
"Oh...Well..." The fat lady laughed, "I know you remember it but...what's your special password."  
  
Chanse laughed, "Um...actually you never told it to me you just opened the door to me."  
  
The lady looked surprised and thought, and then she laughed, "You're right. Well here's a special one for you...um...Ah yes here you go, Oddsbodokins."  
  
"Oddsbodokins?"  
  
"Don't ask." The painting swung open and Chanse walked in.  
  
Chanse walked into the Gryffindor commons room and looked around at all the Gryffindors doing something.  
  
She looked around for Angelina or Hermione, but she didn't see either one of them, but she did see Harry and Ron. Chanse smiled and walked over behind Ron, "I think that girl Chanse, likes you Harry." Ron said with a smirk.  
  
"Um...Ron..." Harry started to say.  
  
"No, seriously. She's always looking at you, smiling at you, and nudging you, and I mean she's a sixth year..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! Sixth year don't talk with a second year student."  
  
"Oliver does."  
  
"Well, ok, let me rephrase that...No sixth year, talks to a second year of a different house, then itself."  
  
"I dunno Ron. Maybe you should just ask Chanse herself...seeing how she standing right behind you." Harry pointed behind Ron. Ron got a worried look on his face and turned around.  
  
"Hi Chanse." Ron said with a big smile.  
  
"Hello Ronald." Chanse said with a smirk.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Hmm...The first thing I heard was...Oh yes that's right....I think that Chanse girl likes you Harry."  
  
"Oh..."Ron looked down, "Well you didn't hear what I said before..."  
  
"Save it Ron." Chanse said with a smile, "I don't care if you think I like Harry. I'm surprised you didn't think I liked you too. Because I do all the same thing I do to Harry, to you." Ron blushed, "You guys are my friend, Hermione's friends, and you two are some of the coolest second year students I've met so far." Ron looked back up Chanse, "But that's besides the point I came over here to ask if you guys had seen Hermione, or Angelina, for that matter?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Chanse," Harry said, "But if we see them we'll tell them you came by." Ron nodded quickly and sat down in his chair.  
  
Chanse shrugged her shoulders, "Ok well I'm going to check their rooms, but I'll see you guys around." Chanse kissed Ron on the top of the head and gave Harry a hug, and walked away. When she was walking away she heard Ron.  
  
"I think she might like me now." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"RON!" Chanse yelled at him. Ron quickly stopped talking and curled back up in his chair.  
  
Chanse walked up the stairs and looked to her right and remembered walking over there the night that she wanted to talk to Oliver. She let out a sigh and turned and walked up the left side.  
  
She turned to the first door she saw: Angelina Johnson and Natalie McDonald. Chanse knocked on the door, "Who is it?" A voice from behind the door asked  
  
"Someone here to see Angelina."  
  
"But who is it?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Damnit Angelina, open this door."  
  
"Calm down I'm coming." Angelina walked over to the door and cracked it and looked out the door. She saw Chanse standing there. Angelina screamed and threw open the door, "Chanse?!" She screamed and hugged Chanse. "Oh Merlin, your back" Chanse nodded and hugged her, "a day early, though...but that doesn't matter...you're back."  
  
"Yeah my mom thought it would be better if I came back a day early, just so I could hang out with all my friends."  
  
"Oh...So how was your trip?" Angelina asked, as she shut the door.  
  
"Well actually I told Cho, that I would come get you and Hermione and were going to go out, into the courtyard, and sit out there. You know since it's such a nice day." Angelina nodded.  
  
The two of them walked down the hall to Hermione's room, the sign on the door read: Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Parvati Patil. Chanse knocked on the door, and a girl with a long dark ponytail answered the door, "Hi can I help you?"  
  
Chanse looked at Angelina and then looked back at the girl, "Um...yes..."  
  
Angelina pushed Chanse out of the way, "Hi Parvati, is Hermione here?"  
  
"Oh Merlin, you're...you're...you're Angelina Johnson!" Parvati screamed, "Oh my...oh yea um...Hermione...no she's not here...but if you want I can come hang out with you guys?" Parvati had a huge smile across her face.  
  
Angelina looked back at Chanse and laughed softly, and then she turned back around to Parvati, "Sorry Parvati, no offence, we just really need to talk to Hermione, thank you though."  
  
Angelina quickly turned around, and grabbed Chanse and power walked down the hallway. "Oh, what was that about?"  
  
"Well see, all the girls below sixth almost worship me because I'm on the Quidditch team."  
  
"Well you are good at Quidditch." Chanse nudged Angelina.  
  
"But they don't have to worship me. I'm just like them, I've just found what I'm good at, and they're all good at something too." Angelina rolled her eyes, "It's so hard being me." She laughed.  
  
"I bet." Chanse laughed back.  
  
"Hey Angelina, maybe you, and I can do something later." Angelina and Chanse looked behind them and saw Parvati standing in the hallway.  
  
"Run." Angelina whispered to Chanse. Chanse laughed softly as they ran down the stairs.  
  
When they ran down stairs they started to run out of the Gryffindor house, when...  
  
*BAM*  
  
They had run straight into Oliver, "Oh sorry..." Chanse said as she stood up, "Oliver." She looked at him with no feeling in her eyes.  
  
"I heard you had gotten back in town." Chanse didn't look up at Oliver, as she helped Angelina up. "I've been looking for you, when'd you get in?"  
  
"Today." She grabbed Angelina's arm and quickly walked out of the house.  
  
Oliver stood there with his mouth open, and he slowly looked down at the ground. He closed his mouth, shoved his hand in his pocket, then crossed his arms, and then walked upstairs to his room.  
  
"Chanse, what's wrong? That was Oliver; I thought you liked him, because we all know he likes you." They walked out of the house and down the rotating stairs.  
  
"Well you guys were wrong. I don't like him, and he sure as hell doesn't like me."  
  
"What?" Angelina stopped and looked at Chanse. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Never mind I'll tell you when we find Hermione." Angelina ran up to Chanse and they started to walk again. Chanse was looking down the whole time they were walking.  
  
"Hey there she is...HERMIONE!" Angelina yelled and left Chanse standing there.  
  
"Hey, Angelina. What's up?"  
  
"Chanse is back."  
  
"What...Where?!" Angelina pointed down the hallway at Chanse.  
  
"CHANSE!" Hermione screamed and ran down the hall.  
  
Chanse looked up at Hermione and smiled and started to run towards her, but she got a sharp pain in her whole head. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her head, then he opened her eyes but all she saw was a shadow holding to other shadows.  
  
Chanse quickly closed her eyes again and opened them, and everything was fine and Hermione was in front of her. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired from traveling it's ok. But hey, Cho's waiting for all of us in the courtyard." Chanse hooked Hermione's and Angelina's arms and they all walked out into the courtyard.  
  
"Over here guys!" Cho yelled.  
  
Chanse lead forward and looked to her left and saw Cho sitting down on a blanket, she smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey babe." Angelina said to Cho as she sat down.  
  
"Hey. What's up guys?"  
  
"Nothing." Angelina shrugged.  
  
"Books." Hermione laughed. They all laughed and started talking.  
  
"Yeah your friend Parvati is strange." Angelina said.  
  
"Oh she loves all the females in Quidditch, but she's tad more obsesses over the three of you, then the other females."  
  
"Why?" Cho asked.  
  
"I mean Cho; you're the only female seeker out of all the houses. Chanse you're just unique..."  
  
"Thanks." Chanse sarcastically said. They all laughed.  
  
"No...I mean...you don't play with pads, you're the only female keeper out there, the guys respect you, a lot, and Oliver Wood likes you. And you Angelina you're..."  
  
"I know why she would obsess over me...but speaking over Oliver Wood..." Chanse looked away, cause she knew what was coming, "...Why were you all mean, and weirded out by him, Chanse?"  
  
"Um..." Chanse remembered that she had a copy of the letter, that Blaise had written her. Chanse slowly slid her hand into her pocket, and started to pull out the letter.  
  
"Students of the sixth year class," Everyone looked up at the front hall and saw Dumbledore standing there, "please report to the Great Hall, now." He turned around and walked back inside.  
  
Chanse quickly shoved the letter back into her pocket and stood up, "Come on guys we have to go." She smiled.  
  
"Oh we'll find out later. Mark my words Chanse, oh yes we will." Cho sarcastically said.  
  
"Cho you're crazy." Angelina put her arm around Cho, "but you're right, we will find out Chanse. Trust us." Angelina put her arm on Chanse.  
  
"See ya Hermione, another time." Hermione nodded and picked up her books and headed up to her room.  
  
The three of them stood up and started walking towards the Great Hall, and they started talking, "Hey Chanse, we'll be right back, were going to scope out what's going on."  
  
"Why can't I come?"  
  
Angelina and Cho looked at each other, "Um...Just cause." They both ran off as fast as they could.  
  
"But...screw it, I don't care." Chanse started walking up with all her grade, into the Great Hall, and with every step she got a bad feeling.  
  
When she got inside the Great Hall she started walking to her table, when she looked up at the head table she saw a young man standing, off to the side of it. Chanse got to her spot and she sat down, and looked around for Angelina or Cho.  
  
She looked over at the Gryffindor house and saw Angelina sitting there, smiling at her, then she started to turn around when she caught Oliver staring at her, she quickly turned around.  
  
Chanse turned around and looked down at her plate, as she felt the letter in her pocket, "Hey Chanse." Cho said as she sat down next to Chanse.  
  
"Hey. Where the hell did the two of you go, that was so special, that I couldn't go?" Chanse asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well...see...I don't know if I should tell you cause it could freak you out before the free -for-all game."  
  
"Just tell me. I don't freak out very easily."  
  
"Ok...well see a rumor started going around the school, while you were gone, that a professional Quidditch scout is going to be at the free- for-all, scouting the players...mainly seventh years, but the rumor says they coming to look at some sixth year; most liking you, me, Angelina, and Oliver.  
  
So Angelina and I wanted to know if it was true. And we didn't take you because, we've had talent scouts come to our games plenty of times, Angelina's had them come to check out mostly Oliver, but his team too.  
  
Scouts scout me because; I'm a girl, in a position, that is dominated by guys usually." Cho laughed.  
  
"Now, students of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, I have called you all in here to introduce to you a student from originally Beauxbatons, then he transferred to Durmstrang, and now he has transferred to our fine school of Hogwarts." A couple of people hissed and booed, "Hush!" Dumbledore yelled. "His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." 


	17. Moonlight

Chapter 17: Moonlight  
  
Chanse tuned out all the kids talking, about why would someone from their rival school transfer to their school, and Dumbledore talking about little background information on this kid, all she did was stare at him and watch every move he made, every breath he took, and every time he blink.  
  
Chanse couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong about this guy. Before she even found out what this meeting was for, she felt something inside her tell her something was wrong, and when she saw him she felt like passing out.  
  
She watched him look around at all the student, and when he looked at Chanse he stopped and stared at her. Chanse started to sway back and forth. Then she lost consciousness and blacked out at the table, "Dumbledore! Chanse has blacked out!" Cho stood up and screamed.  
  
The student quickly stopped talking and looked over at Chanse. Some students who couldn't see stood up and looked at Chanse's motionless body.  
  
As soon as Cho said that, Oliver and Angelina jumped out of their seats and started to run over to Chanse. Dumbledore ran in front of them and over to Chanse. "Quick we must get her to Mrs. Pomfrey." Dumbledore shouted, as he scooped up Chanse, in his arms, and rushed out the Great Hall.  
  
Cho waited patiently in the waiting room for Mrs. Pomfrey to come out.  
  
A few minutes later Mrs. Pomfrey walked out of Chanse's room, and Cho ran over to her, "How is she, Mrs. Pomfrey?" Cho asked.  
  
The nurse smiled at Cho, "She'll be just fine. She probably was just tired from traveling, and it finally caught up with her." Cho sighed.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes, she's awake." Mrs. Pomfrey led Cho into a small room where Chanse was sitting up in a hospital bed.  
  
"Hi. Sorry if I scared you." The nurse left the room.  
  
"Scared? You're damn right you scared me."  
  
"Sorry" Chanse said with a little laugh.  
  
"Well its ok you're alright. What happened? I know this isn't because of traveling too much."  
  
"That knew kid, Tom, there's something not right about him." Chanse looked out her window.  
  
"You're being paranoid Chanse. But anyways,"  
  
"Yeah, probably." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Oliver's been asking like crazy if you're ok." Cho laughed and nudged Chanse.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Cho quickly stopped laughing, "Why do you, all of a sudden, not like Oliver?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah." Cho leaned forward. Chanse reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Cho.  
  
"Here, read this." Cho grabbed the letter and opened it, and she sat down next to Chanse, and began to read it.  
  
When she was done her mouth was wide open, and she turned and looked at Chanse. "Oh Merlin! I never that Oliver as to be that kind of person; I completely understand why you don't like him."  
  
"But Cho I don't know if that's true. But I'm scared that it might be. Cause it's like if he told all his friends 'Oh yeah I banged Chanse' he would be the most popular guy, with the guys." Cho nodded and hugged Chanse.  
  
"Here." Cho handed Chanse the letter again.  
  
"Nurse!" Chanse yelled.  
  
Madam Pomfrey peeked her head into Chanse's room, "Yes?"  
  
"Am I allowed to leave yet?"  
  
"Yes. Your stuff is in that corner." Chanse nodded, and crawled out of bed.  
  
She walked over to the corner and put on her stuff and left the hospital. Cho and Chanse started up the stairs, Cho held Chanse's arm as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Chanse are you ok?" Cho and Chanse turned around and saw Oliver at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them.  
  
"I'm fine." Chanse said and started back up the stairs.  
  
"Chanse I want to talk to you when you get a chance."  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you Oliver Wood, can't you see that?!" Cho yelled back down to him, and turned back around and helped Chanse up the stairs, again.  
  
"Thank you Cho." Chanse whispered, and Cho nodded and continued helping the stairs.  
  
Chanse entered the Ravenclaw house and walked up to her room, ignoring all the people whispering about her. She got upstairs and sat in her bed. "Chanse are you sure you're ok?" Cho asked as she sat down next to Chanse.  
  
"I'm fine." She leaned back against her headboard and looked at the ceiling. She quickly grew a puzzled look on her face and turned and looked at Cho. "Wait...What house did Tom Riddle get put into?"  
  
"Um...I think...No wait...He was put into Slytherin." Cho smiled, "Good thing huh?"  
  
Chanse looked out the window and then back at Cho, "Yeah." She sighed.  
  
"Why do you care so much about this Tom, guy?" Cho smiled and nudged Chanse, "You like him don't you? I got it, you stopped liking Oliver because you knew this Tom fellow was coming here and you liked him more. Ah, Chanse Jackson you're a sly one. I can see why the hat thought maybe you should go in Slytherin." Cho smiled. Chanse looked at Cho with discuss. "What?" Cho asked  
  
"How dare you think that I should be put in Slytherin!"  
  
"But, Chanse I..."  
  
"No Cho save it," Chanse stood up and grabbed her broom, "I sure as hell, don't like that Tom fellow! And about Oliver, it seems like he would be trying to use me. I dunno Cho..." Chanse looked at the floor and then back at Cho, "I just need to think." Chanse walked out of the room, and left Cho sitting on the bed staring at the floor.  
  
Chanse started walking down the hallway when she heard Cho calling after her, "Chanse, I was joking. I'm sorry." Cho yelled, but Chanse didn't say a thing, or even turn around she just kept walking.  
  
Chanse walked out of the Ravenclaw house and down the rotating stairs. When she was almost to the bottom of the stairs she heard Oliver's voice talking to someone. "What you doing here?"  
  
"Just waiting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure, I understand."  
  
"Shut up, Draco." Chanse sighed, took a deep breath and quickly walked down the stairs.  
  
"He's waiting for you, you know." Draco Malfoy smirked.  
  
Chanse sighed, "I know." Draco smirked and continued to walk up the stairs.  
  
Chanse turned back around and saw the back of Oliver's head. She took a deep breath and quickly walked past Oliver, down to the courtyard. "Chanse wait up."  
  
"No Oliver."  
  
Oliver ran after Chanse. "But Chanse I want to talk about the letter."  
  
Chanse stopped and looked at the ground. "The letter..." She whispered. She turned around and saw Oliver standing in the middle of the front hall.  
  
She looked at his face, which was in an emotion that Chanse couldn't figure out. She looked down at his left hand and saw the crumpled letter.  
  
She started to turn around but she looked back at Oliver with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't, all she could do was mouth to Oliver, 'I'm sorry.' Chanse quickly turned around and walked out into the courtyard and mounted her broom and flew off towards the Quidditch field.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed.  
  
Chanse turned to her right and saw a bludger heading for her. Chanse tried to move but she couldn't she just sat there and watched the bludger come at her.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Blaise hit Chanse out of the way of the bludger, and the bludger barely nicked Blaise.  
  
Chanse spun towards the ground but she stopped herself and looked up in the sky. She saw Blaise holding her side looking down at her. Chanse slowly flew back up to Blaise and looked into her eyes. "Why?" Chanse asked softly  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Fred Weasley quickly asked  
  
"We didn't mean to hit it that hard. It's all his fault." George quickly pointed to Fred.  
  
"My fault? It's your fault." Fred yelled, pushing George.  
  
  
  
"It's your fault." George pushed Fred back.  
  
"Yours..."  
  
"BOYS!" Blaise yelled, "I'm ok. Chanse are you?" Chanse nodded quickly. "Ok we're both fine. Just be more careful." Blaise started to fly off to the Quidditch field.  
  
"Wait...That was Blaise Zabini..." George exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, so what George?" Fred asked.  
  
"She's a Slytherin. She doesn't help anyone else but herself..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She helped Chanse." The twins looked over at Chanse who was puzzling watching Blaise fly towards the fields. "Chanse you ok?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh...yeah...Bye guys." Chanse quickly said and flew off towards Blaise.  
  
Chanse flew as fast as she could over to Blaise, "Why did you stop that bludger?"  
  
"Cause it would have hit you in the head." Blaise said and gripped her side harder.  
  
"Let me see." Chanse pulled Blaise's hand off her side and looked at her side. "You'll be fine, just a couple of scratches." Chanse looked at Blaise and smiled. Blaise smiled back and started to fly off.  
  
"Wait!" Chanse grabbed Blaise's arm. "Why? Is it because of Oliver? Cause you can have him. Because he probably was using me just like he had used you." Blaise looked down at the ground and then back at Chanse.  
  
"You want to know why I did that..." Chanse nodded her head, "...because what I did to you, you'll never forgive me for." Blaise flew off to the Quidditch field as fast as she possibly could.  
  
Chanse watched her in silence and tired to figure out what she meant 'Because what she did to me. I'll never be able to forgive her?' she said over in her mind.  
  
Chanse's thoughts were interrupted by shouts and cheers from the Quidditch field. "Huh?" Chanse flew over to the Quidditch field and walked in.  
  
There were Slytherins everywhere around Chanse. "What's going on?"  
  
"You didn't hear?" Graham Pritchard laughed and walked away.  
  
"What's going on here, Graham?"  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you." He snarled and walked away.  
  
"Asshole." Chanse coughed, and walked up into the bleachers to watch what was going on.  
  
She looked up in the sky to see who was playing, but it was all Slytherins. But there was something wrong with the Slytherin team...Tom Riddle was playing as a beater!  
  
Chanse looked back down and looked around. She looked over to her left and saw Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson talking.  
  
She slowly moved over closer to hear what they were talking about, "I can't believe that Tom Riddle kid wants to be a beater." Pansy screeched.  
  
"Yeah, but he's pretty cute, don't you think?"  
  
"I guess, in that mysterious way."  
  
Chanse rolled her eyes, got up and walked out of the stadium. Chanse walked back to the courtyard where she saw Cho. "Hey wait up." Chanse yelled. Cho stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry..."  
  
"No it's not your fault, I've been a little on the touchy side. I shouldn't have blown up at you."  
  
"But I shouldn't have said you belong in Slytherin."  
  
"Who cares now?" They both laughed, and hooked arms. They continued to walk and talk around the courtyard till it started to get dark out. "We should get going."  
  
"Yeah." They walked up to their rooms, changed into their pajamas, and climbed into bed.  
  
Chanse sat in bed staring at the ceiling, and listening to her breath. She thought about Oliver. "What a jerk." She whispered. "Poor Blaise...Wait...What did Blaise mean when she said 'Because what I did to you, you'll never forgive me for'" Chanse thought to herself.  
  
After awhile of thinking about it she let out sigh, and rolled over to go to sleep, "Chanse you ok?" Cho whispered.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Chanse sighed.  
  
"Because you just have seemed really out of it lately."  
  
Chanse rolled back over and stared at Cho, on the other side of the room. Chanse turned her head and looked at the light from the moon reflecting on Cho's face. "Chanse you ok?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yeah.." Chanse sighed and looked at the ground. She thought a little longer and heard Cho roll back over, "wait Cho.." Cho rolled back over and looked at Chanse.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can tell you anything, right?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"I'm serious Cho."  
  
"I am too." Cho crawled out of bed and walked over to Chanse's bed and sat down, "You can tell me anything." Cho smiled at Chanse.  
  
"Well I've been so distance because..." Chanse looked out the window at the bright silver moon.  
  
"Chanse?" Chanse continued to look out the window, and then she saw a quick black flash across the moon. "Chanse?" Cho tapped Chanse on her shoulder, "Hello?"  
  
Chanse started to get up out of bed, never taking her eyes off the moon though, "I'll...tell you later."  
  
"No. Come on Chanse, you can trust me." Chanse shook her head and looked at Cho.  
  
"No, I know I can trust you but I need to do something right now." Cho watched Chanse walk down, off the loft and into the closet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cho asked.  
  
A few minutes later Chanse walked back out of the closet in her robe, and she was holding her broom. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to finish something." Chanse walked out onto her balcony and looked out into the courtyard. "Chanse, if you're caught..."  
  
Chanse turned back around to Cho, "I won't be caught." Chanse smiled, mounted her broom, and flew off into the sky. Cho ran out onto the balcony and watched Chanse fly off into the sky.  
  
Cho leaned against the railing and looked up at Chanse who was sitting on her broom in the middle of the sky, with the moon all around her. Cho tilted her head to the side and watched every move Chanse made.  
  
A few minutes later Cho heard a beautiful sound coming from outside. Cho slowly looked down on the ground but no one was there, then she looked around at the other balconies but no one was there either. She looked back up at Chanse and realized that Chanse was singing.  
  
Cho listened to every word that came out of Chanse's mouth and watched every move she made. Chanse seemed so angelic up in the sky, in the moon light. Every move that Chanse made was slow, graceful, and elegant. Cho was in a trace, watching Chanse.  
  
When Chanse finished singing, Cho looked down at the ground, then back up at Chanse, and then she walked back inside, to go to bed.  
  
The wind began to blow, and Chanse closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, then she slowly opened her eyes. Chanse looked down at all the other student's windows. She let her shoulders drop as she looked down at the ground.  
  
Slowly raising her head up, she looked down at Oliver Wood's window. She stared at the glare of the window for the longest time, and right before she was about to look away she saw a shadow, slowly, move in the window.  
  
Chanse leaned forward on her broom, so that she could see who was in the window. Slowly, the farther she moved forward on her broom, the glare on the window disappeared and revealed Oliver staring up at the moon.  
  
Chanse watched him closely as the moon light rested softly on his face. She let out a sigh and looked away and then looked back at Oliver. Oliver placed his hand on the window and started to say something, but Chanse couldn't make out what he was saying.  
  
About five minutes later Oliver slid his hand off the window and looked down at his floor. Chanse blinked her eyes, and looked up at the moon and stars for some kind of a sign as to what she was suppose to do.  
  
Oliver looked up back up at the moon and then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, in the sky. He saw Chanse sitting, graceful, on her broom staring up at the sky, while the moon light bounced off her hair. Oliver turned around to go get his broom, so that he could go join her, but as soon as he started to turn around the wind howled. Oliver quickly turned back around and looked in the sky, and was breathless.  
  
Chanse was breathtaking, as the wind blew over her body, and made her hair wave in the moon. Oliver placed his hand back up on the window, right where Chanse was, in his view. Oliver let out a sigh and turned around, and crawled into bed, "Good night...Chanse." 


	18. The Plan

Chapter 18: The Plan  
  
After the wind stopped blowing Chanse looked down at Oliver's window, and saw that he had left. She let out a sigh and returned to her balcony. She landed down, walked inside and put her broom back in the closet. When she was done with that she walked back out onto her balcony and looked, one last time, at the night sky.  
  
She looked at all of the courtyard, and the rooms, that she could see. Then she looked over each and every star in the dark blue sky. Then last she slowly turned her head, and looked at the moon. In the moon floated a woman...her mother. "Mom?" Chanse gasped.  
  
Her mother didn't move from the spot in the sky, but she softly spoke to Chanse, "He loves you."  
  
"What?" Chanse thought about it, "Who?"  
  
"Oliver..He loves you Foxlin." Her mother slowly spoke louder, "He loves you. He has since they day you two meant...and he always will."  
  
"But..." Chanse looked down in the courtyard and looked back up at her mother with tears in her eyes, "..he used me."  
  
"He would, honestly, never do anything to hurt you. He would never let anyone hurt you, either." Her mother looked up then back down at her daughter, "He would die for you Foxlin...just to make you littlest bit happy." There was a moment of silence between the two of them, as a wind blew by. "He loves you...and you love him." Chanse's mother slowly faded into the moon.  
  
"No...Mom come back!" Chanse yelled loudly.  
  
"Who are you talking to, Chanse?" Cho said sleepily.  
  
"Wow." Chanse whispered.  
  
"What?" Cho said as she looked up at the moon,  
  
"Cho you know how I didn't finish telling you why I've been so distant?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm ready to tell you why." Chanse grabbed Cho's hand and walked back inside and at sat down on Chanse's bed.  
  
About two hours later, Chanse finished telling Cho about what she had gone through earlier that year, and that Harry Potter, the boy who survived, was her brother.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Cho gasped and put her arm around Chanse, who was busy wiping her tears. "We have to do something about this."  
  
"No, Cho. Promise me you won't. I promised my parents I wouldn't tell Harry about me being his sister and all."  
  
"But you promised YOU wouldn't say that you were Harry's sister. But you never promised that your friends wouldn't do it."  
  
"But Cho....."  
  
"Nope I don't care what you do." Cho stood up in front of Chanse, "This is causing you to much pain." Cho hugged Chanse and crawled back into her own bed.  
  
Chanse let out a sigh and crawled into her own bed, too. "So who all knows besides, Oliver, your parents, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and me?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone else?"  
  
"I was going to tell Angelina and Hermione."  
  
"Are you sure you want to tell Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah...Why?"  
  
"Cause you know she's best friends with Harry."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Ok. As long as it doesn't bother you."  
  
"Trust me I already thought about that. Actually I've thought about all kinds of cinereous that could happen; Harry's cool with it, Voldemort shows up, or worst case..."  
  
"Voldemort showing up isn't the worst case?"  
  
"No, it's not. The worse case is if Harry didn't want me to be his sister." Chanse looked down at her hands.  
  
"Chanse that's not going to happen." Chanse looked up at Cho's smiling face, "Seriously who wouldn't want you as their older sister? Shit I would want you to be my sister." Cho smiled and thought, 'That actually would be awesome if we were sisters.'  
  
"Yeah." Chanse laughed, and looked out the window at the moon, and then she looked over where Oliver's window was.  
  
"So..." Chanse looked back over at Cho, with a smile, "Your mom says Oliver's loves you?"  
  
"Yeah...It's weird because Blaise said he used her." Cho opened her mouth to say something, "but, the thing is everyone's like, 'Yeah Blaise just wants Oliver back.' But she wasn't lying to me. I can tell when people are lying...call it a sixth sense." Chanse laughed.  
  
"So it's like he loves me," Chanse stood up and walked over to the window, and looked out on the courtyard. "But..." Chanse turned around and looked at Cho, who was still sitting on the bed, "why?"  
  
"Chanse I wish I could tell you why, or if you used Blaise, but I can't."  
  
"I know." Chanse sat down on the bed, and looked at the ground  
  
"The only one who can tell you is Oliver."  
  
Chanse looked up at the ceiling, so that she wouldn't cry, "But I can't ask him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if I do, and he says he didn't use Blaise and he's not lying, then we go out he'll think that I won't be able to trust him. Or what happens if he tells me that he didn't use Blaise, and he's lying ot me?" Cho opened her mouth to say something but she stopped herself.  
  
"I dunno." Cho whispered, and looked down at Chanse's hands. Cho looked back up at Chanse face which was fixated on the wall, "Chanse, I honestly don't know."  
  
They sat there in silence and stared at the wall, finally, Cho broke the silence, about five minutes later, "Wait..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Cho turned and looked at Chanse, "So, wait, you got to see Oliver Wood in boxers?" Chanse's mouth dropped and then she began to laugh. Then Cho laughed too, "but seriously you did?"  
  
"Yeah." Chanse blushed, "He looked good."  
  
"Mmm mmm good? Oh baby good? Hell yeah good? Or just good?"  
  
"He was mmm oh hell yeah baby good."  
  
"WOW, that's good."  
  
"Shhh, keep it down Cho. But that good." The two of them laughed.  
  
"So, wait..."  
  
"Yes I was in bed with him to, ok?"  
  
"No that's not what I was going to say, but, good job there." Chanse blushed, "So you got in the Gryffindor house, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well what you and I should do, right now, is go to the Gryffindor house, and get Hermione and Angelina and tell them about this, and then figure a way to get Harry to know you're his sister!" Cho smiled.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"But we have the Quidditch free-for-all tomorrow, and it's already..." Chanse rolled over to her bed table and looked at the clock, "...eleven forty seven."  
  
"So? We'll hurry over there and quickly tell them the story, quickly make a plan, and then..."  
  
"Let me guess, quickly get back here, then QUICKLY go back to bed?"  
  
"Yeah." Cho smiled.  
  
Chanse looked over at her clock, thought about it, and sighed, "Ok. But let's be..."  
  
"Quick." Cho smirked, and Chanse laughed and went and grabbed her cloak.  
  
"Ready Cho?" Cho nodded and ran over to Chanse.  
  
They pulled the cloak over their heads, and walked out of their room, down the stairs, out the Ravenclaw house. "I've never been out this late, and I haven't been in invisible cloak either."  
  
"You've never snuck out, before?"  
  
"No. Why, have you?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean before I did it here." They walked down the rotating stairs.  
  
"Chanse, do you know where you're going?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been there before..." Chanse turned around and looked at Cho, with a silly angry face, "I just told you that I had."  
  
"Oh...." Cho thought, "That's right!" Cho laughed.  
  
"Shhh, keep it down. The cloak makes our bodies invisible, but not our voices." Cho put her hands over her mouth, and nodded.  
  
They walked up the other side, and to the front door of the Gryffindor house. "Excuse me lady?" Chanse said as she slowly removed the cloak off of her and Cho.  
  
The Lady rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Passwor...Oh hello there Chanse."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you here to see Oliver? He told Sir Nicolas and me that you weren't talking to him...Is this true?"  
  
"Yes it is, but it's a long story."  
  
"Well, I think it's great that you came all this way to talk to him...Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, this is Cho."  
  
"Hello, um...Lady."  
  
"I like this one, she calls me Lady too." The Fat Lady smiled at Cho.  
  
"But Lady. We're not here to see Oliver."  
  
"Well who then?"  
  
"Angelina Johnson and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Oh...Password?"  
  
"Um..." Chanse thought a little bit, "Oddsbodokins." The Fat Lady smiled and swung open.  
  
The girls put the cloak back over themselves and walked through the entrance.  
  
Once inside Cho started to take off the cloak, "No. Cho, not yet." Chanse whispered loudly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Chanse turned back around and led Cho up the stairs to the girl's dorm rooms. Chanse walked down the hall passing Angelina's room. "Chanse that was Angelina's room." Cho pointed back at Angelina's door.  
  
"I know. But we should get Hermione first, because we'll talk in Angelina's room because her roommate isn't obsessed with us. Not to mention Hermione's tinnier then Angelina."  
  
"Good point." They continued walking down the hallway and stopped out side Hermione's room.  
  
"Go on, Chanse." Cho said as she pushed Chanse towards the door.  
  
"What happens if they hold me hostage?" Chanse laughed as she turned the knob.  
  
They opened the door and the candle light from the hallway way slowly lit up the room. They walked in the room and looked around. "Which bed, Cho?"  
  
"Which ever bed has the cleanest area." Cho laughed. They walked to the first bed, and it had a spotless area. "This has to be it." Cho smirked.  
  
"Hermione..." Chanse whispered.  
  
The pile of covers slowly moved around, and Chanse and Cho stepped back. The covers stopped moving and Chanse and Cho walked closer to the bed. "Hermione." They said a little louder.  
  
The covers moved a little more, "Hermione!" Cho yelled.  
  
"Cho, damnit, shut up." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The pile of covers moved around so more, and then Hermione took off her covers. "Hello?" she whispered.  
  
"Hermione it's Cho and me."  
  
"Chanse?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse said as she took the cloak off her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you and Angelina."  
  
"Couldn't it wait? You guys have the free-for-all tomorrow."  
  
"I know...but this can't wait."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come on, get under the cloak. We're going down to Angelina's room."  
  
"But what if we get caught." Hermione wined.  
  
"Shut up and get under here, Hermione." Cho whispered.  
  
"Calm down I was joking." Hermione whispered back, as she got under the cloak.  
  
The three of them walked out of the room and down the hall to Angelina's room. Chanse slowly turned the doorknob and they all shuffled in. "Let me out from here." Cho whispered as she threw off the cloak.  
  
They all walked over to Angelina's bed and tapped her shoulder. "Angelina?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Huh? What?" Angelina rubbed her eyes and looked up at the three of them. "What are you guys doing in here, at this time of night?"  
  
"That's what I asked them." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I need to talk to you two..."Chanse whispered.  
  
"What about?" Angelina asked sleepily.  
  
"Um...You sound tired." Cho sarcastically smirked.  
  
"I wonder why Cho." Cho looked at Angelina and stuck her tongue.  
  
"Ladies...Remember why we're here?!" Chanse hissed.  
  
"Ladies?" Cho and Angelina looked at Chanse.  
  
"Ok Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, while she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry...but seriously..."Chanse started say.  
  
"Not here..."Angelina yawned, "...let's go in the bathroom and talk so that we don't wake Natalie." The girls all walk into the bathroom and sat down.  
  
"Ok, Chanse...shine." Cho smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't call this something to shine about, but I get what you're saying." Cho smiled and agreed.  
  
They were in the bathroom for about two hours, when Chanse finally finished her story.  
  
"Oh Merlin..." Hermione gasped.  
  
"What a pig!" Angelina yelled, "I knew something wrong with him, when he didn't want to go out with me."  
  
The rest of the group looked up at Angelina in amazement. "What? I asked him out, he said no. Now I know why, because he uses girls, and he knows I would, personal, kick his ass from here to Romania." Cho laughed.  
  
Angelina laughed then looked up at Chanse, who was wiping tears from her eyes, "Chanse you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Chanse wiped, one last tear, and then looked up at Hermione who was staring at a tile on the floor, with a puzzled look on her face. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the tile at Chanse, "Yeah?" She said in a wispy voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
"Why are you sorry Chanse? I don't care. I sorry for you having to deal with not telling..."  
  
Hermione's face lit up. She quickly stood up and ran over to Chanse, "The three of us are going to find a way for Harry to find this out, even if that means, fucking telling him myself!" Hermione quickly said.  
  
Chanse began laughing, she looked down at her lap, and then she looked back up at Hermione, who had Angelina and Cho standing behind her.  
  
"What time is it?" Cho asked.  
  
"Hold on let me check..." Angelina stuck her head out the bathroom and looked at her clock, "twelve fifty nine...one o'clock."  
  
"Chanse you and I should get to bed. Remember we have practice at nine, which gives us eight hours of sleep."  
  
"Yeah we should go. Bye guys." Chanse stood up and hugged Hermione and Angelina.  
  
They all walked out of the bathroom, and Chanse, Cho and Hermione all started to get under the cloak. "Wait, Hermione I want to talk to you." Angelina whispered.  
  
Hermione came out from under the cloak and went and sat on Angelina's bed. "Can you get back to your room without us?" Chanse asked.  
  
"I'm a big girl I'll figure a way out." Chanse smiled and threw the cloak her and Cho.  
  
Chanse and Cho walked out of the Angelina's room, down the stairs, out the Gryffindor house, down the hallway, down the rotating stair, up the other side, in the Ravenclaw house and into their beds.  
  
"Cho, what do you think Angelina wanted to talk to Hermione about?"  
  
"I don't know..." 


	19. Quidditch FreeForAll

Chapter 19: Quidditch Free-For-All  
  
That morning Cho woke Chanse up, at seven, for Quidditch practice, "Chanse wake up. You need to get ready for practice...and hurry; I want to be on time, please."  
  
"Ok, ok." Chanse rolled out of bed and got in the shower.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Chanse came out of the bathroom, dressed, and hair done. "Let's go." Chanse said as she walked across the room and grabbed her broom.  
  
"I'm not ready yet." Cho yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"I couldn't tell." Chanse laughed, to herself, as she walked out onto the balcony. Chanse looked up at the sun, slowly, as she was standing on the balcony, she looked out, and around at all the students sitting, in the courtyard, or flying around. "Go Ravenclaw!"  
  
Chanse looked down, in the courtyard, and saw Stewart Ackerley, was screaming, "GO RAVENCLAW!" as he walked around the courtyard.  
  
Chanse laughed and shook her head, and looked down at Stewart. "Hey Stewart!" Chanse yelled down, and Stewart looked up. "Go Stewart. Represent Ravenclaw!" She laughed, and watched Stewart continue yelling.  
  
Chanse looked up in the sky, and watched all the students casing each other around the courtyard, on their broomsticks.  
  
"Chanse let's go!" Cho yelled. Chanse turned around and looked back at Cho, who had her broomstick, in her hand, and was waiting in the doorway.  
  
Chanse ran over to Cho, "Ok let's go." Chanse and Cho walked down, to the commons room, and waited, till the last team member came down.  
  
When the whole team was down there, Roger took roll, and when he was finished he began to talk, "Well, as you all know today is the Quidditch Free-For-All." The team started to shout with excitement, "Calm down...As you all know this is where all the houses play each other. And for those who are new," Roger looked over at Chanse, and smiled, "or those who have forgotten, what happens in the Free-For-All, listen up...  
  
There are four rounds, the first three rounds are twenty-five minutes long, and only have quaffles and bludgers in the round. The seekers become Chasers for the first three rounds.  
  
Then last round is played as a regular Quidditch game. At the end of the first three rounds, the team with the lowest score is eliminated. The two teams with the highest scores play it out in the end, as a regular Quidditch game. The rules are still the same as regular Quidditch, and each team has a total of two time outs, per round.  
  
Oh I can't forget each team is paired up with another team as an alliance. But with this alliance, if you're paired with a good team, you are allowed to score on them, but as soon as you do, your alliance is broke off, and it becomes two teams alone, and two teams in an alliance.  
  
I suggest we keep our alliance this year, even if it against Slytherin. Because last year we broke our alliance in the first round, by scoring on our partner is Slytherin," Roger glared at Terry.  
  
"What? It was an open goal, so I took it." Terry shrieked.  
  
"I don't care. This year we're keeping the alliance...No matter what!" Roger sternly said back to Terry. "So are there any questions?"  
  
Roger looked around at his team. "Ok no questions then. We're going to go downstairs, into the courtyard and plan our attacks on the ground first, and then we will head up in the sky and run the plays, with no balls." Roger looked around at his team, "Let's do this...Everyone's hands in."  
  
The team made and circle and put their hands in the middle. "RAVENCLAW!" They all screamed as they threw their hands in the air.  
  
Roger turned around and led his team out of the house, down the hallway, down the rotating stairs, and out into the courtyard. Roger led the Ravenclaw team all around the courtyard, they all were in a single file line, and were walking around the courtyard chanting, "Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw..." And even a few of the Ravenclaw house members joined in on the line.  
  
Chanse was chanting, 'Ravenclaw', as loud as she could, but then she stopped quickly and looked up in the sky. She saw the Slytherin team practicing, and watching Ravenclaw, walk around. 'They're good.' Chanse thought.  
  
Chanse looked at the Slytherin team run plays, over and over, do it exactly how they were needed to be done. She looked at all the players, and then she saw Tom Riddle, watching the Ravenclaw team.  
  
Chanse watched him fly over to Marcus Flint, and started talking to him. Chanse watched them talk and Marcus would point at Ravenclaw team members, and some of the Slytherin member.  
  
Chanse watched them, and tried to figure out what they were talking about, but she couldn't make, anything, out. She looked over at Tom, who, the whole time they were talking, was staring at Lisa Turpin, who was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Chanse quickly pushed her way up towards Lisa. She finally reached her and she stood directly behind her. Chanse tried not to look to suspicious so she started to sing the chant, but she never took her eyes off of Tom.  
  
She continued to watch Tom and Marcus, and she stopped singing when Marcus handed Tom something. Chanse moved her head around to see what was handed to Tom, but she couldn't see anything, but she could see that Tom was still watching Lisa.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground for a spilt second but then her head began to hurt. She turned around and looked up in the sky and saw a bludger coming straight towards Lisa's head. "Watch out!" Chanse screamed as she pushed Lisa out of the way.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Chanse caught the ball, and everyone stopped chanting, running around, and flying, and looked over at Chanse. But the whole time everyone was looking at her, she was staring up in the sky at Tom, who was glaring back down at her.  
  
Chanse looked at Tom, cocked her head to the side, dropped the bludger, and turned around and helped Lisa up. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Chanse nodded, and then looked back up at Tom, who went back to practicing.  
  
The Ravenclaw team came running over to Lisa, and Chanse, "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Lisa said as she wiped dirt off her robe.  
  
"Chanse?" Cho asked as she tapped Chanse, who was busy staring up at the sky, "Chanse?"  
  
"Oh...yeah." Chanse looked over at Cho, "I'm fine. Bludgers haven't hurt me yet; I don't think this one is going to hurt me." Chanse laughed. "Now Ravenclaw, let's go kick some Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor ass!" Chanse screamed. The Ravenclaw team yelled and hooted with excitement.  
  
"Over here team!" Roger yelled, as he walked over to the fountain.  
  
The team sat down and listened to Roger go over plays. "Ok everyone understand this one?" The team nodded, "Good. This next one's called Porskoff Ploy..."  
  
Roger continued explaining his plays to the team "Ok you ready to run some of these plays?" Roger looked at everyone who was nodding, "Ok then...Chasers, Beaters, Seeker, and Keeper...let's take our positions...first play we're running is the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, with Wronski Defensive Feint...Ok, let's run it!" Roger yelled.  
  
Roger tossed the quaffle ball to Chanse, "Ok we're going to start this out like one of the teams tried to score on Chanse, and of coarse, Chanse blocked it...Ok Chanse."  
  
Chanse chucked to quaffle ball up to Roger, who started to walk (acting like he was flying) towards the opponent's goal. Quickly Master and Orla ran up next to Roger, and fell back, so that the three of them were now in a triangle position, "Good, Orla...good Master." Roger said as he continued to walk.  
  
"Ok, now Cho do you know what you do?"  
  
"Roger don't treat me like a child." Cho said as she pretend to fly down close to the ground, and then she quickly, pretended, to pull back up into the sky.  
  
"Good, Cho...Ok well we understand Hawkshead, and Wronski. Let's now run Porskoff Ploy!" Roger yelled.  
  
They continued to run their plays over and over again, until they had every move down perfectly. "Ok team, come in." The team ran over to Roger, and join together in a circle. "Let's try this in the sky now, ok?"  
  
"YEAH!" The team screamed, as they all mounted their brooms and flew into the sky.  
  
"Let's run Hawkshead," Once again Chanse tossed the ball, up to a chaser, Orla, and Roger and Master joined behind her as they flew towards the opponent's goal.  
  
"Good, now Porskoff, with a Wronski." Chanse tossed the ball up to Master, who flew high into the sky, and pretended to be chased by another chaser. Then he threw the ball down to Roger, who flew towards the other goal.  
  
While the chasers were doing that Cho, flew down, pretending to fly down by the ground, and then she quickly pulled up to the sky. "Good team, I think we have them down."  
  
The Quidditch teams continued to practice till Madam Hooch walked out into the courtyard, "The Quidditch Free-For-All will be starting in thirty minutes. The stadium is now open for anyone who would like to go in..." All the students ran as fast as they could towards the stadium, and the teams gathered together, "...and all Quidditch teams please report to your locker rooms. That is all." Madam Hooch turned around and walked towards the stadium.  
  
"Well you heard her guys...it's time." Cho said with a smile.  
  
  
  
The Ravenclaw team lined up and flew towards the stadium, and landed outside of it. Roger took roll quickly, before they walked in, "Mandy?"  
  
"Here." The list went on.  
  
"Last, Chanse?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Ok, well everyone's here...let's go." Roger turned around and led his team into the hallway to the locker rooms: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The locker room hallways read.  
  
"Down here." Roger said, as he walked down the Ravenclaw hallway.  
  
Once they were inside, Chanse looked around and everything was blue and bronze, and ravens were on the lockers. 'This is definitely our locker room.' Chanse thought.  
  
"All team captains please report to the front desk, to find out your alliance team." Madam Hooch said on the megaphone.  
  
"I'll be right back, I suggest you guys stretch." Roger said as he walked out of the locker room.  
  
Roger walked down the hallway, to the front desk, where Marcus Flint, Kevin Whitby, and Oliver Wood, were standing, "Hello boys." Madam Hooch said with a smile, from behind the desk. "Let me find the list...one moment." Madam Hooch searched through the desk pulling out files, and papers, and tossing them on top of the desk. "Here it is!" Madam Hooch exclaimed, while waving a piece of paper in the air. "Let's see..." She said as she looked down the paper.  
  
"Here we are...Gryffindor, you're with...Slyth..." Oliver looked over at Marcus, who was glaring at him, "...wait no you're with Ravenclaw...Which means, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, is the other alliance." Marcus and Kevin looked at each other with a hatred glare, and Oliver and Roger looked at each other, "Good Luck boys."  
  
"Thank you." The boys replied, as they all walked their separate ways, back to their locker rooms.  
  
Roger finally reached his locker room, "So Roger, who our partner?" Orla shouted.  
  
"Our partner is..."  
  
Lee Jordan came on the megaphone, "Hello Quidditch fans, and welcome to the Hogwarts Quidditch Free-For-All. I'm your commentator Lee Jordan..."  
  
"He'll tell you." Roger whispered.  
  
"I've just been informed who the alliances are. You guys ready to hear them?"  
  
"YES!" The Ravenclaw team screamed, as the fans just screamed.  
  
"The alliances are...Gryffindor...and..."  
  
"I wish he would just say it already, damn." Terry said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"They are..." The Ravenclaw team leaned closer to the megaphone, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Slytherin!" Lee screamed over the megaphone, as the crowd went wild.  
  
"Yes, we're with Gryffindor!" Terry shouted with excitement.  
  
"Ok, that's good that we have Gryffindor," Roger sat his team down, "they're a strong team, and that's something we can use to our advantage...but we ARE keeping this alliance, ok?" and said as he glared at Terry.  
  
"What?!" Terry said, as he looked away, with a smile.  
  
"All teams please report to your doors." Madam Hooch said over the megaphone.  
  
"Ok team...let's go." Roger stood up, grabbed his broomstick, and led his team out of the locker room, down a hallway, to the Ravenclaw door. "Line up!" Roger yelled, at his team, who quickly fell into a straight line.  
  
Chanse stood there, with her eyes closed, trying to clear her mind of all her thoughts, "Roger, we forgot to have someone say something for the team!" Orla yelled from the back.  
  
"Oh, shit that's right." Roger said as he turned around, "Ok, well Chanse quickly sing us something."  
  
Chanse opened her eyes, and her mouth, to start singing. But right as she did that the huge wooden doors slowly swung up. "There's no time. We'll have to do without it." Roger said as he turned around and walked out.  
  
"But Roger, we need it!" Orla yelled.  
  
"No we don't! Let's go!" Roger yelled back.  
  
Chanse followed behind Roger, and the rest of the team followed behind her.  
  
Once they reached the edge of the field Roger turned to his team, "Try your hardest, and well win, you don't try, we don't win!" Roger yelled, and his team went wild.  
  
Ravenclaw mounted their brooms and flew up into the sky, towards the South end, where the Ravenclaw goals were. Chanse flew in front of her goal, and looked around at all the teams: Gryffindor was in the East side, Hufflepuff was in the North end, Slytherin was in the West side, and her and her team were in the south end.  
  
The Chasers were shooting on the Keepers, the Beaters were hitting the bludgers back and forth, and the Seekers were flying, in circles, around the stadium.  
  
Chanse smiled and then looked at all the fans. They were all in the bleachers screaming and yelling and even some had signs made for their house team. "Welcome to the Quidditch Free-For-All." Lee Jordan said, and the crowd went wild. "Calm down...I would like to take this time, before the games start, to introduce the team members of the teams. And if the team members wouldn't mind waving, or doing something, so that everyone knows who you are."  
  
Lee Jordan looked around at all the teams...Ok first I would like to start with Gryffindor..." The Gryffindor house fans screamed, "The Captain, and Keeper, of the Gryffindor Quidditch team is Mr. Oliver Wood." Girls from all over the stadium screamed, and Oliver stopped and sat up straight and waved at the stands.  
  
  
  
"Next, are the lovely Gryffindor Chasers...Miss. Katie Bell," Katie waved, "Miss Angelina Johnson," Angelina did a quick dart to the left then the right, then she laughed and waved at her fans, "and Miss Alicia Spinnet." Alicia smiled and waved. "Thank you ladies."  
  
"Next, are the Beaters...Mr. Fred and George Weasley." The boys looked up from hitting the bludger back and forth and waved to the crowd.  
  
"Last, but not least, the Gryffindor Seeker...Mr. Harry Potter." Harry was flying around the stadium, as fast as he could, but he quickly stopped and looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry wave to the crowd!" Ron yelled from the stands.  
  
"Oh." Harry quickly waved to the crowd and continued to fly around.  
  
Chanse laughed at Harry, and continued to block the shots from the chasers. "Next team is, Hufflepuff..." The Hufflepuff house started to sing their house song. "The Hufflepuff Captain...Kevin Whitby, he is also a Beater." Kevin spun around in circles on his broom.  
  
"The Chasers are...Mr. Owen Cauldwell." Owen caught the quaffle and waved, "Mr. Michael Corner," Michael waved, and went back to scoring on the keeper, "and Miss. Megan Jones." Megan tossed the quaffle ball towards the goal, and waved.  
  
"The other Beater, for Hufflepuff is...Miss Sarah Fawcett." Sarah saluted the crowd, and hit the bludger back towards Kevin.  
  
"The Keeper for Hufflepuff...Mr. Mitchell Lock." Mitchell caught the quaffle and tossed it back to Owen, and waved.  
  
"The Hufflepuff Seeker, has been changed from Megan Jones, do to injury. Now the Seeker is...Ernie MacMillan." Ernie blushed and smiled.  
  
"The next team, who is Gryffindor's partner...Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaw house went wild, with screams, and yelling.  
  
"The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Chaser...Mr. Roger Davis." Roger waved. "The other Chasers are...Miss. Orla Quirke." Orla waved both her hands in the air madly, "and...Mr. Master Stebbins." Master saluted the crowd.  
  
"Ravenclaw's beautiful Seeker...Miss. Cho Chang." Cho stopped flying around and waved. Harry quickly looked up from flying over at Cho. "Harry, watch out!" Hermione yelled from the stands.  
  
Harry looked in front of him and saw that he was flying straight towards one of Slytherin's goals, "Shit!" Harry quickly swerved his broom around the goal.  
  
"That was a close one Potter." Lee Jordan smirked, over the megaphone.  
  
"The new Keeper, who's making a lot of heads turn...Miss. Chanse Jackson." Chanse hit the quaffle ball as hard as she could back at Roger, smiled and waved to the crowd.  
  
"The last team, partner to Hufflepuff...Slytherin." The Slytherin house clapped madly, while some of the other houses booed.  
  
"The Captain and Chaser for Slytherin...Marcus Flint." Marcus looked up at the crowd, and swished his hand in the air.  
  
"The other Chasers are...Mr. Peter Warrington." Peter looked up and swished his hand too. "And Mr. Montague." Montague looked up at the crowd and then looked back down.  
  
"The Beaters for Slytherin...Mr. Bole." Bole stuck his hand up in the air, and then went back to hitting the bludger. "And...Mr. Derrick." Derrick waved his hand quickly and hit the bludger back, to Bole.  
  
"The Slytherin Keeper is...Mr. Bletchley." Bletchley waved to the crowd.  
  
"And last, The Seeker of Slytherin is...Draco Malfoy." Draco flew past Harry, almost knocking him off, then he stopped and looked back at Harry, then he waved to the crowd.  
  
"Well now that you know who is who, let's get theses games on their way." Lee Jordan said with excitement, "Here comes Madam Hooch, now."  
  
Madam Hooch walked out onto the field with the Quidditch box. "You all know the rules!" She opened the box and let out all the balls.  
  
"BEGIN!" She screamed.  
  
Chanse watched all the house players flew around like mad.  
  
Chanse was looking around trying to find any Hufflepuffs or Slytherins coming towards her. She was looking all around her when she finally saw a Hufflepuff, Michael Corner, coming straight towards her. She quickly took a stance, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw Montague coming up on her too.  
  
Michael and Montague stopped in front of the first and third goals, and threw their balls. Chanse quickly darted to her third goal and hit the ball, "Orla, coming your way."  
  
"Gotcha Chanse." Orla yelled as she caught the ball. Chanse flew as fast as she could towards the first goal, but she was too late.  
  
*DING*  
  
"The first point of the game was scored by Michael Corner, from Hufflepuff, on Chanse. Ravenclaw better get their act together or they'll be the first team to go."  
  
"Damnit." Chanse yelled. "Times!" She screamed.  
  
"Time out...Ravenclaw!" Madam Hooch yelled after she blew her whistle.  
  
The teams gathered together, in their corners. "Chanse, what are you doing?"  
  
"I dunno know." Chanse said as she looked down at Madam Hooch, who was watching her clock.  
  
"I told you, we needed to have her sing something." Orla smirked.  
  
"No we don't." Roger shouted  
  
"It couldn't hurt Roger." Master said as he put his hand on Roger's shoulder.  
  
"Fine. Chanse take the stage."  
  
Chanse looked up at her team and opened her mouth... "I see you tryin' to hurt me bad, Don't know what you're up against, Maybe you should reconsider, Come up with another plan, Cause you know I'm not that kinda girl, That'll lay there and let you come first, You can push me out the window, I'll just get back up, You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler truck, And I won't give a fuck, You can hang me like a slave, I'll go underground, You can run over me with your eighteen wheeler but, You can't keep me down, down, down, down."  
  
Everyone looked around at each other with a smile. "You guys happy now?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yes thank you." Orla smiled.  
  
"Teams return to your positions!" Madam Hooch yelled from the ground.  
  
"Well that little time out better help Ravenclaw otherwise they are out."  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game continued.  
  
*DING*  
  
"A point on Hufflepuff, made by Angelina Johnson, from Gryffindor."  
  
*DING*  
  
"Another point made on Hufflepuff, this time by Orla Quirke, from Ravenclaw." Lee Jordan yelled with excitement.  
  
*DING*  
  
"A point on Gryffindor, made by Marcus Flint."  
  
The game went on, two more points were scored on Hufflepuff, one more on Gryffindor, one on Slytherin, and one more point was scored on Ravenclaw.  
  
"I think that little huddle helped Ravenclaw, very much so." Lee Jordan smirked. "Five minutes till the first team is eliminated, with the scores at four points on Hufflepuff, two on Gryffindor, one on Slytherin and two on Ravenclaw."  
  
"End of the round!" Madam Hooch said, after blowing her whistle. "Hufflepuff you are eliminated!" She yelled.  
  
The other house yelled, and hooted, because their house was still in. But the Hufflepuff house was quiet.  
  
"Oh no, Slytherin might have some troubles. Gryffindor still have their alliance; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin." The Slytherin team all looked over at Lee Jordan, who quickly sank down in his seat.  
  
"Teams you have a ten minute break before the next game starts."  
  
The teams landed their brooms and walked back into their locker rooms, "See I told you Roger, that if we had Chanse sing the song in the beginning we would be in the lead, with zero points."  
  
"Whatever Orla...We're doing great." Chanse listen to Roger; tell everyone what they need to work on, and how well everyone's doing. But then she got a sharp pain in her head.  
  
Chanse shut her eyes then opened them, and she didn't see the locker room. She saw a bunch of shadows, that looked like they could be people, but they were so fuzzy Chanse couldn't tell what they were. She could see that some were standing still and others were moving around.  
  
Then all of a sudden Chanse watched two small things run straight into two of the bigger shadows. One of the things hit one of the shadows that was just standing still, and the other thing hit one of the other shadows that was moving all around.  
  
Chanse quickly shut her eyes again, and opened them. She saw the locker room and her team sitting around. "Chanse you ok?" Cho asked.  
  
Chanse nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Worried about the scouts?"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"See I knew I shouldn't have told you."  
  
"Cho..."  
  
"But no I felt that I should."  
  
"Cho!  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's ok; it doesn't bother me that much."  
  
"Ok good."  
  
"All teams back to the field!" Madam Hooch said over the megaphone.  
  
Ravenclaw stood up and walked out onto the field, along with the Gryffindor and Slytherin. "BEGIN!" Madam Hooch yelled.  
  
The three team's member flew around trying to grab the quaffle, and hit the bludgers.  
  
Chanse was watching looking around at all the Slytherin chasers. She saw that Peter had a quaffle ball and was heading up to throw at Oliver's goal.  
  
Oliver blocked the shot and hit the ball, towards Katie Bell, but he almost hit Tom Riddle off his broomstick "What the hell are you doing?" Tom yelled back at Oliver.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't aiming." Tom turned around and flew after a bludger.  
  
The game continued on and two points were scored on Slytherin, and one on both, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  
  
Chanse continued to watch the Slytherin team fly around trying to score on Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but they couldn't manage to score anymore points.  
  
Marcus tried to score on Chanse, but she blocked it and hit it passed him to Master. "Oh to bad Marcus, you can't get it." Lee Jordan laughed over the megaphone. Marcus shot a quick glare at Lee, who, again, sunk down in his chair.  
  
*DING*  
  
Chanse looked up to see that Slytherin had been scored on; after she had hit the quaffle ball she got a bad pain in her head. She looked over at Harry, who was fine, then she looked over at Oliver, and he was fine to.  
  
Then she looked up in the sky, and saw Tom Riddle holding a bludger. "Why's he...NO!" Chanse screamed, as she flew, as fast as she could, over to Oliver.  
  
"Chanse! Get back in goal!" Terry yelled  
  
"Roger cover me." Roger turned around and flew back to the goal  
  
"I have never seen this move before...Chanse Jackson, the Ravenclaw Keeper, has left the goal, and sent Roger Davis, a Chaser normally, back in her spot."  
  
Tom hit the bludger straight at Oliver's head.  
  
*BAM*  
  
The bludger hit Oliver straight in the head. "NO!" Chanse screamed, as she watched Oliver roll off his broom, and fall to the ground.  
  
Chanse dodged bludgers left and right, to get to Oliver. The crowd was, mostly, silent as they watched Chanse take blows after blows. Nothing was going to stop her from stopping Oliver hitting the ground.  
  
*BAM*  
  
A bludger hit Chanse in the head and knocked her off her broom. The crowd gasped...  
  
Chanse rolled across the ground and laid on there...motionless. 


	20. Let's End This

Chapter 20: Let's End This  
  
The crowd watched everything in slow motion.  
  
They looked at Chanse's lifeless body on the ground, and then they would look at Oliver falling from the sky.  
  
"Look!" Someone, from the stands shouted, "She's ok!" The crowd looked down at Chanse, who was sitting up, hunched over, coughing.  
  
The crowd went wild with people screaming and yelling.  
  
Chanse coughed a couple more times, but then she stopped, and looked up in the sky and saw Oliver falling. Chanse quickly stood up, and ran as fast as she could over to where Oliver was falling. Chanse saw that Oliver was falling faster and faster, she dove to catch him...  
  
*BAM*  
  
Chanse fell to the ground with her face in the dirt. The crowd fell silent...  
  
Chanse looked up from the ground and saw Oliver's lifeless body only a few feet away, "TIME OUT, PLAYER DOWN!" Madam Hooch screamed as she ran across the field. Chanse's eyes began to slowly tear up, as she watched Madam Hooch and the nurse, pick up Oliver's body and take it to the hospital.  
  
"Do to the sudden events, all playing players, please return to your locker rooms."  
  
Chanse stayed on the ground, while all the other players flew off to their locker rooms. She sat there, staring at the ground, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Chanse...are you ok?" Cho asked quietly as she placed her hand on Chanse's shoulder. Chanse didn't say anything she just looked up at Cho with tear- filled eyes.  
  
Cho slowly bent down to Chanse and put her arm around her, "Chanse?" Chanse flung her arms around Cho and began to slowly cry on Cho's shoulder. "Come on." Cho said as she slowly lifted Chanse up off the ground.  
  
Cho and Chanse slowly walked off the field and back into the Ravenclaw locker room.  
  
Before Chanse walked in the locker room she wiped her tears, and heard Roger talking to the team, "Everyone when Chanse gets in here, just leave her alone."  
  
Chanse walked in, and everyone fell silent, and looked over at her. They watched her and Cho sit down on the bench, and Cho put her arm around Chanse, as Chanse brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin on her knees.  
  
The team didn't know how to act or what to say. They all sat there looking at the ground not saying anything.  
  
"All teams please return to the field to continue the Free-For-All." Madam Hooch said of the megaphone.  
  
"Well team...Let's head out." Roger softly said as he walked over to Chanse.  
  
Roger bent down to Chanse, and laid his hand down on her knee, "Can you still play?" Chanse nodded her head, as she stood up, and started to walk out of the locker room.  
  
"Roger?" Chanse stopped and softly said.  
  
"Yeah, Chanse." Roger said, and turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I don't want to be Keeper for this round."  
  
"But we need you!" Roger yelled.  
  
"I want to be a Beater." Chanse softly said.  
  
"But no one can even come close to playing Keeper like you."  
  
"You are the closest, Roger."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Roger just do it for her!" Cho yelled as she left the locker room.  
  
"Fine..." Roger said as he grabbed his broom and walked out of the room.  
  
Roger went down to Madam Hooch's desk and reported, "Chanse and I are going to be switching positions. This means I am now the Keeper, and she is now one of the Chasers."  
  
"Thank you Roger, for telling me..." Madam Hooch wrote it down on a piece of paper, "...I'll get that to Lee." Roger nodded and walked to the Ravenclaw door.  
  
Chanse set down her broom and sat down on the bench, and thought. "Oliver..." Chanse whispered as she looked up at the ceiling, hoping that would hold back her tears. But it didn't slowly tears ran down her face, and onto her blue and bronze uniform.  
  
The Ravenclaw team walked out to the Ravenclaw doors and stood behind them waiting for them to open. "Chanse..." Roger turned around behind him to say, "Cho!" Roger screamed back to Cho, "Where's Chanse?"  
  
"I don't know she was right behind you."  
  
"Damnit, I have to go get her..." Right as Roger said that, the wooden doors opened once again. "Damnit, I hope she gets out here." Roger whispered to himself, as he walked out onto the Quidditch field.  
  
The Ravenclaw team mounted their brooms and flew up into the sky. "Welcome back, Quidditch fans, to the Hogwarts Quidditch Free-For-All. As you already know I'm Lee Jordan.  
  
To bring you to an up date of what has happened...Hufflepuff house was eliminated in the first round, with the points set at: Hufflepuff had four points against them, two against Gryffindor, and one against both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  
  
Well, the games had a temporary pause, when Gryffindor's Keeper and Captain, Oliver Wood, was hit in the head by a bludger, and knocked to the ground.  
  
Then in the second round, before Mr. Oliver Wood was hit...We left the game with two points against Slytherin and one against both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  
  
Well now you all are caught up onto what has happened..."  
  
"Here Lee." Neville Longbottom handed Lee a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Madam Hooch told me to get it to you as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh ok." Lee opened the paper and read it over, "I have just been informed that Roger Davis, normally a Ravenclaw Chaser is going to be the Keeper, and Chanse Jackson, normally a Keeper, is going to switch with, normal Chaser Orla Quirke, for the Beater position...And Angelina Johnson is going to play Keeper for Gryffindor, while substitute, Natalie McDonald, will be playing as the third Gryffindor Chaser." Lee Jordan exclaimed with excitement.  
  
The crowd looked around at each other and whispers came from them.  
  
"Why would Roger, Chanse, and Orla switch positions?" One Gryffindor girl asked.  
  
"Who cares, what really matters is, where is Chanse?" Everyone looked around on the field, but no one saw her.  
  
Back in the locker room, Chanse was sitting on the bench, wiping her tears. But as soon as she heard her name, she looked up at the megaphone, in the corner of the room. She quickly grabbed her broom and ran out the locker room.  
  
Chanse ran down a hallway to the wooden doors, ran out onto the field, and jumped on her broom and flew up to her team. As soon as Chanse entered the stadium, everyone busted with cheers, and claps.  
  
"Chanse you ready to do this?" Cho said as she flew over to Chanse. Chanse nodded and flew over to her team.  
  
The teams practice a little longer before the match started, "Look..." Lee Jordan yelled, pointing down to the field, "There's Madam Hooch, ready to start the game."  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle, to call the teams over. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin Chasers, and Beaters flew over to the middle circle all gathered around it.  
  
Madam Hooch bent down, to open the box, and Chanse flew over and stood across from Tom Riddle.  
  
Tom looked over at Chanse, who was glaring back at him. "Let's end this..." Chanse mouthed to Tom. Tom tilted his head to the side, and Chanse smiled at him.  
  
"Madam Hooch has released the balls!" Everyone flew around like crazy.  
  
Tom looked down at the ground, and followed the bludgers with his eyes up in the air. He slowly moved his face down and looked at Chanse. Tom mouth dropped wide open...  
  
Chanse hit a bludger has hard as she could towards Tom.  
  
Tom flew to the side and dodged the bludger. "Close one there Tom." Lee Jordan laughed.  
  
The game continued on...  
  
"Ten minutes left in the game." Lee Jordan exclaimed, "With the points set at four points against Gryffindor, three against Slytherin, and two against Ravenclaw."  
  
"Times!" Marcus Flint yelled.  
  
"TIME-OUT...SLYTHERIN!" Madam Hooch yelled from the ground.  
  
The teams went to their separate sides of the field, and gathered together.  
  
"Chanse you need to calm down out there." Roger softly said, as he placed his hand on top of Chanse's shoulder. "I know Tom hit Oliver and all, but..."  
  
"Roger?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That kid has fucked with the wrong girl."  
  
"But, Chanse..."  
  
"All teams prepare to resume play." Madam Hooch yelled.  
  
All the players returned to their places, and Madam Hooch, once again, released the balls.  
  
*DING*  
  
*DING*  
  
*DING*  
  
Fifteen minutes pasted in the game and Madam Hooch blew her whistle, "End of second round!" She yelled. "Please all teams land, and stand in your house."  
  
"What house shall be eliminated...Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin?" Lee Jordan smirked over the megaphone.  
  
Silence grew over the crowd, as they watched Madam Hooch walk back and forth, in front of the teams. She stopped in front of Ravenclaw, "Ravenclaw..." Madam Hooch began. Chanse looked over at Roger, who was looking down at the ground, with his hands on his head, "...You are safe!" Chanse quickly looked up with a smile across her face.  
  
Ravenclaw team jumped up in down with excitement, "Ravenclaw is safe!" Lee Jordan laughed.  
  
Once again the crowd grew silent, and Ravenclaw walked back to their locker rooms.  
  
Madam Hooch, once again, walked back and forth, in front of Gryffindor and Slytherin. She stopped in front of Slytherin, "Slytherin..." Marcus Flint glared over at the Gryffindor team with a huge grin, across his face, "...You are eliminated!" Marcus Flint's mouth dropped, "Congratulation Gryffindor, you are safe!"  
  
"Gryffindor is safe! Gryffindor is safe!" Lee Jordan yelled into the megaphone. "Ok, ok, ok. The deal now is Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have a total of thirty minutes, in the locker rooms, then they'll return back to the field were they will duel it out in a regular Quidditch match.  
  
Will the match play out like it did earlier this year? Or will something else happen?"  
  
Back in the Ravenclaw locker room, everyone was jumping up and down with excitement, but Chanse just sat down on the bench with Cho. Chanse leaned forward and placed her hands on her head, "He's going to be ok, Chanse." Cho softly whispered into Chanse's ear. Chanse looked up at Cho, "He's been hit with bludgers before."  
  
"But I don't think he's ever been hit like this." Chanse softly said, as she held back her tears.  
  
"Ok, team, calm down. We haven't won this...yet." The team cheered again, "Seriously, calm down..." Roger hushed the team.  
  
"Watch, Chanse, he'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Cho whispered.  
  
"I hope so." Chanse softly whispered.  
  
"Well, team, as you know Oliver Wood is down. So, no offence Chanse, that's an advantage for us."  
  
"None taken, but..." Chanse looked away at a raven on one of the wall tiles.  
  
"Yes, Chanse?"  
  
"I'd like us to play without a Keeper." Chanse softly said, but everyone heard her.  
  
"But Chanse, they have a substitute Keeper. So we should have a Keeper too. You don't have to play Keeper if you don't want..."  
  
"NO!" The team looked over at Chanse, who had glossy eyes.  
  
No one could tell if she was about to cry, or if she just wanted to, but wasn't letting herself. "Roger, they don't have their best Keeper, so I won't play Keeper..."  
  
"That's fine Chanse, you don't have..."  
  
"No! Let me finish Roger," Roger nodded to Chanse to continue, "I want to offer Gryffindor the chance to play the match, without Keepers, only Chasers, Beaters, and a Seeker.  
  
The Chasers and Beaters can help stop the quaffle balls from going in." Chanse looked around at the team, "Please."  
  
Roger looked around at the team, who held their heads down, in acceptance, "Fine, Chanse...Please go tell Madam Hooch to call in the Gryffindor substitute captain, to discuses that. Then come back and tell us what their decision is." Chanse nodded and left the locker room.  
  
She walked down the hallway to Madam Hooch's desk, "Can I help you Chanse?"  
  
"Um...yes, I would like to talk to the Gryffindor substitute captain."  
  
"O...k." Madam Hooch turned around and called on the megaphone, "Will the Gryffindor substitute captain please report to Madam Hooch's desk, thank you that is all."  
  
"Thank Madam." Chanse whispered, and Madam Hooch nodded to her.  
  
A few minutes later Gryffindor's substitute captain walked out.  
  
"Yes Madam Hooch?"  
  
"Chanse would like to talk to you..."  
  
"Hey Chanse, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Angelina, I didn't know you were appointed captain."  
  
"Yeah." Angelina smiled, and walked over to Chanse and led her over to a bench, across the room from Madam Hooch's desk, "Are you ok? You know the whole Oliver thing, and all." Angelina whispered  
  
"Yeah...Actually I came..."  
  
"I talked to Hermione last night, who talked to Oliver..."Angelina looked down at the ground then back up at Chanse, "....then Hermione owled Cho and we've made a plan for you and Harry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...See you and Cho come to the Gryffindor house, and we all meet in..." Angelina looked up at Chanse, and then looked away.  
  
"Oliver's room?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"...Yeah." Angelina slowly looked up at Chanse, "And Hermione will tell Harry that she needs to talk to him and to meet her there. Then we'll sit Harry down and tell him...Simple, I know. But does that sound good?"  
  
"Yeah. But I came here to talk to you about the Quidditch match."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well I talked to my team, and we've decided that, if you guys want to, we are willing to play without a Keeper, if you play without a Keeper."  
  
"Well what would you and I do?"  
  
"We play as Beaters...and the Beaters and Chasers stop the quaffle balls from going in...Are you game?"  
  
"Let me talk it over with my team." Angelina left the front desk area and walked back into the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
A few minutes later she walked back out with a smile across her face, "We're game." Angelina and Chanse shook on it and told Madam Hooch, of what they wanted to do, "Is that ok Madam?" Angelina asked with a smile.  
  
"That's perfectly fine."  
  
"YES!" Both the girls yelled as they both ran back into their, separate, locker rooms.  
  
"What'd Madam Hooch say?" Master asked Chanse.  
  
"She said that's fine."  
  
"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, please report to your doors...NOW!" Madam Hooch yelled over the megaphone.  
  
The Ravenclaw team picked up their brooms and walked out of the locker room, door to their door, like they had done three times, earlier that day. "Chanse you should sing something for us." Orla nudged Chanse.  
  
"Yeah!" Some of the other teammates shouted.  
  
"Ok..." Chanse softly said as she thought of a song, "You will fly, And you will crawl, We know even angels fall, No such thing as you've lost it all, We know even angels fall. It's a secret, No one tells, One day it's heaven, One day it's hell, It's no fairy tale, Take it from me, That's the way it's supposed to be." Chanse looked down at the ground, then back up at everyone who had a smile on their face.  
  
The big wooden doors, opened once again, and the Ravenclaw turned around, "Ready team?" Roger shouted.  
  
"YEAH!" The team shouted, back.  
  
Ravenclaw mounted their brooms and flew out onto the field.  
  
"Welcome back Quidditch fans, to the last round of the Quidditch Free-For- All!" Lee Jordan shouted over the megaphone, and Gryffindor's team flew out, "Our teams, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, have taken to the field, to play the last round.  
  
Slytherin was eliminated last round with having one point score on them, which brought them to the total of three points, scored on them.  
  
And Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were both scored on one more time, which brings them to, two points against Gryffindor, and two against Ravenclaw.  
  
Now the last game is going to be played..."  
  
"Here Lee, Madam Hooch...again." Neville scoffed.  
  
Lee grabbed the piece of paper and read it over, "With no Keepers!" Lee Jordan softly said into the megaphone, and then he heard the crowd whisper. "Yes that's right; the teams have decided, because of resent events, they will not play with Keepers.  
  
The deal is the, normal Keepers, will play as Beaters.  
  
As for stopping the quaffle from going in, the Beaters and Chasers will stop it.  
  
As you all know the last round is played with the golden snitch, and...There's Madam Hooch, taking to the field."  
  
The players flew to the center of the field, and circle around Madam Hooch, who was below, opening the Quidditch box.  
  
"The bludgers are up, followed by the golden snitch..." Lee Jordan said with excitement.  
  
The snitch flew up and around Harry's head, then around Cho's head. "The snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points. The Seeker must catch it, and that will win the game for their team...The quaffle ball is up, and the game has begun..."  
  
Katie Bell flew into the crowd of blue, red, bronze, and gold, and came out with the quaffle and headed to the Ravenclaw goal. "Katie Bell has managed to claim the quaffle." Lee Jordan smirked.  
  
Katie flew faster and faster, and looked back behind her and saw no one.  
  
She tossed the ball in the air and went to hit it, with her broomstick, but Roger quickly grabbed the ball from the air and flew off. While Katie spun around in circles.  
  
The Slytherin house pointed and laughed at Katie as she flew after Roger. "Porskoff Ploy!" Roger yelled to his team.  
  
Roger flew up into the sky, and tossed the quaffle down to Orla, who flew down to the ground.  
  
"Cho, Wronski Defensive Feint." Cho nodded and picked up speed and flew faster around the stadium. "Looks like Miss Cho Chang has found the snitch." Lee shouted, as he pointed to Cho.  
  
Harry turned around and followed behind Cho. She flew down to the ground, with Harry behind her, and then right before the hit the ground Cho pulled up.  
  
"Watch out Harry!" Lee Jordan yelled. Harry pulled his broom up but he skimmed the end of his broom on the ground, and couldn't get a hold of it.  
  
Cho sat on her broom, in the sky, and laughed at Harry as he tried to get his broom under control.  
  
*DING*  
  
"Master Stebbins, Chaser for Ravenclaw, has made the first point of the game."  
  
Cho opened her eyes and looked down at Master, who flew back to the Ravenclaw goal. Right as she looked away, from Master, the golden snitch flew in front of her. Cho flew off after it.  
  
"Miss Alicia Spinnet has the ball now." Alicia flew to the Ravenclaw goal, and tossed the ball.  
  
Chanse looked down at her goal, and hit the bludger down at the quaffle ball.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Nice move by, now Beater, Chanse Jackson."  
  
*DING*  
  
"Angelina Johnson has hit the quaffle ball, like a bludger and made Gryffindor's first point." Angelina looked up at Chanse, smirked and flew back to her side. Chanse laughed and hit a bludger.  
  
The game continued on, for hours.  
  
*DING*  
  
"Point against Ravenclaw...The score is now, twenty seven points, Gryffindor. Twenty six points, Ravenclaw...Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have kept a tight, close, game."  
  
The game continued on like this for another hour.  
  
Chanse looked down at the players, and saw Harry right on the snitch, and Cho wasn't far behind him. Chanse hit the bludger towards Harry, but Fred Weasley hit it back at Chanse, with a smirk, as George flew over and slapped his brother's hand. "Nice save, by Fred Weasley." Lee Jordan smirked.  
  
Chanse balanced herself in the sky, and hit the bludger back down at the Weasley twins, who were laughing at the fact that Fred hit the bludger back at Chanse.  
  
George looked up, "Watch out Fred!" He yelled, as the two twins flew away from each other. They flew back next to each other and looked up at Chanse, who was laughing at them.  
  
"What's she laughing at?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know." Fred said as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
Chanse pointed at them, "Well great she's now pointing and laughing." George said, as he put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Ron said as he shook his head, at his brothers, "GEORGE FRED WATCH OUT! BLUDGER BEHIND!" Ron yelled at his brothers as they flew off to the side, without even looking behind.  
  
Chanse laughed a little more then she looked over at Cho and Harry, who were side by side, with the snitch right if front of them.  
  
They both flew down to the ground, and stood up on the brooms, and jumped to the snitch.  
  
The crowd gasped as they watched Cho and Harry tangle, into each other and roll, across the ground.  
  
"END OF GAME!" Madam Hooch shrieked, after she blew her whistle.  
  
The teams and the crowd looked around at each other, trying to figure out who had caught the snitch. The crowd filled with whispers, and then they fell silent, as the teams landed their brooms. Cho and Harry slowly started to stand up.  
  
"Who's the winner?" Lee Jordan asked Neville Longbottom, who was sitting next to him, but it played on the megaphone. Lee looked up, as he heard himself echo across the field, "Um...yes, will the winner please hold the snitch up in the air."  
  
Everyone in the stadium leaned forward to see who would hold the snitch up; would it be Harry or Cho?  
  
The snitch was held up, and the crowd gasped. Then slowly erupted with claps, and cheers.  
  
"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan screamed on the megaphone.  
  
Ravenclaw bowed their heads, in respect, and began to clap loudly for Gryffindor. Chanse whistled loudly, and clapped with excitement. She walked over to Harry, "Good job." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry laughed.  
  
Chanse turned back around and put her arm around Cho, "Its ok, girl."  
  
"It doesn't bother me." Cho smiled. "It hurt to get tangled up with Harry though." She laughed, "The whole thing of hitting the ground, while being tangle around someone, isn't my idea of fun."  
  
Chanse laughed and they walked back to the locker room, "Mine either." 


	21. Someone Out There Protect Her

Chapter 21: Someone Out There Protect Her  
  
Chanse went in the locker room, and quickly took a shower, and changed. "Chanse wait!" Cho said, to Chanse, as she slipped her robe over her clothes. Chanse didn't stop she grabbed her books, and ran out of the locker room.  
  
She ran across the courtyard, and down the hall, to the hospital.  
  
Chanse burst threw the doors, "Mrs. Pomfrey?" Chanse said as she looked around the waiting room area.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" Mrs. Pomfrey asked, as she walk from behind a large white door. "Oh hello Chanse."  
  
"Hello...Is..."  
  
"Oliver?" Chanse nodded, "Chanse...sweetheart..."Chanse placed her trembling hands on her mouth, and slowly sank down into a chair, "Oliver is..."  
  
"No." Chanse whispered. "He can't be..."She thought, "...dead." She whispered a loud.  
  
"Dead?" Mrs. Pomfrey asked with a surprise. "Oh no...He's not dead." Chanse quickly looked up at Mrs. Pomfrey.  
  
"He's not?"  
  
"Well, no," she laughed, "But, I'm afraid there is some bad news," Mrs. Pomfrey said as she looked out the window. Mrs. Pomfrey looked back at Chanse, who had sat back down in her chair, and walked over to the door and looked in a small window.  
  
Chanse stood up and walked to Mrs. Pomfrey and stood behind her. "What?" She whispered with a tremble in her voice.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey turned around walked over to Chanse and led her to the window, "Oliver was hit so badly that he was sent into a deep sleep..." Chanse looked into the window, and saw Oliver laying in the bed propped up, with tubes going in and out him.  
  
Chanse's eyes began to tears up. She looked down form the window, "...a coma?"  
  
"Yes." Mrs. Pomfrey softly said as she walked past Chanse, and into Oliver's room.  
  
"Is it serious?" Chanse said as she followed, closely behind her.  
  
"With a lot of rest, no, but if he is disturbed or his fluids are disturbed, it could be critical." Mrs. Pomfrey said, as she adjusted a dial on the heart monitor.  
  
"Fatal?" Chanse softly said, as she sat down next to Oliver.  
  
Chanse's hand shook as she pulled Oliver's hand off the bed, and into her warm hands. "It's possible." Mrs. Pomfrey said as she walked to the door.  
  
Chanse grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed it tight as she looked at his motionless face. "I'll leave you alone." Mrs. Pomfrey whispered as she shut the door.  
  
Chanse sat there, by his side holding his hand, till the early evening. "Chanse?"  
  
Chanse didn't move a muscle; she stayed looking at Oliver's face, and holding his hand. "Chanse...Sweetie." Cho whispered as she walked in the room, and over to Chanse. "Chanse, come on." Cho sat down next to Chanse, who still hadn't moved, "You have to move sometime." Cho looked at Chanse's face, which was full of emotions; anger, fear, sorrow, and confusion.  
  
"Chanse, well if you're not going to move, then I'll just talk to you...I owled Hermione and Angelina, and we decided that we're not going to tell Harry in Oliver's room, we decided we're going to make you tell Harry at the party tonight..." Still Chanse didn't move, "Ok come on Chanse, you have to move...remember we're supposed to tell..." Cho leaned into to Chanse and whispered, "Harry, and tell him you're his sister." Cho leaned back and looked at Chanse, who now had tears running down her face, but she hadn't move.  
  
Cho looked down at her hands, and then back up at Chanse, "Come on." Cho stood up and grabbed Chanse's arm.  
  
"Let go of me." Chanse whispered.  
  
"No, Chanse come on." Cho grabbed Chanse's arm and began to pull her up out of the chair.  
  
"NO!" Chanse screamed as she pulled her arm away and looked up at Cho, with tears overflowing her eyes.  
  
"Chanse..." Cho whispered as she bent down next to Chanse. "Come on..."  
  
"I don't want to." Chanse whispered as she grabbed Oliver's hand again, and watched him.  
  
"Chanse, you're forcing me to do something I don't want to." Cho stood up and looked down at Chanse, "You're coming...NOW!" Cho yelled as she grabbed Chanse up, by both arms, and started to drag her out of the room.  
  
"NO! LET GO!" Chanse squirmed trying to escape Cho's grip. "Let go Cho!" Chanse made a quick jerk to the side, and fell onto the ground.  
  
Cho turned around and saw Chanse on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying. "Chanse..." Cho whispered as she bent down and placed her hand on Chanse's shoulder.  
  
Chanse looked up at Cho with tears running down her face, faster and faster. "I didn't even get to tell him, that I wasn't angry."  
  
Cho pulled Chanse into her arms, and rocked her back and forth, "Its ok. You know Oliver; he'll be back to normal soon." Cho forced a smile, as she looked up at Oliver's motionless body.  
  
"I didn't even get to tell him goodbye."  
  
"Chanse, Oliver's not going to die." Cho yelled, as she pulled Chanse off of her, and looked into her eyes. "It's going to be ok."  
  
"Can you promise me that?" Chanse said, trying with all her might not to cry.  
  
Cho looked over at Oliver, then out the window, at Chanse, then at the ground, "No." She whispered.  
  
Chanse fell into Cho's arms, and didn't cry. She sat there with Cho, and didn't say a word.  
  
Finally Chanse broke the silence, with a whisper, "...I didn't even get to tell him I..."  
  
"What are you saying Chanse?" Cho said as she pulled Chanse off, and stood up.  
  
"Nothing...You wouldn't understand."  
  
"You didn't get to tell him that you love him, right?" Chanse looked up at Cho with a surprise.  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Because I know what it's like to lose someone close..." Cho looked out the window.  
  
"But Cho this is different...This is a boy I...love."  
  
Cho turned and looked at Chanse with anger, "I know what it's like..." Cho took a deep breath in, "...you ever heard of a boy named, Cedric Diggory?" Chanse shook her head, "I thought not." Cho stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at the Quidditch stadium.  
  
"Cho...Who is he?"  
  
Cho looked down at the cold white tile, of the hospital floor, and then back at Chanse, "...My boyfriend...actually my dead boyfriend." Chanse's mouth dropped open, "Voldemort killed him, and I thought maybe I could have stopped him some how. I thought Cedric's death was my fault for the longest time..."  
  
"Cho that's not your fault."  
  
"I know that now...but don't say I don't understand, cause I do...probably more then you think." Cho turned back around and looked back to the window. She wiped a tear and turned back to Chanse, who was still on the floor.  
  
"Well we need to go back to our room, and wait for tonight." Cho said, with a fake smile, as she helped Chanse up off the ground.  
  
The two of them walked out of the room, and when Chanse reached Oliver's hospital door, she turned around and looked at Oliver. "I didn't even get to tell him...Oliver..."  
  
"Come on, Chanse." Cho yelled from the hospital entrance.  
  
"Coming..." Chanse turned around and yelled back. She turned back around and looked at Oliver, "...I love you." She whispered.  
  
Chanse turned around and ran out of the hospital with Cho, right behind her. "Chanse slow down."  
  
Chanse stopped at the front stairs, "Sorry." She whispered. Cho finally caught up to her and they began walking up the rotating stairs.  
  
All the way up the stairs, Chanse felt like everyone was looking, and whispering about her. She looked around at everyone, who once were people she knew and recognized, turned into people that Chanse couldn't recognize.  
  
Cho put her arm around her friend, and continued to lead her up the stairs, and into the Ravenclaw house.  
  
Once inside the commons room, Chanse saw everyone stop talking and moving and all eyes were on her. "What are you guys looking at?" Cho yelled at all of them, and they all quickly went back to what they were doing.  
  
Cho and Chanse walked up the stairs up to their rooms, in silence.  
  
Once inside, Cho walked in and sat on Chanse's bed, while Chanse sat in the doorway staring at the room, like she had never seen it before. "Chanse?" Cho said, as she stood up  
  
Chanse slowly walked into the closet and changed into some casual muggle clothes, and then she walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Cho looked down at her friend who was staring at hands. Cho sat next to Chanse and put her arm around her, "I don't know if you want to but there's a party for the Quidditch team players, and...I really think you should go...you know maybe to get your mind off of Oliver."  
  
Chanse sat up and slowly walked towards the balcony, "Chanse?" Cho said, confused.  
  
Chanse ignored Cho and slowly walked to the balcony, "Chanse...Where are you going?" Chanse continued to ignore Cho and she walked and looked out into the courtyard, at the very few people outside.  
  
She looked around in the courtyard, where most everyone was heading in except for a girl, with her back to Chanse, fit by the fountain. Chanse tilted her head to the side and watched the girl stand up and turn around. It's was Blaise Zabini.  
  
Chanse quickly turned around and ran inside and grabbed her broom, and ran out to the balcony, "CHANSE!" Cho screamed as she ran out onto the balcony.  
  
Cho watched Chanse flying down to the ground, land, throw her broomstick off the side, and walked towards Blaise, "Shit."  
  
Quickly Cho ran back inside, and grabbed her broom, and flew down to Chanse.  
  
When Cho landed, she saw Chanse a couple feet away from Blaise. "Chanse...don't!" Cho yelled.  
  
But Chanse ignored Cho, and slowly picked up her pace, towards Blaise.  
  
When Chanse was five feet away from Blaise, she was running towards her.  
  
Chanse pushed Blaise down on the ground and stood over her. "CHANSE!" Cho screamed, as she ran over to Chanse.  
  
Just before Chanse was about to punch Blaise, Cho grabbed Chanse's arms and pulled her off of Blaise. "What the hell is your problem, Blaise Zabini? What you think, since I can get Oliver, and you can't, that you'll send your little hitch bitches after him? Huh? Is that what you thought..." Chanse began to try to get out of Cho's grip, "You're a fucking psycho, Blaise. You know that."  
  
Slowly Blaise stood up and walked over to Chanse, who was squirming, trying to get Cho off. "Blaise don't walk over here...Are you crazy?" Cho yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you know she's crazy. Look what she did to Oliver!" Chanse screamed.  
  
"I didn't do it, Chanse." Blaise said to Chanse's face, soft and calmly.  
  
"What?" Chanse said as she stopped moving.  
  
"I didn't send Marcus after Oliver."  
  
"Yes you did, don't lie to me, bitch." Chanse began to squirm again.  
  
"No I didn't. Marcus went after him on his own."  
  
"Bull."  
  
"No it's not!" Blaise yelled, "If you don't hit me I'll explain what I know."  
  
"Fine." Cho slowly let go of Chanse.  
  
"While you went on your little vacation, Oliver came and found waving the letter I sent YOU. He got in my face and was like, 'What the hell Blaise? I never used you, what the fuck are you talking about?' Then I said, 'You did too use me Oliver...for sex. And when I wouldn't give it to you, you dumped me' then he said, 'No I dumped you because you were something you weren't. I would never you a girl, no matter whom, for sex, or for anything for that matter.'  
  
And you know what he was telling me the truth. Because Oliver can't lie, and if he does you can't see that he is in his eyes...He wasn't lying to me.  
  
Then he told me 'Blaise no matter how hard you try, you're not going to keep me from being with Chanse; friends or more then friends, because...I love her.'" Chanse's mouth drop, as did her body to the ground, "Yeah Chanse..." Blaise bent down to the ground next to Chanse, "...he loves you.  
  
And I'm happy he does." Chanse looked up at Blaise with shock, and watched Blaise walk away into the front entrance.  
  
"He loves me." Chanse whispered with a smile.  
  
"Oh my Merlin!" Cho yelled, as she helped Chanse up, "He loves you."  
  
"He loves me!" Chanse yelled.  
  
The two friends stood in the courtyard yelling and jumping up and down.  
  
"What's going on?" Angelina asked from behind Chanse.  
  
"Oliver loves Chanse!" Cho screamed, and Chanse turned around and looked at her, "Sorry."  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Angelina screamed as she threw her arms around Chanse. "There's only one way to celebrate this, and that's with a...party!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"I don't know..." Chanse softly said.  
  
"I don't care what you think you're going." Cho said as her and Angelina picked up Chanse and carried her to the Great Hall.  
  
Once inside Cho and Angelina put Chanse down. Chanse looked around and saw all the Quidditch teams, talking with each other.  
  
Chanse scanned the room, and saw Marcus Flint standing with all the other Slytherin team members. She smiled and walked over, behind Marcus, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?!" Marcus yelled, as he turned around.  
  
"Hi..." Chanse clutched her fist together, and threw a punch at Marcus, who quick flinch like a baby. Chanse stopped herself right before she hit his face. Marcus opened his eyes and saw Chanse, who looked him up and down, "loser." She laughed and walked off.  
  
The night went on, and people had fun and laughed.  
  
*DING* *DING* *DING*  
  
"May I have your attention, Quidditch players?" Dumbledore said, as he stood up and faced the teams.  
  
The teams grew silent as the turned and looked up at the old wizard.  
  
"I would first like congratulate, Gryffindor, for a beautiful win in the Quidditch-Free-For-All..." The Gryffindor team yelled with excitement, "...yes, yes, yes, congratulations.  
  
Well, now here's the part everyone loves...awards." Everyone screamed.  
  
"For new players, the awards are: Best Beater, Best Chaser, Best Keeper, Best Seeker, Most Improved Player, Player of the Year, and New Player of the Year...Let's begin...Everyone please take your seats."  
  
While Dumbledore got the first award, everyone went to their seats and sat down, waiting patiently for the wizard. "The first award is...Most improved Player...and the winner is... Mr. Owen Cauldwell, the Hufflepuff Chaser."  
  
The Hufflepuff house went mad, with claps and screams, as Owen walked up and claimed his award. "Yes, congratulation Owen. The next award is Best Seeker..." Chanse nudged Cho and smiled, "And the winner is...oh interesting...Mr. Harry Potter..." Harry stood up and shook hands with teammates, "wait...and Miss. Cho Chang." Chanse looked at Cho, and hugged her.  
  
"Congrats, babe!" Chanse screamed, Cho started to walk up when Chanse grabbed her arm, "Kiss Harry." She smiled, with a wink.  
  
"Um...no. Sorry."  
  
"For me...on the cheek." She laughed.  
  
Cho walked up with Harry and they both grabbed the award, and held it up. Then Cho bent down to Harry and kissed his cheek. Harry stood frozen in front of everyone, while everyone whistled.  
  
Finally Harry moved, and walked away from the High Table, "Next is Best Beater..."  
  
"Oh who cares?" Mandy said as she leaned on the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"You and Terry should care, Mandy." Chanse smiled  
  
"No we all know George," Mandy rolled her eyes, "and Fred," She sat up straight and tall with a smile, "is going to win..."  
  
"They always do." Terry interrupted.  
  
Chanse shrugged and leaned over to Cho, "Now how can you have a crush on one twin, and not the other...I mean Fred and George are identical in personality, almost, and of coarse looks." Cho shrugged and turned back to face the High Table.  
  
"The winners are...opps I gave it away, well its Mr. Fred and George Weasley." Fred and George were telling jokes to each other. "Mr. Fred and George Weasley, please come up."  
  
"Oh!" they both exclaimed and walked up and started to tell jokes.  
  
"Why did the..."  
  
"I'm sorry boys no time for jokes..." Fred and George looked at Dumbledore, then each other, and walked back to their seats. "...Next is Best Chaser..." Cho looked down the table at Roger who smiled at her, "...the winner is...Miss Angelina Johnson."  
  
Chanse stood up and clapped with excitement, as Angelina blushed and went a claimed her awards. She slowly took the award from Dumbledore's hand, and slowly turned around to everyone, and began waving the award in the air.  
  
Chanse laughed and sat back down, "Congratulations Miss. Johnson...Best Keeper..." Chanse looked down at the table, and then Cho nudged her.  
  
"It's in the bag for you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And the winner is...oh my...Mr. Oliver Wood." Dumbledore softly said, but everyone heard him. Everyone looked down at their table, and a strange silence fell over the Hall.  
  
Chanse looked up and saw everyone sitting there looking at their tables.  
  
She looked back down at her table, and a few seconds later she heard small footsteps. She looked up, as did everyone else, and saw Angelina on stage picking up Oliver's award. "...um...Because of the same player is receiving both these next awards, we decided that we're just going to present them at the same time...New Player of the Year, and Best Player of the Year...and the winner is..."  
  
"You." Cho smiled to Chanse.  
  
"Chanse Jackson!" Dumbledore yelled through the hall, and everyone stood up and clapped and yelled.  
  
"GO CHANSE!" Angelina yelled.  
  
Chanse blushed and slowly stood up and walked up to the High Table, and picked up her awards, and stood in front of the crowd, and smiled.  
  
Chanse waved and looked around the crowd and saw two Hufflepuff girls, Laura Madley and Eloise Madgen, were whispering to each other, but Chanse could read their lips, "Isn't it sad that she has to stand up there in front of everyone, after what happened to Oliver, and then the award before hers was to be giving to Oliver." Eloise whispered.  
  
"Not to mention that Oliver and Chanse were definitely going to go out." Laura smirked.  
  
"Yeah." Eloise agreed, and then looked back at Chanse.  
  
Chanse stopped smiling and looked down at the ground. She looked back up with a fake smile across her face at the crowd.  
  
She didn't see Harry anywhere. Chanse slowly walked away from the High Table and next to Angelina and Cho, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"I dunno." Cho shrugged.  
  
"I saw him leave with a tall man in a black jacket; I think he was a scout."  
  
Chanse got a sharp pain in her head, and she started to fall over, but Angelina caught her, "Chanse you ok?" Chanse slowly stood up and stood on her tippy toes to look at the Great Hall doors, which were slightly cracked.  
  
"Chanse?" Cho asked as she shook Chanse's shoulder. Chanse didn't say anything; she pushed her awards into Cho's arms, and began to push her way through the crowd of students, who were standing by the stage listening to Dumbledore.  
  
When she made it through the crowd, on the other side, she jogged to the Great Hall doors and slipped out of them, making sure no one saw her.  
  
Once outside of the Great Hall Chanse turned around and looked out into the courtyard, which was lightly lit up by the moon light.  
  
She pulled her hair band off of her wrist, put her hair up, and walked out into the courtyard. She saw that her broom was still lying on the ground, by the pillar that she had thrown it at, earlier. She walked over and bent down to pick it up, and as soon as she placed her hands on the broom handle, her head began to hurt.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes, dropped her broom, and fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes she saw a shadow world, with no defined details, just blurred shadows. Chanse looked around at everything with fear, and she just saw giant shadows that looked like they could be buildings.  
  
She looked all around her and saw a long thin shadow with a smooth pointy tail...she realized that, that was her broom, and that she was in Hogwarts.  
  
Knowing that, Chanse picked up her broom and started to walk around. She walked towards the Great Hall to see where everyone was, and if something had happened to her eyes.  
  
When she walked into the Hall there was no one there; just the blurred shadows of the table, and High Table were left. Chanse turned around and walked back out into the courtyard. "Where is everyone?" She thought, as she walked over to the shadow of the fountain and sat down.  
  
Chanse sat there for a while trying to figure out where everyone had gone to. "Oliver!" Chanse yelled as she stood up.  
  
She picked up her broom and ran as fast as she could to the hospital wing. She busted through the hospital doors, and into Oliver's room.  
  
Once she was in there she saw a tall dark figure, holding another figure in what looked like to be it's hand. And the dark figure was hanging over, what looked like to be Oliver's bed.  
  
The door, behind Chanse, shut and the figure turned around, and it was holding two figures now.  
  
Chanse backed up against the wall, as the dark figure glided over in front of her and then it was standing right if front of her. Chanse gasped as she could see the dark figure's eyes; they were a glowing red, and filled with power.  
  
Quickly the figure ran into Chanse, and she closed her eyes.  
  
When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes, and she saw that she was standing in Oliver's hospital room. She looked down at her hand and saw that she was still holding her broom, and then she looked up and around the room.  
  
There was no dark figure, and everything was normal...except Oliver wasn't in his bed.  
  
Chanse dropped her broom and quickly ran over to Oliver's bed. The covers were torn off and in place of Oliver was a small piece of parchment.  
  
Foxlin Potter,  
  
Come to the Forbidden Forest...  
  
Alone.  
  
If you want to see Oliver...or Harry.  
  
Chanse put down the note back on the bed. And looked out the window, and saw the tips of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. She looked back at the note, and nodded.  
  
She grabbed the note and stuffed it in her pocket, and she walked out of the hospital  
  
She walked down to the Front Hall, and saw Angelina and Cho, sitting on the steps talking. Chanse walked by them and pretended not to see them, "Chanse...we've got great news...where'd you go?"  
  
"What? I can't talk long." Chanse walked faster out into the courtyard.  
  
"Chanse where do you think you're going?" Cho said as she followed Chanse into the courtyard, "Chanse, you can't go outside of Hogwarts, at this time of night!" Cho yelled as she grabbed Chanse's arm.  
  
"Cho..." Chanse looked down at Cho's hand, then up at Cho, "Angelina..." She looked over at Angelina, "I have to do something, I can't tell you what but I need to do this..." Chanse looked at them with very little emotions in her eyes, "Please just tell me your news then let me go."  
  
Cho nodded and slowly slid her hand off of Chanse's arm, "Well you know how there were scouts at the Free-For-All?" Cho asked.  
  
Chanse nodded, and Cho continued speaking, "Well the scouts came in the Great Hall, and started talking to us, and this was after you had left.  
  
Anyways, they asked about certain players, and if they could talk to those players..."  
  
"Please, Cho, get to the point."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok...well the scouts asked for some people, a lot of sixth years though...the only ones you'd care about is your friends so...the scouts from Cuddley Cannon asked for both Angelina and I. We signed under them, so as soon as we graduate from Hogwarts we leave to be part of Cuddley Cannons."  
  
"That's awesome, but I have to go." Chanse started mounting her broom.  
  
"No there's more."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well then they told Angelina, to tell Oliver, when he wakes up that Puddlemere United, Wimbourne Wasps, wanted to sign him."  
  
"Ever since I've known Oliver he's talked about playing on Puddlemere United." Angelina interrupted.  
  
"Moving on, Angelina," Cho laughed, "Then Kenmare Kestrels, Ballycastle Bats, and Puddlemere United all asked to sign you!" Cho yelled, as her and Angelina hugged Chanse.  
  
"That's awesome, but no offence, I don't have time to think about that," Chanse mounted her broom, and looked back at Angelina and Cho, "Don't tell anyone where I've gone to." Angelina and Cho nodded.  
  
"Thank you...And don't worry...I know what I'm doing." Chanse put on a fake smile, and flew off towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I'm scared Angelina." Cho whispered, as she watched Chanse flying out of sight.  
  
"So am I Cho," Angelina said as she hugged Cho.  
  
Angelina continued to watch the sky where Chanse, used to be flying, while Cho went back inside and up to her room. "Someone out there..." Angelina looked up at the moon, "someone out there...protect her." Angelina whispered to the sky. 


	22. Choose

Chapter 22: Choose  
  
Chanse landed outside of the Forbidden Forest, and peered in. "Hey Chanse..." Chanse quickly turned around and saw Hagrid walking towards her.  
  
"Shit that's all I need a huge half giant wanting to talk to me, when I'm supposed to be alone..."Chanse whispered to herself.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" Hagrid questioned  
  
"Forgive me Hagrid..." Chanse whispered under her breath  
  
Chanse slowly pulled her wand out, from her pocket and pointed it at Hagrid. "Chanse?" Hagrid said with fear in his voice, as he took some steps back.  
  
"I'm sorry...Petrificus Totalus." Hagrid fell to the ground with a huge thump. Chanse slowly walked over to Hagrid, who was just lying there, "I have to do this, to save Oliver, and...Harry..."  
  
At the edge of the forest Chanse turned around, and looked at Hagrid's body, motionless, on the ground, "I'm sorry."  
  
All of a sudden Chanse heard a wolf howl, and she turned back and faced the forest. She took a deep breath and walked in...  
  
Chanse had no idea where she was supposed to walk to, or where she was going.  
  
She continued to walk a little father, when she saw a clearing to the woods, but to get to it she had to push her way through a wall of thorns and branches.  
  
Chanse looked all around the clearing, to find an easier way in but she saw that there was no easy way in. "I guess I have to go through, old fashion style..."She carefully climbed over and pushed her way through the branches.  
  
When she was half way through the branch wall, she saw two figures sitting by a tree. She quickly stopped and looked at them, "They must be who took Harry and Oliver." She thought.  
  
Chanse moved her head around, trying to get a better look at them, but she couldn't see. "I have to get closer." She whispered, to herself.  
  
Very carefully and slowly she stepped over another branch, making sure not to step on it, and then she stopped, and looked at the figures.  
  
She gasped, "Harry...Oliver?" She softly gasped. "I have to get them out of here." She looked around to see if anyone was around, and when she didn't see anyone she quickly jumped over the branches, and ran to them.  
  
She picked Harry's head up off the ground, and tapped his cheek with her hand, "Harry? Come one Harry, wake up..."  
  
"Huh?" Harry's green eyes slowly opened, "What happen?"  
  
"Oh thank Merlin, you're ok..." Chanse pulled Harry close to her.  
  
"Chanse...What are you doing here? What's going on?" Harry asked, as he softly pushed himself off of Chanse.  
  
"Nothing, we have to get...Oliver!" Chanse turned around and saw Oliver lying on the forest floor.  
  
She crawled over to Oliver's body and checked for a pulse... "Come on Oliver..." She laid her head on his chest, to check for a heartbeat.  
  
"YES!" She yelled as, she sat up, "He's alive...barely, but still alive...We need to get out of here." Chanse stood up and helped Harry up off the ground, "Help me get Oliver."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"No time to..." A figure moved in the shadows. "...Harry." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry whispered back.  
  
"Get behind me and protect Oliver."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Chanse yelled.  
  
Harry quickly ran behind Chanse, and bent down next to Oliver and looked back up at Chanse, "Who's out there?" Chanse yelled.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I'm here...alone..."  
  
Still silence.  
  
Chanse heard something, to the left of her, rustle in the bushes, "Show yourself." Chanse screamed, but the rustling stopped. "Hello?" Chanse said, as she took a step towards Harry, and Oliver.  
  
There was a strange silence, nothing was moving...Nothing was making a sound in the forest.  
  
Chanse turned around to Harry, and bent down by his side, "Stay here, I'll be right back..."  
  
Chanse stood up, and took a step forward, "Show yourself, you fucking coward." Chanse yelled, as she slid her hand into her pocket, and grasped her wand, without bringing it out.  
  
"Fine I'll come to you." Chanse smirked, as she started walking towards the wall of bushes, when she got a bad feeling in her head, "Voldemort..." She whispered to herself.  
  
She continued to walk and the pain in her head got sharper and sharper, she finally turned around, to Harry, "Harry, take care of..."Chanse voice faded off.  
  
A tall dark figure was holding Harry and Oliver, by the necks, in the air, "I see you've made it, Foxlin...Potter." Harry stopped squirming and looked at the creature, then at Chanse.  
  
"I'm here...now drop them."  
  
"Oh no..."The creature looked, slowly, at Harry, who began squirming again. Then it looked at Oliver's motionless body, "In case you couldn't tell, you're not the one to call the shots here...I'm in charge."  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in, "Fine..." Chanse slowly started to slide her hand out of her pocket.  
  
"Stop right there." Voldemort hissed, "I know your little wand is in there." Chanse looked down at her hand, "Now, take your hand out of your pocket, and take your wand out too." Chanse took a deep breath in.  
  
'Maybe I could use Avada Kedavra, to kill him...' Chanse thought, as she slowly slid the wand out of her pocket.  
  
"Before you think of using any spells on me, remember, I still hold these two." Voldemort slyly said, as he raised the two boys higher in the air.  
  
Chanse looked at Harry and Oliver. She looked down at the ground, and sighed. Chanse threw her wand to Voldemort's feet, "There...What now?"  
  
"Well you have a choice to make Miss Foxlin Potter." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, "No..." She whispered to herself.  
  
She took in a deep breath, and slowly looked up at Voldemort, trying to hide all her fears, from her eyes. But no matter how hard she tried she felt that he could see right through her, "Are you scared?"  
  
"No." Chanse said with all the confidence she had left.  
  
"You seem to be," Voldemort smirked, "Would you like to know your choice?" Chanse nodded. "Alright then...You must choose between..." Chanse closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry, because she knew what she had to choose from, "......You must choose from: Saving your precious boyfriend," Voldemort held Oliver high in the air, then and lowered him again, "and killing your little brother..."  
  
"Little brother?" Harry gasped, with his only breath.  
  
"Harry..."Chanse whispered.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "You mean to tell me she didn't tell you Potter?" Voldemort looked Harry in the eyes, deeply, "What a shame...Or Miss Potter, you can save your brother, and kill your boyfriend..." Voldemort swung Oliver back and forth.  
  
Chanse took a step forward, and then stepped back and cupped her hands around her mouth.  
  
"The choice is yours Foxlin..."Voldemort smirked, "...But the more you think about your decision the more and more your loved ones, lose breath...think about it."  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, then back up at Harry who was slowly stopping to squirm. Then she looked over at Oliver, who was still motionless.  
  
"Chanse..." Harry gasped.  
  
"Foolish boy..." Voldemort tighten his grip around Harry's neck.  
  
Harry let out a small yelp, and Chanse started to run to him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Voldemort hissed  
  
"Well you're not me..." Chanse started to run towards Voldemort.  
  
"AHHHH!" Harry screamed, as Voldemort tightened his grip on both Harry and Oliver.  
  
Quickly, Chanse stopped and looked up at Harry and Oliver.  
  
"Chanse save Oliver...AHHHH!" Harry screamed as he pulled on Voldemort's hand. "Save Oliver!" Harry screamed at Chanse.  
  
"But..."  
  
"DO IT!" Harry screamed, and then passed out, from lack of oxygen.  
  
"I choose saving Harry!" Chanse screamed at Voldemort.  
  
"But he said to choose Oliver, why didn't you?"  
  
"Cause blood is thicker."  
  
"Fine..." Voldemort tossed Harry at Chanse's feet.  
  
Chanse bent down on the ground and lifted Harry's head up, and looked up at Voldemort, "But now that you say blood is thicker, we'll test that theory with your little boyfriend here..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh don't worry, since YOU practically killed him, he won't feel a damn thing!" Voldemort snarled. Voldemort lifted Oliver in front of him, and drew out his wand a pointed it right in front of Oliver's face.  
  
"STOP!" Chanse screamed.  
  
"Oh no Foxlin, you've already made your decision...Once it's made there's no going back." He laughed.  
  
"Don't touch him." Chanse stood up, with anger filled eyes, she stared at Voldemort. "Don't touch a fucking hair on him."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because..." Chanse took a step towards Voldemort, "...you don't want him..."  
  
"Oh, how do you know...maybe I do?" Voldemort moved Oliver in front of him and looked at him, "You know he would make a good death eater."  
  
"You don't want him..."  
  
"Then who do I want, if not him?"  
  
Chanse looked down at Harry, who was lying on the forest floor, unconscious. Then she looked back up at Voldemort, "You want..." She looked back at Harry, who was slowly starting to wake, "...me."  
  
"You?" Voldemort thought about it, "Keep those two alive, and take you."  
  
Chanse took in a deep breath, "Yes."  
  
There was a strange silence between them, while Voldemort thought over the offer...  
  
"Chanse what's going on?" Harry gasped, as he slowly woke up.  
  
Chanse turned around and looked at Harry, "Harry..."  
  
"You're right taking you would be much better, then taking either one of these stupid low wizards, if you choose to call them that..." Voldemort smirked. "Get you back for all those years, that I've been in torture because of you..." Voldemort whispered under his breath.  
  
"You have a deal!" Voldemort boomed at Chanse.  
  
"Fine let me talk to Harry."  
  
"But you don't get what you want, till I get what I want."  
  
"Fine." Chanse sharply hissed. Chanse bent down to Harry, and looked into his almond brown eyes, "Harry..."  
  
"What's going on? I'm your brother? What does Voldemort want? What about..."  
  
"Shhh..." Chanse placed her finger on Harry's lips, and held back her tears with all her might, "...everything's going to be ok," Chanse pulled Harry to her chest and slowly the tears rolled down her cheek onto his hair, "You and I were never to know that were we brother and sister..."  
  
"Why?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Fear of Voldemort finding us, and using the other one to get to the other one..." Chanse tightened her grip around Harry back, "...So...I've decided that we're not going to have to deal with the fear of losing the other one..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he slowly pushed her of her and looked at her eyes, which had tears, which glistened in the moon light, roll down her cheek.  
  
"To keep both you and Oliver alive..." Chanse slid her hand onto Harry's cheek, "I'm going to take Oliver spot..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry screamed, "You can't." tears started running down his face.  
  
"Don't cry," Chanse pulled Harry to her again, "This is the only way..." She thought those were the hardest words she would ever have to say, but she was wrong.  
  
Harry grabbed the back of Chanse's shirt and gripped it tighter, and cried on her shirt, "Chanse..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I..." He tightened his grip more, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"This is the only way..." Chanse softly pushed Harry off her and stood up, and looked down at Harry, "Tell Oliver I loved him so much." Harry nodded.  
  
Chanse turned back around and faced Voldemort, and started to walk towards him, "Wait!" Harry screamed.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Harry running towards her. Chanse stopped, and Harry ran into her arms, and squeezed her tightly, "I love you..." Chanse grabbed him, tightly, and softly cried, "... sister." Chanse softly pushed Harry off her and looked into his eyes, which were blurred with tears.  
  
She pulled him quickly back into her, and whispered, "I love you too, baby brother."  
  
"Then don't leave me."  
  
"I have to." Chanse said those words, and realized those were the hardest words she's had ever said.  
  
Harry pushed off of her again, and looked at her with a small smile, "But with our combined powers we can beat him..."  
  
"No we can't." Chanse looked behind at Oliver, then back at Harry, "I can't take that chance, while he's still got Oliver's life in his hands."  
  
Chanse stood up and started walking towards Voldemort, when Harry grabbed her pants. "No don't leave me."  
  
"Let go of me!" Chanse screamed.  
  
"No...I've already lost my mother and father, I don't want to lose my sister too!" Harry screamed as tears ran down his face.  
  
Chanse turned around, and bent down to Harry and wiped his tears, then she hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "No matter, life or death you'll never lose me...I'm with you always," Chanse pushed Harry off of her, "right here." Chanse pointed to Harry's heart, and forced a smile. "Baby brother I've be always watching over you, and life would be easier for everyone if I was gone." Chanse softly said as a tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"No it wouldn't," Harry yelled as he fell back into Chanse's arms, "my life wouldn't be easier...It would just be emptier." Harry whispered as he squeezed tighter around Chanse's waist.  
  
"Harry..." Chanse whispered as she squeezed tighter around Harry, "I'm sorry..." Harry pushed off her and looked at her, as she stood up, and turned around, and faced Voldemort, "Accio." Chanse's wand flew to her hand, "I'm sorry Harry..." Chanse pointed the wand at Harry, "Wingardium Leviosa..." Chanse's voice softly faded off, as Harry slid across the ground, and up against a tree.  
  
Chanse turned back around and faced Voldemort, who was still holding on to Oliver's lifeless body. "Ok give me Oliver." Chanse demanded as she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Oh no, you come here first, then I'll give you this." Voldemort swung Oliver around a little.  
  
"How about you send Oliver over to Harry, and when he's over there, I go to you?"  
  
"Fine." Voldemort tossed Oliver's body in the air.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Voldemort standing there with his hand extended towards Chanse, "Now keep your part." He hissed.  
  
Chanse started walking towards him, when she pulled her wand out from behind her back, and pointed it at Voldemort, "Accio..."  
  
Chanse wand went flying out of her hand and into Voldemort's other hand, "Nice try, young witch." He hissed as he glided over to Chanse, and stood in front of her. Chanse started to shake as she looked up at the giant figure, Voldemort, standing right in front of her. "Are you scared?" Voldemort smirked.  
  
Chanse didn't say anything for a while, "No." She said as her voice shook.  
  
"Well you should be." He boomed at her.  
  
Voldemort raised his arms in the arm, and the sky above began to change colors, all around the Forbidden Forest. Chanse looked all around her, and saw the tree blowing in the hard wind, and the sky changing colors, and energy drawing to Voldemort's body. She turned around to see if Oliver and Harry were ok...  
  
Chanse saw a huge red fire around Oliver's lifeless body, and it began to glow brighter and brighter. Then finally in exploded with light, and fell over Oliver's body, and in covered him with red glowing dust. Then a giant gust of wind came and blew the dust off of his lifeless body and up into the air, where it disappeared.  
  
Chanse ran as fast as she could over to Oliver, "Oliver..." she whispered as she bent down to him, "Oliver..." No response.  
  
Chanse placed her hands around her mouth, and slowly moved them over her face, and began to softly cry onto them. Chanse stopped crying when she felt a loving touch on her shoulder. She looked up from her hands and looked at the hand, and traced it back to the body...  
  
"Oliver?" Chanse looked down and saw Oliver, with his eyes open, and his hand on Chanse's shoulder, "You're...you're..."  
  
"In love." He whispered softly to Chanse. Chanse didn't say anything. She just grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly in her hands, and fell into his arms, and kissed his cheek.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes tightly as she rocked back and forth in Oliver's arms; she blocked out every noise, and feeling except for the sound of Oliver's heartbeat and his touch. Chanse slowly pushed off of Oliver, and leaned in to kiss him, when Oliver pushed Chanse off him and stood up. Chanse looked down at the ground and held back her tears. She was speechless...  
  
Chanse turned her head and look up and Oliver, and saw that Voldemort was right in front of him.  
  
Chanse panicked and looked around for something to distracted or hurt Voldemort, so that he wouldn't hurt Oliver.  
  
Chanse remembered her wand, "Accio wand." Her wand slid across the ground towards her, but Voldemort stepped down on the wand, "Looks like you weren't such a dumb witch after all." He hissed as he looked at Chanse, who was slowly standing up.  
  
"Don't touch her." Oliver yelled with all his might.  
  
"Or what? You'll hurt me? A Phoenix can only revive you fully once, before it explodes."  
  
"What?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"The red light over Oliver was Fawkes...reviving his pathetic ass," Voldemort snickered, "And now you don't have the strength to even weaken me." Voldemort said as he pushed Oliver back into Chanse, and when Oliver fell into Chanse they lost their balance and fell onto the forest ground.  
  
"Oh good with the two of you, on top of each other, I can kill both of you at the same time..." Voldemort smiled as he pulled his wand out from under his cloak and pointed it at Oliver and Chanse, "Well it'll be easy to kill you, but she might take some work on killing." Voldemort smiled.  
  
Chanse grabbed Oliver's hand, and squeezed her eyes closed and tighter her grip on Oliver's hand.  
  
Chanse's eyes quickly shot open, and she screamed, "AHHHHH!" She looked around and saw her body come off the ground, and raise up.  
  
She looked down on the ground and saw Harry against the tree, with fear in his eyes, as he looked down at the ground. Chanse traced Harry's eyes on the ground till they came onto a body, face down on the forest floor, covered in blood, with holes in the left side... It's was Oliver. 


	23. Soul, Spirit, And Heart

Chapter 23: Soul, Spirit, And Heart  
  
"NO!" Chanse screamed, but her voice was quickly cut off by a force around her neck. Slowly Chanse's body was turned, to face Voldemort.  
  
Chanse gathered all her courage and looked Voldemort right in the eyes, "You said, if I gave you me, you would hurt Harry or Oliver."  
  
"But you didn't give me you, now did you?" he hissed, "Now look what you've done," Voldemort turned Chanse around to faced Oliver's dead body, "you killed him."  
  
Slowly tears started to build up in Chanse's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall and give Voldemort that satisfaction of seeing her crying...the satisfaction of making her hurt.  
  
Voldemort quickly turned Chanse back around, to face him, "Oh is the great Foxlin Potter going to cry..." He said as he tilted his head to the side, "over a stupid boy." He smirked, as he glided over to Harry, "What would you do if I hurt this boy..." Chanse looked down at Harry, who was frightened, "Or what would you do if I killed him?" Chanse quickly looked up at Voldemort.  
  
"Accio." Voldemort screeched and sent Harry, across the opening, to another tree, on the other side, behind Voldemort.  
  
Chanse looked at him with eyes full of hate. "Oh I'm so scared..." Voldemort evilly smiled. "What are you going to do; I have YOUR life in my hands." He yelled at Chanse, as he brought her close to his face, to the point where Chanse could feel every cold breath he took in and push out. "Cry for me," He whispered, "I dare you."  
  
Chanse didn't do anything she just continued to stare Voldemort in the eyes, with anger filling her eyes. "Do as I say!" He screamed. Again Chanse didn't do anything but stare at him.  
  
"I control you now!" Voldemort yelled, and the sky turned blood red, and then into a black red. "CRY!" He screamed in Chanse's face. Chanse didn't do anything, "You're not tough, and I can break you." He screamed as he threw Chanse into a tree, back first...  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Chanse screamed as she hit the tree and slid down the trunk.  
  
Harry turned to the tree to not watch his sister being tortured. "Come with me Harry..." a voice whispered.  
  
Harry looked up and saw his good forest friend, the centaur, Firenze. "Quickly and quietly...let's go." Firenze extended his hand to Harry, "If you don't go now, he'll kill you too!" He whispered loudly.  
  
Harry looked at Firenze's hand, then at Chanse, who still was being flung into the tree, and then he looked at Oliver's lifeless body, "But what about Oliver?" Harry whispered back.  
  
"It's to late...He's already moved on to the ghost plane." He whispered, as he held his head down.  
  
Harry looked back at Oliver, and then at Firenze's hand, and grabbed it tightly. Firenze tightened his grip around Harry's hand and pulled him up on his back, and started to turn around, "Wait." Harry whispered, as he looked at his sister, "What about Chanse?"  
  
"No Harry, we can't...He'll kill all of us."  
  
Harry started to crawl off of Firenze's back, but Firenze grabbed his hand, "No Harry, don't go," Harry kept walking back to Chanse, "Harry don't...you'll get killed...along with her."  
  
Harry stopped and looked back at Firenze, who was just standing there, watching him. He looked back at Oliver, and then he walked back over to Firenze's side, and looked back at Chanse, who was thrown back into the tree.  
  
Harry watched her slide down the tree and looked over at him; 'Go' she mouthed to Harry. Harry shook his head, 'No'. 'Go!' Chanse mouthed again to him, and this time Voldemort picked Chanse up by the throat and looked at her eyes.  
  
"Fear." He laughed as he threw her harder into the tree.  
  
"AHHHHH!" She screamed again.  
  
Harry cringed as he buried his head in Firenze's side. He looked up at Firenze's eyes, "Let's go." Firenze extended his hand, once again, and Harry took it.  
  
Harry jumped onto Firenze's back, "Harry hold on." Harry nodded as he hunched down, and rapped his arms around Firenze's neck, "the only way to get you back to Hogwarts is to ride through the clearing."  
  
Harry looked up at Firenze, but then he felt Firenze take a deep gulp in, and then nodded his head. Harry hunched back over, and rapped his arms tighter around Firenze's neck.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, as Firenze jumped out of the bushes, and rode into the clearing, "What the hell..." Voldemort screamed, as he threw Chanse into the tree again.  
  
Voldemort turned around and saw Firenze with Harry on his back, "Oh fuck no...You can't get away that easy Mr. Harry Potter." Voldemort pulled his wand out of his cloak, "Petrificus Totalus." Voldemort yelled.  
  
Firenze fell to the ground, sending Harry sliding across the forest floor.  
  
Harry quickly got up and scrambled back over to the tree he was at, before Firenze took him away.  
  
Voldemort glided over to Firenze, who could just look up at him. "Stupid centaur. Did you honestly think you could stop me?" All Firenze could do was mumble. "What I can't understand you...speak up." Voldemort laughed. "Well if you won't talk...then you'll die." Voldemort smirked.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed, as he watched Voldemort stab his wand into Firenze's heart. Harry cringed at the sound of Voldemort laughing harder and harder, the more he stabbed Firenze. "NO! Stop that!" Harry screamed over and over.  
  
Finally Voldemort stopped stabbing Firenze, and then looked over at Harry.  
  
Harry quickly tried to stand up, and run away but Voldemort glided over to him as fast as he could.  
  
"My head..." Chanse whispered, as she slowly started to wake up. She looked over at Harry, who had Voldemort hovering over him, and then she saw Firenze, dead on the forest floor, covered in blood. Chanse cupped her hands over her mouth as she saw Firenze drenched in blood.  
  
She looked back over at Harry and saw that Voldemort was holding him by the throat.  
  
Quickly Chanse, gathered up all her strength and crawled over to her wand and picked it up, and pointed it at her broom, "Accio broom." She whispered, and it sent her broom sliding across the ground into her hands.  
  
Chanse gripped the broom with all her might, and quickly looked up at Voldemort, "Wingardium Leviosa." Chanse sent the broom hovering in the air, then she flicked her wrist and the broom went flying into the back of Voldemort's head. "Pick on me...bitch." Chanse screamed, as she struggled to balance herself, as she stood up.  
  
Voldemort threw Harry into a tree, and glided over to Chanse, and picked her up by the throat and slammed her into a tree.  
  
Chanse's eyes squeezed tightly, then they slowly opened, and they were eye to eye with Voldemort's. Chanse looked at Voldemort with anger in her eyes, "You're not tough...you're just as tough as your brother, and boyfriend, and look at them," Voldemort turned Chanse around and showed her Oliver's dead body, then Harry curled up at the base of the tree, "and I'm going to kill you just like my death eaters killed your mother," Chanse's mouth dropped open, and her eyes filled with tears and hate, "and like I killed yours and Harry's father and Harry's mother" Voldemort laughed.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground then back up at Voldemort, who had pulled out his wand, and was pointing it at Chanse's face. "Any last wishes?"  
  
"For you to burn in hell and to find your fucking face down there."  
  
"I can't make any promises," Voldemort smirked, "Avada..."  
  
A huge gust of wind whirled around the forest, and the sky turned a shade of dark blue, and the moon went blood red. Voldemort looked around, and so did Chanse and Harry. "Take your hands off of her!" A voice boomed through the forest.  
  
"Says who?" Voldemort yelled back.  
  
There was no response, but the wind stopped blowing.  
  
"Me." A close by voice yelled.  
  
Voldemort looked around, in the sky, and didn't see anyone. He looked back at Chanse, whose eyes went pure white, and she began to smile, "What kind of magic is this?" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"My kind of magic." Voldemort turned around quickly and saw a, white- glowing, ghostly figure, dressed in all back, walking towards him.  
  
Voldemort turned fully around and faced the figure, still holding onto Chanse's neck, "Imperio." The figure yelled at Voldemort. "Put her down." Voldemort did as the figure said.  
  
Chanse fell to the ground and couldn't move, all she could do was look up at the figure, "Enervate, my child." A ray of light flew over Chanse, and she laid down on the ground, and then her skin absorbed the light.  
  
Chanse looked up at the figure, stood up, and walked over to her. "Hello, mother." Chanse smiled as she hugged the figure, and the light around the Chanse's mother faded, and exposed a beautiful person, in long white robes, with white glowing eyes.  
  
"Go to Harry and protect him, and then you can only revive one of dead." Chanse looked over at Oliver, and then at Firenze.  
  
"But mother, there are two dead."  
  
"I know...Decide which would be better to revive." Her mom whispered to Chanse, as she kissed her head. Chanse nodded her head, and walked towards Harry.  
  
Chanse bent down to Harry and stroked Harry's hair back off his forehead, "You're going to be alright." Chanse smiled, and turned around, but Harry grabbed her hand. Chanse turned around and smiled at Harry and helped him up.  
  
Chanse started to walk off, holding Harry's hand, as she looked over at her mother who was walking over to Voldemort.  
  
Chanse's mother pushed Voldemort, "How dare you fuck with my daughter, her brother, her friends, and her best friend...How dare you!" She pushed Voldemort into a tree.  
  
"Stop pushing me, bitch...You don't know who you're messing with!" Voldemort boomed, as he pushed Hailey back.  
  
"I do know who, and you don't know who you're messing with...a really pissed off mom." Hailey walked back to the center of the clearing. Hailey turned around to Chanse, and watched her walk over to Oliver, and drag him over next to Firenze. "Avada Kendavra." Voldemort screamed, at Hailey.  
  
Hailey turned around slowly and smiled at Voldemort, and held her hand straight in front of her, "Cogitatio defigo, contra abeo." Hailey calmly spoke, as the bright green light flew faster towards her.  
  
The bright green light flew right in front of Hailey, then turned around and flew back to Voldemort. Quickly Voldemort ducked as the bright light flew into the tree, and then the tree turned black, and the leaved all began to fall onto the ground, "What kind of magic is that?" Voldemort screamed.  
  
All Hailey did was walk closer and closer to Voldemort. When Hailey was standing in front of Voldemort, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, but it was like she didn't move, "Tell me what kind of magic this is!" Voldemort screamed, "I demand you to tell me."  
  
Hailey pressed up against Voldemort, and whispered in his ear, "All your question will be answered shortly." She walked passed him and over to the dead tree and place her hand on the trunk and whispered, softly, to the tree, "Fio fieri factus sum."  
  
Harry watched the tree slowly gain color back into its bark, and leaves start to sprout from its branches.  
  
Hailey started to walk back in front of Voldemort, "Look Chanse," Harry said as he nudged Chanse, "look at that."  
  
Chanse looked up and saw that there was flowers popping up from behind ever step that Hailey took. "Chanse you need to revive someone fast, otherwise you won't be able to revive anyone." Hailey softly said, in Chanse's head.  
  
Chanse looked over at her mother, who was standing in front of Voldemort now, and nodded. She turned back around and looked at Firenze and Oliver, "Who should I revive?" She thought.  
  
Chanse placed her hands around Oliver, cold lifeless, face and leaned down and kissed his, cold blue, lips, "I love you." She whispered.  
  
Chanse sat up straight and scooted up next to Firenze and placed her hands on his chest, and began to chant, "Pedem referre revivisco, integro plaga, revivisco..." Chanse repeated herself over and over again, "Pedem referre revivisco, integro plaga, revivisco..." Harry watched with fascination as his sister chanted over and over again.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped as the blood, from the ground, slowly moved up Firenze's side, and back into the wound. He continued to watch the wound slowly close itself, and Firenze sat up again.  
  
Chanse stopped chanting, and slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Firenze, who was shaking his head, and trotting his hooves. "Chanse you did it!" Harry screamed, as he helped Chanse up, onto her feet.  
  
"Thank you, soul of Gaea." Firenze smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, my child, Firenze..." Chanse nodded, as her glowing white eyes went back to their emerald green color, as soon as that happened, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Chanse!" Harry screamed as he caught her, and lowered her to the ground. He looked down at Chanse, and then he looked up at Firenze with confusion, "What happened to her? What'd you mean by soul of Gaea?"  
  
"That was not your sister..."  
  
"Not my sister?" Harry looked up with confusion.  
  
"Right...that was the soul of Gaea...mother of all." Firenze stomped, "And that woman over there," Firenze nodded his head towards Chanse's mother, "is not Chanse's mother, Hailey...that is the spirit of Gaea." Harry looked over at the women, who had Voldemort pinned up against the tree.  
  
"See the spirit, soul, and heart come here, every now and then to make sure their children: muggles, wizards and witches, and other creatures and plants, are alright.  
  
The spirit and soul take the form of women, and the heart can take the form of anything... but it's always something so beautiful, the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen.  
  
But the spirit and soul are free to roam around, while the heart can only be seen when something pure is killed, and covered by the evil that killed it."  
  
Harry looked down at Chanse, who was slowly starting to wake up, "What happened?" Chanse slowly said, as she looked around.  
  
"The soul of Gaea inhabited your body, and revived me..."  
  
"I know, it was like I was inside my body, watching what was going on, but...I could only control one part of it...who to revive." Chanse said with confusion in her voice, as she stood up.  
  
Firenze and Harry's jaws dropped, "Why did you choose me?" Firenze asked.  
  
"Because you helped my brother, and you were willing to die for him...and Oliver no matter what is always in my heart...and I will always have him with me." Chanse pointed to her heart.  
  
"But you can't HAVE him..." Firenze whispered, as he trotted over to Chanse.  
  
"I know," Chanse said as she lowered her head, and looked down at Oliver's dead body, "I know." Chanse's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but...what's the spirit of Gaea, doing?" Harry asked, as he pointed at the spirit.  
  
The spirit of Gaea pinned Voldemort up against the tree and looked at him, "What kind of magic is this?" Voldemort screamed again.  
  
"Just watch." The spirit walked over to Firenze, Harry, and Chanse, "Protect them, my child." The spirit placed her hand on Firenze's face, as Firenze nodded, and she smiled, and slid her hand off his face.  
  
"Flipendo!" Voldemort screamed, as a giant ball of energy shot from his wand straight towards Chanse and Harry.  
  
"NO!" Firenze yelled, as he jumped in front of the energy ball...  
  
*BAM*  
  
The ball hit Firenze straight in the heart. Harry and Chanse gasped as they watched Firenze fall to the ground.  
  
The spirit turned around and walked back over to Voldemort, "Come back and save him!" Chanse screamed at the spirit. But the spirit didn't stop walking towards Voldemort.  
  
Chanse started to scream again, but something grabbed her arm, "Chanse..." The voice gasped, as it faded off.  
  
Chanse looked back at Firenze, who was gushing blood. She quickly fell to the ground, and looked into Firenze's eyes. "It is my time to leave this plane..."  
  
"No Firenze...It's not your time." Harry whispered as he threw his arms around Firenze's neck.  
  
"Yes Harry it is...but Chanse," Chanse looked down at him, "You can still save Oliver...If you do this right..."  
  
"How?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"How come she can still save him, but not you?" Harry screamed. 


	24. All I Want

Chapter 24: All I Want  
  
"Because you were willing to save someone else, to bring someone else besides yourself happiness...You were willing to sacrifice your happiness, for someone else...But never mind the details...Chanse take three hairs, of a half-living centaur...me...and brush them over the wound, to clean out the evil.  
  
Then you take the heart of Gaea and sprinkle it on, but you must hurry because once the soul has left, the spirit will leave, then the heart will leave too..." Firenze began to cough up blood, "on the wound, then..." He coughed again, "you...cover the wound with..." he coughed some more, "a cloth with blood of a loved one..." the coughing continued, "then...you..." Firenze's voice faded.  
  
"Firenze?" Chanse shook Firenze's head, "Firenze?" she gasped.  
  
"I'm still here...barely." Firenze whispered, "Quickly take three hairs..." he coughed.  
  
Quickly Chanse pulled three of Firenze's hair out, and ran over to Oliver, and fell to the ground, and wiped them over his wound. With every wipe a thing of light would fly up into the air, and then fall back down into Oliver's wound.  
  
Chanse got up again and ran over to Firenze, "Firenze, please stay with us." She pulled three more of his hairs and brushed them over Firenze wound.  
  
"It shall not work..."  
  
"Why?" Chanse gasped, as she continued to brush.  
  
Firenze coughed, "Centaurs magic can't work on other centaurs, the more you try to use centaur magic on another centaur, the centaur will die faster," Chanse quickly dropped the hairs, on the ground, slowly let her tears run down her face, "but you mustn't worry about my living on, because you only have a certain amount of time to finish this reviving process, otherwise it's useless ..." Firenze wiped Chanse's eyes, and let the tear sit on his finger, "the last thing you need is..." His voice faded off, as he held his hand out, with his finger extended  
  
The tear fell off Firenze's finger, "No..." Chanse gasped, as she watched the tear hit the ground. As soon as it hit Chanse felt Firenze's spirit whirl around her and Harry, and then leave them, "Firenze..." Chanse's voice faded, as she pulled Harry closer to him, and held him tightly as Harry cried on Chanse.  
  
Chanse did not let herself cry, she watched the spirit stand in front of Voldemort.  
  
The spirit bent down to the ground and plucked a flower from the ground and held it up to Voldemort's face. "You want to know what kind of magic this is, you first have to know who I am..."  
  
"Well, who the hell are you?"  
  
"The spirit of Gaea...and every spirit has good in them," The spirit whirled her hand, in the air, and made a magnificent array of colors, float up into the sky, "and bad," the spirit kissed the flower, and the petals on the flower slowly turned black, and fell off the stem.  
  
"And I don't want to see you ever messing with my children ever again," The spirit leaned into Voldemort and began to whisper in his ear, "and there's only one way to do that." The spirit turned her head, and Voldemort leaned back against the tree, but the spirit kissed Voldemort's cheek.  
  
Chanse looked around, as the wind began to blow, faster and harder, all around the forest. She quickly squeezed Harry tighter, to protect him.  
  
The wind slowly became less and less harsh, so Chanse looked up, from her ball, around Harry, and looked around the whole forest...She saw the spirit of Gaea vanish and turn into a beautiful sparkles of light, which lifted into the air, with a gust of wind.  
  
Then she took her eyes off the sky, when she felt a sprinkle of dust over her body. She looked down at the ground and saw Firenze's body, turning into a pile of ash, and then the earth slowly absorbed him. "Firenze..." Chanse whispered, as a tear ran down her face. She wiped her tear, and placed her hand where Firenze, once, laid.  
  
Chanse looked at Voldemort who wasn't moving from his spot he was standing in before. She squinted her eyes, and then they shot open when she saw Voldemort move again. Chanse watched as Voldemort cracked his neck, then a quickly looked over at Chanse, and Harry.  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in and pulled Harry closer, and squeezed him tighter, as Voldemort quickly glided over to Chanse, who continued to watch him.  
  
Chanse cocked her head to the side, as she watched Voldemort glide on his way over to her he slowly seemed to disappear. By the time Voldemort was in front of Chanse, he was half way gone, leaving a trail of dust behind him.  
  
Chanse gripped Harry tighter, as she buried her face in his back, as Voldemort glided over them. When she didn't feel anything, she slowly opened her eyes, to dark dust was falling all over her and the ground around her.  
  
Chanse slowly stood up, "What happened, Chanse?" Harry whispered, but Chanse didn't do anything, she walked over to her wand and picked it up, and walked back over to Harry.  
  
When she got to Harry, she dropped her wand, and her eyes got really big, and her mouth dropped open, "Chanse what?" Harry asked, with a little fear in his eyes. Then he turned around and saw what Chanse was looking at...  
  
"The heart of Gaea..." Chanse gasped, as she looked at a beautiful glowing flower, with each petal a different, gorgeous, color, with dew trickling off of the glowing green leaves, onto the ground.  
  
"Chanse quick...remember...Oliver..." Harry yelled.  
  
Chanse quickly came out of her daze and picked the flower, with caution, and carried it over to Oliver. She, carefully, knelt down by Oliver's side, and held the flower over Oliver's cut, and began to shake the flower, very slowly.  
  
Harry and Chanse watched, with amazement, as a beautiful array of colorful dust fell from the glowing multicolored petals, onto Oliver's wound. "How do you know how much to put on?" Harry whispered.  
  
As soon as Harry said that, the wound began to glow a blood red, "I think that's enough." Chanse stood up and walked back over to where she picked the flower from, and dug up the ground, and placed the stem back in the ground. "Habere pectus de Gaea." Chanse whispered, to the flower.  
  
Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, and bent down next to her, "What'd you say?" Harry whispered, as he watched Chanse press down the soil.  
  
"Thanks heart of Gaea." Chanse whispered back.  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed Chanse hand, as they walked back over to Oliver, and knelt by his side. "Harry, what's the next part?"  
  
"Um..." Harry searched his brain trying to remember what Firenze said, "oh yeah, a cloth with the blood of a loved one."  
  
Chanse looked around the forest for something sharp, "What are you looking for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Something...Found it." Chanse got up, from the ground, and ran over to the bush wall and grabbed a thorn branch and slashed it across her hand, in between her index finger and thumb.  
  
"Chanse, what are you doing?!" Harry screamed, as Chanse ran back over to Oliver and him, holding her hand.  
  
"Harry I need a cloth..." Chanse quickly looked around the ground, and thought of where to find a cloth, "quickly!" Chanse shouted.  
  
Harry searched his robe, but couldn't find one. "Chanse I can't find one," Harry looked around the forest for a cloth, or something like one, "look..." Harry nudged Chanse, as he pointed up in the sky.  
  
Chanse looked up, from the ground, at the sky, and saw a saw pure white cloth, and a letter, floating in the air.  
  
Chanse and Harry slowly stood up and held their hands out, as the cloth and letter slowly floated back and forth, they finally landed; the cloth in Chanse's hands, and the letter in Harry's  
  
Chanse looked closely at the cloth, "Chanse look at this..." Harry gasped, with excitement.  
  
Chanse walked over behind Harry, and looked at the letter; and saw golden writing on it.  
  
Chanse and Harry began to read it...  
  
To Chanse and Harry...  
  
From each of your parent...  
  
Chanse looked down at Harry, and than looked back up at the letter, and saw that the sentence she just read had disappeared, "Harry did...did that..."  
  
"Just disappear?" Harry whispered back, and Chanse nodded, "yes." He laughed, and Chanse shrugged her shoulders and continued reading.  
  
We all love you both so much, with all our heart, spirits, and souls.  
  
Remember that you have each other now.  
  
We're always going to be proud of you, no matter what you do...No matter how bad it may seem to you...we'll always love you.  
  
Chanse put her arm around Harry, and squeezed him tightly. Before they could finish reading, Oliver gasped for breath. Quickly Chanse shoved her wand in her pocket, turned around and ran to Oliver's side, "Oliver?" Chanse propped his head up on her lap.  
  
There was no response...  
  
"Oliver?" Chanse shook him a little.  
  
No response...  
  
Chanse checked for a heartbeat but she didn't get one. "Oliver..." Chanse gasped, holding back her tears.  
  
Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, and bent down next to her, "Chanse..." he whispered as his voice faded off.  
  
"Quickly Harry, hand me that cloth!" Chanse screamed.  
  
Harry quickly stood and ran over to the cloth, and grabbed it as fast as he could and quickly ran back over to Chanse, "here." He handed Chanse the cloth, and she quickly grabbed it.  
  
"Come on Oliver...Come on." Chanse whispered, as she wrapped the cloth around her hand, and watched as she saw the white cloth, slowly turn to a deep red.  
  
After a little bit, when the cloth was most covered in blood, Chanse pulled the cloth off and laid it down on Oliver's wound, "Come one Oliver...please." Chanse whispered.  
  
"All we can do is," Harry sat down next to Chanse, "wait."  
  
Chanse didn't take her eyes off of Oliver, what seemed like forever...  
  
"Protect each other...love each other...and remember...Blood is always, going to be thicker then magic." Harry whispered.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Our parents..." Harry whispered back, as he let his voice trail off.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, then up at Harry and put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, "I love you, baby brother." She whispered, and then she kissed the side of his head.  
  
"I love..." Harry began to say, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Harry!" Someone screamed from the shadows.  
  
"I love you too, sissy." Harry whispered quickly.  
  
Harry and Chanse looked up, from Oliver's body, and looked around at the shadows, and saw a group of shadows running towards them. They quickly stood up and waited to see who it was.  
  
"Oh Harry you're ok!" A voice came from behind, as two arms wrapped around Harry neck.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Hermione, with tear filled eyes. Chanse looked up at Hermione and smiled and slowly gripped her wand, and stood up.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin!" another voice screamed, from the shadows.  
  
Then Ron came running towards Harry, and hugged both Hermione, and Harry, "Thank Merlin you're ok!" he screamed again.  
  
Chanse smiled with delight, but then she waited to see if anyone else was coming out of the shadows, but no one did. So Chanse turned back around and looked down at Oliver, and she slowly fell to her knees, and landed next to Oliver's lifeless body.  
  
"Chanse?" Hermione whispered, as she walked over to Chanse and placed her hand on Chanse's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..." Chanse whispered back as her voice faded.  
  
"They're over here!" Someone yelled from the forest.  
  
Chanse, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked up and into the forest, trying to see who said that.  
  
A few minutes later they heard rustling in the forest, "Get behind me." Chanse whispered to the trio. They all quickly stood behind Chanse, and looked from behind her.  
  
Chanse slowly pulled her wand out of her pocket, and gripped it tightly in her hands. She took a deep breath in has she held the wand up, straight, and pointed in the direction of the noises, "Come on they're over here...quickly before they leave!" the voice yelled once again.  
  
Harry put his arm around Hermione, and Ron put his arm around her too, "What are you guys doing?" Hermione whispered as she pushed their arms off of her, "I can take care of myself...actually," Hermione turned to Ron, "If I remember correctly, which most likely I'm remembering right, I have to safe your ass most of the time." Hermione laughed, as did Harry, but all Ron did was blush.  
  
"Look there they are!" A different voice yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" The first voice yelled.  
  
Chanse swung her other hand behind her, and pulled the trio closer to her back, and took a stance, and held her wand tighter.  
  
"Chanse!" two voices screamed, as two shadows ran towards Chanse.  
  
Chanse's mouth dropped, and her wand, "Cho? Angelina?" Chanse whispered, as she ran into their arms.  
  
"We had a bad feeling so we went and got Dumbledore, and went to the Forbidden Forest and on the way there we saw Hagrid, and we got worried because someone had used..."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Because I did it to him," Chanse whispered, and Cho's mouthed dropped open, and Angelina laughed, "I had to otherwise he would follow me into the forest, and that could have gotten Harry and..." Chanse took a deep breath in, "and Oliver..." Chanse held back her tears as she looked down at the ground, "they could have been..." Chanse trailed off. "Chanse?" Angelina stopped laughing and put her arm around Chanse.  
  
"Children help me." Dumbledore yelled from behind the kids.  
  
Angelina, Cho, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned around, but Chanse didn't move an inch, and saw the old wizard bent over Oliver's dead body.  
  
Cho started to gag at the sight of Oliver's dead body, and Angelina cupped her mouth, with her hands, and slowly walked over to Oliver's body. Harry and Ron slowly followed behind Angelina, towards Oliver's body, and helped picked it up. When Cho saw everyone helping, she took a small breath in and slowly walked over to the group, and helped carry Oliver, back to Hogwarts, as fast as they could.  
  
Hermione walked over to Chanse and grabbed her hand, and turned her around, "I'm here, if you want to talk to anyone." Hermione softly smiled.  
  
"All I want is Oliver back..." Chanse softly whispered, as her voice faded off.  
  
Hermione pulled Chanse closer to her and hugged her.  
  
Chanse couldn't take it anymore; she began to cry hard on Hermione's shoulder. "Chanse it's ok...Dumbledore, will get Oliver the best help out there..."  
  
"No it's not ok," Chanse pushed off of Hermione, "Firenze told me a way to bring him back, and I let Firenze die, before he could finish telling me how to save Oliver." Chanse wiped her tears, and turned and started to slowly walk after Oliver's body.  
  
"Chanse!" Hermione screamed as she chased after Chanse.  
  
She finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Chanse..." Hermione whispered to Chanse, but Chanse didn't do anything she was to busy watching Angelina, Cho, Harry, and Ron carry Oliver's body, while being led by Dumbledore.  
  
They all continued walking and when they got to the gates of Hogwarts, Chanse stopped and watched, Hagrid take Oliver off of the groups hands, and follow behind Dumbledore into the Hogwarts ground.  
  
No one noticed that Chanse had stopped, and they all continued walking in, except Cho. "It's my entire fault..." Chanse faded off.  
  
"No Chanse it's not!" Cho yelled at Chanse. "You couldn't have stopped Voldemort from taking Oliver or killing Oliver..." Chanse looked at Cho with tears in her eyes, "look at the positive side, you saved your own flesh and blood." Cho smirked.  
  
"But I could have brought Oliver back to life!" Chanse screamed at Cho, as she ran towards Hogwarts' gates.  
  
"CHANSE!" Cho screamed as she ran after her.  
  
Just before Chanse was about to go into Hogwarts Cho grabbed her hand, "Chanse..." Chanse turned around to Cho, and had tears running all down her face, "you can still save him." Chanse began to cry harder, "Chanse don't cry." Cho pulled Chanse closer and hugged her.  
  
"That's just the thing I don't know what the last thing is to revive Oliver...so I can't save him."  
  
"You don't know that." Cho pulled Chanse off her, and wiped Chanse's tears, and slowly led her into Hogwarts. 


	25. It's Not Your Fault

Chapter 25: It's Not Your Fault  
  
Cho opened the gates to Hogwarts, and as soon as she opened them, Chanse buried her head in Cho's shoulder. "It's ok." Cho whispered to Chanse.  
  
When Cho opened the gates, and walked in with Chanse, she looked around and saw that everyone from the school was out in the courtyard, talking and whispering to each other.  
  
Cho pulled Chanse closer to her and slowly pushed her way through the crowd of people in the courtyard. The more Cho started to push through the more she noticed she didn't really need to push through...people were just kind of moving out of the way.  
  
When Cho reached the fountain, she turned around, Chanse was still buried in her arms, and Cho looked around and saw everyone in the courtyard staring at Chanse and herself. Cho looked around trying to tell if everyone was sad, mad, happy...but Cho couldn't make out what they all were feeling.  
  
"Come on Chanse." Cho whispered to Chanse, as she started making her way through the crowd again, towards the hospital wing.  
  
When Cho finally made it to the hospital wing, she sat Chanse down in a waiting room chair, and walked over to Mrs. Pomfrey's desk, "Can Oliver Wood see people?"  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey looked over her charts, over and over again, and Chanse slowly stood up, and when she got her balance she walked over to the nurse's desk, and watched as she checked her charts. "Um...Oliver Wood..." Chanse slowly walked away, towards the windows, in the office, "Wood, Oliver..."  
  
Chanse looked to her left and saw Cho still waiting for Mrs. Pomfrey to find out if Oliver could see people or not. Then she looked to her right and saw a large white door shut, with a small window on it. The window was slightly opened. Chanse turned her head and tried not to move, and still look in the room. But she couldn't see anything, "Oliver Wood...What year is he?"  
  
"Sixth." Cho said with a little irritation in her voice.  
  
"Oliver Wood, sixth year..." Mrs. Pomfrey continued to look over her charts.  
  
Chanse turned her head around more and more, trying to see in the room but she couldn't. She looked over at Cho and Mrs. Pomfrey, "Wood, Oliver, sixth year..." she continued looking, Chanse slowly, and quietly, walked over closer and closer to the door.  
  
When she was right next to the door she listened closely as she heard yells coming from inside, "No I want the best room, for my little boy!" And woman screamed, in a thick Scottish accent.  
  
"I have to agree with her Dumbledore, carle (old man in Scottish)." a man softly said, with a deep Scottish accent.  
  
"You also agree the best care" The woman said softly, as had obviously calmed down a bit.  
  
Then Chanse heard a mumble in agreement, "And...I hate to do this Dumbledore, because you know the Woods," Chanse pressed closer to the door, "are good cronies (friend in Scottish) of Hogwarts, but with all the wrang (wrong is Scottish) doings going on here, I'm fear't (afraid in Scottish) we are going to..."  
  
"Found it," yelled Mrs. Pomfrey, as Chanse quickly looked over at her, "Oliver, Wood, Sixth year, with an injury to his heart, deep serious wound..."  
  
"But can we see him?!" Cho shouted.  
  
"Calm down, you're going to have to wait, to see him." Mrs. Pomfrey signaled Cho to sit down, in the waiting chairs.  
  
Cho turned around to sit down next to Chanse but she didn't see anyone, "Chanse?" Cho asked.  
  
"I'm over here..." Chanse whispered, as Cho looked over at Chanse, "AHHHH!" Chanse screamed as she fell into the hospital room.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, love." Mrs. Wood said as she helped Chanse up.  
  
"Dumbledore, we'll finish the talk later." Mr. Wood nodded to Dumbledore, and stepped over Chanse and helped her up, from behind.  
  
"Are you here to see my dear, Oliver?" Mrs. Wood asked, sweetly.  
  
"Um..." Chanse looked at the short Scottish woman, and the very tall Scottish man, "yes I am."  
  
"I don't recognize you..." Mrs. Wood looked Chanse over, "Are you Katie Bell?"  
  
"Um...no." Chanse laughed  
  
"Because I was going to say, wow Katie you dyed your hair, and cut it all off." Mrs. Wood laughed, and Chanse laughed back.  
  
"You're new aren't you?" Mr. Wood smirked, the same way Oliver did.  
  
Chanse turned around and faced Mr. Wood, and nodded, "Yes I am, sir."  
  
"Oh please, don't call us sir and madam...please, if you're a friend of Oliver's just call us by our first names," Mr. Wood laughed, "Call me Maxwell..." Chanse shook Maxwell's hand.  
  
"And you can call me," Chanse turned around to Mrs. Wood, "Kyla." Chanse smiled at Kyla and shook her hand.  
  
"How's Oliver doing?" Chanse softly asked.  
  
"You can go in if you'd like..." Kyla smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Chanse slowly walked into Oliver's room, and saw Dobby, a house-elf, and Winky, the other house-elf, quickly working away, trying to move Oliver out of the room.  
  
"Excuse me, coming through." Dobby shouted at Chanse, she quickly moved to the side and watched Dobby and Winky roll Oliver out of the room, and down the hall, and into a room at the end of the hall.  
  
"What are they doing?" Chanse asked, as she walked out next to Kyla.  
  
"We demanded a better room, for Oliver...so they're moving him to a better room." Maxwell whispered.  
  
Chanse nodded, and continued to watch Dobby ands Winky rolled Oliver into his new room, as Kyla and Maxwell followed behind them. "What a nice girl..." Kyla said, to her husband.  
  
"Yes she was...But what was her name?"  
  
"I don't know..." Kyla shrugged, as she turned into Oliver's room.  
  
"Chanse you ok?" Cho whispered, as she stood up and put her arm around Chanse.  
  
"Did you see him?" Chanse whispered back. As she looked down the hall and saw Dumbledore walked in, the room, and Dobby and Winky leave.  
  
"Yeah," Cho asked with confusion in her voice, as she too, stared down the hall.  
  
"All those tubes and fluids going in and out of him..." Chanse slightly whispered back to her.  
  
"Chanse it's not your fault! You know..." Cho was interrupted  
  
"But I can't help but feel that I could have stopped what happened to him..."  
  
Chanse quickly shut up as she heard yells from a room. "Oh no!" Mrs. Pomfrey, quickly pushed away from her desk, and ran down the hallway, checking in every room, till she came to the end room, where Oliver was staying.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey peeked her head in, and didn't say anything; she nodded her head, and walked back down the hallway. "Mrs. Pomfrey is everything ok?" Chanse asked, as she walked over to Mrs. Pomfrey's desk.  
  
"Yes everything is fine..." she said as she continued to scribble in her charts, "you might want to be getting back to your houses." She quickly looked up and smiled, and then went back to scribbling.  
  
Chanse looked over at Cho, with confusion, and they both shrugged their shoulders, and started to go sit down, when they heard yelling from Oliver's room again, "Dumbledore that's final!" Kyla softly shouted, as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Dumbledore I'm sorry, but I do agree with my carline (Old woman in Scottish)." Maxwell nodded his head, and walked out of the room, running after his wife.  
  
"Kyla, is everything ok?" Chanse softly asked.  
  
"Oh yes, dear..." Kyla stopped and walked over to Chanse, and put her hand on Chanse's shoulder, "Don't worry yourself." Kyla smiled. "I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Oh," Chanse laughed, "Foxlin Chanse Jack...Foxlin Chanse Jackson...or, Foxlin Chanse Potter."  
  
"Oh so your Chanse right?" Kyla asked, and Chanse nodded. Kyla, quickly, pulled Chanse over to the waiting room chairs and sat down "So you're the girl who's related to Mr. Harry Potter?" Chanse nodded again, "So you're the girl my Oliver, has been talking about?" Chanse blushed, and nodded, "He was right...you are a pretty one." Kyla laughed, but Chanse just blushed harder.  
  
When Chanse heard Kyla stop laughing, she looked up and saw Kyla, with eyes that looked like they wanted to cry, but they were to busy, trying to figure out a puzzle, that was missing pieces. "So you were in the forest..." Kyla's voice faded off, and Chanse nodded, "What happened?" She said, and held back her tears, as much as she could, but her eyes teared up, and Maxwell came and sat down next to Kyla and put his arm around her, and looked at Chanse, with a fake smile across his face.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, and then Cho sat down next to her and put her arm around, her friend, "Hello Cho." Maxwell laughed, holding back his tears.  
  
"Hello Mr. Wood...I mean Maxwell." Cho laughed, as she nudged Chanse.  
  
Maxwell kissed the side of his wife's head and then looked back at Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked up at Cho, smiled, and took a deep breath and began to tell Kyla and Maxwell what happened in the forest earlier, "See I got this bad feeling..."  
  
Chanse continued telling the story, trying to hold back her tears, as she watched Kyla gasped, as Chanse described Firenze's dead body, when Oliver stood up to Voldemort, and when Oliver died, Kyla began to softly cry to herself. "Thank you Chanse..." Maxwell said, as Kyla collected herself, and nodded, "We best be going now." Maxwell said, as he and Kyla stood up, as did Chanse and Cho.  
  
They all shook hands, and gave hugs, and Chanse and Cho watched as Kyla and Maxwell left the hospital.  
  
Chanse turned around to Cho, "I want to see Oliver." She sad, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"But, Mrs. Pomfrey said..."  
  
"Screw what Mrs. Pomfrey said...I need to see him." Chanse said as she blinked a tear. Cho watched a sparkling tear, from the sunlight, ran down Chanse's face, and fell off her cheek, and splashed on the floor.  
  
"Ok," Cho nodded, "I'll distract her, and you get to Oliver." Chanse nodded as she walked over to the door, and watched Cho.  
  
"Mrs. Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes, Cho how may I help you?" Mrs. Pomfrey said with a smile, as she looked up from her papers.  
  
"Um..." Cho looked around the office, "Yeah um...I hurt my ankle last Quidditch match, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a look at it." Cho smiled a really fake smile.  
  
"O...k, Come here." Mrs. Pomfrey put down her papers, and slid over to the side of her desk, "Put you foot up on my lap."  
  
Cho looked at Chanse, and then back at Mrs. Pomfrey, "You want to look at it out here?" Cho asked nervously, as she flakily limped over to the side of the desk.  
  
"Why not? I mean if it's more serious then, I'll take you in the back, and wrap it, but otherwise, why not check it here?" Mrs. Pomfrey laughed, and she slapped her hands on her lap, for Cho to put her foot up on her lap.  
  
Cho looked at Chanse, and slowly moved her foot up onto Mrs. Pomfrey's lap, and as soon as Cho set her foot down on Mrs. Pomfrey's lap, she looked over at Chanse, and nodded with a smile. "Mrs. Pomfrey I think I'm losing my...AHHHH!" Cho fell backwards.  
  
"Oh, Cho!" Mrs. Pomfrey shouted, and she jumped out of her seat and sat on the ground, and tried to help Cho up, but Cho wouldn't let her.  
  
Cho turned her head to the side and saw Chanse, still standing there, 'Go' Cho mouthed to Chanse.  
  
Chanse quickly snapped out of her daze, and nodded, and took off running, quietly, down the hallway to Oliver's room.  
  
When Chanse was at the end of the hallway, she stopped right next to Oliver's door, which was closed, and she looked back down the hallway, as she saw Cho, quickly stand up, and dust off her robe, "I'm alright Mrs. Pomfrey, I just lost my balance, and I just with losing my balance, my ankle was fixed, cause I feel fine now." Cho laughed.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause that was a nasty spill you just took there." Mrs. Pomfrey said nervously as she lowered herself back into her chair.  
  
Cho looked down the hallway and saw Chanse standing there; watching her and Mrs. Pomfrey, Cho raised her eyebrows at Chanse, and then quickly turned back around, and looked down at Mrs. Pomfrey. Cho quickly grabbed Mrs. Pomfrey's hands, as Mrs. Pomfrey started to turn and look down the hallway, where Chanse was, "Um...Well if you wouldn't mind, would you please check my knee out to make sure I didn't hurt anything?" Cho forced a smile, as she looked at Chanse out of the corner of her eye, "Wouldn't want anything messed up, for Quidditch!" Cho laughed.  
  
"Ok." Mrs. Pomfrey laughed, as she bent down and looked at Cho's knee, "Does this hurt?" Cho wasn't paying attention to Mrs. Pomfrey; she was to busy flagging Chanse to go into Oliver's room. "Cho?" She waited for a response but didn't get one...  
  
"Cho?" Mrs. Pomfrey tried again, "Ok what is so interesting down the hall, that you can't even pay attention to me?" Mrs. Pomfrey shouted.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh...that didn't hurt!" Cho shouted, as she tried to step in front of Mrs. Pomfrey.  
  
"What? Cho move!" Mrs. Pomfrey shouted.  
  
While Cho was moving her body in front of the small nurse, Chanse quickly opened the door to Oliver's hospital room, and ducked in there.  
  
"CHO MOVE NOW OR FIFTY POINTS WILL BE TAKEN FROM RAVENCLAW!" Mrs. Pomfrey screamed. Cho's shoulders dropped, and she stepped to the side, "Thank you...I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, but you would move."  
  
Cho nodded, and walked out of the hospital, and sat outside the door.  
  
"What was she looking at?" Mrs. Pomfrey looked down the hallway and saw nothing, "Crazy girl, she's probably worked up, because her friend was almost got killed, Oliver's hanging onto life by a thread, and O.W.L.S. are coming up...poor girl." Mrs. Pomfrey whispered, as she walked back to her desk.  
  
Outside the hospital Cho quickly sighed with relief as she walked back out into the courtyard, "I hope Chanse is ok." Cho thought.  
  
"I'm fine." Chanse laughed, in Cho's head.  
  
"How'd you do that? Or this? I mean only seventh years learn how to telepathically communicate, and they don't learn it till after O.W.L.S...shit I need to study for those!" Cho laughed.  
  
"Well my real parents put a spell on me, so that I could telepathically communicate with Geno, and since I could do that at a young age, I just picked up on being able to do it with other people...but only I can make the connection with other people who don't know how to do it."  
  
"Oh." Cho sighed, and then laughed.  
  
"Well...Chanse out." Chanse broke the connection before Cho could say goodbye.  
  
"Hey Cho, is Chanse ok?" Angelina yelled from across the courtyard, as she ran towards Cho, with Hermione was running behind her, with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey!" Cho yelled back to them.  
  
"How's Chanse?" Angelina gasped, as she stopped in front of Cho.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"How's Oliver?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Cho turned around and looked up at the window, to Oliver's room, and then looked back at Harry, "I honestly don't know...only Chanse, Oliver's parents, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Pomfrey would know that." Cho softly said.  
  
"Wait," Ron pushed his way in front of Hermione and Harry, "How would Chanse know?"  
  
"She's in Oliver's room right now." Cho turned around again and looked back up at the window...  
  
Back in Oliver's room...  
  
Chanse was facing the door, hoofing and gasping for breath, as her heart raced. "That was close." Chanse whispered to herself, as she leaned her head against the door.  
  
When Chanse caught her breath she closed her eyes and turned around, and leaned against the door, again.  
  
Chanse remembered where she was, and she slowly started to open her, praying that Oliver would be alright, and sitting up in his bed.  
  
While Chanse was opening her eyes she looked down at the ground, and then the more her eyes opened, then more she lifted her head to look at Oliver...  
  
Chanse cupped her hands over her mouth, as she gasped at the sight of Oliver...  
  
Chanse slowly walked over to Oliver's bedside, as she looked at all the tubes pumping fluids in Oliver, and other tubes taking fluids out of Oliver. She sat down and looked above her head and saw the IV next to the oxygen tank.  
  
The more Chanse looked around the room, the more her eyes filled with tears, and then more she felt her chest tighten up, and her heart fall apart, "Oliver..." She whispered, and let her voice fade off, and eyes began to build tears. 


	26. Everyone Knows

Chapter 26: Everyone Knows  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground; because she could bear to see Oliver like this, because if she had to look at him one more time, she would want hug him, scream, and cry. But she couldn't help wanting to look up at him...but all she really wanted was to look up and for Oliver to be awake, "Or better yet, sitting up, and being his old self." She thought, with a smile.  
  
Chanse gathered all her emotional strength and slowly started to look up at Oliver. She slowly raised her eyes up the side of Oliver's bed, and she saw his finger hanging out the side of the railing, on the bed. Chanse quickly stopped looking up and just there and stared at Oliver's hand. She slowly lifted her hand, which was trembling while she lifted it, up to Oliver's hand, and she softly slid her hand in between the railing and slid her finger under Oliver's hand and gripped his hand tightly.  
  
Chanse took her other hand and put it over her mouth, and then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, and looked at Oliver's face...she gasped deeply, and began to tremble at the sight of Oliver. Her eyes began to overflow with tears very quickly, as she continued to look at Oliver's face, which had an oxygen mask on it, and tubes going in his mouth and nose.  
  
Chanse's hand slowly slid out of Oliver's hand and fell onto her lap, as she stared at Oliver. She stared as the world around her began to whirl into another world; the only thing that seemed to be the same in this 'new' world was Oliver and herself.  
  
Then Chanse slowly she began to rock back and forth, and then fell out of her chair and onto the floor.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Mrs. Pomfrey shrieked as she dropped a cup of pills on the ground. "Chanse, are you ok?" She lifted Chanse up and sat Chanse back in the chair, "Chanse?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Dobby!" Mrs. Pomfrey screamed.  
  
A few minutes later and small elf came running in, "Yes madam?"  
  
"Quickly, Dobby, get a stretcher." Mrs. Pomfrey turned around again, "Chanse?" She softly said.  
  
Dobby ran out of the room as fast as he could down the hallway and got a stretcher and rolled it down to Oliver's room, where Mrs. Pomfrey was still trying to wake Chanse. "Mrs. Pomfrey?" Dobby, shyly said.  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Mrs. Pomfrey looked up from Chanse, "Now go get Winky, and come back and help me lift her onto the stretcher." Dobby nodded, and left the stretcher and ran out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later Dobby came back in the room, with Winky by his side, "Mrs. Pomfrey what are we to do?" Winky asked, in her squeaky voice.  
  
"Help me lift Chanse onto the stretcher and then roll her across the hall to room two-four-zero." Dobby and Winky nodded, and ran over to Chanse and picked up her feet, while Mrs. Pomfrey picked up her arms.  
  
The three of them slowly lifted Chanse up onto the stretcher, and Winky and Dobby rolled Chanse across the hallway, and moved her onto the hospital bed, in the room.  
  
Meanwhile back in Oliver's room, Mrs. Pomfrey looked into Chanse's room, and watched Dobby and Winky move her, while Mrs. Pomfrey bent down on the ground, and began to pick up the pills she had dropped.  
  
When Mrs. Pomfrey was finished picking up the pills, she stood up and walked over to Oliver's bed and sat down, and picked up the IV bag, "Oliver if you can hear me," Mrs. Pomfrey whispered, as she opened the top of the IV bag, and began opening the pills and pouring the medicine in the bag, "she loves you," she closed the bag, and stood up and hung it back up, "Chanse truly loves you, Oliver Wood."  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey walked to the door and turned around and looked at Oliver, and saw that he hadn't moved, and she's looked down at the ground, and then back up at Oliver and walked out of the room and to the room across the hall.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey signaled Dobby out of the room, and Winky continued to work around Chanse's. Hooking Chanse up to a heart monitor, and an IV, "Winky how is she?" Mrs. Pomfrey walked over to Chanse's bed, and placed her stethoscope on Chanse's chest and listened for a heart beat.  
  
"She's fine," Winky hooked the IV on its hook, "from what I see, Madam, she's a mix of stress, fear, depression, and a broken heart," she moved Chanse's hair and began to clean the dried blood, from her head, and then started to treat it, "also mild wounds to the head."  
  
"That's what I'd say." Mrs. Pomfrey said, as she put her stethoscope away, and looked up at Winky. "Winky I want you to get Trilinal Magic Ache Remover pills; I think that should cure the stress, the fear, and her depression. Because from what I can see, it is not that serious...The serious part is her broken heart..."  
  
"But what are we to do about the broken heart?" Winky squeaked.  
  
"We can't do anything," Mrs. Pomfrey stood up, and walked over to Winky and grabbed her hand, and started to walk out of the room, "all we can do is pray Oliver survives..." Mrs. Pomfrey looked over at Oliver, "for Chanse's sake." She looked back over at Chanse, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, and then she shut Oliver's door.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey, let go of Winky, to let her get Chanse the Trilinal Magic Ache Remover pills.  
  
While Winky was doing that Mrs. Pomfrey walked down the hall to her desk, and sat down and began to write a letter to Dumbledore:  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
Miss Foxlin Jackson (Potter) will not be returning to her dorm, till about dinner time, or so. SO please inform Professor Flitwick.  
  
Do to the fight between Voldemort, Harry, Oliver, and herself, she as been deeply hurt...emotionally, and physically.  
  
I have come to the conclusion that she is suffering from hits to the head, stress, fear, depression, and a broken heart.  
  
I have given her Trilinal Magic Ache Remover pills, to heal her depression, stress, and fear. Also hopefully those will cure the pain, she will most likely, feel when she wakes.  
  
But as for the broken heart, there is nothing we can do but pray for Oliver to survive.  
  
If, Merlin forbid, Oliver does pass on, she will get over it. But who knows how long that should take; weeks, months, mostly likely years, though.  
  
She truly loves this boy...  
  
All we can do is pray.  
  
~Poppy Pomfrey~  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey read over her letter, and then nodded her head in acceptance, and then gave it to her owl, and sent it on its way, to Dumbledore.  
  
"Chanse should be out of there by now." Cho whispered, as she looked up at Oliver's window.  
  
"Cho you ok?" Angelina nudged Cho.  
  
"Yeah, just that..."  
  
"Hey you guys, I have to go study for my O.W.L.S. and I suggest you two both study too." Hermione hissed, as she looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, O.W.L.S aren't for another two months." Ron hissed back.  
  
"Ron...It's better to study now, then study at the last minute." Hermione smirked, as she started to walk away.  
  
"Well if I study now, and then by the time O.W.L.S. gets around I will have already forgotten everything." Ron yelled, "Psycho that one..." Ron laughed to Harry.  
  
"But you know that we love her."  
  
"Yeah, this is so true...but how can you not but help love, that bushy haired..." Ron started to say, but then he say the look on Harry's face, "wait a minute...we are talking about loving Hermione as a friend, right?" Ron angrily asked.  
  
"Oh Ron you know you like her!" Harry yelled, as he ran away, towards Hermione, "and I'm going to go tell her!"  
  
"Harry James Potter, you get back here!" Ron screamed as he ran after Harry.  
  
"I love those guys..." Angelina laughed, as she continued to watch Ron chase Harry around, "You can't but help love them, right Cho?" Angelina turned back to Cho, who was still staring at Oliver's window. "Cho?" Angelina hit Cho.  
  
"Huh? Yeah can't help but...Oh no!" Cho yelled.  
  
"What?" Angelina gasped.  
  
"Look!" Cho pointed up to Oliver's window.  
  
"What?" Angelina asked with confusion.  
  
"Look!" Cho yelled again, "It's Mrs. Pomfrey in the window!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Chanse is in that room." Cho screamed as she turned to Angelina.  
  
"I'm still not getting what the problem is." Angelina shook her head.  
  
"Chanse isn't supposed to be in there!" Cho screamed.  
  
"Oh shit!" Angelina yelled, as she turned around, and ran towards the hospital, with Cho right behind her.  
  
Cho and Angelina finally reached the Hospital, and ran through the door, "Girls!" Mrs. Pomfrey shouted, and stood up.  
  
Cho and Angelina looked at each other, straighten their robes, and then ran over to Mrs. Pomfrey's desk, "Mrs. Pomfrey..." Cho started to say as she caught her breath, "Chanse got into Oliver's room, and..."  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Pomfrey sat back down in her chair, and scooted up to the desk, "so you helped her get back there, after I told you two that no one can see Oliver?"  
  
Cho looked down at the desk, and then back up at Mrs. Pomfrey, "Yes." Cho whispered, and then Angelina began to softly laugh, "Shut up Angelina." Cho hit Angelina's arm. "But yes Mrs. Pomfrey I helped her...but I saw you in Oliver's window, and I haven't seen Chanse," Cho quickly said, and then caught her breath, again, "Do you know where she is?"  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey looked up from her papers, she didn't say anything, and got up and walked around the desk to Angelina and Cho, "Girls, follow me." Mrs. Pomfrey said with no feeling.  
  
Cho and Angelina watched as Mrs. Pomfrey started walking do the hallway, then she stopped, in the middle of the hallway, and turned around to the girls, who were still standing by her desk ,"Are you coming?" Cho and Angelina looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and ran down the hallway to Mrs. Pomfrey.  
  
While the girls were walking down the hallway the looked in every room, and saw young witches, wizard, and creatures being treated for injuries as small as a little bump, to as major as a missing finger, or a huge gash in the limb. But the farther they walked down the hall, the worse the injuries got.  
  
Finally down at the end of the hall, Mrs. Pomfrey stopped outside a shut door. "You two may go in and see her; I have to attend to some of my other patients." Cho and Angelina nodded their head, and watched Mrs. Pomfrey walk across the hall, and open the door.  
  
The girls looked in the room, that Mrs. Pomfrey had just walk into and saw a young man, mostly likely a wizard, strapped up to all kinds of tubes, and had all kinds of fluids running in and out of him. "Poor fellow." Cho whispered to Angelina, who was standing there in shock, "Angelina?"  
  
"That's Oliver..." Her voice trailed off in a whisper.  
  
Cho turned back around, and looked at the young man again, but before she could get a good look Dobby shut the door.  
  
Cho looked down at the ground, and then up at Angelina, who had come out of her state of shock, "Should we go in?" Angelina whispered. Cho didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.  
  
The two girls turned to the giant white door, and stared at it for a little bit. Cho looked at Angelina, who nodded to her, and Cho nodded back, and turned back to the giant door. Cho took a deep breath and placed her shaking hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.  
  
Angelina stepped forward, and pushed on the door, and the two of them stood there, and watched the giant door, slowly open, and revealed their fallen friend, "Chanse..." Angelina whispered.  
  
The two girls were frozen solid; they couldn't blink, or make a noise.  
  
Finally their motionless was broken, when Cho slid her hand into Angelina's, and gripped it tightly. Angelina looked over at Cho, who had small tears running down her face. Angelina smiled, and then Cho looked over at Angelina, and smiled back. The two of them tightened their grip and walked into the hospital room, and shut the door behind them.  
  
Angelina and Cho walked in the room, and stood at the end of the bed, and looked at their friend. Cho let go of Angelina's hand, and walked over to Chanse's bedside and sat down in the chair, next to the bed, and stared at Chanse, and began to let her tears ran down her face.  
  
Angelina stood at the end of the bed, staring at Cho, "What are we supposed to do? Chanse is...Chanse can't be..." Angelina thought, as tears began to form in her eyes, "I can't cry...Cho is hurting because Chanse is hurt." Angelina took a deep breath in and pushed back her tears, and walked over to Cho and placed her hands on Cho's shoulders. Cho didn't look up at Angelina; she just placed her hands on Angelina's hands.  
  
A few minutes later the two girls heard small voices from across the hall. Angelina slowly slid her hands off of Cho's shoulder, and walked over to the door, and cracked it opened, and listened to what was going on across the hall...  
  
"Enervate..." A voice whispered.  
  
There was a small pause, "Nothing." Another voice said.  
  
"Recursus artus animatio..."  
  
Another pause, "Stronger, but still weak."  
  
"What is the main injury?"  
  
"The heart." Angelina continued to listen in puzzlement.  
  
"Intergo extraorum, adsigno vulnus, recursus artus, acuouere maturo."  
  
A small sigh, "still nothing, the arteries have stopped tearing apart, but nothing major."  
  
"That is all I am able to do." The door across the hall slowly began to open. Angelina quickly shut her door and leaned against it.  
  
"What am I to do with him?"  
  
"Mrs. Pomfrey I will search my spell book, for something to cure him," The voice slowly became louder and louder, and Angelina ran over to Cho, and sat on the chair's arm, and placed her arm around Cho, "but for now I must tend to another."  
  
Shortly there after, a couple of knocks came from the door, and Angelina and Cho looked at the door, and didn't say anything. They watched as the giant door's knob began to turn, and the door opened, "Ladies?" a voice, from behind the door, softly spoke.  
  
Within seconds, Dumbledore came walking in, and looked at Chanse, then at the two girls, "Ladies, I know this is a hard time for you two," Dumbledore walked over to them, and grabbed a hand of each one of the girls, "but I want to reassure you that Chanse will be ok, she will, most likely be back to normal, minus the broken heart, by supper time."  
  
Cho and Angelina sighed with relief, and looked at each other, and smiled, then looked at Dumbledore, and ran into his arms, and squeezed him tightly, "Oh ladies, don't thank me. Thank Mrs. Pomfrey, Dobby, and Winky, for taking care of Chanse...but also thank Chanse for being such a strong young woman." Dumbledore smiled, "but if you wouldn't mind I would like to be alone with Chanse." Cho and Angelina smiled and nodded, and walked out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore followed the two girls, to the door, and after they left the room, Dumbledore shut the door and turned around to Chanse. He walked over to her bed, and sat down next to her, and looked at her face, moving it to the left...then to the right. Then he moved her hair, and looked at the bandage on her head, and he smiled. "Enervate." He whispered to Chanse.  
  
Dumbledore slowly moved away from Chanse and stood up.  
  
No movement.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the window and looked out onto the courtyard, where all the students were playing in.  
  
"What happened?" Chanse mumbled.  
  
Dumbledore turned around and saw Chanse sitting up in her bed, holding her head, "What the hell happened to me?"  
  
"Hello Chanse." Dumbledore laughed, as he walked over to her bedside and sat down.  
  
"Oh hello Professor...what happened to me?"  
  
"Well you were in a fight with Voldemort..."  
  
"I remember that," Chanse smirked, "Last thing I remember was..." Chanse began to think of the last thing she remembered, "Seeing Oliver...wait where's Oliver?" Chanse began to panic and look around the room.  
  
"Calm down Chanse," Dumbledore placed his hands on her shoulders, "Oliver is still in his hospital room," Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the window and looked out it, again, "What happened was you fainted in Oliver's room, do to stress, fear, depression, and a broken heart." Dumbledore looked at Chanse out of the corner of his eye, and saw that she was staring at her sheets on the bed. "Oh and do to the cuts on your head." Dumbledore laughed, as he turned around and smiled at Chanse.  
  
Chanse quickly felt the bandage on her head, and laughed, "Here let me get that Chanse." Dumbledore laughed, as he walked over to Chanse bed and sat down, and placed his hands on her head, "Medeor incido." Dumbledore removed the bandages on Chanse's head, and she was healed.  
  
"Thank you." Chanse smiled.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and walked over to the chair in the corner and picked up Chanse's robe, and laid it down on Chanse's bed, and then walked over to the window, and continued watching all the students, "You have chosen a nice way to spend you Spring Break." Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"You could say that." Chanse laughed back, as she picked up the robe.  
  
Dumbledore turned around to Chanse and looked at her, "I'm going to say something, that I said to your brother..." Chanse looked up from her robe, "What happened to you, should be kept a secret, and at Hogwarts, when there's a secret," Dumbledore began to softly laugh, "everyone knows." Chanse laughed, and crawled out of bed, and began to put on her robe.  
  
"Chanse?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Supper is at seven, as usual..." Chanse nodded, "I hope to see you there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Chanse watched as the old wizard left the room, and shut the door behind him. Chanse slipped on her robe, and walked over to her window, and saw first through seventh years, playing in the courtyard; she smiled and started to walk out of the room.  
  
When she got to the door, she placed her hand on the knob, and stared at it, "This is my life." She whispered to herself, as she smiled she turned the knob.  
  
She walked out into the hallway and looked at Oliver's door; she walked over to it, placed her hand against the door, and a tear slowly formed in her eye, and rolled out onto her cheek, and hit the floor. Chanse nodded her head, and continued walking down the hallway.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Pomfrey." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Oh hello Chanse, I'm happy to see you're ok...and happy."  
  
"Yeah...thank you for taking care of me, and please tell Dobby and Winky thank you too."  
  
"Will do, and here you are," Mrs. Pomfrey opened her desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills, and shook them at Chanse, "take two of these, every time you hurt, but don't take more then two within one hour, ok?"  
  
Chanse took the bottle and nodded, "ok...thank you." Mrs. Pomfrey nodded, and went back to her work.  
  
Chanse turned around, and walked over to the hospital door, started to open it, but she looked back at Mrs. Pomfrey, who was busy working away. Chanse sighed, and smiled, and opened the door. 


	27. Always Come Back

Chapter 27: Always Come Back  
  
Chanse walked out of the hospital and turned a corner, and looked down a long walkway, and smiled. "SUPPER TIME!" a first year Hufflepuff boy yelled from the courtyard and Chanse stood still, as she watched first through seventh years, passed by the pillars at the end of the walkway, and ran towards the Great Hall.  
  
Chanse laughed as she started down to the Great Hall, "Chanse wait, please." Chanse turned around and saw Mrs. Pomfrey walking towards her, "Do you still have those pills, I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chanse asked, puzzled, as she pulled the pill bottle of her pocket.  
  
"Good, I gave you the wrong pills." Mrs. Pomfrey laughed, as she took the bottle out of Chanse's hand.  
  
Chanse looked back down the walkway and saw the last of the students filing into the Great Hall, "Ok here you go these are the right ones, Trilinal Magic Ache Remover pills." Mrs. Pomfrey handed Chanse the new bottle, and Chanse looked it over.  
  
"Yup, Trilinal Magic Ache Remover pills, theses are them." Chanse laughed, "That could have been really bad."  
  
"Yeah sorry about that I just am being a space-case because of this Voldemort attack, and with Oliver, and everything." Mrs. Pomfrey shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"How is Oliver?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Here, I'll walk you down to the Great Hall, and explain everything to you." Mrs. Pomfrey placed her hand on Chanse's back and began to lead her down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oliver...he is not getting worse, is the good news." Mrs. Pomfrey put on a fake smile for Chanse.  
  
"What's the bad news?" Chanse softly spoke, as she continued walking down the walkway.  
  
"He's not getting any better," Mrs. Pomfrey looked over at Chanse, who was looking down at the ground, and her face was filled with confusion, "Chanse?" Mrs. Pomfrey whispered, and Chanse looked up, at Mrs. Pomfrey, and so badly wanted to scream at her, but she couldn't...she stayed silent.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Pray." Mrs. Pomfrey whispered, as her and Chanse walked up the front stairs, up to the Great Hall entrance.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey started to open the door, but she looked over at Chanse, who was staring down at the ground, not moving, "Chanse?"  
  
"There's nothing?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"Dumbledore has tried the reenergizing spell on him and another spell," Mrs. Pomfrey smiled, and Chanse looked up, "but..." Mrs. Pomfrey looked in the Great Hall, and saw all the students sitting around, and she saw only half of the High Table, "nothing major happened."  
  
Chanse's mouth fell open, "Nothing?"  
  
"No, no. I said nothing MAJOR happened...now his heartbeat increased, but it still is weak, and is arteries were strengthened, which is great, because they kept breaking open." Chanse took a deep breath in, and examined Mrs. Pomfrey's face.  
  
"There's something bothering you." Chanse whispered.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey shut the door, and looked at Chanse, with sympathy in her eyes, "Chanse there's nothing bothering me, and there's nothing for you to be alarmed about," she smiled, and opened the door, for Chanse, "now get in there." She softly pushed Chanse in the doorway.  
  
Chanse looked around at all the students, "Attention students," Dumbledore stood up, as he tapped his glass, "As Spring Break ends, a restart of the year begins. Enjoy these last days, O.W.L.S. are in two months, so study, study, study..." The old wizard sat back, down and picked up his spoon, and opened his mouth, then looked up and saw that everyone was watching him, "Oh," he patted his mouth, and stood back up and raised his glass, once again...  
  
"Chanse?" Cho whispered, as she looked down at the young girl standing in front of the giant, Great Hall entrance, doors. Cho slowly stood up.  
  
Angelina quickly stopped talking to Alicia Spinnet, and looked up at Cho, "What's she doing?" Angelina whispered.  
  
"Miss Chang!" Professor McGonagall stood up and shouted.  
  
Angelina quickly looked over at Cho, while everyone else looked at Professor McGonagall. Angelina slowly stood up off of the bench, and started to walk towards Cho, "Miss Johnson, just because Miss Chang decides to break the rules it does not mean you can too!" Professor McGonagall yelled again.  
  
"Please Minerva, its ok...she's going to see her friend, Miss Chanse Jackson." Dumbledore smiled to Professor McGonagall, and they both sat down.  
  
Everyone looked at the High Table and each other and then they heard high pitch screams from the back of the room. Quickly everyone turned around and looked at Angelina and Cho, hugging Chanse, and screaming loudly.  
  
"Thank you, and continue eating." Dumbledore softly laughed to himself, and began to eat again, as did everyone else.  
  
"Chanse what happened to you?" Cho gasped.  
  
"The fight finally took its toll on me." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Angelina rapped her arm around Chanse's shoulder, "you gave us a scare there." Angelina laughed.  
  
"Sorry." Chanse shrugged, "But guys I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"Oh yeah, come on." Angelina grabbed Chanse's hand, and walked to the end, closest to the exit doors, of the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Um..." Cho began to ask, as she stood behind Angelina, "Angelina you know this is the Ravenclaw table, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so...Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Cho laughed.  
  
"Oh who cares?" Chanse laughed, as she continued to stuff her face with Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Seriously," Angelina smirked, "Do you care Chanse?"  
  
Chanse looked up from her plate, "Does it look like I care?"  
  
"No it looks like the only thing you care about is that Trifle." Cho laughed.  
  
Chanse quickly shot Cho an evil glare, and then began to laugh, "Yeah."  
  
"Cho do you care?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Alright then I'm staying till I have to leave." Angelina smirked, as she reached for a chipolatas.  
  
The three girls continued eating, and Angelina and Cho asked Chanse a million questions, about what happened in the forest, how Oliver was, and what happened in Oliver's room.  
  
"Angelina is being a traitor to Gryffindor?" A voice came from behind Angelina and Cho.  
  
"Fuck off Draco." Chanse hissed.  
  
Angelina and Cho turned around, and saw Draco standing behind them, with his hands on his hips, with Goyle and Crabbe standing behind him. "Oh so little miss secrets, is feeling better is she?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Little miss secrets is about to kick your ass." Chanse hissed, as she stood up.  
  
"Is something going on here?" Malcolm Baddock asked as he walked closer to the group of fighting students.  
  
"Nothing." Chanse huffed under breath as she sat back down.  
  
"Are these bothering you Cho and Angelina?" Malcolm asked sweetly.  
  
"Thanks." Chanse huffed.  
  
"Yes, ladies, are we bothering you?" Goyle laughed, stupidly.  
  
"Malcolm all we asked is why Angelina was being a traitor to Gryffindor." Crabbed laughed, stupidly.  
  
Angelina stood up, and walked over to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, "Why don't you guys go stick something in those annoy-ass mouths of yours, and blow really hard. But what could you use?" Angelina smirked, "Oh I think you guys will think of your things...Oh I mean SOME things." Angelina turned back around, and sat back down in her seat, leaving Draco with his mouth open, and speakless, and Crabbe and Goyle dumbfounded.  
  
Chanse high-five Angelina, as did Cho, "Come on, let's go..." Draco hissed as he swished his robe, and walked out of the Great Hall quickly, "They're not worth our breath."  
  
"I still don't get what she meant." Crabbe whined, as he ran after Draco and Goyle.  
  
"Dumb-asses." Cho coughed, to Angelina and Chanse, and they laughed.  
  
"Malcolm aren't you going after them?" Cho hissed.  
  
Malcolm bent down next to Angelina's ear and whispered, "I always knew you were a true Slytherin." Malcolm leaned into Angelina, and Angelina scooted away from him. Malcolm stood up and looked at the girls, "Angelina there's no point in ignoring me."  
  
Malcolm started too walked out of the Great Hall, and Angelina scooted back over to Cho. "What was that..." Chanse's voice trailed off, Malcolm sat back down next to Angelina.  
  
"Angelina," Malcolm put his arm around Angelina and pulled her closer to him, "How about a rebel Gryffindor, like yourself, and a Slytherin, like me, go of for some snogging...for old time sake?" Malcolm smiled.  
  
"Malcolm I think you should leave before you create a scene." A confident voice said from behind Angelina.  
  
"Says who?" Malcolm turned around, as did Angelina, and saw Fred Weasley standing there, giving him a death glare.  
  
Malcolm stood up in Fred's face, "Oh my dear Weasley, I'm not the one creating the scene. It's you." Malcolm pointed behind Fred, and Fred turned around and saw some of the Gryffindor's staring at them, and the rest weren't paying any attention.  
  
"Malcolm leave." Fred calmly said, as he pointed Malcolm to the door.  
  
"I'm not going to listen to you!" Malcolm shouted.  
  
"Leave Malcolm," Angelina slowly stood up next to Fred, "you and I were a long, long time ago, and that was a stupid mistake on my part. It's in the past, and that's where I want it to stay."  
  
Malcolm stepped forward towards Angelina, and Fred stepped in front of her, "Can't I talk to her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fred," Angelina softly placed her hand on Fred's shoulder, and nodded. Fred took a step to the side; Angelina walked to Malcolm, "What?"  
  
Malcolm leaned by her ear, "Sometimes the past doesn't like to stay there." He moved away and looked at Angelina's face, and then grabbed her and pulled her close a quickly French-kissed her, and then quickly walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Angelina stood there, in shock, and then she snapped out of her daze, when she heard Fred, starting to run after him. A few seconds later Fred was running after Malcolm, but Angelina grabbed his hand, and pulled him back to her.  
  
When Angelina grabbed his arm, and turned him around he turned around, and stood right in front of her face, "It's not worth it." Angelina whispered to Fred.  
  
"You're worth it."  
  
Angelina looked down at the ground, and blushed, and then looked back up at Fred, who was blushing too.  
  
"Um...Thanks." Angelina hugged Fred, and kissed his cheek, and then sat back down.  
  
"That was so sweet." Cho sighed. Chanse didn't say anything she just slowly continued to eat her food.  
  
"Chanse?" Angelina whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's Fred doing?"  
  
Chanse looked up at Fred, who was still just standing there in shock, "He still standing there, with a really funny looked on his face." Chanse began to softly laugh.  
  
Angelina and Cho, without thinking, turned around and looked at Fred, and Cho began to laugh with Chanse, and Angelina blushed and began to laugh with them too.  
  
Fred quickly came out of his daze, and looked at the girls and blushed and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
The girls stopped laughing and went back to eating.  
  
"So Angelina you and Fred?"  
  
"Your point, Cho?" Angelina hissed, acting like she didn't know what Cho meant.  
  
"Well you should ask him to the end-of-the-year dance."  
  
"One: That's two months away. Two: I think the guy should always ask the girl." Angelina said, as she tossed a treacle tart in her mouth.  
  
Cho and Chanse looked at each other and laughed, "What's so funny?" Angelina whined.  
  
"Nothing." Cho and Chanse said at the same time, and began to laugh harder.  
  
"Ok that wasn't that funny." Angelina huffed.  
  
"Ok, ok..." Cho wiped a tear from her eye, from laughing so hard, "We'll stop." Chanse nodded vigorously.  
  
Supper went on, and when the girls were finished eating they got up, and started to walk out of the Great Hall, when Pansy Parkinson stepped in front of them, and flicked her nose in the air, and walked off with three second years following behind her. "Isn't that Oliver Wood's girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a shame what happened to him."  
  
"Yeah, I feel bad for his girlfriend." The three girls looked back at Chanse, who was standing at the end of the Ravenclaw table talking with Angelina and Cho.  
  
"GIRLS!" Pansy yelled, and the three girls came running to her as fast as their legs could take them.  
  
"Yes Pansy?" They all said at the same time.  
  
"One: That is not Oliver Wood's girlfriend; she is just an Oliver Wood groupie. The true Oliver Wood girlfriend is my good friend Blaise Zabini. Two: Never feel sorry for anyone outside of your house...that's just not like a Slytherin, now is it?" The girls shook their heads, "Good. Now that we have that cleared out of the way..."  
  
"Pansy!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I already know you." The voice got louder.  
  
"Blaise?" Pansy squinted down the tables.  
  
Sure enough Blaise was walking up to Pansy, with anger. "Pansy Parkinson...I am not Oliver Wood's girlfriend...nor will I ever be his girlfriend." Pansy's mouth dropped.  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Shut up Pansy!" Blaise screamed.  
  
When Blaise screamed Angelina, Cho, and Chanse all stopped talking and looked over at Pansy, Blaise, and the three girls.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend, his girlfriend is that great caring woman over there," Blaise pointed to Chanse, "He fell in love with her the first time he laid eyes on her. He may have not told me this but I can tell these things..." Blaise took a deep breath in, and walked up in Pansy's face, "so before you start saying shit that isn't true, you better see who you're messing with!" Blaise pushed her way past Pansy and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Chanse, Angelina, Cho, Pansy, and the three girls all stood there with their mouths open. "What just happened?" Pansy whispered.  
  
"Well you just got royally bitched at." Angelina smirked.  
  
"Oh go blow your boyfriend, Fred." Pansy yelled back, as she started to walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
"At least I have a boyfriend, or at least a guy that is attracted to me for my looks, and me!" Angelina yelled.  
  
Pansy stopped in her tracks, and looked back at Angelina, and then huffed and walked on.  
  
"Bitch." Cho coughed, and Angelina and Cho started to laugh, "Oh come on Chanse, it was funny." Cho nudged.  
  
"Guys I'll catch up with you later." Chanse whispered as she walked out of the Great Hall, very quickly.  
  
Once Chanse was outside, she looked around, but she didn't see Blaise anywhere. "Dumbledore will no where she is." Chanse nodded her head, and ran down the walkway, to Dumbledore's office, pushing her way past Pansy.  
  
"Watch where you're going bitch!" Pansy yelled, as she balanced herself.  
  
"Fuck off Pansy!" Chanse yelled back.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, and went on her way to the Slytherin commons room.  
  
When Chanse reached Dumbledore's door, there was a note on it:  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
If this is important you may reach me in the hospital wing...I have business to attend to there.  
  
If this is not important please come here, later.  
  
Thank you  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Chanse sighed, and pulled out her Trilinal Ache Remover pills, and took two, and sat down, against the wall.  
  
After awhile Chanse stood up, and when she stood up she got really dizzy, "Oh," She caught herself, and leaned against wall, "What the hell?" She looked down at the bottle, and the writing on the bottle, started to blur together, as she began to read it...Dormitorius Sleeping...  
  
"Oh crap..." Chanse didn't even finish reading the bottle; she shoved it in her pocket, and began to walk towards the hospital wing.  
  
When she was outside the door, she leaned against the wall, next to the door, and opened it, and then stumbled in, "Wrong pills, Mrs..." Chanse fell fast asleep and fell to the ground.  
  
"Dobby!" Mrs. Pomfrey yelled, "Winky!"  
  
A few moments' later two little elves came running down the hallway, with a stretcher, and they picked Chanse up, and the sleeping pills fell out of her hand and onto the ground, and rolled over to the leg of a waiting room chair. Dobby and Winky placed Chanse onto the stretcher and wheeled her down the hallway.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey stood up from her desk and walked over to the bottle on the ground, and picked it up and read the label, "Dormitorius Sleeping Pills." She whispered, "Poppy you seriously need to be more careful."  
  
She walked to the medicine cabinet behind her desk and opened it, placed the sleeping pills in there, and pulled out the Trilinal pills. She shut the cabinet and locked it, and walked down the hallway to Chanse's room.  
  
Outside of Chanse's room, she stopped and walked into Oliver's room, where Dumbledore had a huge spell book open, and was chanting spells, "Albus, Mr. and Mrs. Wood will be here in twenty minutes."  
  
"Thank you Poppy."  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey nodded her head, shut the door, and walk into Chanse's room.  
  
"We've set her up on some Gensinson Revival liquids." Winky said, as she stuck Chanse's arm with a needle, which was attached to the liquid.  
  
"Good, she should be awake by about eleven and then we can send her home, and she can sleep there, and she can either miss the first class or not...that part will be up to her body."' Mrs. Pomfrey set the Trilinal next to Chanse's bedside table, and signaled Dobby and Winky to leave Chanse alone.  
  
Dobby and Winky cleaned up in Chanse's room, and then walked out and Mrs. Pomfrey grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door close to shut, and then stuck her head back in and looked at Chanse, "Good night." Mrs. Pomfrey whispered, and then she shut the door.  
  
Chanse woke up around eleven thirty, that night, to the sound of a knock. "Chanse?" Mrs. Pomfrey whispered, as she opened the door slowly.  
  
"Mmm huh?" Chanse yawned, as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
  
"I happy to see you awake," Mrs. Pomfrey smiled and came in the room, and sat down on Chanse's bed, "I accidentally gave you...sleeping pills." Mrs. Pomfrey laughed, as she scratched her head.  
  
"Oh," Chanse said nervously, but then laughed.  
  
"Yes...I'm terribly sorry about that." Mrs. Pomfrey smiled, as she stood up, "Well I think you should get back to your room. But I know that the pills could still be in your system, so you have my permission to skip your first class tomorrow." She smiled.  
  
"Oh thanks!" Chanse excitedly said.  
  
"You're welcome." Mrs. Pomfrey laughed. "Well I'll be at my front desk, so whenever you want to leave tell me," she walked to the door, and started to walk out, "so that I can get someone to walk you back to your room.  
  
Chanse nodded, and watched Mrs. Pomfrey close the door. Chanse crawled out of bed, and walked to the window and looked up into the cloudy sky, and watched the quickly moving clouds run over the half moon.  
  
Chanse continued to watch the sky for a little longer, when she heard a door shut outside her room. "Do you think this is the right decision?" A man whispered, from the hallway.  
  
Chanse walked over closer to the door.  
  
"I think it's the only one we have." A woman whispered back.  
  
"I know," the man whispered back, "well we need to go to Albus, he needs to talk to us."  
  
Chanse leaned against the door, and heard footsteps walking farther away from her door. 


	28. Returning To So Called 'Normal'

Chapter 28: Returning To So Called 'Normal'  
  
When Chanse felt it was safe to go out, she pulled her robe over her shoulders, fastened it, and turned the doorknob. She peeked her head out the door, and looked down the hallway, no one was there.  
  
She slowly and softly walked out into the hallway, and closed the door behind her, and began to walk down the hallway.  
  
Chanse started to walk down the hallway, when she saw that Oliver's door was cracked open. She stopped and looked down the hallway and saw Mrs. Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, busy with papers. She walked over to Oliver's room, and softly pushed the door open, and saw Oliver lying in his bed...barely breathing.  
  
Chanse grabbed her right hand, with her left hand, and rested it on her legs as she stood in the doorway of Oliver's room. She tilted her head to the side, and stared at Oliver, and didn't know what to feel. Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't feel that sad. She couldn't figure out how she totally felt.  
  
Chanse collected her feelings and began to walk out of Oliver's room, when she heard a peck at the window. She turned around and saw a large brown owl pecking at the window. She walked over to the window, opened it and stuck her arm outside, and the large owl perched itself on her arm.  
  
Chanse brought her arm back inside and began to pet the bird, "Pluto what are you doing here?" Chanse whispered as she sat down in the chair, in the corner of the room. "You're here to see Oliver aren't you?" the owl screeched and flew over to Oliver and landed on his pillow.  
  
Chanse stood up and walked over to Oliver's bedside and brushed Oliver's hair off his face, and looked at him, then looked at his oxygen tank, and heart monitor. "I..." Chanse's voice trailed off and she finished it by mouthing, 'I love you'.  
  
Chanse turned around and walked out of the room, without turning back. She walked down the hallway to Mrs. Pomfrey's desk, "Hello Mrs. Pomfrey." Chanse smiled.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey looked up from her papers and smiled at Chanse, "Ready to go back to your room?" Chanse nodded, "Ok well Cho called down here earlier, when you didn't show up, and I told her what happened, and she came down here, and fell asleep on the couch," Mrs. Pomfrey pointed at the couch behind Chanse, and Chanse turned around and saw Cho asleep, "So she'll take you back to your room." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Chanse walked over to Cho, and shook her softly, "Cho, wake up."  
  
"Huh?" Cho opened her eyes, and blinked a couple of times, "CHANSE!" Cho popped up, and threw her arms around Chanse's neck, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Cho, no offence, I just want to go to bed." Chanse whispered, and Cho nodded.  
  
Cho and Chanse stood up, and started to walk out of the hospital, "Thank you, Mrs. Pomfrey." Chanse smiled at the lady busy working on the papers on her desk. Cho and Chanse waited for a response and when they didn't get one, they laughed and continued out of the hospital.  
  
The girls walked down the hallway and Chanse heard some voices down a small hallway, which led to Dumbledore's office, and the bathrooms. "Cho I'll be right back, wait, here. I have to go to the bathroom." Chanse whispered as she carefully walked down the stairs, and Cho nodded, and sat down against the wall.  
  
Chanse walked to the girl's bathroom, and opened it, but right as she did that, she heard another door open.  
  
Chanse quietly shut the girl's bathroom door, and peeked her head around the corner, and saw Mr. and Mrs. Wood standing in the hallway. Shortly after they came out into the hallway, Dumbledore walked out. "Maxwell, Kyla, are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore whispered to them.  
  
"Yes." Kyla whispered as she leaned on Maxwell.  
  
"The papers are already signed we, just need you to sign this one." Maxwell held out a piece of paper and a pen to Dumbledore, who cautiously took the pen and paper and pressed it against the wall behind him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"For Oliver to be safe here in Hogwarts, we think this is what he needs." Maxwell whispered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, and signed the paper and handed it back to Maxwell, "Thank you." Kyla whispered.  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything; he turned around and walked back into his office. "This is the best," Kyla whispered to Maxwell, "right?"  
  
"Yes." They turned and walked towards Chanse.  
  
Chanse quickly ducked into the girl's bathroom, and waited till Maxwell and Kyla and surely gone. When she felt they were gone to peeked her head out the door, and saw no one there, and she walked out and down the hallway, back to Cho.  
  
When Chanse came back Cho stood up and they continued on their way to the front stairs, "Did you know that Maxwell and Kyla were here?" Cho whispered to Chanse.  
  
"Yeah," She stared, confusingly ahead, "I heard them talking to Dumbledore, about keeping Oliver safe here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well Oliver the last two years has been taking a lot of major hits, so they're probably making sure that Dumbledore doesn't let him play, for awhile, when he recovers." Chanse nodded and they continued walking down the hallway.  
  
A few minutes later they heard a noise coming from the kitchen, "Should we check it out?" Chanse whispered to Cho.  
  
"It's probably a ghost getting a snack or something." Cho said nervously.  
  
"Ghosts don't eat."  
  
"Maybe it's the cook?"  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Someone's animal?" Cho whined.  
  
"Cho, come on let's go check it out." Chanse grabbed Cho's arm, and began to pull her down the front stairs, and towards the kitchen.  
  
The two girls got to the end of the stairs, and peeked their heads around the railing and looked down the kitchen hallway, "What do you think is going on in there?" Cho whispered.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
They continued to stare and a few seconds later, and small figure started to walk out of the kitchen, "Go Cho!" Chanse whispered, as she pushed Cho up the stairs.  
  
"There's no point Chanse, I know you're there." A sly voice whispered, from the kitchen.  
  
Cho and Chanse both stopped and looked over the railing, at who it was. "Blaise...I should have known." Chanse smirked.  
  
A few seconds, after Chanse said that, Blaise came walking out of the kitchen eating an ice-lolly. "What are you doing out so late Blaise?" Cho snapped.  
  
"One, Chang, getting an ice-lolly," Blaise waved the ice-lolly in the air, "two, making sure Chanse, here, is ok."  
  
Chanse and Cho looked at each other and then down at Blaise, who was looking up at them, and eating her ice-lolly, "Yeah...I'm fine Blaise, thanks." Chanse said, nervously.  
  
"Ok good," Blaise rounded the corner and started up the front stairs, and then up the rotating stairs.  
  
Chanse and Cho shrugged their shoulders and started up the other side of the rotating stairs, "by the way," Blaise hissed across the stairs, "don't tell ANYONE that I cared if you were ok or not, ok?"  
  
"Secrets safe with us." Cho smiled.  
  
Cho and Chanse finally reached the hallway to the Ravenclaw entrance, "That was a little weird." Cho whispered.  
  
"What was weird?"  
  
"The whole Blaise wondering if you were ok or not."  
  
"Oh that," Chanse laughed, "See I think Blaise and I understand each other more now. She's not so bad, once you learn more about her...and can relate to her in some form of way."  
  
"Snuffleup," Cho gasped to the Knight, and the painting swung open.  
  
Chanse and Cho, walked through the commons room, and up the stairs to their room, "You can relate to Blaise Zabini?" Cho laughed, as she opened their room door.  
  
"Yeah I think in some way, everyone can relate to everyone," Chanse walked in and went and changed in her pajamas.  
  
Cho got in her pajamas too, and crawled in bed, "Chanse do honestly think that everyone can relate to everyone else?"  
  
Chanse walked out of the bathroom, and crawled into bed and looked over at Cho, "Yeah I do. It's just a matter of if you want to relate to someone, if you're willing to look inside yourself, and find that thing you have that will connect you two."  
  
Cho rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, "I guess so."  
  
Chanse began to laugh, "What's so funny, Chanse?" Cho whined, as she rolled back on her side, and faced Chanse.  
  
"Nothing," Chanse rolled on her stomach, and turned her head towards Cho, "Don't worry about it, let's just go to bed."  
  
"Ok...Good night, Chanse."  
  
"Good night, Cho." The two girls got settled in their beds and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, around three o'clock in the morning, Chanse woke up, and it still was dark out. She looked over at Cho, who was curled up in her covers, and then Chanse rolled over and looked at Geno, who was sitting on his perch, in his cage, asleep.  
  
Chanse quietly sat up, and rolled her covers off her and sat on the side of her bed. She raised her arms in the air, and stretched them out, and stood up, and looked around her room. Everything was so silent and still...and peaceful.  
  
She looked down at the ground, and stared at a crack in the hard wooden.  
  
She continued to stare at the floor, when a slowly glow of light came across the floor onto the crack, and Chanse looked up at the window, and saw the sun rising over the castle walls, of Hogwarts.  
  
Chanse became mesmerized by the sun, and slowly walked over to her balcony, without taking her eyes off the sun, and walked out onto the balcony.  
  
Chanse looked down at the courtyard, which had fog covering it, but it was slowly lifting. She couldn't see the fountain in the middle but she could hear the water softly splashing. She took a deep breath in and looked up at all the windows of the other students, which had fog stuck to the edges of the windows.  
  
A small breeze blew over Chanse, and the courtyard, and made Chanse shiver, and the courtyard's fog lift into the air. Chanse rapped her arms around her self, and slowly looked up into the sky, and watched the sun's rays melt over the walls, and into the courtyard.  
  
A big gust of wind blew over all the land and Chanse closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in.  
  
When the wind stopped blowing Chanse opened her eyes, slowly, and saw a flock of snidgets fly out of the sun, and over Hogwarts. Chanse followed, with her eyes, the beautiful red bird, and smiled, "This is my life." She whispered to herself.  
  
Chanse turned around and started to walk back into her room, and then she turned around and took one last glance at a beautiful Hogwarts. She looked at all the windows, and the courtyard. She nodded her head and walked inside to her bed, where she quietly crawled back in bed, and went to sleep.  
  
*BEEP*  
  
Cho rolled over to her alarm, and hit the off button, "Seven o'clock is way too early in the damn morning." She sighed.  
  
Cho rolled out of bed and walked over to Chanse's bed and shook Chanse, "Wake up Chanse."  
  
"Huh?" Chanse rolled over, and scratched her eyes.  
  
"Time for our first class."  
  
"I'm going to miss, here's my note." Chanse slid the note off the side table and handed it to Cho.  
  
"O...k" Cho read over the note, and placed it back on the table, "Well I'll see you in second class."  
  
"Ok," Chanse rolled back over, and started to go to bed.  
  
Cho finished getting ready and started out the door, "Hey Cho," Chanse sat up in her bed, "what is our second class?"  
  
Cho laughed, "Care of magical creatures."  
  
Cho shut the door and Chanse rolled over to her alarm and set it for a half an hour before second class, and went back to bed.  
  
An hour and half later Chanse's alarm went off. Chanse rolled over to her alarm and hit the button, and rolled onto her back, and sighed. "Chanse that note doesn't say 'Can skip first AND SECOND class, you know?" Geno laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Geno," Chanse rolled out of her bed, "I know that I'm getting ready right now."  
  
Chanse walked into the bathroom, and jumped in the shower, and when she was done with that she got dressed, and grabbed her note and books, and walked out of her room, and went to her second class.  
  
The rest of the school year, went as normal as possible...no more Voldemort attacks, no more threats from Blaise...actually Blaise became really nice to Chanse, but only when no one else was around.  
  
Chanse would go see Oliver, at least once a week, or even more then that, to see if he had improved any...which he hadn't. He either would get worse or wouldn't change from the last time Chanse went and saw him.  
  
Over time Chanse heard people talk about how Oliver's parents were moving his stuff out of his room, but that Oliver's parents were saying, that Oliver, when he recovers was going to live at home for awhile, and they just needed to take his stuff home.  
  
For the people who actually went and saw Oliver in the hospital, knew that they were moving half of his stuff home, and the other half into the hospital room.  
  
The school moved on past Oliver, but never forgot him. Everyone knew what happened, but no one talked about it...No one knew how to talk about it.  
  
A month and a half pasted by, in Hogwarts; now O.W.L.S. were only a week away, and every student was spending all their time in the library.  
  
Angelina, Cho, and Chanse spent their whole time studying in the library or in Oliver's hospital room.  
  
"A mixture of chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen..."  
  
"Can I just say that's disgusting?" Cho gagged.  
  
"CHO!" Angelina hissed, "I'm trying to test Chanse."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyways, moving on...chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, and a dash of leech juice, makes what potion?"  
  
"Um..." Chanse shut her book and shook her head, "Polyjuice potion?"  
  
"No," Angelina's shoulders dropped, "its shrinking solution." Angelina shut her book, and looked at Chanse, who was looking at the floor. "Chanse are you studying?"  
  
"YES!" Chanse yelled, "I just can't think straight."  
  
"Hey I know something that will clear that up." Cho laughed, as she jumped out of her seat. "I'll be right back; I need to go get some things out of my bag, in my room."  
  
"O...k" Angelina and Chanse looked at each other nervously.  
  
Cho ran out of Oliver's room, and left Chanse, Angelina, and a dying Oliver. "Chanse we'll take a break till Cho gets back, then we'll work of studying magical creatures."  
  
"Thank you." Chanse gasped.  
  
Chanse stood up, stretched, walked over to Oliver's bed and sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand. "You ok, Chanse?" Angelina whispered.  
  
Chanse looked up at Angelina, "It's just..." she looked down at Oliver.  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
Chanse looked up at Angelina, again, "Everything; O.W.L.S. are coming up, and I can't think straight, but I know I know all this...and the years almost over, I don't have a date to the End-of-the-Year dance, and I'm not even sure if I want to go...and then there's Oliver," Chanse looked down at Oliver again, "and you can see what I mean."  
  
Angelina nodded her head, and whispered, "Yeah."  
  
Angelina walked over to Chanse, and pulled up a chair next to Oliver's bed, and sat down in it. "But Chanse," Angelina reached up and grabbed Chanse's hands, "Oliver would want you to have a good time. He wouldn't want you to worry about him, he would want you to go to the dance and have fun."  
  
Chanse half-way smiled at Angelina, and then looked back at Oliver.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Cho came bursting through the door, "Got it all!"  
  
Angelina and Chanse looked up at Cho who had her arms full of jars, of many different things, "Cho?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Can someone help me?"  
  
Angelina and Chanse looked at each other, and ran over to Cho and took some jars away and set them on the floor.  
  
The three girls sat down on the floor, around the jars, "What are you up to Cho Chang?" Angelina said sarcastically.  
  
"Well Chanse you said you were having trouble thinking straight," Cho grabbed her potions book, and flipped through the pages.  
  
"Yeah, so?" 


	29. The Augurey's Cry

Chapter 29: The Augurey's Cry  
  
"Well I remember learning a potion in fourth year to help people think straight," Cho continued looking through the potions book.  
  
"Are we allowed to use a potion to help us?" Chanse asked nervously.  
  
"Well to study I bet, but on the test I dunno." Cho quickly said, as she flipped through the pages faster.  
  
Angelina picked up a jar and looked in it a saw a small brown mound with thick dirty brown water around it. Angelina turned the jar, around to read the label, "Armadillo...CHO THIS IS GROSS!" Angelina quickly set the jar down.  
  
"What Angelina?" Chanse quickly asked.  
  
"THAT'S AMADILLO BILE!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"Found it! And shut up Angelina, it says we need it, so we have it." Cho hissed, and went back to reading the ingredients list...  
  
"Ground scarab beetle?"  
  
"Check." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Cut up ginger root?"  
  
"Well we still need to cut it up, but...Check."  
  
"Ok Angelina go get a large cauldron, a cutting board, and two measuring goblets, while Chanse and I finish checking off the ingredients."  
  
"Fine." Angelina sulked, as she stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"And last, armadillo bile?"  
  
Chanse pushed the jar, of armadillo bile, next to the other jars, "Check."  
  
"Great we have everything now. We just need Angelina to get back here."  
  
"Back."  
  
"Nice timing." Chanse laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind forget about it Angelina," Cho shook her head, and signaled Angelina to sit down, "just hand me the chopping block, measuring goblets, and cutting board."  
  
Angelina walked over to the Cho and handed her the things and sat down, "What do you want us to do Cho?" Angelina smirked.  
  
"Well Angelina cut up the ginger root please; cut up twenty roots to be exact." Angelina nodded, and grabbed the ginger root jar, and cutting board, and began to cut.  
  
"Now Chanse please measure...Actually Angelina cut up sixty ginger roots."  
  
"But I already started twenty!"  
  
"Well add forty and then cut them all up, and add them to the cauldron."  
  
"Fine." Angelina began to cut the roots hardly, and then laughed, and began cutting them normally.  
  
"Ok, Chanse."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want you to measure," Cho's voice trailed off, "a cup and half times three," Cho whispered to herself.  
  
"What Cho?"  
  
"Measure four and half cups of ground scarab beetle." Chanse nodded and grabbed a goblet and the scarab beetle jar.  
  
"And I'll measure three fourths armadillo bile." Cho said confidently.  
  
Angelina and Chanse both stopped what they were doing and looked up at Cho, who was slowly adding the bile into one of the goblets. "How can you do that Cho?" Angelina cringed as she watched Cho measure.  
  
"I just don't think about it." Cho shrugged.  
  
A few minutes later Cho and Chanse were done measuring and set the goblets aside. "Hurry up Angelina." Chanse teased.  
  
"Hey," Angelina pointed the knife at Chanse, "I'm going as fast as I can."  
  
"I was joking there." Chanse said nervously.  
  
"So was I." Angelina laughed, as she went back to chopping.  
  
A couple minutes later Angelina was done, and the girls looked at the book, "What does it say Cho?"  
  
"It's says...Once all the ingredients are ready to mix, set them aside, and add four, I mean twelve cups of water to the cauldron and heat it till it boils..."  
  
"Can you not read Cho?" Angelina nudged Cho, "Three no twelve." Angelina said in a mocking tone.  
  
"No I'm multiplying all the ingredients by three," Cho hissed, "stupid." Then she laughed.  
  
"Whatever," Angelina rolled he eyes, "Back to more important things, like...how do we heat a cauldron...in here?"  
  
"Well there's that one spell that does fire out of your wand." Chanse shook her head trying to think of what it was.  
  
"Actually Chanse that spell shoots fire-LIGHTING out of your wand, and its incendio." Cho smirked.  
  
"Oh well then there's lumos?"  
  
"I think we should stick with...will lumos even heat the cauldron?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Maybe." Cho shrugged and stuck her wand under the cauldron, "Lumos." The wand's tip began to glow.  
  
"I doubt one wand can heat twelve goblet's worth of water." Chanse whispered to Cho, "Angelina get your wand."  
  
Chanse turned behind herself, and grabbed her wand, as did Angelina, and they both stuck their wands under the cauldron, with Cho's wand, "Lumos." Angelina and Chanse said.  
  
The girls stayed like this few twenty minutes, "I don't think this is going to work." Angelina pulled her wand out from underneath, "Nox." And her wand's light went out.  
  
"I think Angelina's right." Cho pulled her wand out too, "Nox."  
  
Chanse pulled hers out, "Nox."  
  
The three girls sat there, on the floor, staring at the cauldron, with their wands in their laps, trying to think of a way to heat the water.  
  
"This is just sad." Angelina threw her arms in the air.  
  
"What?" Cho asked.  
  
"We're all smart witches, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Cho asked more puzzled then before, "So what?"  
  
"We can't even think of a way to boil a damn pot of water." Angelina laughed.  
  
"That is sad." Cho laughed.  
  
  
  
"I THINK I KNOW HOW!" Chanse screamed.  
  
"How?" Cho and Angelina quickly asked.  
  
"With lumos."  
  
"Oh I think Chanse has lost it," Cho whispered to Angelina.  
  
"Chanse...sweetie," Angelina sweetly said, "we already tried lumos, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but we tried on the outside of the cauldron right?" Chanse happily said.  
  
"I see what you're saying...instead of putting on the outside, we put it..." Cho smiled.  
  
"In the inside." Angelina busted out.  
  
"Exactly!" Chanse shouted, as she stuck her wand in the water, "Lumos."  
  
Angelina and Cho followed Chanse, "Lumos."  
  
The girls waited, with excitement, for the cauldron to start boiling. "Cho, Angelina!" Chanse shouted at the girls.  
  
"What?" They both shouted back.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard that rule: 'If you watch a cauldron, it will never boil'?"  
  
"No." they both laughed.  
  
"Well you've now heard it," Chanse leaned back, still holding onto her wand, "SO DON'T WATCH IT!" She loudly laughed.  
  
"OK!" the two girls laughed back.  
  
Twenty minutes past by, and the girls still hadn't gotten the cauldron to boil, "Were wasting good studying time, doing this." Cho pulled her wand out of the cauldron, "nox." She wiped off her wand, and set it down and picked up her magical creature book. "I'll find the page."  
  
"Ok," Angelina pulled her wand out of the cauldron, too, "nox." She wiped off her wand too.  
  
"I guess you guys are right." Chanse looked in the cauldron, and saw a few bubbles floating to the top of the water, "You guys it's starting to boil!"  
  
Cho dropped her book, and her and Angelina looked in the cauldron and saw the tiny bubble make their way to the top. They both grabbed their wand and slid them into the cauldron, "Lumos!" the two girls shouted, with excitement.  
  
About ten minutes later the cauldron was boiling, "YES!" Angelina screamed, as she pulled her wand out, as did Cho and Chanse. They laid their wands underneath the cauldron, and let the wands continue glowing.  
  
"OK it says," Cho looked for her place in the book, "Ok here we are...It says, 'Once the water had come to a boil add the ingredients in...' Ok girls, add them in."  
  
Chanse grabbed the ground scarab beetle, Angelina grabbed the cut up ginger root, and Cho grabbed the armadillo bile. They all held the ingredients up above the cauldron, and turned their wrists and all the ingredients fell into the cauldron with a big splash.  
  
The girls turned their faces, as the ingredients fell in. "What next Cho?" Angelina asked excitedly.  
  
"Calm down Angelina," Cho laughed, "It says, 'first slowly add the armadillo bile in and stir...'"  
  
"Oh no." Chanse whispered.  
  
"What happened?" Angelina whispered.  
  
"Cho didn't read ahead and we were NOT supposed to dump all the ingredients in at the same time." Chanse looked angrily at Cho.  
  
"Sorry." Cho whined.  
  
"It's ok." Chanse sighed, "Some spell probably wouldn't have helped us anyways." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Angelina smiled.  
  
The three girls leaned over the cauldron and then looked at each other, "What should we do with it?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I guess we could skip the whole 'one at a time' thing and continue on with it?" Chanse suggested.  
  
"Why not." Cho looked down in her book, and skimmed past some things, "stir gently, for fifteen minutes," Cho handed Angelina the spoon, "and then take the cauldron away from the fire, and let sit for two hours," Cho looked up at Angelina, who was stirring the mixture, gently. Then Cho looked over at Chanse.  
  
"That's right before supper time."  
  
"Yeah, ok, we'll take with our supper." Cho smiled and then looked back in the book, "take with food in stomach, and pour mixture in with a drink."  
  
"Perfect." Chanse smiled.  
  
Cho shut her book, and stood up, "Where you going Cho?" Chanse asked.  
  
"I'm going to go get three vials for us to pour to mixture in." Cho turned around and went to go get the vials.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Cho came back in the room and Angelina and Chanse pulled the wands out from underneath the cauldron, "Nox."  
  
"Good Cho you're back, we can continue studying now."  
  
Cho walked in the room and set the three vials down by the cauldron; sat down in her chair, and picked up her book, "Ok onto studying 'Magical creatures'" Cho said in an announcer's voice.  
  
"Shut up Cho." Angelina laughed.  
  
"Chanse this questions for you," Cho still in her announcer's voice. Chanse nodded her head as she laughed, "What bird is believed to share the same abilities as the banshee?"  
  
*TAP* *TAP* *TAP*  
  
Angelina, Cho, and Chanse looked up at the window, and saw a thin greenish- black, sad-looking bird pecking at the window.  
  
"An Augurey." Chanse whispered.  
  
"That is correct." Cho waved her arms in the air, "Maybe you don't need this potion, after all."  
  
Chanse smiled at Cho, and then got up and walked over to the window and let the bird in. Cho, Angelina, and Chanse watched as the bird, gracefully, flew around the room, and then landed on Oliver's pillow, next to his head. The bird looked around the room, at Chanse, Cho, and Angelina. Then it looked down at Oliver.  
  
Cho and Angelina looked at each other and then looked at Chanse, who was staring at the bird.  
  
There was a long moment of silence until the bird began to let out, beautiful high-pitched, sorrow-filled, cries. Cho, Angelina, and Chanse listened to the bird, which went on forever, till finally Mrs. Pomfrey walked in the room, "Girls what id going on here?"  
  
"An Augurey came in...see its right there," Cho pointed at the green bird, which was quiet now, and staring at Mrs. Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh my," Mrs. Pomfrey hurried over to the bird, and shooed it out the window. "Girls I think you should continue your studying in the library from now on."  
  
Cho and Angelina looked around at each other, and began to pack up their things.  
  
Chanse walked over to Mrs. Pomfrey and looked her dead in the eyes, "He's going to die isn't he?"  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey looked at the open window, and then looked at Angelina and Cho who had their arms full of jars, and books, "Come on Chanse." Angelina yelled with a smile, as she walked out of the room, behind Cho.  
  
"I'll be there in a second," Chanse laughed, and then looked back at Mrs. Pomfrey, "Is he?"  
  
"I think you should be going." Mrs. Pomfrey whispered, as she bent her head down, not being able to look Chanse in the eyes.  
  
Chanse looked over at Oliver, who was gasping, with all his might, for his next breath of air. Chanse closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. She opened her eyes and looked at Oliver and then saw the Augurey sitting on the window sill, staring back at Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked away from the bird and up at Mrs. Pomfrey, and stared at her waiting for her to look up at Chanse...she's didn't look up.  
  
Chanse nodded her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She rapped her arms around her stomach and stood outside the door, and took a deep breath in. She turned and walked down the hallway, with her head held high, till...  
  
Chanse stopped half-way down the hallway when she heard the cries of the Augurey again. She half-way turned around and looked at Oliver's door, and heard Mrs. Pomfrey shooing the bird out the window once again, and slamming the window shut.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, and continued walking down the hallway.  
  
She finally reached the hospital door, and walked out into the day light, and looked around at all of Hogwarts.  
  
She walked down the hallway, and pasted the library's doors, where she saw Angelina and Cho setting everything back up for more studying. Chanse turned away and continued walking up to the front stairs.  
  
When she reached the stairs, she placed her hand on the railing, and looked up at the giant wooden doors of the Great Hall. She looked down at the ground, and sighed. She stood there staring at the ground in silence, as the world around her pasted her by...all she felt was emptiness inside.  
  
"It's hard isn't?" a voice whispered from the top of the stairs.  
  
Chanse looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Blaise standing there looking down on her, "It's hard...I know."  
  
Blaise whispered, as she slowly walked down the stairs to Chanse, "It's hard loosing someone you love." Chanse looked at Blaise with confusion and saw that Blaise's eyes were filled with sympathy.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse lowered her head, "It's even harder watching them become lost...and knowing that you can't do anything about it, but know that your one of the reasons they're becoming lost." Chanse whispered, holding back her tears.  
  
"Chanse," Blaise raised Chanse's face up, and looked deep into her eyes, "It's not your fault."  
  
"Everyone keeps telling me that, but I can't help but feel that it is."  
  
"Why do you feel you've lost Oliver?"  
  
"An Augurey cried for Oliver...that's how I know." Chanse looked off to the side, down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
Blaise stood there, in front of Chanse, speakless...not knowing how to comfort her.  
  
The two girls stood there, on the front steps, in silence...Blaise staring past Chanse, and into the courtyard; Chanse staring down the kitchen hallway, trying to figure a way to make her world go back to normal.  
  
They stood there till a shadow past by the side of them, "Blaise?" a deep voice screeched. 


	30. Firenze

Kelley S...Um...I was wondering if you're a beta reader, or at least would like to beta read my stories? My e-mail address is Jax31583@yahoo.com so please e-mail me there. THANKS!  
  
And thanks to everyone else who has been reading along!  
  
P.S. - I'm looking for someone to be a beta reader for at least this story and its sequel...and maybe the other stories I'm soon to be writing (if they're willing to)?! So if anyone knows of a beta reader wanting to beta read, or if you're a beta reader wanting to beta read, please e-mail me at Jax31583@yahoo.com and tell me and I'll e-mail you back. THANK YOU!  
  
Chapter 30: Firenze  
  
Blaise turned and saw Millicent Bulstrode, a second year Slytherin, standing there staring at Blaise and Chanse with disgusted in her eyes, "Blaise what are you doing with that goody-goody, Ravenclaw girl?" she snickered.  
  
Blaise looked at Chanse, who snapped out of her daze, "Well Millicent..." Blaise got in Millicent's face.  
  
"I was just leaving," Chanse whispered as she pushed her way past Millicent, "and Blaise I'll watch where I'm walking next time..." Chanse continued walking up the stairs, and then she turned around back to Millicent and Blaise, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."  
  
Chanse walked up the rotating stairs leaving Millicent, staring Chanse down, as Chanse walked up the stairs, and Blaise, who had her mouth wide open as she, too, watched Chanse walked up the stairs. "So that Ravenclaw bitch bumped into you?" Millicent smirked, "want me to get Pansy, and some other girls together and..."  
  
"No," Blaise quickly hissed at Millicent.  
  
"Why?" Millicent squeaked.  
  
"Because I think she's learned her lesson." Blaise looked up at Chanse, right as she disappeared into the shadows, towards the Ravenclaw entrance hallway, "come on." Blaise pushed Millicent towards the courtyard.  
  
When Chanse finally got to the Ravenclaw entrance, "Snuffleup." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Incorrect." The knight sternly hissed at Chanse.  
  
Chanse's head shot up and looked at the knight, "What?!" Chanse squeaked, "That was the password this morning." Chanse yelled.  
  
"Well if you were a real Ravenclaw you would have know it was changed to something else."  
  
"I don't need this shit..." Chanse grabbed her hair, "just let me the fuck in."  
  
"Foooxlin calm down, and suuuch language." A wispy voice laughed.  
  
Chanse looked up and saw the shadow of the grey lady on the walls, "Hello Lady...when was the password changed?"  
  
"This morning," she laughed, "you probably were asleep."  
  
"Yeah," Chanse looked down at the ground, "late night studying for O.W.L.S."  
  
"Well it was changed to Plutous." And with a gust of wind Grey Lady vanished.  
  
"Thank you," Chanse whispered.  
  
She looked up at the knight, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Plutous." The painting swung open, and Chanse walked in.  
  
She quietly walked past some Ravenclaw students, who were studying.  
  
When she got to her dorm room door, she slowly turned the doorknob and walked in, and softly closed the door behind her.  
  
She walked over to her balcony door, and opened in and walked out onto. She looked out onto the courtyard, which had many students all around it, but there was barely any noise...everyone was busy studying...even the twins.  
  
Chanse half smiled, as she continued to look around the courtyard, till she came upon Blaise, who was sitting on the fountain's ledge, studying from a book. Chanse smiled and thought, 'We're even now...you owe me nothing, and I owe you nothing...we can continue on with our lives...Slytherin and Ravenclaw.' Chanse took one last glance, and walked inside.  
  
She walked over to Geno, who was sitting on top of his cage, "Come here Geno." Chanse stuck her arm out, and Geno stepped onto it.  
  
Chanse carried Geno back over to her bed, where she let Geno hop onto the bedposts, while Chanse got her legs under the covers. Then Chanse reached to the bedpost and Geno stepped onto her hand, and Chanse lowered him onto her lap, which was covered in covers, and began to pet him. 'Are you ok Chanse?' Geno whispered in Chanse's head.  
  
Chanse sighed, continued petting him, and looked away at the window. Geno nodded his head, and curled up in the covers.  
  
Stayed sitting on her bed petting Geno till about six thirty at night, when Cho came into the room, "Man I can't wait for...Chanse," Cho quickly dropped her books, on a table and walked over to Chanse's bed and began to sit down, "Chanse..."  
  
"Watch out for Geno." Chanse whispered, as she pointed down at the sleeping bundle of feathers.  
  
"Oh sorry," Cho carefully sat down on the bed, "Angelina and I waited for you in the library but you never showed..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What happened? You still need to study...this potion I don't think you can take before the test, but for studying you can...but you still need to study."  
  
"I don't care anymore," Chanse sharply whispered, as she continued petting Geno. She looked down at Geno, "I just want to leave, and go home where it's safe...and...for Oliver to be ok. Even if that means..." Chanse stopped and looked up and out the window, "not being a part of his life..." Chanse looked down at the floor next to the bed.  
  
Cho's mouth dropped and she looked at Chanse, puzzled, "Why would you want to be out of Oliver's life?"  
  
"It's not that I WANT to be out of Oliver's life..." Chanse's voice trailed off.  
  
"Ok...then why do you think that you being out of Oliver's life would be ok?"  
  
"Just everything seriously bad that's happened to Oliver has happened because of me." Chanse looked back down at Geno.  
  
"Oliver falling in love with you wasn't a bad thing." Cho said calmly.  
  
Chanse quickly looked up at her, "Yes it was," She rolled the cover s off her a little and still stayed in the bed, "because I fell back in love with him." Chanse gasped, as tears formed in her eyes...she pushed them back, "and now that I finally found someone I love...and truly love, he's going to die..." her voice trailed off, cause she knew if she spoke anymore she would cry.  
  
She pushed the covers off, carefully, not to wake Geno, and crawled out of bed. She walked over to the balcony doors, and picked up a small chair, and carried it out onto the balcony.  
  
"How?" Cho asked, as she walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing.  
  
"Cho pop quiz," Chanse whispered, not looking at Cho, but staring at the little rays of light on the balcony floor, "What is the Augurey famous for sounding like?"  
  
"Um," Cho thought, "the Augurey makes its own music, but it is legend that the Augurey's music has the same effect as the banshee." Cho said proudly.  
  
"Good...spin off question," Chanse was still looking at the ground, "what is the banshee famous for?"  
  
"That's an easy one..." Cho cleared her thought, "the banshee is famous for let out a terrible cry or scream, before someone..." Cho looked down at the ground, and whispered, "Dies."  
  
"Good." Chanse said, as she looked at the courtyard through the small stone railing pillars.  
  
Cho stood there staring at the ground and then she bent down to Chanse, who was still staring off into the courtyard, "That's why you were so scared of the Augurey when it started to cry." Cho whispered, and Chanse nodded.  
  
"Because it signaled to me," Chanse looked up at Cho, "that Oliver is going to die."  
  
Cho slid her hands over Chanse's and gripped tightly. Cho helped Chanse up on her feet, and hugged her, "I'm here for you." Cho whispered in Chanse's ear, and Chanse's nodded.  
  
"SUPPER TIME!" a Hufflepuff girl yelled from the courtyard.  
  
Cho and Chanse looked over the railing, and saw everyone pack up their things, and ran to the Great Hall, "I think we should be going,: Chanse whispered.  
  
"Yeah, cause we get to do the potion." Cho smiled, as she swung her vial back and forth in front of Chanse's face.  
  
"I don't have one, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes you do," Cho pulled another vial out and handed it to Chanse, "there you are." Cho she laughed.  
  
Chanse laughed, and they both walked out of their dorm, leaving Geno to sleep, and down to the Great Hall to eat, and try their potion.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, Angelina was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindor house, laughing and smiling, "Well I guess she's not eating with us."  
  
"That's ok." Cho smiled, as she walked over and sat down next to Roger, "Hey Roger," Cho opened the vial and poured it in her pumpkin juice.  
  
"What was that?" Roger asked pointing to the goblet of pumpkin juice in Cho's hand.  
  
"It's for my period." Cho and Chanse laughed, as they watched Roger looked at her with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh...um....sorry." Roger quickly turned around and began to quickly eat.  
  
Chanse hit Cho before she could take a sip, "Why did you tell him that?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Because that way he wouldn't ask me again, and any other guy that asked, Roger would signal to them that I was on my period, and that is what that was for." Cho smiled.  
  
"Oh." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Go away put yours in," Cho nudged Chanse, "Roger won't ask you because he'll assume that you're on your period too." She laughed again.  
  
Chanse nodded her head and opened the vial and poured the liquid in her juice.  
  
Cho and Chanse picked up their goblets and looked at each other, "Well we should toast something..." Cho began to say.  
  
"This doesn't feel right without Angelina." Chanse whispered, as she looked over at Angelina who was looking at them and holding her glass towards them.  
  
"I think she's waiting for us," Cho laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse laughed back.  
  
"To friendship!" Angelina stood up and yelled from across the tables, and a couple of people from the house got quiet and raised their glasses.  
  
Cho and Chanse looked over at Angelina who was still standing waiting for one of them to help her out, "To life!" Cho stood up and yelled, and more people to notice to what was going on.  
  
Angelina and Cho looked down at Chanse, who stood up, and by this time everyone was becoming quiet and raising their glasses, "To..." Chanse voice trailed off as she searched for the right ending. She took a deep breath in and held her glass up high, "To love!" she shouted, and everyone raised their glasses high and drank down their drinks.  
  
Angelina, Cho, and Chanse all sat down and finished their drinks and began to eat.  
  
After dinner, Angelina found Cho and Chanse and they all walked back to the library, were they all sat down, "Do you think it worked?" Angelina whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Cho whispered back, "I don't feel anymore different...what about you Chanse?"  
  
Chanse was busy staring out the window, which was in view of the side of Oliver's window, "Chanse?" Angelina waved her hand in front of Chanse's face.  
  
"No...no difference."  
  
"Well there's only one way to tell," Angelina smiled as she opened her potions book, "Chanse, what is the main ingredient in the shrinking potion?"  
  
"Rat spleen." Chanse whispered, not taking her eyes off the window.  
  
"Wow I think it worked!" Cho yelled.  
  
"SHHH!" everyone in the library hissed.  
  
"Sorry," Cho loudly whispered, "Chanse can you believe it?"  
  
"No I..." Chanse's voice trailed off. She leaned closer to the window and looked out at Oliver's window in horror.  
  
"What's wrong Chanse?" Angelina asked, as she looked out the window. She saw a small green bird, flying outside Oliver's window, "That damn Augurey needs to..." Angelina leaned even closer to the window, with amazement, "Now there's a flock of Augureys outside Oliver's window." Angelina laughed.  
  
Cho pushed Angelina out of the way and looked at all the Augureys flying outside.  
  
Cho quickly turned around and saw Chanse fall back into her chair...unconscious.  
  
"Chanse," Cho tapped Chanse's faced but there was no response, "CHANSE!" Cho screamed, as tears began to build in her eyes.  
  
"MADAM PINCE!" Angelina screamed, as she stood up behind Cho.  
  
Within seconds Madam Pince, the school librarian, came running up to Cho and Angelina, "What...WHAT HAPPENED?!" she screamed, as she looked at Chanse.  
  
"I don't know...she was fine one minute and the next, well," Cho stuttered.  
  
"Quickly girls get her to the hospital." Madam Pince pointed the girls to the exit.  
  
Cho and Angelina picked Chanse up, and carefully made their way out of the library and down to the hospital.  
  
When they reached the hospital Angelina kicked at the door, "Coming." Mrs. Pomfrey yelled from her desk, as she walked to the door. "Hello?" Mrs. Pomfrey said as she opened the door, "oh my not again...DOBBY WINKY COME QUICKLY AND BRING THE STRETCHER!" she screamed.  
  
Chanse woke up late at night. She looked around the room, and saw the moonlight creating a shadow on the floor, from the window, "What happened?" she whispered to herself, "The last thing I remember is...the Augureys!" Chanse gasped.  
  
She threw off her covers, and grabbed her robe, and slid it on her, and carefully opened the door. She peeked her head outside the door, and looked down the hallway where she saw a faint light coming from around the corner, at the end of the hallway.  
  
Chanse stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, and she looked down the hallway to see if there was any movement...none. She tip- toed across the hallway, to Oliver's door, she placed her hand on the doorknob, and looked down the hallway, one last time.  
  
She softly pushed the door open, and slipped in through the crack, and turned the handle, once more, and pushed the door, softly, shut.  
  
Chanse turned around and looked around the room, which was pitch black. She searched the room for something to light the room, but there was nothing. She carefully bent down to the ground and crawled across the ground towards Oliver's bed.  
  
When she reached his bed, she followed the bed, around to the other side of it. The door opened.  
  
"Ok Oliver how are we doing?" Mrs. Pomfrey whispered, as she walked in the room, and lit it up.  
  
Chanse ducked and leaned up against the side of the bed. She listened as Mrs. Pomfrey walked around the other side of the bed, and fluffed Oliver's pillow.  
  
"What the..." Mrs. Pomfrey sternly stated.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes, and began to roll over so she could stand up. "Look Oliver a letter from a fellow classmate," Chanse quickly sat back down, "Let's see who it's from?"  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey opened the small letter and began to read it to Oliver, "To Oliver. From Harry...Look it's from Harry," Chanse peeked her eyes over the side of the bed and looked at Mrs. Pomfrey waving the letter in the air, acting like Oliver was awake, "Oliver get well soon. Quidditch needs you..." Mrs. Pomfrey's voice faded off. She took a deep breath in, "Chanse needs you. ~Harry~"  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey laid the letter down on the table and fixed Oliver's IV bag, "Should we get some outside light in here?" Mrs. Pomfrey smiled as she walked over to the window, and threw the curtains open, and turned to Oliver, "That's better."  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Chanse listened till she heard the door shut, and she slowly stood up and looked down at Oliver, 'He's so peaceful' Chanse thought, 'like nothing could touch him...or hurt him.'  
  
"Chanse?" Chanse faintly heard Mrs. Pomfrey shout from across the hall.  
  
Chanse walked over to the door and pulled out her wand, "Alohomora retexo." Chanse whispered, and heard the door lock. Chanse turned around and leaned against the door, staring at Oliver.  
  
A few seconds later, Chanse heard bangs on the door from Mrs. Pomfrey, "Chanse open this door!" she continued banging, "NOW!" she screamed.  
  
Chanse turned around and looked at the door, listening to Mrs. Pomfrey bang and bang. Chanse held her wand to the door, "Quietus..." her voice faded off, as the sound of Mrs. Pomfrey's banging silenced.  
  
Chanse bowed her head, and turned around, very calmly, and saw something so unbelievable that she dropped her wand.  
  
"Firenze?" Chanse gasped, as she looked at the ghostly figure across the room, in the light of the moonlight from the window.  
  
The figure nodded.  
  
Chanse began to walk towards Firenze, but he put his hand up to her and shook his head.  
  
Chanse stopped, "Why can't I come to you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Why don't you talk?"  
  
Firenze smiled at her, and then his smiled faded away when he looked over at Oliver. He looked back up at Chanse, then at Oliver again.  
  
"Oliver?" Chanse whispered.  
  
Firenze nodded. "What about him?" Chanse shook her head, "How do I save him? What's the last part?"  
  
Firenze looked at Chanse, and wiped at tear from his eyes, "please just tell me?" Chanse pleaded...He shook his head no. 


	31. Goodbye

Chapter 31: Goodbye  
  
Firenze walked over to Chanse who, with every step Firenze took, her eyes began to fill with tears. Chanse blinked her eyes, and two little, diamond shaped, tears rolled down her face, and lost momentum at her cheek.  
  
Firenze lifted his left hand, stuck his finger out, and scooped her right tear up onto his finger, and held it in front of Chanse's face. Chanse stared at him with confusion, "What?" Firenze looked at Chanse and smiled, and then looked at Oliver. He turned his finger, and the tear slowly rolled off his finger, and dangled on till it couldn't take it...it fell off his finger, and plunged to the ground. Chanse watched the tear fall to the ground and made a silent splash.  
  
She looked up at Firenze, "Those tears are for everyone I've lost," she looked over at Oliver, "or I feel that I'm about to lose."  
  
Firenze smiled and placed his hand on her right cheek, and stared at her. Chanse leaned against his hand, as she lifted her hand, and gripped it around his hand; on her cheek...She stared back, in silence.  
  
After a while Firenze turned and walked back to the light, and stood there, "No Firenze don't leave me...again." Chanse blinked and another tear ran down her face, joining the other tear, and they fell to the floor together.  
  
Chanse ran towards Firenze, and stopped in front of him. He placed his hands on her face, and bent down and kissed her forehead. Chanse closed her eyes, as she felt Firenze's lips press against her head.  
  
When she opened her eyes, he was gone, the window was open, and she was left alone in the room.  
  
She ran to the window and looked outside...no Firenze. She turned around and saw Oliver, and tears began to build in her eyes, at the thought Firenze, and Oliver. She leaned against the wall and stared at Oliver.  
  
With in minutes Chanse heard the soft sound of rain, and a beautiful song in it. She turned around and looked out to window and saw a lone Augurey sitting on the willow sill, singing. Chanse stared at the bird, and listen to its song. She tried so hard to contain herself, but she couldn't. She turned back around and leaned against the wall, and faced Oliver, and slid down to the floor. She sat there, with her feet out, listening to the Augurey's song, and staring at Oliver.  
  
A few seconds later the Augurey stopped singing, and Chanse heard it fly off, into the rain. Chanse sat there listening to the rain, thinking the Augurey would come back, and do something...leave something. But all the Augurey left was the sound of the rain, and the feeling of death in the room.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in, listening to the rain.  
  
After having her eyes closed for about ten seconds Chanse heard a loud pitch beep...  
  
Chanse's eyes shot open, and saw that Oliver's heart monitor was flashing red, and beeping loudly. Chanse's eyes filled with tears, and Oliver's door flew open.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey, Dobby, and Winky came running in, "Dobby quickly help me!" Mrs. Pomfrey yelled, as she flicked on the lights, and ran over to Oliver, who was gasping for breath, and shaking.  
  
Chanse pulled her legs into her chest, and rapped her arms around them, and began to cry. "Winky get her out of here, now!" Mrs. Pomfrey barked.  
  
Winky quickly ran over to Chanse, and placed her arm around her, "Come on, dear." Winky whispered.  
  
"No."  
  
Winky looked at Chanse, and then back at Mrs. Pomfrey, "She won't go."  
  
"MAKE HER!" Mrs. Pomfrey screamed, as she held down Oliver's arm, and Dobby pushed a needle into it.  
  
Winky nodded her head and turned back to Chanse, "Sweetie you don't need to see this."  
  
Chanse looked up at Winky, with tears running down her face, "Don't you think I've seen a lot already? I don't think this will kill me." Chanse hissed, as she looked up at Oliver, and saw Mrs. Pomfrey and Dobby strapping him down, and sticking him with all kinds of needles.  
  
"STOP IT!" Chanse screamed as she jumped to her feet and ran to Oliver's bed size.  
  
"CHANSE!" Winky screamed as she ran after her and tried to pull her out of the room.  
  
"No," Chanse tried to wiggle her hands free from Winky's grip.  
  
She managed to get one hand free and she flung it out and grabbed Oliver's hand...  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey and Dobby looked up and saw that Oliver's heart rate had risen a little, "Winky let go."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Let go Winky." Mrs. Pomfrey sternly spoke.  
  
Winky nodded and did as she said.  
  
Chanse fell on top of Oliver and began to cry on him, soaking his shirt in tears. "Winky, Dobby please leave me and Chanse." The two elves nodded and left the room.  
  
"Chanse..." Mrs. Pomfrey whispered. Chanse looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, "I will give you five minutes to say your goodbyes, then you are not allowed to see him." Mrs. Pomfrey turned and started walking out of the room.  
  
"WHAT?!" Chanse screamed, "Mrs. Pomfrey?"  
  
"Five minutes." She opened the door, and Chanse fell back onto Oliver.  
  
"Is he going to die?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Mrs. Pomfrey whispered back. She shut the door after her.  
  
Chanse looked up at Oliver, "Oliver..."  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey peeked her head back in, "Chanse?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Oliver is...we don't know if he's going to live or die, but he is making your depression worse. Every time you see him, something happens, and you slip farther in it...if you didn't see him you wouldn't know if he was doing worse...like everyone else in Hogwarts" she lowered her head, and then raised it again, "but like everyone else in Hogwarts, when he does better every knows." Mrs. Pomfrey smiled, and began to close the door but she peeked back in, "five minutes, no more." She closed the door.  
  
Chanse watched as Mrs. Pomfrey closed the door, and when she did, Chanse wiped her tears away, and pulled a stool over to Oliver's bed. She laid her head down on Oliver's chest and the words and images of the Firenze in the forest played over and over in her head...  
  
Firenze lying on the forest floor dying, 'He died trying to save Harry.' Chanse thought.  
  
'Chanse take three hairs, of a half-living centaur, and brush them over the wound, to clean out the evil.  
  
Then you take the heart of Gaea and sprinkle it on. Cover the wound with a cloth with blood of a loved one. Then...you..." Firenze's voice faded.'  
  
Chanse sat up and cringed at the thought of Firenze dying. She looked down at Oliver, a tear formed in her eye, and it flowed over, onto her cheek. She wiped it off, and started to lay her hand back down, but she realized the tear was still sitting on her finger. She raised her finger and looked at the glistening tear.  
  
"What did Firenze mean by holding a tear to my face?" Chanse whispered to herself, as she brought the tear to eye level. She looked at it and then past it and saw Oliver.  
  
She got frustrated and wiped the tear on her robe, and lad back down on Oliver, "What is it?" Chanse began to cry.  
  
"Chanse?" Mrs. Pomfrey peeked her head in, "sorry...but times up." She walked in the room.  
  
Chanse looked up at her and her eyes filled with tears again, and she looked at Mrs. Pomfrey, "Why?"  
  
"Chanse you have to leave." Mrs. Pomfrey whispered.  
  
"Firenze told me of a way to bring Oliver back to life." Chanse blurted out.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey quickly walked over to Chanse, and sat in a chair, on the other side of Oliver's bed, "How?" she gasped.  
  
"Well, he told me I needed to take three hairs of a half-living centaur, which I did. Then I supposed to take the heart of Gaea..."  
  
"That's a legend though."  
  
"No it's real I saw it, and the soul, and spirit...and I used the heart on him," Chanse began to slightly laugh, "and you'd think that a witch would believe in that, and not think it's a legend."  
  
"Yeah." Mrs. Pomfrey laughed, "What's the rest?"  
  
"Then I covered his wound with the cloth covered in blood, of a loved one..." Chanse voiced trailed off, and she looked at the window.  
  
"Who's blood?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Then Firenze started to tell me the last part, but I let him die before he told me." Chanse looked down at Oliver, who shirt was soaked in Chanse's tears.  
  
"What happens if you don't get it to him?"  
  
"He probably dies." Chanse whispered.  
  
"So if we can't figure out the last part Oliver's going to die?"  
  
"Firenze said that was the only way for Oliver to survive, so..." Chanse bent her head down, "yes."  
  
The two women stayed in the room, in silence till Chanse popped out of her seat, "I GOT IT!"  
  
"What? What do you have?"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Chanse began to cry with happiness, "Chanse what is it?" Chanse began to laugh as she cried.  
  
"Tears."  
  
"Tears?"  
  
"Yeah.," Chanse laughed as she wiped a tear and looked at it, "Firenze kept holding a tear up to me, but I never understood what he met till just now." Chanse laughed with excitement.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey lowered herself into the chair and whispered, "There's a problem."  
  
Chanse quickly stopped and looked at her, "What?"  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey stood up and unbuttoned Oliver's shirt, and pointed to the wound, "it's healed."  
  
Chanse looked at the wound, and then at the ground, "What do we do?"  
  
"We can't open it, because if we open him up, before we ACTUALLY can, then he will have heart problems, which will lead to heart failure."  
  
Chanse stood there...frozen, with her hands cupped around her mouth, and she breathed in deeply, and tried not to cry.  
  
"Chanse you should leave," Mrs. Pomfrey whispered. Chanse looked up at her, and she was sitting looking down at the floor.  
  
Chanse opened her mouth, to protest, but she shut it and nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
She slowly walked down the hallway and got to the hospital door, and turned the knob, and then stopped and let go. She stared at the doorknob, and then sighed and turned the knob and walked outside.  
  
She shut the door behind her and wrapped her hands around her stomach and walked back to the Ravenclaw commons room.  
  
"Plutous." She whispered, and the painting swung open and Chanse walked in.  
  
When she got in the commons room she looked around and saw that there was no one in the room, all that was there was a small, dying, fire in the fireplace and candles. She walked over to the couch, in front of the fireplace and sat down staring at the fire. She leaned back against the couch, and felt something fuzzy by her head. She turned and looked and saw a blanket draped over the back of the couch, she wrapped it around herself.  
  
She stared at the fire till this last ember turned from red, to black, leaving Chanse alone, in the dark common room, while it rained. She didn't move from that spot, she stayed there listening to the rain trying to figure out life, and why everything was happening the way it was.  
  
Chanse finally, after a while, went upstairs and quietly opened her door, trying not to wake anyone up. She walked in a crawled into bed, and went to sleep.  
  
In the morning Chanse woke up, around ten, "Thank Merlin for Saturdays." Chanse yawned. She rolled out of bed and saw a letter on her table. She walked over and picked it up and read:  
  
Chanse, I'm in the library studying for O.W.L.S., which FYI if you don't remember start in FOUR DAYS!  
  
(Great then after they start we have three days of 'FUN' finals)  
  
I'm studying alone right now, but Angelina and I organized a study group today, and Monday, with Harry, Ron (Merlin knows they need it), and Hermione...if you know anyone who might need some help invite them, it's open invite...I know Harry, Ron, and Hermione are probably going to bring some people. So hopefully see you down in the library later, if you want.  
  
~Cho~  
  
Chanse put down the letter, and strapped on her robe, and walked out onto her balcony and looked out into the courtyard which had very few people in it, "I guess everyone's in the library." Chanse whispered as she scanned the crowd of students and came upon Blaise.  
  
Blaise was sitting on the ground, with all her books and notes, sprawled out everywhere, and she looked upset. She kept hitting her books, and flipping through her notes.  
  
Chanse shrugged her shoulders, and walked back inside and changed into her Ravenclaw robes, gathered all her books and notes, and walked out of the Ravenclaw house, and towards the library.  
  
When she was on her way she saw Blaise was now the only one in the courtyard, and still very frustrated. Chanse stopped and watched her for a while, and then she decided to go talk to her, "Hey Blaise." Chanse said as she jogged towards Blaise.  
  
Blaise looked up from her notes at Chanse and smiled, "hey."  
  
"What are doing?"  
  
"Potion studies and not being very successful."  
  
"But I thought all Slytherins were good at potions?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well most Slytherins don't talk to Ravenclaws...or Gryffindors, for that matter, or Hufflepuffs," Blaise laughed, "but I still do."  
  
Chanse shrugged her shoulders then laughed, "Well anything I can do to help?" Chanse asked, as she sat down next to Blaise.  
  
"Unless you can teach me a way to know how to..." Blaise looked down at her notes, and then flipped through her book, "all the potions we need to know." She laughed.  
  
"Well I don't but I bet the combined powers of Angelina, Cho, and Hermione they can teach both us, along with Harry, Ron, and some of their friends."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Angelina and Cho organized a study group for today and on Monday with a BUNCH of people if you want to go, I'm on my way there now, if you want to come?"  
  
Blaise looked at all her notes, and then up at Chanse, "I'm there." She threw all her notes into her book, and picked it up. The two girls headed towards the library.  
  
When they got to the library Madam Pince was at her desk, checking books in, "Um, Madam Pince?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Cho Chang or Angelina Johnson in here?"  
  
"Yes they're both here with a bunch of other students."  
  
"Can you tell us where they are?"  
  
"Back there to the left...you'll see it when you get down there."  
  
Chanse nodded her head and started heading down that way, "Thank you." Blaise whispered as she walked after Chanse.  
  
They reached the door, and knocked; Cho answered it, "Chanse you...Hi Blaise?!" Cho said surprised.  
  
"Hey Cho." Chanse said as she pushed her way through the door.  
  
"Hi Cho." Blaise nodded as she walked in.  
  
When Blaise entered the room, everyone grew quiet and looked at each other, "Ok I can tell this is going to be a little weird." Blaise whispered to Chanse.  
  
"Hey guys," Chanse yelled, "Blaise maybe be a Slytherin, but she's my friend, and anyone who dares say something about that can tell me, and I won't give a damn about it, and all I'll do is point you to the door, ok?"  
  
Everyone began to smile, 'Hey if Chanse says she's cool, she can't be that bad, right?' everyone thought.  
  
"Well that's good that the ice is broken," Blaise laughed as she sat down next to Dean Thomas, "so what are we talking about?"  
  
"Potions," Angelina stated, with a smile, as she pointed to her book, "page one four one...the truth potion."  
  
"Got it," Blaise flipped her pages, "this is what I REALLY need help on." She laughed.  
  
Everyone else looked around at each other, 'A Slytherin having trouble understanding potions?'  
  
"Hey a Slytherin can have trouble in potions," she laughed, "like I told Chanse...Most Slytherins don't talk to Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, or Hufflepuffs...but I do. So why can't I have troubles in potions?"  
  
Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went back to studying... 


	32. Revenge

Chapter 32: Revenge  
  
The day went on and the group continued to study, and they got a lot done, and they went into the late night for study. When they were done it was eleven thirty, "The bases of remember all the information is to get a good nights rest." Hermione quickly stated.  
  
"Bloody hell here she goes again, in 'Hermione the mother'" Ron snickered to Harry, who giggled.  
  
"Do you two have something to say to me?" Hermione turned around and hissed, "You two need all the help you can get with remember this all," Hermione pointed her finger at Harry and Ron, "with not studying till the last minute." She turned back around and collected her books, and walked to the door, "Thank you for this, can't wait till Monday, but I'm going to bed, early to bed, early to rise, for more studying." Hermione smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"I never knew Granger had an 'evil' side, if you can call it that." Blaise laughed.  
  
"Well there's a lot you and other Slytherins don't know about the other members of the other house, cause you guys keep to yourselves," Chanse stated, "and if you wouldn't mind most of us would like it if Slytherin didn't always call us by our last names...we have first names...mines Chanse, that girl, you call Granger, is Hermione. And that boy behind you is Ron, you know the red-haired one, also know as Weasel to some Slytherins. The boy next to him, behind me, is Harry, my baby brother." Chanse said proudly.  
  
"Potter, I mean, Harry is your brother?!"  
  
"Yup," Chanse laughed, and then pulled Harry closed to her, "he's my brother." Chanse squeezed his neck.  
  
"Um...Chanse I can't breathe." Harry coughed.  
  
Chanse looked at Harry, who was making a, 'I can't breath' face, while Ron just sat there and rolled over with laughter, "Oh sorry," Chanse let go, and then laughed, "but I'm with Hermione, I'm going to bed." Chanse collected her stuff.  
  
"That was embarrassing" Harry whispered to Ron, who was still red in the face from laughing.  
  
"It's not THAT funny Ron." Harry looked at Ron, like Ron was a crazy person.  
  
"Yeah it was," Ron tried to hold his laughs back, "you should have seen your face."  
  
"I was pretending."  
  
"Suuuuuure." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think we should probably call it a night, seeing how the only people still here are Harry, Ron, Blaise, Cho, Orla, Chanse, sort of, and me." Angelina yawned, "Plus it's late, I'm tired."  
  
Everyone agreed and collected their things, and walked out of the library back to their houses.  
  
When Cho and Chanse got back to their rooms, Chanse and Cho didn't say much going to bed, they just crawled in and went to bed.  
  
The next three days were filled with studying, and more studying. Chanse tired hard to block Oliver out of her mind till after O.W.L.S. but sometimes thoughts of him would slip into her mind every now and then.  
  
During O.W.L.S. everyone was doing last minute studying before the test, and everyone was on ends, and very stressed. If people weren't studying, which majority was, they would be talking about how they wished O.W.L.S. were over.  
  
The time came when O.W.L.S. finally ended, and all anyone cared about, was the end-of-the-year dance, the house cup, and the fact of not having school for THREE WHOLE MONTHS!  
  
"So end-of-the-year dance is in two days," Angelina sat up from the Quidditch pitch ground, "then we all go home the next day," she smiled, uncontrollably, "you excited?" Angelina smiled at Chanse, who was lying on the Quidditch pitch ground, staring at the sky.  
  
"Is it formal?" Chanse tilted her head, as she stared at a cloud even harder, trying to figure out what shape it was.  
  
"No," Angelina laughed, "its casual...you know a mix between school robes and dress robes."  
  
"Angelina, I heard you're going with Fred?!" Cho screeched as she dropped onto the ground.  
  
Angelina leaned back, and stared at the ground, "yeah." She sighed, "Who you guys going with?"  
  
"Roger," Cho evilly laughed.  
  
"Wow you and Roger are getting pretty close there." Angelina nudged.  
  
"Who knows?" Cho laughed, "Right Chanse?" Cho looked down at the ground, and saw Chanse laying there, staring at the sky, "Hello?" Cho waved her hand in front of Chanse's face, "Chanse?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chanse asked, as she sat up.  
  
"What's up with you?" Cho shrugged.  
  
"I don't know actually," Chanse stood up and looked at her friends, "I'm going to go back to the Ravenclaw house...seeing how I can't go see," Chanse stopped in the middle of her sentence, "OH MY! I CAN GO SEE HIM!" She screamed as she ran out of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Who?" Angelina laughed.  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"Oh." Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
Chanse took off running towards the hospital wing to see Oliver there. She burst through the hospital entrance doors, and Mrs. Pomfrey casually looked up from her papers, "I was wondering when ou would show up," she smiled, "I thought you would come earlier...in a week and a half you forgot to come?"  
  
"No I was distracted from it, and I tried to forget my grief."  
  
"Smart move," she stood up and walked over to Chanse, "follow me."  
  
"I know the way to his room." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Oh Chanse I forgot...since O.W.L.S. were going on Dumbledore and I decided that it would be best for no one to know, but that Oliver was slowly getting better," Chanse smiled with excitement, "and in a short time he should wake from his coma," Mrs. Pomfrey picked a sheet off her desk and looked at it, "by my charts by the time school gets out he should be able to go home."  
  
Chanse nodded, with excitement and followed the tiny witch down the hallway to Oliver's room.  
  
Mrs. Pomfrey stopped outside it and nodded her head to Chanse, and walked back down to her desk, leaving Chanse alone in the hallway facing a door, to her love and past.  
  
She smiled with happiness and gripped the doorknob tightly and slowly opened the door, thinking how Oliver would look like. 'Maybe he'll be sitting up? Or maybe I'll walk in and he'll just be waking from his coma.'  
  
She opened the door all the way, and stared into the room with happiness, which turned to horror. She let go of the handle, and the door slowly fell back against the wall.  
  
She looked around the empty room for any trace of Oliver...there was none.  
  
She slowly walked over to his bed and saw a small piece of parchment on it. She reached her trembling hand out and picked up the parchment and read it:  
  
Chanse~  
  
Two souls intertwined into one love.  
  
Scratched and clawed at...But never breaking.  
  
Broken by an evil...  
  
An evil dangerous to all.  
  
The pain bringing them closer together.  
  
But another danger threatens them  
  
But an unexpected one...  
  
Only one that they know all to well.  
  
  
  
Chanse flipped it over, and looked on the back, "Who wrote this?" She whispered, as she looked over it again.  
  
Chanse turned around and sat on his bed, and laid her hands and paper down on her lap, "but whoever they are..." she looked down at the paper, "they took Oliver," she looked at Oliver's pillow, and remembered Oliver's face, "and they'll pay."  
  
She shoved the parchment in her pocket, and walked out of the hospital, without saying a word to Mrs. Pomfrey, as Chanse walked out into the warm Hogwarts. But Hogwarts felt very cold and abandoned, except by a few, to Chanse.  
  
She walked to the front stairs and slowly walked up them, ignoring everyone around her, and when she got to the top of them she stopped and looked to her left, at the staircase towards the Gryffindor house. She stared at the dark stairs, and slid her hand into her pocket and gripped the parchment, tightly, and closed her eyes shut as tightly as she could; trying to squeeze the image of Oliver's face out of her mind...it didn't work.  
  
She opened her eyes and walked up the stairs to the Ravenclaw commons room.  
  
When she reached the entrance, "Plutous." She sighed, and the painting swung open, and she walked in, looked around and saw that no one was in the commons room. She sighed with relief walked over to the couch, and sat down.  
  
She stared at the fire for a while then she pulled out the paper again, and read over it again:  
  
Two souls intertwined into one love.  
  
Scratched and clawed at...But never breaking.  
  
Broken by an evil...  
  
An evil dangerous to all.  
  
The pain bringing them closer together.  
  
But another danger threatens them  
  
But an unexpected one...  
  
Only one that they know all to well.  
  
"What?" Chanse asked, frustrated, as she laid the paper down on her lap.  
  
She stayed sitting on the couch, in silence, not noticing the other Ravenclaw house members walking in and out of the commons room. She stayed like that till about an hour before supper.  
  
She found the strength to get up and leave, and she walked up to her room.  
  
When she got up to her room, she shut the door behind her, and walked over to her bed, and climbed in, not changing out of her robe, but just wanting to hide from the rest of the world.  
  
"Ok Penelope I'll see you at supper." Cho laughed, as she walked in the room.  
  
She walked over to Chanse's bed and sat down. Chanse rolled over and looked up at Cho, who smiled and laid her arm on Chanse's hip, "So how's Oliver?" She smiled at Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked at Cho, and rolled back over and closed her eyes tightly, and reached in her pocket and gripped the letter tight. "Chanse?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Chanse whispered, sharply.  
  
"What happened?" Cho nudged.  
  
Chanse rolled back over and looked at Cho, "I don't...want...to talk about it." She rolled back over.  
  
"Ok, I understand," Cho stood up, "supper's in an hour." She walked to the door, and opened it, then shut it, "Wait I don't care if you do or don't want to talk about it," she walked over to Chanse's bed and sat down, "I want to know, cause you're scary me." Cho looked down at the ground then looked back at Chanse, who had rolled over, "every time you act like this," Cho whispered, as she held back from screaming or crying, "it's scares me...a lot."  
  
"I'm sorry." Chanse whispered as she hugged Cho.  
  
"It's ok." Cho whispered in her ear.  
  
Chanse pulled away from Cho, "Here." She handed her the letter, and leaned back against her backboard, while Cho read the note.  
  
"What this?" Cho waved, when she was done reading.  
  
Chanse looked at her clock, next to her bed, "I went to see Oliver, and he wasn't there and that's all that was left there." Chanse softly pulled the note out of Cho's hands, and laid it down next to her clock.  
  
"We should tell someone."  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just have a weird feeling that something will happen if we tell someone."  
  
"Yeah something will," Cho hissed, "We'll find Oliver, and the person that took him will pay."  
  
"No I have a feeling something bad will happen." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Oh," Cho looked down at her hands, "Well what should we do then."  
  
Chanse leaned her head back against the backboard, "Wait." She sighed, lifting her head up and looking at Cho.  
  
Cho and Chanse sat there in silence...waiting for a sign of some kind.  
  
Their silence was broken when a knock came on their door, "Who is it?" Cho shouted.  
  
"It's Penelope...you ready to go to supper?"  
  
Cho looked at Chanse and nudged her, "Come on." Chanse nodded and rolled out of bed, and followed Cho to the door.  
  
"Good that you guys didn't take long." Penelope laughed as the three girls walked down the hallway.  
  
"Why?" Chanse whispered.  
  
Penelope through her hair behind her shoulders and laughed, "I would have left you."  
  
"What?" Cho stopped, while Chanse and Penelope kept walking; "Now that's not nice Penelope Malerice Clearwater." Cho laughed.  
  
"You're middle name is Malerice?" Chanse smirked.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Penelope yelled, as she slapped Cho's arm, as they walked out of the commons room.  
  
"OUCH!" Cho screamed, as she grabbed her arm, "Oh you'll pay Malerice." Cho teased as she ran after Penelope. Chanse laughed, and continued walking to the Great Hall.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall, and went in, all the guys were talking about, where they were going this summer, and all the girls were talking about whom they were going with to the dance, and what they were wearing. "CHANSE!" Angelina yelled, from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey." Chanse shouted.  
  
"Come sit over here." Chanse laughed and started to walk over to her, but George Weasley sat on the other side of Angelina, and stared at his twin, Fred.  
  
"George that was for Chanse."  
  
"She's a Ravenclaw, Fred."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ravenclaws don't sit with Gryffindors...for that matter no house sits with another house, then themselves. That's just the way it's always been."  
  
Angelina looked down at George, "I sat over with the Ravenclaws."  
  
George looked up at her in horror, "What?"  
  
"You heard me...I sat with the Ravenclaws."  
  
"Well...Well..." George stuttered.  
  
"What's wrong George? Sphinx got your tongue?" Fred laughed.  
  
"Shut up Fred," He hissed, "One. Fred you're seriously whipped by Angelina," Angelina blushed, and Fred looked at his twin like he was going to kill him, "Two. Angelina's just 'special' like that."  
  
"Thanks George." Angelina smiled as she sat down, and then she looked at Fred, who still was staring down George, "But George, Fred's not whipped."  
  
"Say what you want Angie," George said, tossing a peppermint toad in his mouth, "but you, me, Fred, and the rest of Hogwarts knows he is."  
  
"George..." Fred scowled.  
  
"What Fred, it's true."  
  
"You still have to see me for the last four days of school." Fred smirked.  
  
"Don't forget I have to see you during summer...break." George's voice faded off.  
  
Fred evilly smiled at his brother, who looked down at his plate, and didn't say anything more.  
  
"Hey Chanse." Cho yelled, as she ran down and sat down next to Chanse.  
  
"Hey, did you get her?"  
  
"Yeah." Cho laughed.  
  
The Great Hall door opened slowly, "and there she is." Cho whispered.  
  
Chanse looked down the tables, and saw Penelope with her hair all messed up, and grass stains all over her, "What'd you do to her?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"She tackled me, and then wrestled me." Penelope huffed, as she sat down across from them.  
  
Cho and Chanse looked at Penelope then each other, and began to laugh hysterically. Penelope blew a piece of hair up in the air, "It's not funny." She took down her hair, and fixed it.  
  
"The sad part is that she can still fix her hair and then you can't tell much of what I did."  
  
"Yeah you can." Chanse whispered, and looked at Penelope.  
  
"What?" Penelope asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Cho looked away, so she wouldn't laugh.  
  
Penelope pulled out her compact mirror, and looked at herself, "Oh my!" she shrieked, as she moved her cheek from side to side and saw that her hair was covered in dirt and some mud. "Cho Chang you will pay...oh yes, just wait." She laughed, as she got up and went back up to the Ravenclaw commons room and changed.  
  
"Oh that was great." Cho laughed, as Chanse gave her a high-five.  
  
"Yes it was." Chanse laughed.  
  
Cho and Chanse went on with supper, and Penelope finally returned, and everything went smoothly during supper. Cho cracked on Penelope about her hair a couple of times, "Chanse we shouldn't have said anything to her," Cho laughed, "we should have let her walk around with dirt in her hair."  
  
"Cho!" Penelope shrieked as she kicked her under the table.  
  
"I was joking," Cho laughed, "and don't kick me again or I'll tackle you again, and I WON'T tell you about the dirt." Cho smirked.  
  
The night went on, supper finished, and everyone returned back to their houses. 


	33. The Big Date

Chapter 33: The Big Date  
  
When it was time to go to bed, the Ravenclaw girls went their separate way of the Ravenclaw boys. Cho and Chanse headed down the hallway to their room, with the door that still said: Cho Chang & Foxlin Jackson, with Foxlin crossed out and Chanse written above it.  
  
Cho laughed, at pointed at the sign, "Shut up Cho, just go in." Chanse laughed.  
  
They went into their room, and changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed.  
  
Cho crawled into bed, and turned on her bedside lamp, and began to read her book: Quidditch through the Ages.  
  
While Chanse open Geno's cage, let him out, and grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed, and walked out onto her balcony, and sat down in her chair, and rapped up in her blanket. She watched as everyone was sending their owls flying back and forth, through the courtyard. Chanse laughed and handed Geno a piece of food, and pulled her knees up to her chest, and curled up in the chair.  
  
She watched for a little bit longer, and then wondered what Cho was doing so she rolled out of her chair, picked Geno up, and walked back inside, "Cho what are doing?"  
  
Cho looked up from her book, and held the book out to Chanse, "Reading my book, Quidditch through the Ages."  
  
"Oh, by Kennilworthy Whisp."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ok," she handed the book back, "I was just wondering what you were doing." She walked over to Geno's cage, and placed him inside, and went back out onto the balcony, and a lone Augurey was sitting on the railing, staring down at the hospital.  
  
Chanse slowly walked out onto the balcony to the Augurey and stood behind it, trying not to scare it, she looked where it was looking at...Oliver's window.  
  
It's began to sing it's song, which, again, was filled with sorrow and hurt, "Shoo you stupid bird," Chanse yelled, while waving her hands, "He's not there anymore." The bird took off flying into the night's sky, and not turning back.  
  
Chanse sat down in her chair, and pulled her knees closer to her, and curled up in her blanket, "Stupid bird." Chanse whispered.  
  
She laid her head on her knees, and watched the sun fall behind the towers of Hogwarts. She blinked her eyes trying not to fall asleep but she couldn't help...she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
She woke up about two hours later, one o'clock, and looked around, and saw that everyone had their lights off, even Cho. Chanse stood up and started walking inside, and she heard a small screech behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw a small, dark brown, owl sitting on the railing, scratching its feathers, and rolling its neck around. "Whose owl are you?" Chanse asked, as she walked over to the owl, and saw it was sitting on a piece of parchment.  
  
Chanse pulled a piece of food, out of her pocket, that she had for Geno, and handed it to the small owl. The dark bird ate the food quickly and flew off into the dark night sky. Chanse slid her hand over to letter, and picked it up.  
  
She, at first, didn't look at it, she walked inside, set the letter down on the table, next to her bed, and crawled in bed, and turned out her light. She rolled over on her side, and closed her eyes. She tried to get comfortable but she couldn't manage to do that...she tossed and turned, and finally she flipped over on her back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
She loudly sighed, and rolled back on her other side, and turned on her light, and sat up. She stared ahead over her, at her dresser. She looked over at Cho, who rolled overt on her other side. She looked over at Geno who was rocking back and forth on his perch, while asleep. She looked down at her clock, "Quarter till two." She sighed.  
  
Her eyes slowly drifted over the table, onto the letter. She stared at it for awhile and then she slid it to her and read it:  
  
Two people's love torn apart  
  
Dying from not having the other.  
  
One loses life every minute of his,  
  
His love for her keeping him going  
  
Now he's gone from her.  
  
Soon to be rejoined in a loving way.  
  
Her love for him scares her way not known  
  
She searches for him trying to find  
  
Their lost love to live by.  
  
But the one that has torn them apart,  
  
As sworn her to secrecy, to find him by.  
  
She's wept for him so much lately.  
  
The one who has torn them afar from each other  
  
Makes the promise of having bringing them back,  
  
To each other...  
  
To love one another.  
  
She laid the letter on her bed, and looked over at Cho, she was still sleeping. She looked over at Geno; he too, was still sleeping.  
  
She grabbed the letter, and tossed her covers off her, ran out onto the balcony, and looked around, "Hello?" she whispered loudly...no response.  
  
Chanse turned around and leaned against the railing, and sighed. She looked down at the letter and read it over again. She flipped it over trying to find out who these letters were from. She stared at the letter for a little bit long then she began to stare past the letter.  
  
She continued to stare past the letter, and listen to the fountain, till she heard a small irregular splash in the fountain, she started to turned around, but she softly laughed, 'Chanse remember the fountain is being screwy?' she whispered inside her head.  
  
She started walking inside, when she heard a huge splash in the fountain. She stopped in her tracks, and turned around and slowly walked to the railing and looked down at the fountain...there was no one, just the water in the fountain splash, roughly, against the fountains edges. "Is anyone out there?" Chanse whispered, loudly again.  
  
"Hello Foxlin," a happy voice whispered from the shadows, "What are you doing up so late?" a dark shadow appeared out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore." Chanse nodded, "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"What's bothering you?"  
  
"Well, see I..." Chanse's voice faded off, as she looked down at the letter, "It's just that..." Chanse looked up at Oliver's room.  
  
"Yes Foxlin?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Just excited for the dance," Chanse smiled.  
  
"You seemed sad, scared, or worried...I can't put my finger on which one it is." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I'm sad to leave Hogwarts."  
  
"I see...well you should go to bed. That is where I am headed...Good night Foxlin."  
  
"Good night professor."  
  
Chanse watched as the old wizard made his way across the courtyard and into the other side of shadows. She smiled and looked up at Oliver's window, and saw a shadow move in the window.  
  
Chanse gasped, with horror, as she stared at the window, and leaned forward on the railing, "Foxlin, go to bed." Dumbledore sternly spoke form the shadows.  
  
"Yes sir." Chanse turned and started to walk inside, but she looked down at the letter, then she turned around and looked at Oliver's window...the shadow was gone.  
  
Chanse woke up the next morning, around eight, to Cho, shaking her harshly, "It's the day of the dance!"  
  
"So what Cho?"  
  
"What am I going to wear?"  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Chanse rolled back over, and threw the covers over her head.  
  
"No!" Cho throw Chanse's covers off her.  
  
"CHO!"  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Fine." Chanse rolled out of bed, and went into Cho's closet, while Cho sat on Chanse's bed, nervously.  
  
A few minutes later Chanse came out holding a beautiful, casual, pale purple robe, "Here."  
  
"That's awesome," Cho held it up to her, while Chanse crawled back in bed, "Where did you find this?"  
  
"In your closet." Cho stopped twirling and ran to her closet and looked around, "I didn't see it in there."  
  
"Well I did," Chanse yawned as she crawled back in bed, "now let me go back to bed."  
  
"Ok, fine...breakfast is at nine you know?" Cho asked as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Chanse waved her hand from the bed, and went back to bed.  
  
Chanse's alarm went off around eight forty-five. Chanse slammed her hand down on the clock, and rolled out of bed. She jumped in the shower, and got dressed in her robes.  
  
She walked out of her room, and down through the commons room, down the rotating stairs, and stood in front of the Great Hall. She looked down at her watch, "eight fifty...I still have time to go see what the hell was in Oliver's room."  
  
Chanse ran down the front stairs, and ran to the hospital wing, where she busted through the front doors, "Can I help you Chanse?" Mrs. Pomfrey slightly laughed.  
  
"Just here to see how Oliver is." Chanse smiled, as she walked down to Oliver's room, as fast she could.  
  
She flung open Oliver's door, and saw Oliver still in his bed, "What?" Chanse softly shut the door behind her, "He...what?" She was shaking her head in confusion.  
  
She walked over to Oliver, and flopped down in the chair by his bed. She looked a Oliver with confusing thoughts running through her mind, a million thoughts per second. She reached her hand up to Oliver's face, and she slowly lowered her trembling hand to his cheek, 'Maybe I just THOUGHT that he was gone?' she thought, as her hand got closer to his face.  
  
She pressed her hand on his cheek...and her hand went through him! "What the hell?!" Chanse yelled, as she jumped out of her seat. She softly placed her hand on his chest, and went through the hollow image of Oliver Wood.  
  
"MRS. POMFREY!" Chanse screamed.  
  
In a few seconds, Mrs. Pomfrey was standing in the doorway, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oliver..." Chanse looked at Mrs. Pomfrey with horror.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I can put my hand through him!"  
  
"'What?"  
  
Chanse stuck her hand down and went through Oliver's chest, "See?"  
  
"No." Mrs. Pomfrey walked over to Oliver and put her hand through him too, "look Chanse..."  
  
"I know you're going through him too!"  
  
"Chanse," Mrs. Pomfrey turned Chanse to her, "Sweetie I think you should get some rest, or stop stressing about Oliver, he'll get better I promise...Now off with you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Off you go to breakfast." Mrs. Pomfrey shooed Chanse out of Oliver's room, and out the hospital room, and shut it behind Chanse.  
  
"How could she not see that?" Chanse shook her head, and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Supper already had started when Chanse got there. She walked in the hall and went and sat down next to Orla, Cho, and Roger, "Hey guys." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Where were ya?" Orla smiled.  
  
"Check on Oliver?" Roger smiled.  
  
"Yup." Chanse sat down.  
  
They were in the middle of eating dinner when Chanse heard a Slytherin student yelled, "MAIL!"  
  
Chanse and the rest of the house tables, looked up at all the owl flying around at the top of the Great hall; some holding things as small as a letter, and others holding huge packages.  
  
Chanse held out her hands, and a small little letter dropped into her hands, "Who's it from?" Cho nudged.  
  
"I don't know." Chanse shrugged, as she started to open it.  
  
She pulled out a small yellow piece of paper:  
  
Dear Baby,  
  
Well tomorrow you come home. YEAH! Anyways, your dad and I were thinking that you would probably like it if Harry could come home with you? Well he can!  
  
Also we have a very special gift for both Harry and you when you guys get back on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Well we send our love, and tell Hagrid that Nora is going up to be a beautiful young dragon...she can't wait to see you Chanse! Every time we mention your name she goes insane...she does the same with Hagrid too.  
  
We love you...see you soon, honey.  
  
~Mom & Dad~  
  
"So?" Cho nudged.  
  
"Mom and dad." Chanse smiled, as she stood up.  
  
"Where you going?" Roger mumbled with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Chanse laughed, "To Gryffindor for a second."  
  
Chanse smiled, and turned around and walked towards the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting together, "Hey guys." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Hey Chanse...here sit." Hermione patter the seat next to her.  
  
"Thanks." Chanse sat down, "I can't stay long, but Harry look." Chanse handed Harry the letter.  
  
Harry read over the letter and looked up at Chanse, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse watched as Ron snatched the letter out of Harry's hand and read over it, "So do you think you can go?" Ron handed Chanse the letter, and she handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Trust me I'll be able to...the Dursleys would be most happy to get rid of me." Harry laughed.  
  
"Ok then," Chanse stood up, "the plan is that we're going to the ranch, after the Hogwarts express, and staying there...you'll love it there," Chanse smiled, "and you two can come visit us sometime." Chanse smiled at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'd love to." Hermione smiled.  
  
Chanse started walking away when she remembered, "Oh Harry," Harry looked up at Chanse, "you'll get to meet Nora too! You'll love her."  
  
"Who's Nora?"  
  
"Hagrid's dragon."  
  
"Oh," Harry looked at Chanse in puzzlement.  
  
Chanse smiled and walked back to her spot at the Ravenclaw table. Right as she was about to sit down Orla pointed at her seat, "Um Chanse?"  
  
"Yeah." Chanse stopped walking.  
  
"That damn owl has been sitting here, at your spot, since you left to talk to Harry." Orla stared at the bird, which was sitting across from her.  
  
"Oh...I didn't know..." Chanse walked over to her spot, and looked down and saw a same small, light brown, owl, which looked almost identical to the owl from the night before.  
  
"Chanse?" Roger mumbled.  
  
Chanse didn't respond she stared at the bird till it turned and looked at her; it was sitting on top of a quaffle ball.  
  
Chanse never took her eyes off the little bird, even when she sat down. But as soon as she sat down the bird took flight and flew out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Who's it from?" Orla smirked, with excitement.  
  
"I don't know." Chanse picked the quaffle up and turned it all around till she saw writing on it:  
  
Will you go to the dance with me?  
  
If you accept as my date, please where a silver rose, with red tips...somewhere on you, so I know you're my date.  
  
But if you don't want to be my date, I understand.  
  
But I'll have a matching rose...that way you know who I am.  
  
"Where am I supposed to find a silver rose?"  
  
"What?" Cho asked, as she grabbed the quaffle, and read it over, "or for that matter, a silver rose with red tips."  
  
A few minutes later, Chanse heard a small screech, and she looked up and saw the same little owl flying above, with something small in its talons. Chanse stuck out her hands, and the small bird flew down and dropped a beautiful silver rose with red tips.  
  
"Well I think that covers the rose thing." Cho laughed, "Now what are you going to wear?"  
  
"Who said I'm going?" Chanse snapped.  
  
"Well you'd think after this guy went through all that trouble, you'd go. Or at least go to go."  
  
"Fine." Chanse sighed. 


	34. Face The Music

Chapter 34: Face The Music  
  
"Good," Cho laughed as she stood up and grabbed Chanse's hand and started to drag her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Cho calm down," Chanse stood still, and pulled her hand back, "just let me get the quaffle, and a Yorkshire pudding, and then I'll go," Chanse walked back to her spot at the table, "figure out what I'm wearing to the dance." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I'll meet you up in our room, come on Orla." Cho laughed, as Orla and her took off out of the Great Hall and back up to Cho and Chanse's room.  
  
Chanse picked up the quaffle ball, her rose, and a Yorkshire pudding, and walked out of the Great Hall. She turned towards the rotating stairs, to go to the Ravenclaw house, but she looked back at Oliver's room, "I have to figure out what's going on." She huffed as she walked back to the hospital.  
  
She walked, calmly, through the doors, "Um...Chanse I thought I told you that you're not to come back?"  
  
"You did, but I got some food in me, and now I'm better," Chanse smiled, but Mrs. Pomfrey looked at Chanse with a little fear, "I promise."  
  
"Well ok." Mrs. Pomfrey looked at Chanse, and then went back to her papers.  
  
Chanse walked down the hallway to Oliver's room and walked in. She placed her hand on Oliver's chest, and it went through him again, "I thought as much."  
  
She laid her quaffle, and rose down on the chair, and finished the last of her pudding. She wiped the crumbs off her hands, onto her robe, and pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Oliver, "What was that spell to make ghosts or ghostly things disappear?" Chanse thought for awhile, "Oh yeah... Deletrius."  
  
She watched as the image of Oliver disappeared from the bed, for a couple of minutes and then reappeared, "Whoever has done this is pretty damn smart." She sighed.  
  
She turned and walked out of Oliver's room and walked to Mrs. Pomfrey's desk, "Thank you." She smiled, and walked out of the hospital wing, and up to the Ravenclaw house.  
  
She walked into her room, and Orla and Cho had managed to take every piece of Chanse's clothing, and all her shoes, out of their shelves and threw them all over the room, "What the hell?" Chanse laughed, as she stepped over some shoes and skirts.  
  
"Well Orla and I are trying to find something for you." Cho smiled, innocently.  
  
"Cho," Chanse sighed as she pulled out her wand a conjured up a cleaning spell, that slowly started putting away Chanse's belongs, "you know I'm leaving tomorrow, and so are you...and I still need to pack, and I don't need a mess on top of all that, ok?"  
  
Cho nodded and flopped on her bed, and then Orla did the same, "We couldn't find you anything."  
  
Chanse began to laugh, "What?" Orla smirked.  
  
"Look," Chanse held up a plain, red, blanket.  
  
"I think you've lost it Chanse," Cho whispered.  
  
"No, watch," Cho and Orla watched as Chanse's wand put away the last of the mess.  
  
"What are we watching for?" Cho whispered.  
  
"See, I was thinking the three of us all could make our own robes, for the last dance?"  
  
"I'm up for it." Orla yelled, as she jumped off the bed, "I want a bright pink." She smirked.  
  
"Ok here." Chanse handed Orla a bright pink blanket, "Cho?"  
  
"Dark blue."  
  
"Here you go." Chanse tossed a dark blue blanket to her.  
  
"So what's the spell to do this?" Orla nudged as she held her wand in one hand, and the blanket in the other.  
  
"Easy...repeat after me...oh and think about how you want the 'robe' to fit you..." Cho and Orla watched Chanse close her eyes and begin chanting, "Creo talaris ipse ducuria."  
  
Cho and Orla watched as Chanse's wand began to glow, in a beautiful bright red, then silver. The red blanket levitated out of Chanse's hands, and wrapped over one of Chanse's shoulders, and draped over the rest of her body, squeezing tightly around her main curves. Then the blanket began to shed its extra fabric, and then at the top of the robe tiny little silver diamond appeared and slowly faded down off the side of Chanse's stomach, "You like?" Chanse twirled around.  
  
"That's amazing!" Cho screamed, but she stopped when she heard Orla chanting.  
  
"Creo talaris ipse ducuria." Chanse and Cho watched as Orla's wand began to glow a bright pink, then faded to a light pink, and the blanket rose in the air, and twirled around Orla, leaving her shoulders bare, and a small little pink strip of fabric around her stomach, "How is it?" Orla asked twirling around.  
  
"Perfect," Chanse smiled, "your turn Cho."  
  
Cho nodded and began chanting, "Creo talaris ipse ducuria." Her wand began glowing dark blue, then yellow. The blanket lifted and made a small hole in the middle of it, and draped over small body, and squeezed tightly around her body, and the fabric around her chest, fell off, leaving a beautifully v-neck cut, "That beautiful," Orla whispered to Chanse.  
  
"She's not done."  
  
Orla looked at Cho and saw that the top part of her robe turned yellow, and the bottom stayed dark blue, "Looks good right?"  
  
"Beautiful," Chanse and Orla chimed.  
  
"I'm going to go do my makeup," Orla laughed, "I'll meet you two downstairs in the commons room, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Cho smiled, as she turned around admiring her new robe.  
  
Chanse laughed as she walked over to the bathroom and went in there. Cho walked over to her dresser, and poured out all her makeup across the dresser, and applied her makeup.  
  
A few minutes later Cho was done, "Hey Chanse, I'm done, do you need help?"  
  
Chanse walked out of the bathroom, with her hair pulled back into a elegant ponytail and then tightly curled, with tiny diamonds all in her curls. She had beautiful bright red shimmering lips, and shimmering red eye shadow across her eyelids of her emerald green eyes, "I don't think you need my help." Cho gasped.  
  
"Does it look ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Cho gasped again, "except."  
  
"What?" Chanse nervously asked, as she turned around, and looked herself over.  
  
"The flower?" Cho picked up the silver rose and held it up to Chanse's face, "Where are you going to put it?"  
  
Chanse walked over to the mirror and held the rose in front of her and looked at herself, "I was thinking you could pin it on your shoulder strap." Cho smiled as she walked behind Chanse, and pushed the rose against Chanse's shoulder strap, "What do you think?"  
  
"I was thinking," Chanse took the flower out of Cho's hands, "the hair." She held to rose up to her hair.  
  
"Perfect...here I'll help you." Chanse handed Cho the rose, and Cho placed the rose in Chanse's hair, "Come on, Orla's probably waiting for us downstairs."  
  
Cho smiled and grabbed her purse, as she followed Chanse out of their room and down the stairs to the common room.  
  
When they got to the top of the stairs, Orla, Roger, and Master, with his arm around Orla, were waiting for the two girls to come down.  
  
"You look great Cho." Roger kissed Cho's cheek, and offered her his arm.  
  
"Orla I didn't know you were going with Master." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Yup." Orla shrugged, with excitement.  
  
"Well, ladies," Master interrupted, "I think we should probably head down to the Great Hall, don't you guys agree?"  
  
"Yes." Chanse nodded.  
  
The five students, of Ravenclaw, walked down to the Great Hall, and stood outside the giant doors, "The last dance of the year." Orla sighed.  
  
"Yeah, a little sad, isn't?" Cho sighed.  
  
"Not really." Roger, Master, and Chanse shrugged.  
  
"What?" Orla and Cho gasped.  
  
"You guys," Roger walked over to the two girls and put his arms around them, "The whole gang will be back together next year: Cho," he kissed Cho's head, "Orla," He laid his head on hers, while Master stared him down, "Chanse," He smiled at Chanse, who smiled back, "Master," He raised an eyebrow at Master, "Angelina, Fred, George..."  
  
Roger walked over to the Great Hall doors and placed his hand on the giant handle, "even our new additions Harry, Ron, and Hermione," He smiled at Chanse, "and even Oliver," Chanse looked down at the ground then back at Roger, "so...there's no point in being sad this year...save that for next year."  
  
They all smiled at each other and headed inside to the end-of-the-year dance...  
  
When the five Ravenclaws entered the Great Hall the looked around at all the beautiful decorations, and were in shock, "It's so beautiful." Chanse whispered to herself.  
  
They walked in and saw Hermione with Harry and Ron, "Hermione!" Chanse yelled as she ran over to Hermione, and hugged her.  
  
"One again...you've managed to look awesome."  
  
"You too!" Chanse gasped, as she twirled Hermione around and looked at her dress.  
  
"Chanse?" A voice squeaked from behind Chanse.  
  
"Angelina?" Chanse yelled as she hugged her, "You look great."  
  
"You too!"  
  
"Ok girls," Cho smirked as she walked over, "let's find this mystery guy of Chanse's." she smiled.  
  
"Oh yes." Angelina smiled at Chanse.  
  
"Fine," Chanse sighed, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
They walked all around the Great Hall, looking at all the guy's, to see if anyone had a silver rose with red tips...there was no one who had one.  
  
"No one..." Chanse whispered, as she sat down next to Cho.  
  
"Chanse, it's ok. Just wait he'll..."  
  
*DING*DING*DING*  
  
"May I have your attention please," Dumbledore smiled as he stood up, "Another year ends, here at Hogwarts. New faces become old, and old face grow older...But something that always remains the same...the announcements of the Quidditch and house cups."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands and several banners fell from the ceiling, revealing the Gryffindor logo on them. Everyone cheered with excitement, "yes, yes, yes...exciting...Gryffindor was the proud winner of both cups last year," the Gryffindor cheered with excitement, and a few stood up and cheered, "Yes, congratulations...but this year could be different," everyone softly whispered, and then grew silent.  
  
"We all know it's going to be between Slytherin and Gryffindor, for house cup." A Ravenclaw scowled at the end of the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Chanse looked over at the Hufflepuff table and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott, "I don't think so Hannah, I think it's going to be between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, for house...and we all know Gryffindor is going to take Quidditch cup...I mean they won the free-for-all."  
  
"You don't think Hufflepuff will win house?" Hannah whined, "or even come close?"  
  
"Nope." Justin shook his head.  
  
"For the Quidditch cup," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors all stood up and went wild.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Yes, very well Gryffindor...another year of winning," Dumbledore smiled at the Gryffindor table, "Now on to the House Cup...In fourth place, for the House Cup," he looked at all the tables, "Hufflepuff, with four-hundred and twenty six points." Hufflepuff lightly clapped for themselves.  
  
"Told you Hannah." Justin smirked.  
  
"In third place, with four-hundred and seventy-two points...Slytherin." Slytherin looked around at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students, and scowled at them.  
  
"Now it's down to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor...who can say who's going to win. Last year it was Gryffindor...this year will it be Ravenclaw?"  
  
"I wish he would just say who the hell it is." Su Li, a young Ravenclaw girl, in the second year, huffed.  
  
Chanse laughed as she looked down the table at Su Li. When she looked down the table, she saw a small silvery rose, lying at the end of the table.  
  
"In second place with four-hundred and eighty-two points," Dumbledore yelled throughout the Great Hall.  
  
Chanse wasn't paying any attention to the announcement of the winning house...she just wanted to get a better look at that rose.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The Ravenclaw students looked around at each other and stood up cheering and yelling, "Which means with the total of four-hundred and ninety-four points," Dumbledore yelled as loud as he could, over the Ravenclaw students, "RAVENCLAW IS THE HOUSE WINNER!"  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the Gryffindor banners flew up back into the ceiling, and beautiful blue and silver banners with ravens on them, came tumbling down from the ceiling, "Congratulations Ravenclaw...job well done."  
  
Chanse watched the rose carefully, then a hand out of the shadows picked up the roses and pull it back into the shadows, "Cho did you see that?" Chanse gasped, as she stood up next to Cho.  
  
"Yeah, we won House Cup!" Cho screamed as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Huh? Oh no, not that...that." Chanse pointed at the end of the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"What?" Cho shrugged as she looked down at the end, "I don't see anything."  
  
"I'll be back." Chanse whispered, as she pushed her way through the Ravenclaws to get to the door.  
  
"Ok?!" Cho yelled, "I'll see you back at the room, if I don't see you later." She yelled, as she turned to Kevin Entwhistle, a second year, and jumped up and down with him.  
  
Chanse made her way through the crowd how ecstatic students, and got to the giant Great Hall door...it was slightly opened. "I'm guessing..." Chanse whispered as she squeezed through the crack in the door, and walked out to the front stairs.  
  
Chanse looked around and at the staircases, on either side of her and saw no one.  
  
She walked over to the first step, on the front stairs, "Did I actually see..." Chanse looked down at the steps, "a rose." She gasped.  
  
She leaned forward and picked up a silver rose petal, off the clod marble stairs. She moved the peddle in between her fingers and looked down the stairs and saw that there was a silver petal on every three steps, and then a bunch of other petal sprinkled lightly across the ground, leading out to the courtyard.  
  
She stood up and slowly walked down the large stairs, picking up every petal along the way down the stairs.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that there was a trail of small silver petals that led out into the courtyard. She looked to her right, and saw a dark shadow filled hallway, and then she looked to her left, and saw the same thing. She turned back to the courtyard, and looked out to the fountain. She took a deep breath in and stepped out into the courtyard.  
  
With every step Chanse bent down and picked up a small silver petal. She would pick a petal up, and slid it in her other hand.  
  
She reached the fountain, where she saw a small piece of parchment, which was turned over, and blowing in the wind, underneath a long-stemmed silver, red tipped, rose lying on top of the parchment.  
  
She looked down at her arm, which was filled with rose petals from the ground, and then she looked down at the parchment... She took a deep breath in and lowered her hand down to the parchment.  
  
When she was about to pick up the parchment, a bug gust of wind blew through Hogwarts. Throwing the petals, in Chanse's arm, out of her arm and the petal were blown down to the ground, and then up into the air, "No!" Chanse gasped, as she tried to collect the petals in the air, but they seemed to slip away from her grasp.  
  
The gust of wind carried the petals, in a swirl of wind, and they blew around in the courtyard, with Chanse chasing after them...The petal blew left, Chanse chased after them to the left...They blew right, Chanse chased after them to the right.  
  
Chanse always seemed to be a step behind the wind. Every time it would blow in a different direction, Chanse would just barely miss them.  
  
Chanse chased the petal, around to the other side of the fountain, where she started to run out of breath, she stepped on a rock wrong, and came tumbling down to the ground, next to the fountain.  
  
Chanse looked up at the full moon, and her eyes filled with tears, with every second she stayed staring at the moon.  
  
One tear flowed over her eyes, and Chanse couldn't hold them back anymore, she looked down at the ground and began to cry in her hands, "Why?" She whispered, under her breathe.  
  
She felt a huge gust of wind blow over her and then as soon as it started, it ended.  
  
Chanse looked up form her hands, and watched as the petals she picked up, and spent so much time chasing, drifted down from the sky into the fountain. Chanse watched as the petal drifted back and firth before hitting the cool water.  
  
Chanse slowly stood up, and watched as the petals continued to fall.  
  
When the last petal hit the water, with a silence splash, Chanse started walking over to the side of the fountain. She looked down in the cool water a saw a shaking reflection of herself, in the water. 


	35. The Rose's Secret

Chapter 35: The Rose's Secret  
  
A petal passed over her reflection, and Chanse slowly moved her hand closed and closer to the petal, till the tips of her finger, glided across the top of the water, scooping up the glistening silver petal.  
  
She stared at the small petal, as water trickled out of the sides of her hand, back into the fountain. Chanse looked pasted the petal and her hand, and saw, the blurred image of herself.  
  
She tilted her hand, towards the fountain, and watched as the petal rolled off her hand with the water. The petal hit the water, with silence, making Chanse close her eyes, tightly, and sighed.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and rose onto the piece of parchment flapping in the wind, being held down by the long rose.  
  
She walked over to the piece of parchment, and rose and stood in front of them...staring nervously at them. She slowly moved her trembling hand toward the rose, and slowly wrapped her hands around the stem of the rose.  
  
"Ouch." Chanse gasped, as she dropped the rose, and grabbed her hand.  
  
She pulled her other hand off of her hand and looked at it...there was a long small slit in her palm.  
  
Chanse looked down at the beautiful silver rose, lying on the courtyard ground, with a small amount of blood hanging on a single thorn, at the end of the stem.  
  
She slowly bent down and picked up the long rose, and broke off the end of the stem, leaving a clean stem.  
  
Chanse laid her hand on the edge of the fountain, a foot away from the parchment, and she slid her hand across the edge of the fountain, leaving a small trail of blood, to the parchment.  
  
She grabbed the back of the paper, and flipped it over and read:  
  
Two joined by one love to complete them...  
  
But what happens when one doesn't love the other?  
  
When one can not?  
  
When he can not?  
  
Two people torn apart by an evil.  
  
One consumed in it...  
  
Leaving the other to watch the evil take her love.  
  
For he is no more  
  
He has been consumed...  
  
Chanse looked up at the fountain is horror.  
  
She looked back down at the paper, and saw that a small part of the side was being turned red from her blood. While other parts where becoming see through from her tears that ran down her face onto the paper.  
  
She gripped the rose, tightly in her hands, and let out a gasped of air.  
  
She felt her knees wobble back and forth, but she couldn't let herself fall again. She turned and ran out of the courtyard, up the front stairs, up the rotating stairs, and down the Ravenclaw hallway to the Ravenclaw commons room, "Plutous."  
  
She ran in the Ravenclaw commons room, and no one was in there, she didn't care if there was or wasn't. She continued running through the commons room up to her dorm room, where she threw open the door, and ran up next to her bed where her knees gave out and she collapsed onto her bed.  
  
"Chanse?" Geno whispered in her head.  
  
"Go away." Chanse cried, out loud.  
  
"Chanse are you ok?"  
  
"GO AWAY!" Chanse screamed at the little red owl, slamming the paper and rose down on her bed-side table.  
  
She could hear the End-of-the-Year dance going on many flights below her, but she didn't care. Chanse cried in her pillow, harder then she had ever cried before.  
  
She cried for an hour or so, when she slowly started not being able to cry anymore. And she fell asleep on her bed...softly crying herself to sleep.  
  
When she woke up later that night, she rolled over to her table, and turned her clock around, "one thirty." She whispered.  
  
She turned her head back to the other side, and looked at Cho, who was asleep in her bed, peacefully.  
  
Chanse rolled off the top of her bed, and wrapped her bathrobe around her cold body, and walked out onto her balcony and stared at the pale moon, in the star filled sky, "It's such a beautiful night." She smiled.  
  
She rubbed her hands to make them warmer but her left hand hurt when she did that. She looked down at her hand and saw the long cut down her palm, had dried blood on it...she remember why she had fallen asleep in the first place...she remembered it all.  
  
She stuck her hands in her pocket; to try to hind the memories, but she felt paper in her right pocket and pulled it out...it was the first two letters.  
  
Chanse shoved them back in her pocket, and walked in and grabbed the third letter, and walked back outside.  
  
She pulled out the other two letters, and placed them on top of the third letter. She began to read all the letters together as one letter:  
  
Two souls intertwined into one love.  
  
Scratched and clawed at...But never breaking.  
  
Broken by an evil...  
  
An evil dangerous to all.  
  
The pain bringing them closer together.  
  
But another danger threatens them  
  
But an unexpected one...  
  
Only one that they know all to well.  
  
Two people's love torn apart  
  
Dying from not having the other.  
  
One loses life every minute of his,  
  
His love for her keeping him going  
  
Now he's gone from her.  
  
Soon to be rejoined in a loving way.  
  
Her love for him scares her ways not known  
  
She searches for him trying to find  
  
Their lost love to live by.  
  
But the one that has torn them apart,  
  
As sworn her to secrecy, to find him by.  
  
She's wept for him so much lately.  
  
The one who has torn them afar from each other  
  
Makes the promise of having bringing them back,  
  
To each other...  
  
To love one another.  
  
Two joined by one love to complete them...  
  
But what happens when one doesn't love the other?  
  
When one can not?  
  
When he can not?  
  
Two people torn apart by an evil.  
  
One consumed in it...  
  
Leaving the other to watch the evil take her love.  
  
For he is no more  
  
He has been consumed.  
  
She laid the three letters down on her legs, and looked up at the moon, trying not to cry. She shoved the letters back in her pocket, and walked back in, when she heard a small screech.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw the same dark brown owl that had brought her the earlier letters. But this time it wasn't baring a letter...but a string, which was beaming in the moonlight, and a small silver rose with red tips, in its beak.  
  
Chanse slowly walked over to the owl, and held her hand out underneath its beak. The owl opened its mouth to yawn, and sent the string and rose tumbling down into Chanse's hand. The cold string and warm rose hit Chanse's cut palm, and when it did, she wrapped her fingers around it.  
  
She looked down at her hand, and slowly started to open it up, but the owl directed her attention to it, when it took flight into the night sky. She watched the bird carefully, as it flew up and down, and then into the night sky, where it disappeared into.  
  
Long after the owl had left, Chanse found herself still staring off into the sky...standing there in her robe, and still holding the string and rose.  
  
She looked down at her hand, and slowly started to open it up...when she heard a noise behind her.  
  
Chanse quickly whipped around and looked into the darkness of her room, "Hello?" she whispered...nothing.  
  
"Cho?" she whispered...nothing.  
  
Chanse turned back around and leaned up against the balcony railing, and looked out into the courtyard, "It's so peaceful..." her voice whispered, as it trailed off. She looked down at her hand, and stared.  
  
"Yes it is." A small voice whispered to her.  
  
Chanse became a little nervous, and she clenched the rose and string tighter, and she turned around to walk back inside.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Chanse ran into someone, and she flung back her hand, sending the string flying through the air, and the rose drifting down to her side, as she tumbled to the balcony floor, "Cho," Chanse whined as she looked up...  
  
She saw a tall dark figure, in all black, with a white mask on. 'A Death Eater.' was the first thought that flew through her mind.  
  
She watched as the figure pushed past her, and ran to the railing of the balcony and reached out, and it grabbed the string but it exposed its arm...  
  
"How did a Gryffindor get into Ravenclaw?" Chanse smirked as she slowly stood up, "Or for that matter the Ravenclaw GIRLS dormitories?" Chanse laughed as she walked over to the figure.  
  
The figure stood straight up, and pulled down its black sleeves, over its red and gold shirt.  
  
Chanse sighed in relief, 'It's not a Death Eater.' Chanse walked over to the figure and stood in its face, "Why are you here Angelina?" Chanse laughed as she whispered to Angelina.  
  
Angelina didn't say a thing...She held her hand out in front of hers and Chanse's faces, and dropped the silver string in between them.  
  
Chanse watched as it twirled around many times, and noticed it wasn't a string...but a necklace. "Yeah...some bird brought that here, to me." Chanse lifted the necklace with her hand, and Angelina let go over it letting the chain dangle over the back of Chanse's hand.  
  
Chanse looked closely at the small necklace and saw a small charm hanging down from the chain, "Angelina do you know who this is from?"  
  
Angelina, again, didn't say anything. She took the necklace out of Chanse's hand, and walked behind her and draped it over Chanse, and clipped the clasp on.  
  
Chanse looked down at the silver necklace a saw that it was a small red rose with silver tips, "Angelina," Chanse turned around to Angelina a looked into the shadow of Angelina's hood, and saw only the white mask, "One. What's with the dark and mysterious 'Death Eater' thing? Two. Do you know who sent this to..."  
  
Angelina slowly slid her hand into her robe and removed her mask, and dropped it onto the balcony floor. "Ok fine Angelina, what's with the whole dark and mysterious thing?" Chanse smirked, as she strained her eyes to look into the hood, but there was only darkness.  
  
"Angelina?" Chanse asked nervously, but before Chanse could say anything else she was cut off when Angelina pulled Chanse's faced into hers and kissed her passionately...  
  
"ANGELINA!" Chanse yelled, as she pushed off Angelina, and walked inside, with Angelina following behind her.  
  
Chanse sat down on her bed, with her head running through all kinds of emotions, and thoughts.  
  
While Chanse was thinking, Angelina bent down to the ground and picked up the rose, and came in her room, and sat down on the bed next to her, "You judged me to quickly...Chanse," Angelina whispered, very lightly, and handed Chanse the small silver red tipped rose.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to go to the ball with me?" Chanse gasped, as she looked up at Angelina in confusion, and watched as Angelina slowly raised her hands, and placed them on the brim of her sleek black hood...  
  
Chanse gasped, as she cupped her hands around her mouth, dropping the rose on to bed, and pushed her body up against her backboard of her bed, "Oliver?" She gasped, as she looked at the smiling face.  
  
"Hi." Oliver whispered.  
  
"But..." Chanse gasped, "Two things...How are you still alive? I mean the last thing to do to revive you was tears, but we couldn't put tears on your heart because your wound was closed up."  
  
Oliver smiled, as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out the shirt he was wearing in the hospital bed, "Feel this." He handed Chanse the shirt.  
  
Chanse slowly moved her hand forward and grasped the cold wet shirt in her hands, "So what?" Chanse said with puzzlement, "It's wet."  
  
"Exactly," Oliver smirked, "Your tears soaked through the shirt and into me..."  
  
"And that's what revived you?" Chanse gasped.  
  
Oliver nodded his head, "Exactly." Oliver whispered, "Your love revived me."  
  
"But what about the letters?" Chanse whispered as she slowly pulled the letters out of her pocket, and held the letters up to Oliver, and he smiled at her, "That was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Oliver smirked.  
  
"But they said you were...dead." Chanse whispered.  
  
"No," Oliver picked up the rose, and handed it back to Chanse, "they said that I had been consumed by a dangerous evil."  
  
"Yeah I thought it was meaning something like Voldemort, coming back for revenge on me and Harry for kicking his ass."  
  
"No," Oliver softly laughed, "If you think about it you'll know what I meant."  
  
"What'd you mean?" Chanse laughed, "I have no clue."  
  
Oliver smiled and leaned into Chanse, and whispered in her ear, "That I've been consumed by love." He pulled away from her and stared at her.  
  
Chanse looked at Oliver, and saw that the moonlight was washing over his face making him appear as an angel, 'An angel sent to me,' Chanse thought, with a smiled, 'to love me...' Chanse said with a smile, and then her face filled with shock.  
  
"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, as he slid his hand up onto Chanse's cheek.  
  
'He loves me' Chanse thought as it sank into her mind.  
  
Chanse softly placed her hand on Oliver's cheek, and looked deep into his dark brown eyes. She leaned into him, and softly pressed her lips on his.  
  
Oliver, at first, was surprised by Chanse, and then he finally relaxed, as returned the kiss, as he took his other, and cupped it around Chanse's other hand, which was holding the rose.  
  
Chanse couldn't help from being overwhelmed by her emotions, which were racing faster then they've ever raced, and slowly a few tiny tears pushed past her shut eyes and rolled down her cheek, and onto the bed.  
  
When she pulled away from him, she looked deep into his eyes with the last few tears running down her face she whispered, "And I love you."  
  
Oliver slid his hand off of Chanse's face and looked deep into Chanse's emerald eyes, "You what?" He gasped.  
  
Chanse let out a small laugh, as she wiped away her tears. "I..." Chanse stuttered, as she placed her shaking hand on Oliver's cheek, "I love you." Chanse gasped.  
  
Oliver closed his eyes, and slid his hand over Chanse's hand, which was on his cheek, and looked in her eyes and could see she wasn't lying, "You do, don't you?" Oliver whispered.  
  
Chanse laughed, "That's what I just said, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Oliver sighed, as he pulled Chanse to him, "It is." He smiled before he kissed her passionately.  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
